Book of the Dead
by GothicHispanicChick
Summary: When Nina Martin returns to England for the beginning of Year 11 at Liverpool International, she expected to finally be a normal teenager for once but it all changes with a mysterious dream. Not only will she learn more secrets of the Frobisher-Smythes but of her own family history and a great destiny that has been waiting for her. (Year 11 - First Half ).
1. House of Theory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, the characters in it, or the locations used in it. But I do own the plot.

**A:N:** Hello people of the fanfiction world! I'm GothicHispanicChick and I'm obviously new here! I got inspired to publish my story by a well-known author by the name Definition of a Writer (you should read her/his story, Scarred, it's really amazing!). I will try to upload new chapters ever Wednesday! Until then, enjoy the story!

* * *

_When the thorn bush turns white_

_That's when I'll come home_

_And I'm going out to see what I can sow_

_And I don't know where I'll go_

_And I don't know what I'll see_

_But I'll try not to bring it back home with me_

_- Full Moon;The Black Ghosts_

* * *

_Preface_

In all my life I've always been searching for answers for the questions that I would ask myself often and try to figure out that complication that it would be provided in my life. I never saw myself as just a regular teenager or that I belonged to the life I used to live in. I felt that there was a part of me missing. Lost, even. But then I found it.

I stared across the dark field, breathing heavily that my lungs could burst out through my chest, and stared into the emotionless eyes of my closest friends as they struggled to breathe air into their deprived lungs. I have never seen anyone so fragile, so pale-skinned, so defeated and quite eager for a rescue. I wasn't that rescue; I can only stand there, watching them sprawled across the blood-stained, grassy ground.

As they all stared back at me, I can already hear them calling my name in pure fear and begging for my assistance. I quickly turned away from their gazes - which was a mistake - and then found myself staring into the eyes - those lifeless, vacant eyes - of the hunter.

I've never had a chance to sit back and think how my death would seem like when I cross paths with it. I've never expected it to look like this. However, it would seem like a completely pathetic excuse for me to grieve over the fact that the dream is to end soon in a matter if seconds, even after all of the amazing things that had happened.

Ever since I moved into this house - in this House of Anubis - life has given me an opportunity to try out the many things I've wanted to do - wanting to feel - and showed me things that seemed beyond normality of life itself. Despite the tensions, the betrayals, and the hardships I've been through with my housemates, I feel nothing but genuine gratitude. I'll die with gratefulness for the friendships, the romance, and the difficulties that these wonderful peoples have given me.

I stared back with ease as I watched hunter smile at me in a pleasant - and sickening - manner and then sauntered forward to end me permanently.

* * *

I still remember the time I found out about my scholarship to Liverpool International - a prestigious boarding school in the country side of England, London - and how speechless I was when I saw the envelope in the mailbox early in the Sunday morning. I was completely taken back in surprise to learn that an exclusive school from another country has applied me to their system, but at the same time, I didn't really want to go.

If I left America to attend at a school in England then it meant that I'd have to leave behind everything important to me, like, my three close friends from my neighborhood, and my only close relative, Evelyn Martin - my Gran. But she insisted that I should because it would be an excellent opportunity for me to have a good future. Gran encouraged me to accept the application to the Frobisher Academy, despite the fact that she knew of the changes that will occur when I go on that plane and head over to Liverpool, England for great education. She may leave a smile on her face but I knew that she was struggling to let me go and watch me leave Tarzana, California, so I told her that I'd decline the offer.

However, after I'd give it some thought, I decided to accept the application no matter how much it pained me to leave behind everything I hold close to my heart. I wasn't known to be the best liar in the world - Gran knew that, I knew that - so it was a difficulty for me to convince Gran that I was certain that I wanted to attend Liverpool International.

Neither I was sure if my choice was the right one, but I continued to repeat my words to Gran until she gave in and was convinced that I wanted to go. I didn't want to leave her behind or my hometown.

England was a whole different country across the world and being a minor teenager to travel across with no adult supervision was quite terrifying - an action that I took with great horror. I didn't detest England, but I couldn't help feeling like I stand out since I'm probably the only International American female student attending in Liverpool International.

I loved California. I loved the glaring golden sun and the active, busy streets of the city.

In the brochure it said to be one of the top prestigious boarding schools in the country side and would have everything that a student needed just like it said in the facts. There will be a house mother named Trudy Rehmann - who happens to be one of the most thoughtful and caring person I've ever met - to keep the house organized and the meals prepared for every four to five hours of the day. Also, a caretaker known by the name Victor Rodenmaar Jr. - who is strangely mysterious and very strict about his rules being followed - to keep the residents protected from harm and get ready for school on time.

The brochure even said that the teachers used to work in one of the most exclusive universities of London so they have a lot of experiences in teaching students in every category and give excellent education to the mind.

I looked up in the Internet for more information about this academy and the house I was about to move into just to be sure that my choice is the right one. It said that there hasn't been an accident or crime in the Anubis House ever since it was built in the 1800's and that it was currently constructed as a home for nine family members or companions. That eased up my thoughts on my choice a little.

Although, by the time I've gotten to England and moved into Anubis House, strange things suddenly started to transpire.

When I moved into the house one of the residents named Joy Mercer disappears unexpectantly and all traces of her existence have been eliminated from the school by the community staff. Joy's best friend, Patricia Williamson, was in dismay to learn about her disappearance and had accused me - during the time she wasn't really fond of me - for being involved.

I had to go up in the attic one night to bring back an artifact and prove that I wasn't involved with Joy leaving, but when Patricia had locked me in there, I made a bizarre discovery; the recorded diary of a young girl who I had met as an elder woman, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, who lived in the house a long time ago. On the tapes, it was revealed the house had a secret mystery, a mystery that nobody knows about. Given an Eye of Horus shaped locket by Sarah with mysterious powers, I decided to investigate the house's mystery alongside my boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, and my best friend, Amber Millington. We formed a secret group called Sibuna (Anubis backwards) which members were expanded to include Patricia once she finally made peace with me among learning that Joy's disappearance is connected to the house, and Alfie Lewis - a well-known joker of the school and house - joins in the mystery as well.

Eventually, Jerome Clarke - a school prankster of nothing but mischief - joins into the mystery later on.

Prior to Sarah's death, Sibuna and I learn that Victor is the son of Victor Rodenmaar Sr., Sarah's childhood guardian who was after what is revealed to be the Cup of Ankh that gives immortality to the one who drinks the elixir of life from it. Furthermore, Victor is the current leader of the Society dedicated to finding the Cup and obtain immortality through the Paragon - or who they thought originally was - Joy. However, a former Society member named Rufus Zeno attempts and succeeds in getting the Cup of Ankh after it was revealed that I was the real Paragon because I was born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month.

After that mystery was over, everything slowly turned back to normal and everyone went to their separate ways for the holidays in winter break.

It wasn't until the beginning of the new term that another mystery suddenly started when I tried to keep the Cup of Ankh hidden from everyone in the Society and had accidentally released the spirit of an forgotten Egyptian ruler named Senkhara. She had come to me for the Mask of Anubis, as she wishes to enter the afterlife and reign as a god. She had cursed me and my friends with a mark that is called the Mark of Anubis, which presents peasants or servants who threatened Anubis this life threatening mark. It resembled a tattoo, letting us know how serious she truly is about taking away our lives if we don't solves the puzzles, clues and riddles, and receive the Mask of Anubis in time. During the quest of the Mask, I learned that she was wiped from history because she assassinated King Tutankhamen.

When we managed to solve every clue and task, we got a hold on the Golden Mask, but then I found out from Fabian that Senkhara was plotting to use my body to enter the afterlife - to enter the Field of Rushes - because she has no physical form. Unfortunately, when I put the mask on, we found out that it wouldn't activate without the missing piece of it; the Frobisher-Smythe Gem. The missing artifact was brought to me by Eddie Miller, whose maiden name is actually Edison Sweet and was known to be the Osirian - the faithful protector of the Paragon - and had saved me from being taken away by banishing Senkhara with her own crown and an odd incantation.

After that, everything was back to its usual normality. Patricia and Eddie still throw snide remarks at each other, but their relationship is going really strong. Alfie had gotten back together with Amber after finally setting their differences aside. Mara had started a newly formed relationship with Jerome after the mystery. Lastly, Fabian and I have gotten back together; only our relationship seems to have grown more profound than it was before.

After the hardships we've been through, the complications we had with the childish feud between _Fabina_ and _Jabian_, and the ridiculous jealousy, we were brought together closely. It turned out that us breaking up had been a mistake because we both thought that the other wanted to remain as friends when we actually wanted to be in a higher standard than friendship.

We all have spent together during the last week we had and have created memories that we can think back and laugh about before we went our separate homes. Honestly, even though I may be away from Liverpool during summer vacation, I can still feel some of the mysterious powers of the locket lingering around me as I continued to wear it every day.

My Gran was driving me to the airport with the windows rolled down all the way and a song of a famous band, The Black Ghosts, known as _Full Moon_ was blasting through the small speakers of the radio as I felt my hair whip across my face with the rushing wind of a late summer season. I was wearing my favorite plaid jacket over my black tank top and my denim shorts. My only accessories are the Eye of Horus locket clasped around my neck and a pair of sunglasses. School was about to start in England next Monday so I had to be back a few days before so that I can have my new set of uniform and supplies ready. All of my things have already been shipped overseas yesterday so I didn't have to worry about that at all. Gran had bought me more clothes during the summer, saying that it was a reward for the good grades I've gotten on my last report card, and I had to bring in more than one suitcase because Gran insisted me to take the new clothes with me.

I made sure I didn't have an American flag sticker on them like I did the first time I traveled to England. I wondered how all my friends were doing as different questions flooded in my mind. What have they done during summer? How much have they changed? Did they stay the same? Have they thought of me?

I've spent half of my vacation sending e-mails through Facebook or writing my thoughts about them on my Twitter page and talking to them through Skype. Originally, I wasn't going back to school this year because Gran was ill lately, but she had gotten better and demanded me to head back to school in England because she was certain that she was feeling healthy.

I wasn't sure if it was the best choice to leave her here alone when I know that she was in a critical state of her age, but I still agreed to go.

"Gran," I said to her - the last of a thousand times - as she swiftly parallel-parked in a legal zone in the front of the airport. "Are you sure that you're feeling well enough to be alone? Because I can still stay here for school."

I can see Gran sighing softly as she stared at the small picture frame of my mother that she has on the dashboard and tapped her thumb against the leather material of the steering wheel. I was also looking at the picture, too. My mother almost looked like me, except her honey brown hair had been dyed into a platinum blond and had faint laugh lines. I feel like I was staring at an older version of myself.

Then I turned my gaze over to Gran, my solemn expression slowly forming into a concern look. How can I leave my loving, outgoing and slightly ill grandmother to fend for herself? Of course she has Noah Morgan - a neighbor who has been living next to our house for the past twenty years and seems to have a tiny crush on Gran - so the bills will be paid on time, there will be healthy food stored in the kitchen, gas filled in her car, and someone there make sure she takes her medications every three hours, but still...

"Nina, I want you to go," she lied. Like me, she isn't exactly the best liar in these situations, but she's been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing to me now. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine, I promise."

I nodded with a sigh, knowing that there was no other way to make her change her mind, and reached for the handle on the door but I didn't climb out of the car just yet.

"Tell Amber I said hi," Gran told me. She was crazy about Amber. She'd became attached to her last year before summer break when she'd helped me through an awkward stage of my adolescent; Gran would be forever grateful for her saving her from the horror of a grown up granddaughter who needed to learn how the human body works when it gets intimidated.

"I will," I smiled slightly. "I'll even let Fabian know how you're doing."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll be right here at the airport as soon as you are back."

But as she spoke these words, I can see her hope through her eyes.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "I'll be fine. I love you, Gran."

She pulled me in a tight embrace for a minute, before I climbed out of the car then gathered my luggage from the back seat and I got on the plane, and then she was gone.

It's a six house flight from California to Boston, another hour in a small drive up to London, and then a four hour travel to Liverpool by train. Going across a country through a plane doesn't exactly bother me; the fact that I was a minor sitting alone in a cart with an older man, though, I was a little worried about.

During the summer break, I was able to earn my driver's license after I've officially turned sixteen in the month of July, and I've gotten in touch with Trudy to see if she can help me purchase a car I had my eye on while I was in search for the Mask of Anubis. She was very generous about the request and had agreed to buy the car with the money I had sent her after I had switched for UK dollars.

When I reached the train station, it was still daylight but not that warm enough for my skin to absorb the vitamin D. I didn't find it as a bad omen for me to not feel any blistering heat - just used to the feeling. I'd already said my farewells to the usual warmth I get from Tarzana.

The same cabbie was waiting for me by his small black taxi. I smiled when I saw him through the window and elbow my way out through the door. Whenever I see him it would remind me of my first year here in Liverpool and how he welcomed me in his country, despite the fact I was an American.

He gave me a friendly, quick one-armed hug when I stumbled my way toward the taxi.

"It's good to see you again, love," he said, giving me the usual welcoming smile as he automatically carried all of my suitcases and stuffed them in the trunk in the back of the taxi. "You certainly haven't changed. How is your grandmother?"

I only brought two suitcases and one bag. Most of my other sets of clothes were left in California because I wouldn't be able to pack up the new ones that Gran had gotten for me. I was afraid that there was barely any space in the trunk for the bags, but it had accustomed its size easily.

"Gran's fine. It's good to see you again." Even though I only see him once a year, I sort of saw him as an Uncle of mine that I visit from time to time.

Along the ride we would exchange a few comments on the weather, which was warm, remembering of how eager I was to come into my new school or how helpful he was to me when he knew how nervous I was. After that, I just stared out the windows in silence.

It was still as beautiful as I still remember it to be. Everything in the country was still green, possibly even more than it was last year; the trees, the moss covering their carved trunks, some of their branches leaning over the dirt road slightly, and the grass strands were standing tall by the edges of the musky dirt.

It was all green - a unique area filled with nature.

And then, after a few miles, we were going through a small thinning of the forest, and eventually, we were driving into a clear meadow that I recognized to be connected to the lawn of the familiar house I desire to see again. I glanced up at the hazy light that was beaming through the leaves faintly; the trees keeping the small meadow casted over by grey shadows, letting the small buds of flowers become visible from within the hovering grass strands.

Finally the car stopped in a gentle halt in front of the one destination that kept me eager throughout the entire trip from home. The house still remained the same; timeless, graceful and seemed a thousand years old like it usually does. The soft, deep brown painted on the wooden walls were a bit faded, but it was still in well proportion. The windows are still in part of the original structure it was built in the 1900's. The taxi was the only car in sight at the moment, though I can hear the rubber of the tire crunching over the ground as other upcoming vehicles approached.

A wicked smile crept across my face as I climbed out of the taxi and slammed the door light behind me, my excited eyes never breaking their gaze on the marvelous house.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," I muttered to myself. I turned around to see the cabbie unloading my luggage from the trunk and pulled out my wallet from my back pocket to take out the amount of money I owed him, before I handed it to him.

"Thank you," he smiled at me briefly, accepting his tip before he handed me my last bag and shut the door to the trunk with a click as I slung the strap of the bag over my shoulder. "Enjoy your term here in England, Ms. Martin."

"Thank you," I nodded.

He flashed me another genuine smile before he swiftly turned his heel around and walked around the front of his taxi to the driver's side. He waved at me as he climbed into the car and the engine roared to life as he turned it on then he disappeared through the thinning of the woods.

I gripped onto the handle of my suitcases and made my way to the familiar house I've grown fond of, glancing around at the clear green yard, the leaves of the trees gently swaying along with the light breeze that flowed by. The gardeners really did a good job cutting up the grass and planting in fresh flowers to beautify the place for the students arriving from vacation.

I held my suitcases tightly in my hands as I walked up the stairs of the house, walking up through the bright shade of gold from the sun and onto the porch. I can feel myself getting anxious to see my friends again; I smoothed my hand over the light curls of my hair, as if to soothe away my nervousness.

I opened the door widely before I carried my bags into the house and entered the foyer. A smile stretched out on the features of my face at the sight that has appeared in front of me.

The inside was still the same as it was last year; there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary and no sign of any removal of an object. The designs were still the same as they were carved on the year they were made, the well shaded doorframes were still perfectly squared, arched and the tiles of the floor were polished thoroughly that I can literally see my reflection mirroring off of them. The massive staircase still cemented the east side of the foyer. The wooden railings still have the designs carved exactly like my locket - like the Eye of Horus - and the floorboards were covered by a light layer of dust from the small holes of the attic above.

I saw that there were other suitcases left to lone in the quiet foyer, each recognizable to me by its graphical designs - mostly because I read out the names written on the name tags. My smile widened as I put my suitcases aside and dropped my bag beside them.

Coming out through the doorway of the kitchen, drying off with a ragged apron tied securely around her waist, and swiping off the sauce stains on her blouse, was Trudy. She still has the same chocolate brown skin, her features were still beautifully defined as they were last year - I couldn't help but be struck again by her outrageous perfection. Her friendly open face, her sets of curly, dark hair, reminded me of those silent movies that Gran like to watch. She remained small, slender, and less angular but more rounded than she usually was.

She was dressed casually, wearing only light colors that matched the atmosphere circulating around the house. She was laughing in amusement at the loud commotion that was occurring in the dining room, which I figured to be caused by Jerome and Alfie. I can hear the other's voices wildly chatting away, telling the other about their small adventures during summer break.

When she looked up from her hands, she seemed surprised and delighted to find me standing in front of the entrance of the foyer, never noticing that she had dropped her rag.

I pursed my lips into a tight line, trying to hold back an urging laughter that was prepared to burst out from within me.

Trudy finally broke out of her fixed trance on me as an excited grin stretched across her face and literally flew across the room toward me with her arms spread open, inviting me in a heartwarming embrace.

I didn't hesitate to accept and rushed into her arms, burying my face in the bend of her shoulder, relishing this reunion I've been dreaming to become a reality for the last two months. Ever since I've moved in Anubis House, she had taken care of me like her own daughter and talked to me like she was my mother, so being away from her was a devastating feeling for me. I missed her so much.

"Hello dear, it's so good to see you again," she said, releasing me from her hold, her smile widening into a beaming grin. "How was your flight?"

"Dreadful," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "That is the last time I'm sitting in front of a family of seven children who have ADHD."

She grimaced. "They must have been a handful. I bet you've worked up an appetite after that."

"Starved." I nodded.

"Well, just leave your bags here and go fix yourself up a plate. I've been baking everyone's favorite all day, you know," she chimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me into the living room as she gave me my upper arm a light, tentative squeeze.

"Good. My stomach has been desperate to digest some of your chocolate cake." And it was. I didn't have enough time to eat breakfast back home because I accidentally overslept and had little time to get ready before the plane departed. And I can tell that Trudy was pleased, also, because she loved to see how much she is appreciated by us.

When I look over at the table in the dining room, I was taken back in surprise to see everyone constantly laughing and yelping as various foods were tossed across the room, staining their clothes or getting stuck between the strands of their hair. Sadly, today's breakfast was a classic American breakfast; fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, roasted bacons, oatmeal, and a glass of cool orange juice.

"Ah!" I gasped when Alfie had accidentally squirted an amount of syrup across the room and made contact with my face, forcing me to close my eyes tightly momentarily so that it wouldn't ruin my vision. Then I glanced down to see my tank top completely drenched in sticky syrup and smelled of fresh pancakes.

I blinked my eyes as I wiped some of the substance away from beneath my eyelids with my fingers and then glanced up to look over at the see that everyone has stopped their rebellious food fight to look over at their direction. They seem to be shocked at my unexpected timing.

"Nina!" A feminine voice was heard screeching out a high-pitched squeal that made everyone cringe and I winced when I felt my ears throb at the volume before a set of slender arms wrapped themselves around me.

My eyes would have popped out of their sockets if the female hadn't released me to pull back and look at me, basically beaming to see my presence in the same room as her. Due to the amount of oxygen literally being squeezed out of me, my vision on the person came out as a golden blond and light pink blur, so I had to shake my head to clear it up. When my perspective has returned, I realized that the multicolored pastel blur is actually Amber, and a wide smile broke out on my face.

Before I could even speak out a one-syllable word to her of how much I've missed her, another set of arms was wrapped around my shoulders, the impact of the unexpected force nearly tipping me over but I managed to keep my feet firmly planted on the wooden floor beneath me and returned the gesture.

"It's about time you got here." I heard, which I recognized, Patricia's voice commented as she pulled back with a large grin on her glossed lips and brushed back a few loose locks of her hair behind her ear, revealing that she is wearing violet-red hair extensions as her highlights.

"It looks like I've missed the food fight of the century," I noted, planting the same grin as hers on my face. I can already feel the atmosphere become warm around me, thanks to the two hugs I've received from Amber and Patricia. I could sense the excitement surfacing from them, too.

"Where have you been, Nina?" Mara asked with a light giggle as she approached me and gave me a quick hug so that I wouldn't get more stained by the squirts of syrup or the corn flakes stuck in her dark hair. "You were supposed to be here a few hours ago. We were worried about you."

"There was a slight delay on my flight," I replied with a shrug. "It took them a while to find a replacement pilot because they've been low on staff members. You know, summer break over and all."

She nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least you're not jetlagged," Patricia added.

"I wouldn't say that," I muttered under my breath, but they seem to have heard me, and the four of us broke into a giggling fit. Honestly, I really hoped that my brain would be brought back to life during my travel here but it seemed that the train only made it worse.

Just then, I saw a familiar blob of short dark hair caught in the group of guys standing by the table.

"Hey, Nina!" Joy called enthusiastically. She ran around the obstacles in front of her as she came to me, a streak of black hair and tanned skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Patricia and Amber shot cautious glances at her, but I liked it. She was warming up to our friendship - it was becoming natural for her.

"Hi Joy," I responded, and she bounced forward to engulf me in a friendly embrace, her arms holding me tightly to her as she welcomed me home.

If Amber and Patricia had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. They didn't know that Joy and I have exchanged our e-mails and phone numbers on the day I left back to California or that we've contact each other a few weeks after June had started. We found out that we actually have a lot of things in common in the basic things, but we've grown fond of each other's personalities, despite the complications we had with our feelings for Fabian.

There was a shocked glint in my eyes, too, not expecting Joy to show me how much she had missed me in public, in front of the eyes of our many peers, but I was also pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely now. I returned the hug, chuckling softly.

"You know, you really have a bad habit of making people worry about you," she smirked once we let go of the other and placed a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow. She seemed like a mother scolding her daughter for coming home after her curfew.

"You'll get used to it," I shrugged. I took this moment to glance around at the girls, finally noticing their choice of clothing and feeling extremely insignificant for standing between them while wearing plain clothes. They were dressed amazingly, almost looking high class.

Joy was wearing a skirt - short, khaki-colored, completely casual for a return back home - and a light blue blouse that really fitted together with her skin tone. She probably thought that her hair didn't seem important for her, and ended up pulling it back into a pony tail.

I looked over at Mara; she seemed like a decent girl. The plain white shirt hugged tightly enough to reveal some of her feminine curves, and the knee-length jeans have, somewhat, material that seem to look like leather but allowed her to breathe in the cool air of the vents. Her short, dark hair was loose, covering the side of her face like a halo.

My gaze then shifted to Patricia. She was dressed very...dark. She was wearing a new _Guns n' Roses_ shirt, with a fishnet worn underneath, and a denim skirt. She would have gotten in trouble by Victor for wearing something that may seem too revealing if it weren't for the web-designed leggings she has on. Her short, red hair was still free, straight and luscious.

Amber, lastly, didn't surprise me so much by how well dressed she is. Ridiculously, even, but I simply couldn't see her wearing any other clothes than the ones she has now - extremely tight jeans with knee-length boots under a long pink dress kind of shirt - I think Gran would call it a tunic - with a belt around the middle. She had an elegant necklace on, too, that matched her boots.

It isn't exactly labeled as a _Welcome Back_ outfit but it really is known as Amber Millington, and I wouldn't change that.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed that the guys were scrambling forward toward me, chuckling at the food fight that had happened and stumbled to a sudden halt in front of me. Alfie was the first to step forward.

"You're not going to greet me like an alien again, are you?" I asked with a teasing grin as we exchanged each other a quick hug so that I wouldn't get even filthier than I already am.

"Not today, Nina," he grinned, his dark brown eyes letting out a shimmering twinkle of delight. "You're talking about the _old_ Alfie. Right now, you're looking at the new and improved Alfie Lewis."

I giggled. It is really easy for me to feel lively and very relaxed with Alfie's positive attitude radiating onto me, spreading throughout my system whilst untangling my tense muscles.

"And by _new and improved_, he actually means that he just got cleaner clothes," I heard a masculine voice retort nonchalantly, making everyone to burst into laughter at the comment, and Alfie send a scowl over his shoulder with gritted teeth.

I raised my eyebrow in amusement, and glanced behind Alfie to see Jerome standing a few feet behind the group with his arms crossed over his chest - tall and leonine. His hair seemed more curlier and was in a darker shade of blonde - if that were possible. I figured that he must have decided to dye his hair over the summer.

"At least Alfie has some changes unlike you, Jerome," I retorted, tilting my head to the side. "You obviously haven't changed a bit. A little bit taller, but nothing else new."

He untangled his arms from his torso and held his hands up in surrender as he chuckled. "Fair enough."

"But, now that I look at you more closely, you do seem a lot taller," I smirked. "It's hard to believe you grew so tall over the summer. I feel like a dwarf."

Jerome seemed pleased by this.

Alfie waved that off. "Nah, that's just his hair."

At that, everyone laughed but Jerome just seemed to be very disagreeable by it, deadpanned, not showing any signs of humor at all.

Standing beside Jerome was Eddie, grinning widely at the bickering session that is taking place between me and Jerome. He is leaning against the armrest of the long sofa with his hands stuffed inside his pockets and his foot probed against the side.

Last year, after he found out that he was my Osirian, I thought that things between us would be a bit complicated or that Eddie would try to remain distant of me because he felt awkward of being known as my counterpart, but he seemed to be completely calm about it. He'd gone back to be exactly he'd acted before - flirtatious and a bit conceited - the moment he was free from the temporary obligation to protect me. He was still making sure that I was doing fine, just as a precaution, but remained the same.

I send a smile at his direction, and he copied my movements as he gave me a tentative wave. It wasn't a flirting smile, just a friendly way of letting him know how grateful I am to him for banishing Senkhara and saving me from being taken away.

My eyes have instinctively shifted over to the next person in the room, and my head stopped altogether when my gaze met his. My face instantly began to heat up, the tip of my ears were burning red as my pulse quickened.

There he was, standing there in front of me, covered in oatmeal from his head to his toe, and staring directly into my eyes - gazing deeply into the depth that is my soul - with that famous lopsided grin of his that would cast a spell over me. His hair - dark and silky - seems to have gotten longer during the summer because the tips were all oddly longer than the other and were leaning over his eyelids. It seemed shaggy, also. He also seems to have grown taller, probably a foot or two over my head and has some slightly visible muscles still in the process of growing. His skin was less pale, though, he was still light enough to be known as an albino.

But this wasn't why I couldn't look away from him - I was under the control of the spell that his dark blue eyes have engulfed me in.

I stared because his features, his open face, was so captivating, and was devastatingly, impossibly handsome. Most of the housemates can't see it, but, whenever I look at him, to me, it seem really rare to find a beautiful face like his in public. It's usually common to find him in the cover of an issue in a magazine, airbrushed in the pages beside a small article. Not even a really talented artist could capture those angular - and perfect - features of him. He was a pure gift.

The way how he was leaning motionlessly against a table near by the doorway, he seemed like a marble tribute to a forgotten Greek god of beauty. The many dreams I've had of him in those endless nights had not done him justice. And he was waiting there for me, just like he normally does.

My breath has disappeared from within me momentarily; my head started to feel lightheaded or is this how it felt when I'm stuck in cloud nine? Even after being with him for four months - not counting the time we've broken up - I still couldn't believe that this degree of good fortune is still known to be my boyfriend. Mine. Nina Martin.

"Nina," Fabian breathed out conversationally. My unstable heart suddenly leapt up to the middle of my throat, reacting at the sound of his husky, sensual voice pronouncing my name so heavenly. I love the way it rolled off of the tip of his tongue.

I glanced behind me, expecting to see Amber instructing everyone to leave the room discretely, but surprisingly, the large room was completely empty. Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose.

I turned back to Fabian, my confident smile becoming sheepish, and slowly stepped closer to him as my fingers fiddled with the hem of my tank top. I can feel the heat of my face travel downwards through my blood veins and then reached my heart, causing it to beat back into life beneath my chest.

"Hey," I was impish, pressing my lips into a tight line as I brushed back a few loose strands of my hair behind my ear and glanced down at my feet so that he wouldn't see the pink shaded blush embedded on my cheeks.

"Hi," By the tone of his voice, he seem to be in the same boat as me. We'd spend an entire month away from each other last year for the holidays and it wasn't so terrible because we only spent two weeks gone but it has been three months since we saw each other in person. It sort of brought a heavy tension between us.

"Um, so...how was your vacation?" I asked to break the silence.

"Quite eventful," he murmured softly. "I've spend the holidays at my Aunt's house near Liverpool and it turned from a visit to an interrogation."

"Really?" I stifled a giggle. "What happened?"

He sighed softly, the corner of his lips twitching upward as he weaved his fingers through his dark brown hair and combed them back, allowing me to see more of his face. I spotted some light shade coloring his slightly pale cheeks.

"My mum seem to have told her about you and I when I told her you're my girlfriend." He bit his lower lip, scratching the back of his head nervously. "My Aunt nearly ate me alive with the thousand questions she has wanted to ask me. She even asked me when I'm going to ask your hand in marriage."

I couldn't contain my laughter, and laughed freely, my shoulders shaking slightly by the force of my laughter as my eyes began to get misty by the sensation of my throbbing ribcage - I can feel them beginning to hurt, due to the walls of my chest tightening around my ribs.

"It's not that funny," he pouted in mocking hurt. He stepped further to me; his arms stretched out and then wrapped them around the curve of my waist before he held me against him. The rhythm of our hearts have blended together once the contact was made, only my rate accelerate when I felt his fingers splayed over the small of my back.

"It was really embarrassing," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just imagined how red your face must've been when that happened," I managed to choke out between my fading giggles and slumped against his torso for support for my strength in my legs has disappeared. "I-it must have been priceless!"

Fabian rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face never slipped away, and just tightened his hold around me.

"And what about you?" he asked in order to change the subject. "How was your break?"

"Endless," I groaned, resting my forehead against his collarbone - his muscles completely harden, well define and smooth - and pressed my lips against the fabric of his plaid shirt as I fluttered my eyes closed. I inhaled his humanly scent through my nose, and it was arousing.

"How come?" I can feel him raising an eyebrow.

"My old friends from middle school came back from their school in Maine and every day, we would go to some different boulevard, "I murmured quietly into his shirt. "The one place we went to mostly is Santa Monica, so you can imagine the sunburn I've been through."

I felt his chest let out a rumbling sensation as he chuckled heartily, and I formed up a childish pout, knowing that he cannot see me. I gave him a light swipe across his arm, though, he just continued to chuckle.

"Not funny," I grumbled.

I felt him press his lips against the crown of my head, slowly curling into a grin and his hand started to move around my back in a slow, circulating motion, as if he was trying to smooth out my tense muscles with his fingertips. Then, he maneuvered his head away from mine and shimmered it down to the crook of my neck, pressing his lips against the junction of my shoulder as his arms cradled me like a small child.

I slithered my arms around his torso, stretching them out from behind him, and interlocking my fingers together as I buried my face in the side of his throat. His quick pulse thudded against the side of my head, and I couldn't help but smile, pleased to know that I have a great impact on him.

He held me for a minute, rubbing my back and breathing on my neck, absorbing the peaceful, quiet moment.

"I missed you," he whispered softly into my ear a second later, nuzzling his head deeper into my neck, "so very, very much."

I couldn't be sure what I should say when my head was spinning so crazily by the sound of his husky voice ringing in my dreams like a hollow echo. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still.

"I missed you, too, Fabian," I whispered back in the same soft tone as his. My voice sounded weak and breathless in contrast to his.

Moments passed, and eventually, I've raised my head up from his shoulder but I never pulled away from him while he remained still against me. I just ran my fingers through the soft locks of his dark, shaggy hair, and the other hand laid on his upper back, feeling the lines of his muscles through his blue striped shirt. He also pulled his head back from my shoulder and then he was right there, his face close to mine. His impossible beauty stunned my mind - it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to.

"I've been thinking..." he paused with a shy smile.

"About the new edition of _The Solar System Is Your Friend_ coming out in a few weeks?" I smirked playfully. "I heard that it has better graphical pictures this time."

"Silly, Nina," he chuckled. "The new edition is nothing compare to the one I used to have. Also, the one who wrote it put nothing but false information since it was written by the author's son."

"How'd you...?" I trailed off, shaking my head as I shrugged my shoulders. "Never mind."

He smiled, smug.

"Show-off," I muttered.

"No," he continued, "I was thinking about something that I've wanted to do for those last three months." And he slipped his arms away from my waist before he took my face in his hands gently - like I was a porcelain vase that was too delicate that it could break by a touch - his dark blue eyes staring into mine intensely.

I couldn't breathe.

He hesitated - in the way that a man would hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. His fingertips trembled against my face in anticipation.

Though I understand the main reason of his hesitation; Fabian was cautious to test the chemistry between us, to see if the kiss we had shared three months wasn't just a fling, to make sure that fireworks would still explode between us like an explosion whenever there is close proximity.

And then his warm, smooth textured lips pressed very softly yet firmly against mine in a swift motion. Pressure was applied between us, the force of his lingering lips pressing against the flesh of mine and intoxicated my mind with each gentle, feathery brush exchanged. The patterns of his fingers rubbed across my face as he slid them over to the back of my head to pull me closer to him, deepening the kiss a bit but not enough to part our lips, and then carefully gripped onto the hair on the nape of my neck, fisting it.

Neither of us was prepared for my reaction to this kiss - it was inevitable.

I let out a wild gasp, breathing in the minty scent of his breath and then slid my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers with the strands of his dark hair as I parted my lips. I felt his warmth flood into my mouth, making me inhale sharply through my nostrils as the skin of my arms tingled in delight.

Instantly, his lips stopped performing the seductive dance with mine, becoming completely stone and unresponsive as my fingers weaved through the soft touch of his hair - like a blanket made out of cotton. I didn't stop - I couldn't stop - I've desired for the past three months, and I would mentally kick myself for withdrawing.

Soon enough, Fabian's lips were slowly brought back to life as his mouth curled up to a smile and felt him release my hair from behind. He reached around to separate my hands from his hair and brought them up front as he gently broke apart from me, to my dismay, letting out a shaky breath. I caught the scent of his breath again. It was delicious.

A small whine surfaced from the back of my throat, and when I fluttered my eyes open, he was smiling in triumph.

I pouted and he chuckled.

Although, I was a bit surprised afterwards when I heard footsteps being produced behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see Trudy entering the common room with an uncertain smile. She seemed a bit ashamed of interrupting out moment - our first moment after three months - but I've forgiven her from the second I saw her.

"I'm sorry for interfering, but Nina, we need to take your luggage upstairs to your room to keep the foyer clear," she said. "Victor's orders, "she added.

"Okay." I nodded.

I looked back at Fabian, who was shyly smiling down at the floor while scratching the back of his neck nervously, and then reached for my hand out to gently brush the back if his with my knuckles. His eyes flickered up at me in curiosity, but he immediately understood when he saw the look in my eyes - when he saw hope reflecting off of my pupils - and then nodded.

I smiled brightly, my eyes never breaking their gaze on him, as I slipped my fingers tenderly through the gaps of his and then interlocked our hands together in a lovely grasp. Goosebumps rise up on my skin, my muscles were trembling in shaky waves of shivers and the small hair on my arm stood tall at the feeling that his calloused hands make me sense.

Fabian wasn't even trying and I was already going weak in the knees just because I'm holding his hand. This boy can easily affect me without trying, and I let myself be consumed by him.

The house inside was still a very huge, four-bedroom building, very elegant, that was originally built in 1890 by Julian Frobisher-Smythe, the father of Robert Frobisher-Smythe. What I remember from Victor last year, this house wasn't really named Anubis House until 1922. The original inhabitants were Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe along with their daughter, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.

After their tragic death, Victor Rodenmaar Sr. became the new owner of the house and the guardian of Sarah. Victor's father told his son that if he didn't make Sarah tell them where to find the treasures and the ingredients of the elixir of life, he would send Victor Jr. away to an orphanage. Sarah had told them both many times that she was not going to tell them where they were hidden.

The Cup of Ankh was known not to be the only treasure hidden in the house and hopefully the Mask of Anubis is.

The entrance hall is large and grand with magnificent chandelier, a sarcophagus, and a massive staircase to the upper floor with banisters on the stairs that are shaped as the Eye of Horus.

As I gripped onto the handle of my suitcase, I glanced around at the entrance hall, a small smirk forming on my lips, and thought about the time I've spend with Sibuna.

The first door to the right leads to Trudy's bedroom. The first door on the left leads to the living room I've recently left, which has brown leather couches and single chairs. There is also a fireplace - which was used last year when winter season came around and I sat close to the fire - and a television set near the windows. To the back of the living room is the dining room which has a table - a table splattered with food - large enough to seat at least eight people, but nine can fit comfortably. Also in the dining room is an old telescope and a painting of the Frobisher-Smythe's. At the back of the dining room is the door to the kitchen. At the back left of the kitchen is the laundry room and the back door.

Leading from the entrance hall is a hallway with the boys' rooms and their bathroom. The first door on the right is the bathroom. The second door on the right is Fabian and Eddie's room - it is also Mick's, shrinking the size of the bedroom with the bunk bed that had been put in there. The final door on the right is Alfie and Jerome's room. I've only been in their room once so I barely remember how it looked inside.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs, because Fabian and Trudy have taken my other set of luggage. I looked over at the small office - Victor's office - to the left, my eyes narrowing as memories of Sibuna ransacking the area for Ankh cup pieces started to flood into my head. The one I remembered was the time I tried to get a piece from Victor's safe and the time I found a piece hidden in Cobierre - Victor's taxidermy Raven - with Fabian.

Standing in that room would always bring a cold chill over my spine. Especially with the piercing stare that Victor would do to get someone to cave in on something.

Opening the door on the right, I entered the corridors first before I held the door for Fabian and Trudy as they walked in also. I saw Fabian flash me a smile when he passed by me and I couldn't stop the grin from creeping onto my face as I watched him follow Trudy to the bedroom I share with Amber.

I was certainly stuck in cloud nine - hypnosis has proven that theory to be correct.

I observed the corridor around me as I headed to my room. The door on the left is Amber and my room - which was also known to be Sarah's old bedroom. The doors at the end of the hallway is the room that Patricia shares with Mara and Joy - I wonder how Mara can survive with the two of them at the same room.

I came cross with one hallway, and stopped as my eyes made contact with the sight of a familiar wooden door. Pressure was applied on my lower lips as i pierced my teeth through the flesh, basically breaking its skin and nearly drawing blood. My heart accelerated, my chest pumped forward with the rhythm of the beating, and my breathing became erratic as I thought back at those dark nights I've spend up in the attic to find different clues that would lead me closer to the Cup of Ankh or the time that the mystery of the Mask of Anubis began with a doll - Sarah's doll.

There, taunting me with its stillness in front of me was a new - well, new by being sanded - door. It was still faded brown, with a big, rounded lock and elegantly designed knob. To my intense surprise, I've missed it. I didn't know if it would open again, but I can only wish to go up there again to remember all of the times I've been up there - no matter how scary or life-threatening it is up there at night - and looking through the knick-knacks in order to solve a mystery that I have to solve.

I know that Victor has probably put that lock on the door because last year Amber had planned a small reunion there for the Sibuna members - including the unwanted invitees - and Victor had caught us. He was precautious of us in case we decide to sneak up there again.

I took a curious step forward toward the wooden door and then -

"I see you've returned Ms. Martin," a deep, spine-chilling voice had said gruffly behind me, causing me to jump at least a foot off of the floor and gasped lightly as I turned around to see who it is.

"Victor...," I exhaled, a hand flying up to my thudding chest. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," he nodded; his hands were sliding behind his back and raised a quizzical eyebrow as he stared down at me sternly. I started to feel uneasy under his gaze. "I do hope that there won't be any more of your treacherous behavior like last term."

I pursed my lips into a tight line. "That's what I'm going for."

Victor nodded. Then, an awkward moment of silence fell upon us and a heavy fell on my shoulders as I tried to avoid his gaze fixed on me. I kept staring down at my fingers while fiddling with the hem of my plaid jacket, playing with the lone string lazily, and tracing the wooden patterns of the floorboards. Strands of my hair have fallen forward to conceal the uncomfortable expression that is on my face. I wondered how long he is going to stand there staring at me.

My wondering thoughts were answered when I glanced up to see that Victor has suddenly disappeared from in front of me and then looked around me frantically for any signs of him.

Some things never change; this was my first day of school here all over again. I never understood how he can just suddenly appear and then disappear in the blink of an eye - the first time I met him, the only impression that had come to my mind was that he came from the Cullen family of Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight_ series and he is Jasper Hale (my favorite fiction character) because he can always change the mood of the atmosphere when he comes in the room.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed down the hallway again. I went into the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was still the same as it was before; all of my belongings have already arrived here and were stacked in the edge of the bed. The wooden floor, the lavender walls, the designed ceilings, the light pink lace curtains around the window - these things certainly stayed the same.

The only thing that has been added was a desk that held a second-handle computer, with the phone line for the modern stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. The window had also been rebuilt to have a small sitting area in the window sill.

There was a small bathroom at the other side of the hallway, just across from the room, which I would have to share with the other girls. I should probably start to label my toiletries so that I wouldn't mistake it with another if they have the same.

One of the best things I love about Fabian and Trudy is that they aren't the type to hover over the small trivial things. They left me alone to unpack and get settled, taking my stuff out from the boxes to place them on the empty spaces of shelves. Every object I put on each wooden slide would remind me of a memory of a moment I've spend with my friends, whether it was anything related to Sibuna or just another plain day passing by.

The one I remember most was how I felt when I came over to school here on my first day. Liverpool Internationalhad a frightening total of only three hundred and forty-three - now forty-five - fewer students; there was more than six hundred people in my class alone back home in the Frobisher Academy. All the kids here had grown up together in this boarding school - their grandparents had been toddlers together.

I had been known to be the new girl from a big city, a mystery, an expectation that was not expected, an American.

Most of the boys had first looked at me in disappointment - upset that my appearance wasn't what they've wanted, not what they've been expecting to see. They probably thought that I was going to be tan, sporty, blond - a cheerleader, or an athlete - all of the things a boy, a British boy, would see an American as.

Instead, I was fair-skinned, my hair was light brown with a hint of honey highlights in them and my eyes were an unexplainable mixture between green and blue, unlike my friends who all have plain blue or clear green. Mine look like they've been in contact with a chemical reaction. Other people have told me that I had always had been slender, but soft, so it was obvious that I'm not exactly an athlete; I didn't even have the necessary hand-eye coordination to do a simple waltz without humiliating myself - and harming those around me in the process.

When I finished putting my folded clothes in one of the drawers of the old dresser, I took my small bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after a day of travel. I yanked the comb through my tangled, dried up hair as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Then I splashed a few suds of water over my face, washing away the anxiety I felt for my arrival back here in Liverpool, England and lowered my head down a bit, my hair falling around my face as I stood down at the constant ripples of the water.

I was glad I was alone, though. It was nice to be alone once in a while, not have to force a smile and seem pleased to be away from home, away from Gran; a relief to stare dejectedly at the running water and let a few tears finally escapes. I didn't let out a complete breakdown - I would save that for lights out when I have some personal time to think about how my Gran is doing without me at this moment.

I can see my depressed expression reflecting off of the clear water. I hadn't looked this rough in a while - the only time I've ever been seen like this was when I was stressed about the limited time I'd have to find the Mask of Anubis before Senkhara took away the line of my many close ones. I looked absurdly messy - my eyes seemed dead in a hazel color scheme, grey and slightly black. For a moment I felt embarrassed having Fabian and the others to see me like this.

It was obvious that Trudy had decided to fix me up breakfast - I could smell the addicting aroma of food on sizzling pans and someone rummaging around in the kitchen. The others are probably cleaning out the dining room from all the splattered meals that she had prepared or I would have heard a loud commotion occurring downstairs. I figured that with Jerome and Alfie down there, they would keep the others occupied enough for me to freshen up.

I took my time letting the warm water heat the skin of my cheeks and steam soothes my throat. The water droplets slid over my forehead and eyelids, it felt nice. I towel dried my face, and then placed all my things in the leftover spaces of the cabinets before I left the bathroom.

The floorboards were surprisingly cold as I walked out of the corridors, slowly, and started down the staircase, completely taken back to feel soft fabric across the base of my feet. I glanced down for a moment to see that the steps were all covered with a red carpet. It was dark, matching the theme of the house, but it seemed too elegant to be in an ancient place like this one. Though, I had no doubt that it had been Victor's doing. Keyword: no access in staircase.

There was a startling noise of someone clearing their throat and I jumped, breaking out of my contemplations. I leaned over the railing a bit and saw Eddie looking up at me from the entrance of the living room, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Everyone is wondering what's taking you so long so I was just about to head up and drag you here," He said casually.

I smiled a little. "I guess I saved you the trouble of coming up the stairs and myself from being dragged me down like a ragged doll."

Eddie chuckled a bit and shifted his weight. The crooked smile he has on his face was actually a really charming sight to look like - his face was open and friendly - he seemed like he had finished doing a photo shoot for an upcoming cologne add in a magazine.

A light, whiny yawn broke out of me and I swayed a little where I stand. I was still a bit tired from my flight because I never got to relax and my eyes drooped slightly. Definitely wish it was lights out already. I needed to crash - now.

"Someone's tired," Eddie noted in amusement. "Obviously you didn't eat anything yet since you got back here."

"That obvious, huh?" I asked with a tired grin. Of course it was obvious that I was tired, still. My eyes were rimmed in red and the shadows under my eyes were pronounced clearly.

I saw him nod his head to the side. "Fabian's in the kitchen fixing you up some breakfast. Think you can make it to the kitchen on your own without crashing?"

I nodded weakly and started moving down the steps slowly again to the foyer. Slipping over the edge of the carpets fabric, my feet flew out from under me as they often did and I almost hit the ground hard. Or I would have, had Eddie not caught me and steadied me in his arms. My face had hit hard against his chest as I fell, and while it was doubtfully softer than the floor, it didn't feel particularly great.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my voice muffled by his chest.

"Oh, sure, you can make it," he commented sarcastically, pulling me back away from his chest and playfully ruffled my hair like an older brother would do to his younger sibling.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, he threw me over his stone shoulder, gently, but with a swiftness that left me breathless. I protested as he carried me easily to the dining room, kicking and giggling loudly, but he ignored me. He sat me right side up on the chair I usually sit on at the table.

The dining room was cleansed from all the food that had been splattered all over the walls and the surface of the counter, but I can still see some stuck on the carves of the ceilings. Despite that, the kitchen and dining room was bright, happy, seeming to absorb my mood after that small trip Eddie had given me.

I pouted my lips and crossed my arms over my chest as I gave him a playful glare.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, his dark green eyes looking at me with an innocent glint.

"Was that necessary?" I asked nonchalantly as I leaned back against the chair.

He shrugged. "Eh, Yakker's orders; do whatever it is necessary to get you down here."

"Nice to see how dedicated you are to your girlfriend," I replied with a sly grin.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Whatever - enjoy your breakfast," he nodded slightly before he turned his heel around and walked around the table to head over to the living room.

I smirked slightly as I watched Eddie approached Patricia at the couch and slumped down beside her while she flickered through the channels of the television until she found one specific program playing - Parental Control. I'm not really fond of this show because there are some girls who would let herself so easy with the guy and show little respect to themselves to the entire world. But if they find it interesting to watch then it isn't my place to tell them what they should watch.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Fabian walking around, searching through different ingredients as the pan on the hot stove sizzled loudly, the surfacing steams containing the pleasant aroma of scrambled eggs. I leaned against the doorframe while I watched him in amusement, a lazy grin never leaving my face as he danced around the kitchen, oblivious of my presence. I didn't feel like eating, but he seems to insist physically and I was never good at winning arguments.

The intense and emotional atmosphere was agreed, unspoken, to be tucked away safely behind the walls of my bedroom and now that we were out in the freedom of the open kitchen, both of our moods were lightened as the weight of our reunion was slightly lifted off of our shoulders. It was still all around us, in the back of our minds, and I knew we still have much to discuss, much to catch up on, but I was enjoying this moment of normalcy. It was like the old times when things were simple before - just Fabian and Nina - nothing more.

"You know," I started as Fabian turned to my direction with a plate full of delicious breakfast and nearly dropped it when he saw me standing a few feet from him, "you should really consider having your own cooking show."

The corner of his mouth twitched upward at my amusement and soon enough, he had a wide grin plastered all across his face as he approached me. The heat of his natural warmth was radiating onto me as he neared me, causing my heart to break apart and melt into a heavy puddle at the pit of my stomach.

"I can see it now," I continued. "Cooking with Fabian Rutter: the ins and outs of the kitchen."

He couldn't help to laugh at my enthusiasm and took a step closer to me as he kindly shoved the plate of American-styled breakfast in my hands before he captured me in a gentle grasp around my waist. I had to inhale sharply to prevent myself from letting out a gasp when he had pulled me closer to him but not enough because of the plate between us.

"Fabian, you didn't have to make me breakfast," I sighed softly, glancing down at the tempting meal in my hands. "I can fend for myself pretty well."

He didn't answer. Instead, he put one arm behind my back, the fingertips of his touch was softly brushing lightly over the small, and led me to the large table. He pulled out the chair for me before I sat down and placed the plate on the table as he pushed me near it. I watched him with interest as he walked around the table and slumped down on his chair beside mine.

"I'll consider on that offer of having my own cooking show someday," he answered excitedly while he reached to me to take my hand in his and gave it a tentative squeeze, his thumb rubbing over the back of my hand in a slow circulating motion. "But I think I'll pass on that. I'm not one for the limelight."

Fabian smiled at me as I took the first bite of the waffles, some of the syrup slipping out of my mouth and dripping down to my chin. I quickly wiped them away with an unused napkin I found on the table. I caught his gaze on me as well as he did, and the both of us broke into a comical laughter.

"Really, Fabian, I can't eat properly with you staring at me like that," I said to him, a few light giggles escaping my lips. His intense eyes were making me feel nervous.

"Clearly," he nodded, grinning. "I'm sorry - I'll just look out the window instead."

He turned his head to watch out the kitchen window as I took another bite, never taking my eyes off of him. I saw him look over at me from the corner of his eyes as I chewed and swallowed. I lifted my fork and pointed at him.

"Cheater," I accused.

Our snorted laughter continued as our morning proceeds on in much of the same fashion - the light-hearted togetherness of our relationship captured again in the midst of all the turmoil. The others have joined us to finish up the empty spaces of their stomach and talk about the things they've done during summer break.

Three plates of eggs, two bowls of cereal and our glasses filled with orange juice prone to be less than enough, but Trudy's food supply was completely wiped out, so breakfast time was officially over.

All the boys were fully stuffed - Trudy had given everyone the rest of the time a leeway. Even Mick and Alfie were too tired to jet off outside with the girls.

Everyone was crashed sporadically all over the house. Jerome was sitting - well, sort of - at the large cleared sofa, arms folded on the armrest as a pillow in front of him. His shoulders would twitch ever so often, but I was pretty sure that he was out like a light. Mara was making sure of that. Eddie was in a single chair with Patricia sitting on his lap and leaning against his chest while Joy was sitting on the armrest beside him, animatedly speaking to her best friend and her boyfriend about their many adventures. Amber, somehow, managed to convince Mara to give up the pillow that Jerome was sitting on while she tried to keep him from awakening; the she turned the narrow space between the couch and the coffee table into a small resting area. And Fabian was leaning his head up against the foot of the couch, nodding down to his chest every second but he never woke up from his slumber and a few light murmurs were heard passing his lips once in a while.

This was the quiet after the storm - breakfast being the absolute climate chaos that it always is. Trudy went up to her room to rest, and I plopped down on the floor nest to Fabian's motionless body, cuddling up to his warm side. Listening to the deep, gentle breathing of the two boys and the clicking of Alfie playing in his PSP nearly lulled me into a light sleep - the one that I've wanted to have all day - but I immediately fought against it, knowing that I would wake up later on.

The time passed by like a blur. Dinner had ended a bit early due to Jerome and Alfie causing yet another food fight because they were bickering over whether Jet Lee or Jackie Chan were a better fighter in martial arts. Everyone was assigned to so a chore to clean up the mess we've done - I was in charge of doing the dishes. I didn't find it to be a challenge but Amber call it as a medieval torture used to make her fingers withered and wrinkled.

Dishes had taken up enough time for me to burn. I was at least glad for the distraction. Washing with the dish soap and drying up before placing them aside was monotones but required more concentration than sitting on my bed, pretending to read an article on Winter Pony Grooming.

"Hey, Nina," Mara greeted when she came into the kitchen with a new set of filthy plates and glasses, then set them next to me at the sink.

I sighed a bit. "Hey, Mara."

"So," she tilted her head to the side as she watched me take a plate out from the pile and started to scrub out the debris from the silverware. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jerome and I are heading out in town to watch _Just Go With It_ before school starts again," she replied with a shrug. "And we were - well, I was - wondering if maybe you and Fabian would like to come with us...Probably to do that double date you guys promised me."

"Umm," I clicked my tongue as I brushed back a few strands of my hair behind my ear, not bothered by the fact that I still have my hands wet and covered in small bubble of soap.

"It's alright if you don't want to," she insisted politely as I pretended to scan one of the plates for any smudge of food.

"No, no, I'm sure Fabian would love to go," I quickly said, dipping the plate into the sink full of water, and splashed myself accidentally but I didn't worry about it. "And I've been dying to watch that movie since it came out. Of course, I'll go with you guys."

"That's great." She was ecstatic.

"When is the movie and what time?"

"It's actually tonight at eight," she answered.

"So I've got like -" I glanced at the built in clock of the microwave. It was seven-thirty right now. "- half an hour to get ready."

"Yeah, sorry for asking you at the last minute." She seemed ashamed of herself for the lateness of the hour and her eyes were searching in mine for any signs of forgiveness.

I didn't have to forgive for something like this - she was probably waiting for the right time to ask me.

"Don't worry about it," I shook my head. "I'll be ready in less than a minute...unless Amber pitches in and chooses an outfit for me."

She jumped. "Let's hope not."

"Let's get going - my _Amber senses_ are tingling."

It was hard to decide what to wear. Not even one of Amber's fashion magazines gave me any detail how to dress when your British sweetheart take you out in his hometown for your first proper date with him. It was a real shock that now even my best friend's issues or articles on clothing haven't given me any ideas - although it did make sense since my style in clothes was completely different to hers.

Unfortunately this kind of job was not enough to keep me occupied. It definitely had little free time and it was getting out of control. I was the rope being tugged to the side by anticipation so intense that it was very, nearly painful and an insidious fear that picked at my resolve. All of these keep getting triggered by the thought of how this evening would end. Will it be perfect? Or will it be a catastrophe? I had to keep reminding myself that I'd made my choice, that I've already committed a promise to Mara, and I wasn't going back on it.

But a tiny voice in the back of my head would bring me back to the hyperventilating state again, worried, taunting me about the consequences that might happen if this night was ruined. At how much it were hurt very...if it ended badly.

I felt hyper also; I wouldn't stop my hands from twitching while I would apply a small layer of lip gloss and glitter some eye shadow on my eyelids. I stopped for a moment and rustled in my used shoebox of CD's until I found my favorite album, The High Road, by Jojo then popped it in the small stereo before I pressed on the play button. I turned the volume up enough to drown out my thoughts with the sound of her voice singing the lyrics of her song, Let It Rain, and resumed on getting ready.

I concentrated on relaxing individual part of my body, but I would seem to slip right back into the same hectic frenzy, only it'd be more intense. I dressed in a rush, smoothing my collar against my throat, fidgeting with the tan sweater till it hung right over my jeans. I sneaked a swift look out the window to look at the weather. It was cloudless, the moon was dominating the dark sky - I'm going to need my jacket, and probably some boots.

"So, are you nervous?" I heard curiosity in Amber's voice when she spoke and glanced at her through the reflection on the full length mirror as I yanked the brush through the small tangled knots hidden in my hair.

"Why would I be?" I really didn't want to answer that question - not even my conscious is advising me to be honest with her and tell her the truth. We were in the same page on this one.

"It's been months since our last double date and that ended as a complete disaster," I saw her reflection grimace at that memory and I bit my tongue to stop the small smile that was threatening to break out on my face. "Anyway, a second date is also like a second chance for the couple to make a better impression of themselves than the last one. So try to look your best."

"Amber, we're only going to the movies," I rolled my eyes then backed away from the mirror and placed my brush on the dresser. "What's the point of looking my best if we're going someplace that's dark and watching a romantic comedy?"

"True," she mused.

Then I saw Amber climbed off of her bed and walked around it in a quick, graceful lope that would even make Tyra Banks' walk on the runway seem pitiful. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step till she reached her makeup kit from the nearby nightstand and glided over to me, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted down at the small pink tube in her delicate fingers.

"Use this," she suggested, tentatively placing the small tube in my hand and winked at me. "Believe me, you'll need it."

I raised an eyebrow at her before I stared down at the tiny tube in my palm, turning it over to see the label of the product, but then my expression lightened as I read it and laughed. Cover Girl - a lip gloss tube. Of course.

"And why would I need this?" I asked out of curiosity. Why would she offer me some of her best products?

"Duh, for when you and Fabian have a moment, of course," she scoffed, almost as if my question was really oblivious to the main reason behind her giving me the lip gloss. "It's cherry scented lip gloss. Fabian will definitely have trouble to control himself around you when he smells this."

"Wait, what?" For some unfathomable reason, my mind was slow to follow Amber's words as she spoke them.

"You and Fabian are no longer just best mates, you know," Amber explained calmly. "You two are a couple, Nina. _A couple_. Do you know what that means? Being someone's GF?"

I blinked. "Um, going out on dates?"

"Almost, but no, it's not just going out on dates," she shook her head. "It's being someone else's date. Being in a serious relationship means that you'll have to be very committed with each other. There will be times that you two will...um...start new things like - remember the time your Gran and I talked to you about-"

"I remember!" I exclaimed, interrupting her before she could even begin recollecting of the time that she and Gran had spoken to me about how the human body worked when it is intimidated. I didn't want to relive that time again.

"I'm just saying, Nines, you're sixteen," she added. "You're in the age where your hormones start to act up. It will start very slowly, but then it would grow-"

"I get it, Amber," I chuckled nervously. I felt a large amount of blood rush up to my face, beating my cheeks into a bright red shade.

Amber looked like she was about to say something else when I was saved from my phone ringing up on the shelf beside my bed. I climb over the mattress, and reached up briskly for my backpack, trying to not tumble till I managed to get the phone out before I slumped down into the plushness of the mattress.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nina, it's me," Fabian's husky, British accent sounded through the other send of the phone line. I tried hiding my answering smile from Amber, who was nosily leaning over my shoulder a bit, a little too close for comfort, trying to listen to our conversation. I leaned further away from her for more personal space.

"What's up, Fabian?"

"Nothing much. So listen, Jerome just told me that you agreed with Mara that we were going to the cinema tonight," he replied. "Is it true?"

I grimaced. I knew that I was forgetting something. I'm a fool; how can a girlfriend forget to tell her boyfriend that they're going on a double date tonight?

"Umm...yeah, it is," I answered slowly, nervous at the reaction I might receive from him. "I'm so sorry, Fabian. I just thought Jerome or Mara already told you because she invited me. I assumed that-"

"N-no, that's alright. I just needed to make sure that it was true. You know how tempted Jerome can be when it comes to pranks."

I thought I heard a smile in his voice, but I might have been imagining things. He sounded a little nervous, too. Apprehensive.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I giggled with a grin, and I can hear him chuckling in the other end. "But still, I should have told you just in case."

"Don't worry about it," he quickly said. "I can get ready in time. I'll meet you outside in a minute."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye," he answered, and hung up.

I turned around to see Amber's eyebrows raised in astonishment as she watched me open up my backpack a little too widely to return my phone to the inside pocket again.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You forgot to tell Fabian...about your...date?" she asked, exaggerating the syllable of each word. "Wow, Nina, seriously?"

"I know," I sighed. _Wow_ didn't even cover how embarrassed I am at this minute.

"Nina!" She stared at me incredulously as she made a gesture with her arms.

"I know!" I groaned inwardly, lowering my head down to hide my face in my hands and allow my hair to fall around me like a screen of water, concealing my face from Amber.

I heard her sigh, and then the bed let out a protesting groan beside me as she rose up. I felt her gaze down at me for a second before I heard her giggle lightly.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" She sounded smug.

"Yes," I admitted; how can I deny it? She could see it reflecting off of my eyes. "It's just like you said - a second date is like a second chance and I'm worried I'll mess it up."

"Don't worry about yourself, Nina," Amber smirked. "You could be wearing rags or have your hair messy on this date and Fabian would still fancy you. He should be the one worrying - he has a problem to stutter a lot when he gets nervous."

"Oh, Amber," I murmured, chuckling lightly at her attempt to make me relax as I rose up from the bed and headed to the mirror to finish brushing my hair. I do wonder how Fabian would act throughout the entire night. I hurried with my hair, speculating.

Amber stood a few feet behind me, looking like a statue to the Greek goddess, Hestia, staring abstractedly at my reflection in the mirror. Then her eyes flickered to the alarm clock on my nightstand, and she smiled heartily as she approached me from behind. She took my brush from my hand and continued with my task to finish combing my hair while I just stood there calmly, trying to distract myself from my thoughts so that I wouldn't start hyperventilating. Amber's words kept me haunting - I was going to faint.

Once she was finished with my hair, I peeked out the window again to see if anyone was on the front yard yet, but nothing - no one was spotted. I had just finished brushing my teeth and was drying my hands when Amber had called me from downstairs. It made my heart thud against my ribcage painfully. I had literally flew across the corridors and nearly tripped over the steps of the staircase as I raced down to the foyer.

Nervous - that was the perfect word to describe the waves of shivers that is washing over me.

Trudy was also waiting with Amber, also looking equally excited. The sound of Jerome's voice howling my name outside the wooden doors of the house, as I slipped my arms through the sleeves of my jacket, and then exchanged the cordial goodbye before I elbowed my way outside into the cold evening, the cool, misty air brushing my flushed cheeks.

There was a light sheet of fog surrounding the house, not enough to blind my vision of the forest but it was enough for me not being able to see anyone within the radius. I locked the door behind me before I shoved the key in my pocket and my feet carried my weight through the mist of the fog - driving me to continue forward - while the rest of my body was stuck in purgatory. My heart was pleading for the sight of Fabian again, desperate to be united with the beating of his heart and torturing me by drumming against my chest harshly.

I was only a few feet away from the gate when I noticed a familiar, still, figure. Fabian was leaning against the small brick gate, speaking to Jerome and Mara casually, with his arms crossed over his chest. As he spoke, he was staring intently at my direction, almost like he was expecting me to arrive anytime soon since his eyes seem to be searching through the screen of the fog.

I felt my heart rate spike as my legs continued to bring me closer to him, noticing that his disheveled hair seemed a little longer than it had been this morning.

Fabian wasn't smiling at first - his face was scrunched into a concentrated expression. But then his expression lightened as he spotted me appears from within the grey ocean flowing by.

He straightened himself as I reached him, and he held out his hand for me. I took it eagerly, forgetting, for a moment, my nervous demeanor. His skin was, as always, tender, calloused and very warm. His hand gave mine a gentle squeeze, my mouth opening slightly in his presence as I caught up in marveling in the miracle of him - of his beauty and perfection - and my heart gave a not-so-gentle squeeze of its own.

His eyes - purely blue and clear - were shimmering like shards of crystals as he stared back into mine. I watched him carefully as he took a single step toward me, causing my breathing to grow slightly pathetic. I wanted nothing more in the entire world than to absorb his body warmth, and as if he could read my mind, his other hand slowly reached out to me. He gently glided his fingertips along my cheek and then cupped the side of my face inside his hand.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch - drinking in the feelings that my body had been deprived of for so long. I couldn't stop myself from crossing the rest of the distance between us, burying my face in his marble chest and wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling me closer to him. I heard him quietly sigh as his arms found their way around me, and his nose buried in my hair.

It was...magical.

My eyebrows furrowed when I felt his chest rumble slightly as he laughed to himself lightly.

"Good evening," he chuckled.

"What's wrong?" I pulled away from him to glance down at myself to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important, like boots, or pants.

"We match," he laughed again. I realized he had a long, light tan jacket with a white turtleneck sweater underneath, and dark blue jeans. I laughed with him, hiding a twinge of regret - why did he have to look like a gorgeous model when I couldn't?

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Very much - I feel like we're redoing our first date all over again," I exhaled.

"So am I." He nodded, giving me a reassuring smile as he gave me a light tug, silently and politely asking me to follow him.

It was surprisingly difficult to concentrate on listening to Jerome and Mara speaking while feeling his gaze on my face. I compensated by walking more carefully than usual through the silent, fogged road.

I clung onto Fabian's arm as Jerome drove us down the silent road, darkened and slick by the mist of the fog, in his 2001 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Trees and ferns rushed by in a green blur. The muscles in Fabian's arm would shift and flex with each movement as we turned down the sinuous, haphazard roads.

We didn't turn to any familiar places - not toward the small town of Liverpool, not deeper into the city of England, not even to the trail back to the capital metropolis of London. Fabian had taught me enough about maps and direction for me to guess we were going east - away from familiarity. I didn't know how long it had been, but we've spent long enough sitting in the car while the windows splattered on the base of the windows and some tiny leaves got stuck to the moistened glass.

For the most of the time, we basically spoke about the amazing End-of-the-Exhibition party held in Anubis House. Occasionally, Fabian would ask a random question that he hadn't gotten to on the first year he had met me. He asked about my childhood friends, my school grade teachers, my childhood pets - and I had to admit that after losing two Guinea Pigs (Bubbles and Squeak) at the age of seven, I'd given up the whole institution.

Jerome had laughed at me hysterically while Mara tried to stifle her own, but I was more captivated by Fabian as he laughed at that story, louder than I used to - chiming bells echoed throughout the silence of the car, ringing into the deep depths of the forest, and then bounced back to us.

When we reached our arrival at the theatre, I realized that we were near the Edge Lane Retail Park in Montrose Way and that there was a long line for the ticket booth of the movie we're planning to watch. I was a bit solemn that we wouldn't be able to see _Just Go With It_ - I've been dreaming, praying and hoping to see this movie ever since it came out in theaters on December eighteenth (United Kingdom release) last year - and then head back home before it was time for lights out. However, I was surprised that Jerome had already bought the tickets earlier through his phone and was relieved we didn't have to wait in line.

The employee at the snack counter was female, dressed in a pulling back t-shirt and ridiculously low riding slacks. She had taken up our orders, leaning across the counter toward Fabian unnecessarily to adjust the napkin holder beside the popcorn machine.

Casually, he leaned away from her so she couldn't brush against him and didn't smile. She leaned further, shamelessly, and Fabian took a step away from her, raising his eyebrows in surprise. She got the message.

"Your orders will be ready shortly," she said briskly, and then walked away from the front counter, swaying her hips with unnecessary force.

I knew there must have been a potent frown across my face because Fabian had tapped my arm behind the counter with his and formed that crooked smile for me - my knees have lost their battle against strength and went limp.

"Smile, Nina," he encouraged. "We're on a date."

The needless, nervous butterflies in my stomach erupted again at the mention of the word date. It just seemed so formal. This restraint was nice. Contrary to the theatre where Gran and I occasionally go to back home, this one had built-in food courts, arcades and employee dress codes - though by the look of some of their outfits it was obvious the dress code only extended as far as color.

"Is this your first time coming to the cinema?" Fabian asked as he leaned against the counter lazily with his elbows supporting his weight. Mara and Jerome were discussing about what Jerome had done during the summer with his father, John Clarke, and his younger sister, Poppy Clarke or about Mara's travels to North America.

"Yeah, it is," I replied as I took a brochure from the display box on the counter and opened it to see the many hot spots of England. "It feels weird - everyone here has that exotic British accent while I have an American tone."

He smiled in amusement as he watched me scan over the names of the hot spots. "Well, relax. This is supposed to be a fun night for you - for us."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled shyly, dropping my gaze to the brochure. Beaches. Clubs. Diners. The assortment of places was overwhelming.

"Do you think that the Mask of Anubis is safe at the British Museum?" I questioned casually, trying to decide between the beaches or the parks are the best places to relax in.

Fabian grunted and he pushed himself off of the counter, bringing his gaze very close to mine as he inched closer to my side. By now, our arms were brushing against each other; our warmth was colliding in the contact.

"Nina, normalcy, remember?" He raised one of his marble brows. "Everything about this mystery is over. From now until the end of the night we're not going to think about anything else but you, me and normal human things. Okay?"

I nodded.

He smiled a gentle smile and reached over to me to grab my hand in his, tracing the veins in the back of my hand with his thumb. The tiny blue rivers shone through my transcend skin easily and made me look frail. At first, I felt awkward with Fabian being so subtly affectionate in this setting, but his stare became so intoxicating that I hardly noticed when the employee strolled up with an annoyed expression and placed our snacks on the counter, only holding the jumbo sized cup filled with Coke Cola.

She flipped her ponytail obnoxiously, and then turned to Fabian. "Which one of you charming lads ordered this large soda?"

"I did," Fabian answered nervously, probably noticing the flirting smile and caramel-colored eyes staring at him like he was the final piece of meat to ever exist in this planet, then he took out his wallet to pull out the amount of dollars - or pounds, as the British would say - as well as Jerome did. I tried to remain calm and steady as I took the bucket of buttered popcorn and my medium sized Coke Cola.

"Of course such a handsome lad - or should I say bloke - to buy something so large for themselves," she said seductively, trailing a thin finger along the outline of the edge of the counter, her eyes observing him from down - way down - to his toes and up to his eyes that only I should be captivated in instead.

I can hear Jerome chuckling under his breath at the whole scene, finding the entire exchange completely humorous to watch, and stopped abruptly when Mara had elbowed him in the ribcage to silence him, quietly scolding him in hushed tones.

"My name is Abigail, and you are?" she purred, leaning over with one hand on the counter, and the other hand gliding down the front of Fabian's sweater.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Mara widen her eyes in shock at Abigail's boldness of being so seductive so carelessly while Jerome tried to stifle his contained laughter and I had to tighten my grasp on my soda cup to prevent myself from acting so recklessly. But, when I saw her raise her hand up to Fabian's face, her fingers tickling the flesh of his lips - those gorgeous lips that have been tainted by her filthy intentions.

"I-I'm actually - we need to go - I-I already have a-"

I placed my snacks on the counter before I wrapped my arms tightly around Fabian's, embracing him closely to me while sending a hard glare at the female employees' with all the raging hatred I've mustered for her.

"He is actually taken," I retorted, basically hissing. "And by me, so if you don't mind, _Abigail_, we would like it if you just hand over our snacks and let us enjoy our _date_."

She scowls, her eyes narrowing. She hisses out a curse at me in a low breath, basically saying that I was nothing but a piece of trash in contrast to Fabian. I fired back, only saying something clearly indecent that I hoped Fabian hadn't heard me say, because even I was surprised to say that I was completely clean unlike the much semen she has trapped between her legs, and I knew my eyes were blazing amber by now. Finally, Abigail purses her lips, as if considering whether or not that I was worthy enough to continue with this charade, but then she turned back to Fabian.

"Sorry, love. You're not worth the time-" I gasp to retrain myself from pouncing at her for saying that. She honestly has no idea how much Fabian is worth in this lifetime. "-Didn't mean to intrude. Enjoy your evening." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, sending a wave of sickly strong perfume in our direction that smelled far less enticing or attractive then she thinks it is.

I retract my arm from Fabian's, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear before I took my medium-sized coke and bucket of popcorn. I shook my head, trying to clear the flaring flames of utter jealousy burning through my veins, erasing my fuzzy thought of the events that had just transpired a few seconds ago.

"What just happened?" Jerome asked obliviously, gesturing a hand toward the disrespectful employee and me with a raised eyebrow, probably referring to what it was that we've spoken - or cursed - at each other while I turned around to head over to the ticket department.

"I have no idea," I can hear Fabian murmur behind me closely, so he was probably following me.

In the booth, we've decided to separate our group to different ways - Jerome and Mara take the lower section while Fabian and I took the upper chairs - so that we'd be able to spend the time with our loved ones without interruptions or feeling awkward to show our affections toward the other.

Once we took our chairs at the top, Fabian sat back and watched me put my cup of soda in the cup holder, feeling thoroughly content. His hair was glistening by the lights from above - turning a shade of lighter brown but again darkening as the lights of the booth slowly dimmed out into blackness.

I tried not to feel self-conscious with his eyes settled on me and looked around at the other people in the booth. To our left sat a couple a few years older than us - maybe early thirties. They weren't talking to each other - the woman talked quietly into her cell phone, though still rudely in a public setting, and the man with her, whom I assumed was her husband, browsed lazily though his Blackberry. No eye contact, no physical conversation.

I frowned. It made me sad, seeing this disconnected couple, and I was glad that Fabian and I have a better relationship.

In the corner, a sweet-looking older man sat alone, gazing up at the film playing on the screen. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring - but his finger seem to worn and strangely bare. Like he used to have one.

A small family to our right caught my eye. A young woman - early twenties - and a husband that looked only a few years older. She was thin, possibly considered average but pretty in her utter simplicity. The man was darker, dressed similarly to Fabian.

They were talking to each other, smiling occasionally, and they were happy. What drew me to them, however, wasn't their sweet togetherness, but what was between them; a small child - a tiny little girl - sitting quietly in the chair in the center. She had braided dark hair - dark like her father - and a beautiful, full face. She was younger than two - and her parents obviously loved her - handing her a straw or a napkin to play with every few minutes, pushing her hair out of her face, leaning in to kiss her forehead, all while talking to each other, keeping a steady flow of conversation.

I felt bad for staring but I couldn't ignore them. They were just...happy. I hoped our relationship reflected what I see theirs did.

Fabian noticed my gaze and leaned toward me a bit, the flesh of his lips lightly brushing over the skin of my earlobe. I was trembling violently.

"You'll have a family like that again someday," he whispered lightly into my ear, his cool breath flowing across the tip of my ear and caressing my flushed cheeks. "If you want it, though."

Tearing my eyes away from the mesmerizing family, I looked into Fabian's eyes, understanding the implication of what he was saying.

"If you wanted it," he repeated a little quiet, his eyes still locked with my face - searching for any signs of the reaction that he expected me to have.

I didn't answer at first - clouded by thoughts of everything at once. The life full of mystery with Sibuna forever. Fabian forever - being together. Getting married. Having tiny, dark-haired children.

It was a lot to think about - a lot of responsibility, and a lot of pressure.

"I want you," I answered simply. I knew I wanted Fabian. I needed him - I didn't know about anything else.

His eyes slid from my face back to the family that could - if we wanted and if fate allowed - resemble our own someday.

"I'm glad you do," he said rather matter-of-factly.

I didn't feel like watching the film anymore; my brain and heart were too full of emotion to be considered vacant.

Fabian sat quietly through the whole movie, too consumed by the plot and subconsciously taking a handful of the popcorn between us. Watching, letting my eyes drink in his presence, I sat and stared at him shamelessly, not bothering to even peek over at the screen. He looked older today, somehow. Maybe it was the clothes - I wasn't sure. It was strange. Fabian was stuck in an awkward phase between being a kid and being a man. I couldn't hear myself calling him a man in my mind - but he was certainly no kid. He was far past looking - and acting - like a child, but his eyes still held some fragment of innocence - some essence of something unattainable I couldn't put my finger on.

I still consider Alfie and Jerome a kid, too. Maybe even Eddie. His discovery of being my Osirian had added a few physical to him - mentally, too, I was sure. But Fabian? I didn't know which category I'd place him in. Mick was in the awkward in between, too. A kid with too much responsibility. A man with a heart too young.

I know what I consider myself though. Had I ever consider myself a child? Gran never did. I was born a forty year old, she'd joked. I never felt like a child.

"We graduate in four years," I whispered softly, trying to not be too rude to those who are watching the film.

Fabian nodded while his forehead was creasing. "Yeah, but that's a long way to be thinking about right now."

I thought about it. "Yeah, I know that. But it's never too early to be thinking about your future when you have time to."

"And college?"

"No college...At least, not after I graduate."

Fabian looked at me skeptically. "What kind of places are you harboring, then?"

"I thought I might just stay around here - in England - and take a break. Focus on protecting the treasures of the house."

"Nina," he groaned, his tone suddenly serious, as he placed back a handful of popcorn into the bowl - which was now his fifth take. "Let's not talk about the house right now. We're on a date. But you can't put your life on hold just to make sure that the treasures of the house are safe. If it hasn't been found during the 1900's then it certainly wouldn't be found now. The Frobisher-Smythes made sure that no one would never find it."

I thought about that. "I just wanted to stay here for a bit. Just to make sure that everything is...settled, before I head over to college."

"Nina," his lips pursed together. "Sarah has kept the treasure protected for years, along with her family. What makes you think that it still needs to be protected?"

I wasn't fooling him.

"I just think college is an unneeded distraction right now," I said casually.

"Or the life in Anubis House is."

I sipped at my soda through the straw, eyeing him, before I swallowed. "It's my call."

Fabian nodded solemnly. "It is. But it is your Gran's also, you know."

That was a bit of a snag.

"I haven't told Gran yet." I admitted.

"Ah." A grin spread across his face, his voice sounded relief of my answer. "I don't need to worry yet. Your plans will change."

"College is not a big deal," I tried to tell myself.

"Right."

"Besides I can make my own decisions - I always have." I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back in my chair and tilted my head slightly to the side. "From the sound of it, you want me to leave for college."

Fabian popped a carnal in his mouth, leaning the slightly empty bowl out of the way. "That's not the point," he retorted sincerely.

"Then what is it? I mean I thought you'd be kind of excited. A year here in England while protecting the treasures of the house like Sarah did - and at the same time, being here with you."

"That would be exciting, but I just...I just don't want you to waste your life over something that will be safe," he explained tenderly.

"You are my life," I admitted shyly, my cheeks instantly flushed light pink through my honesty.

He studied my face and reached out again to touch my hand. Then he glided up to my face to touch his fingertips to my cheek. His expression was unfathomable.

"Just make sure that the choices are right for you - no matter what," He assured me. "I just want you to be happy. I am certainly happy right now, as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you," I breathed. "Forever."

"I'm glad."

I nodded, seeing that the movie has ended from the corner of my eye.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.

Standing, he took my hand and we walked down the stairs, along with the rest of the departing crowd. Hoping Fabian wouldn't notice I tossed a glance backwards toward the friendly family we'd been watching previously.

The woman looked up from her daughter, feeling my gaze on her, and locked eyes with me. For a moment, we just looked at each other - then her calm face broke into a gentle, knowing smile, her lips moved, ever so slightly, and her husband, with is arm thrown over the back of his daughter's chair, glanced over his shoulder to look at me then smiled, too.

He winked in a friendly manner, and the hand thrown over the chair gave me thumbs up.

Awkwardly, I smiled, pushing my hair back between my ear and nearly tripped over where the carpet floor turned into a smooth tile as Fabian pulled me along. There was a silent understanding between us - we were very similar. They were just further along than we were, had taken the path that might be an option for me - for us. A realistic option that I can learn to be okay with.

Fabian's eyes fell down at me and I lightly squeezed is hand as I flashed him a gently smile. It widen when I saw him return the smile and the affectionate gesture.

I was looking around at the area, watching as the familiar landmarks that verified we were entering Liverpool flashed by us while we drove down the lone road. The giant rock that I always thought looked like a bear went by first, followed by the tree that hung slightly over the road almost looking as if it could fall at any second.

Fabian and I still had to speak the entire ride back home so far, and the long we kept quiet, the more nervous I got. Sometimes he gazed into the dominating moon, sometimes he glanced at me -my face, my hair being brightened into a bronze brown by the pale light of the white planet, or at our twined hands.

Mara and Jerome were also in their own world.

We were already reaching the front of the house now, and I felt another gentle squeeze from Fabian, making me widen my smile. It was very quiet and dark; there were clouds approaching by. The porch light was on so I know Victor was still awake.

The four of us climbed out of the car after Jerome cut the engine off and we walked through the night, so quietly I had to peek at them constantly to be sure they were still there.

In the darkness, Jerome looked a bit different - still pale, still dreamlike in his beauty, but still has that aura of childish innocence.

Fabian reached the door ahead of us and opened it for us. I paused halfway through the doorframe while Mara and Jerome entered.

"The door was unlocked?"

"No, I just used to key from the top of the door frame."

I stepped inside, flicked the porch light off and turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised. I've never knew that there was a key hidden on the door frame.

"Let's get you up to your room before we get scolded by Victor," he insisted.

I worked my way upstairs, my trend slow and tired as I walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory with Fabian behind me. I shut the door of the corridors quiet enough so that the sleeping Victor in the office wouldn't be awakened and then we sprinted on our toes to the door of my bedroom.

I shifted my foot across the floorboards awkwardly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable as the heavy tension fell upon my shoulders and bit my bottom lips nervously. I glanced up at him through the screen of my eyelashes, noticing that his eyes were also on the floor and his foot was tapping with nerves.

"I had a fun night," I managed to choke out, for my throat had gotten dry and was swollen by intensity.

"Despite the fact that we've spent through the entire film talking?" He may seem to attempt to make it sound like joke, but I can tell that he was nervous about my response by how his voice wavered slightly.

"Yes - despite that, I've had a lot of fun out tonight with you," I reassured him with a small giggle as I reached over to him to take his hand in my own and looked up at him. "We should do this again next time."

Our eyes locked, and is feet stilled but neither of us so much as breathed. I could see the hesitation in his eyes, the uncertainty. I didn't know what he would see in mine. Indecision? Insecurity? The underlying desire that I could feel if I tried hard enough?

He moved forward a fraction of an inch. Had I not been hypersensitive to every part of him at this moment, I wouldn't have noticed it. My head moved in response, less even than he had moved - if that were possible.

Fabian took this as consent.

Never taking his eyes off of mine, he leaned forward - slowly and deliberately - until his warm lips brushed across mine. Instinctively, I leaned toward him by instinct until there was pressure applied between our lips. I heard his intake of breath, felt it as the air rushed over my lips, and relished the head of his hand on my neck. His lips moved slowly, innocently, lovingly over mine. His warmth radiated over me.

I felt no wall between us - for once, nothing holding me back. I felt no pain and responded without guilt, pulling myself closer to him and memorizing the feel of his mouth on mine. I'd never been kissed - really kissed - before. Though innocent, it was unreserved and real as anything about Fabian was.

Suddenly he took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine in an unstable rhythm that I can't seem to follow whilst clouding my mind with its intoxication.

There really was no alarm for my behavior - obviously I know I should know when and yet I couldn't seem to stop myself from reacting recklessly as I had this morning. Instead of maintaining controlled, motionless, my arms reached up to twine tightly around his neck and my body was flushed up against his toned figure. I sighed and parted my lips.

Fabian staggered, breaking my grip effortlessly and separated his lips from mine with obvious reluctance as he gasped lightly for air. Though I can tell from his eyes that he was practically beaming.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his ragged breath tickling my tingling lips and the tip of our noses brushing up against the other gently. I leaned against him, fluttering my eyes closed and bracing my hands on his rising chest for support as I tried to regain my breath.

"Sweet dreams, Nina," he whispered to me, his wide grin visible even through the dim lights, but I could tell that he was a bit upset that the night had come to an end.

Then he pulled back from me, tentatively stepping away from me and heading to the door while he kept his gaze on me. Once he opened the door and his foot passed the door frame, he was out of sight in seconds.

After a moment of admiration, I entered my room and quietly closed the door behind me before I leaned against it as a pleasant sigh slipped out from within me. Tonight had been perfect - the best first (actually, second) date I've ever had. I couldn't wait till morning came around.

* * *

**A:N: And so begins the journey of a new term. Just to clear things up this is my version of the third season of the series (even though I enjoyed the original with angst since Nathalia wasn't in it anymore )': ). This story came up a week after the second season had ended. Some characters of the third season may make an appearance in the plot and same of the old ones may return. The mystery will be connected with previous ones of the show but with slight twists in my own way. **

**I will try to update the story on every upcoming Wednesday. Hope you all look forward to it! I'm excited to finally have this published and hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

**Btw follow me on my Twitter: RestoPrgurl16 to check for any updates of the story!**

**Reviews are love. Show me the love and I'll update faster! See you next time!**


	2. House of Father

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, the characters in it, or the locations used in it. But I do own the plot.

**A:N: **So I'm obviously pleased by the many views I got from the first chapter and am also quite surprised by it, too. I didn't think the story would be this good enough to get that much attention, but thanks to you guys I'm confident to continue. Those views had made me so happy to the point I finish this chapter quicker and post it up a day before its deadline. Now the anticipation is over but we're still in the calm before the storm hits.

**Warning: **mentions of death of family member and appearance of new characters. Keep your eyes peeled.

Now let's continue on with the show!

* * *

It has been two weeks since school has officially started. It had also been since I've had that wonderful double date - the happiest date I'd ever had, the happiest date anyone anywhere had ever had, and the coldest night in the history of Liverpool - with Fabian Rutter. I couldn't remember what I had spoken to Mara or Jerome about but only the sound of a perfect angel talking to me in that exotic British accent of his.

My week back in Liverpool International began well...and then it turned to the worse.

It was alright because it was still warm in England, though there were several faint grey clouds seen casting over the sun once in a while and gentle breezes would come along with the atmosphere of the day. Fabian came to sit by me in French ll, and walked me to my next class, with Eddie tagging along while speaking to Patricia; it was a bit uncomfortable.

People didn't look at me anxiously quite as much as they had last year. I sat with a big group at lunch that included all of my friends from the Anubis House and several other people whose names and faces I had forgotten.

It was worse because I was tired in the mornings; I still couldn't sleep with the temperature traveling throughout the house at night. It was terrible because Mr. Sweet called on me in AP Biology when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play soccer, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit Alfie in the back of the head with it. And it was worse because Fabian was on the opposing team and witnessed the whole incident.

I was waiting for Earth to swallow me whole.

All morning was dreading breakfast, fearing his humorous stares that taunt me about the incident. A part of me just waited to face him and just take in his amusement of my clumsy self. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined how I would react, but I knew myself too well to think I would have the restrain to not speak out my mind. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the Terminator.

But when I walked in the dining room with Amber - trying to keep my eyes from eagerly looking at his usual chair at the table and failing terribly - I saw that he was sitting at the other end of the table with Mick, quietly murmuring to him and had a sympathetic look on his face.

I matched his expression when I saw how dejected Mick looked. I heard from Amber that he and Mara - mostly Mara had broken up when he had left to Australia to attend at an exclusive academy for sports and Mara had grown some romantic feelings for Jerome during the time whilst they've began to date. I understand his heartache really well - I felt it, too, when Fabian broke up with me last year and saw him spending so much time together with Joy. I still had feelings for him while I thought he didn't return them and moved on to Joy.

Being in the same room as Mara and Jerome while they softly spoke to each other admiringly certainly does make the pain of the heart more difficult to hear with.

Alfie intercepted us and steered us to our usual chairs at the table. Amber seemed elated by the attention - even though I'm the only one who can see it through her embarrassed expression - and was quickly consumed in an upcoming conversation of their next date. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, their voices have eventually faded away while I've watched Fabian try to comfort Mick in any friendly manner that he could so that they could both enjoy breakfast.

Mick didn't seem to be getting any better, and as I continued to stare at his emotionless face, I began to grow more and more depressed. I was used to seeing him upbeat and cheerful, almost like Alfie - not too much - but still remain mature in the mind.

I walked to Citizenship Class with Mara when, by the end of breakfast, Fabian had arrived shortly afterward talking to a girl with braces and a bad perm about subject from their third period. Once they were finished, he approached to me in three long strides and then walked faithfully by my side to class with Mara. I held my breath firmly when I felt his fingers brush up against my hand lightly, feeling an intense electrical current shot up in my arm, and then exhaled silently as he twined our hands together in a lovely grasp.

By the door, we released our hands for a minute to pull off the straps of our bags from our shoulders to settle them on our seats and then pulling out our textbooks. Mara had followed us, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach that Amber was planning as a farewell to the sun and the heat of the summer season. She lingered by our desk till the bell rang as well as Ms. Denby - our new teacher replacement for Ms. Valentine, whom had returned to Australia because she had been given an excellent offer at an academy - came through the door. Then she smiled at us wistfully and went to sit by Joy at the desk near the right end of the room.

I wondered how Mara can be so cheerful to be with another person, to make memories together with Jerome while Mick is still mourning over their break up. I've heard about it from Patricia but I was never told when it was happened, but I figured it must have been a month or two since it occurred, so it was probably enough time for Mara to finally move on from Mick - although I didn't think it was enough time for Mick.

From what I saw, Mick actually loved Mara - really loved her. It wasn't just a high school fling to him as his parents would say; it was really something serious to him.

Some of his friends from the soccer would probably say that he is being ridiculous, and egotistical to not move on after months had already passed or being idiotic to let a girl get in the way of his life when he should be living it proudly as a free agent. It isn't. Especially when Mick was really serious about Mara. And yet his friends can't seem to understand.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was slowly fading out of my cheeks from yet another soccer incident, I changed quickly back into my uniform. I buttoned on my white shirt before I pulled up the gray skirt to my waist and then zipped up the fly on the side. Then I slipped on my ankle-length socks and dipped my feet into my shoes before I started to work on the tie around my collar. I didn't bother to put on my blazer. I hurried out of the girls' locker room, pleased that I successfully evaded my retrieved friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot, seeping through the crowd of fleeing students till I reached the exit and then glanced back over my shoulder.

Other students were starting to climb into their pre-owned or nearly purchased car and driving off on their road back to their assigned houses at the other side of campus. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older than I thought the students of Liverpool Internationalwould own, nothing flashy. At home I'd live in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in Beverly Boulevard. It was a common thing to see a new Toyota Corolla or SUV in the student lot. The nicest car here was the shiny 90' Mitsubishi GTO, and it stood out almost completely by its glossy black paint job.

I sighed softly to myself, my shoulders slumping, as I watched a kid from my Geometry class drive away in his Supra with his best friend to the road that led him to the Isis House. I wondered when my car is going to come over soon - I'm desperate to drive on my own now that I have my license and am legally old enough to drive. Even my license is accepted in England to consider me a fully responsible driver.

Trudy told me yesterday that she had gotten my favorite car from a friend of hers who was giving it away to warn some money and bought it with the money I've sent her during summer vacation. She told me that her friend was going to send it over at Anubis House after its engine was fixed a bit, give a thorough paint job and the papers were under my name.

It was unusually breezy today; the air felt like an ocean wave washing over me, my cheeks and brushing my hair back. The air was cool where it clung to the exposed skin of my face, my neck, and my legs. I couldn't wait to get into the heat of the house. It was a thick wind that my hair was flattening over my eyes as I was a few blocks away from the house before I realized there was a car slowing down next to me; a black car.

My heart thudded, stuttered, and then picked up again in double time while I stopped walking. I remember Gran showing me how I should defend myself against a stranger who wanted to be alone with me for sexual purposes. I braced myself as I listened to the click of the car door opening.

And then I didn't see where he came from, but suddenly he was there, pulling the door to the passenger's side open for me.

"Fabian?"

Indeed it was him - he was standing there by the black Mitsubishi, holding the door for me in a gentlemen demeanor, looking really radiant beneath the sunlight with leaves scattering behind him in the wind, and that flaming crooked smile plastered across his adoring face. His hair was tousled, leaning across his forehead slightly and his blue eyes were shimmering in delight like a thousand crystal shards. He was wearing the male version of the school uniform whilst my heart turned into a beating drum at the sight. A white, long-sleeved button-up shirt and a tie tucked underneath. He has a pair of black slacks on and black shoes.

Through the open door, I can see that he had his blazer slung over the headrest of the driver's seat.

"Do you fancy a ride with me?" he asked me shortly, his exotic British accent causing my heart to malfunction and then stop to the pit of my stomach. I could have sworn that I heard a thud, that I've probably died in my sleep last night and am now living in Heaven right now.

"I didn't know you drive," I admitted, astonished. "When did you get your license?"

"I got it over the holidays," he explained with a shrug. "My car just came in this morning after you left with Mara."

I nodded, grimacing slightly as I tightened my grip on the strap of my bag. Even my boyfriend had his own car - though it was common for the man to have a vehicle - I feel insignificant right now.

He gestured his long, nearly pale fingers to the passenger seat and gave me a smirk. "So do you fancy a ride with me?" he repeated his question. He sounded amused by my expression as he caught me by surprise yet again. There was also uncertainty in his voice. He was giving me a choice here - I was free to refuse, to just take the long way back to the Anubis House, or accept his offer and he looked like he hoped I did. It was an irrelevant hope to be exact.

"Yes, thank you," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. As I climbed into the warm car, I noticed that there was the same tan leather jacket he wore on our date slung over the headrest of the passenger seat. The door closed behind me, and, sooner than I had anticipated, he was sitting next to me, starting the car.

"I brought that jacket for you," he told me quickly, noticing my gaze on the jacket behind me, as he put the car on drive and turned on the heater up on medium before he lowered the volume of the music he was listening to. It was no surprise that he was listening to Ed Sheeran - it is his favorite type of music to listen to. "It's really cold today."

His voice tried to sound smooth, but it faltered a little bit. I noticed that he doesn't wear the usual gray sweater, but had a light gray knit V-neck shirt with long sleeve. The fabric clung to is perfectly muscled chest. It was a colossal tribute to his face that it kept my eyes away from his body.

"You're my savior, Fabian Rutter," I sighed in relief as I pulled the jacket onto my lap, pushing my arms through the long sleeves, and feel a bit curious to see if the scent could possibly be as it usually does every day. It was ten times better than that night.

He just smiled at me tenderly, dazzling me momentarily by his impossible beauty, and then snapped myself out of my trance as he stepped onto the gas pedal.

We drove through the leaf-scattered road, giving along with the legal speed limit of the law here in England, staring out through the windshields silently as I watched the colorful, crippled leaves swarm around the car rapidly. The silence felt awkward - I was, at least - especially when I feel Fabian's eyes glancing at me from the side. He drove me - my face, my hair blowing out the open window, our hands entwined together. It left my tongue dry.

He turned to me with a curious look on his face. "You're awfully quiet today. Is everything okay?"

"Does my silence bother you?" I asked with a sigh.

"More like it concerns me." He looked like he was joking, but I couldn't be so sure.

I frowned. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"No, that's not bad or anything. You just seem to be acting very coolly - almost too emotionless. It makes me wonder what you're thinking about."

"I always tell you what I'm thinking."

"You edit," he accused playfully.

"Not very much," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm still curious about what's on your mind," he retorted casually, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"You don't want to hear it - it's ridiculous," I mumbled, almost whispered. As soon as the words came out, I regretted them. The strain in my voice was faint; I could only hope he hadn't noticed it.

He didn't respond and I wondered if I had ruined the mood. His face was unreadable as we drove into the parking space in front of the Anubis House. Something occurred to me temporarily.

"Where are the rest of the others?" I asked - more than glad to be alone with him in the house with no interruptions, but remembering that Trudy was still inside waiting for us.

"They took Patricia's car to town," he shrugged as he parked next to a glossy pink 61' Jaguar E-Type SI with fluffy seat covers. "It seems that Amber came back from her shopping spree again."

"Um, wow," I breathed. "If she has that, why does she ride with the others instead?"

"It's probably been shipped over right now, and she doesn't know it arrived yet," he remarked.

"Hard to believe with someone who has the eyes of a hawk for shiny things," I laughed and shook my head as we climbed out of his car. We were a little early for supper; his knowledge of the short cuts in the road had gotten us home in plenty of time.

"Shocking, isn't it?" He met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked into the house. I wanted to close the little distance that is keeping us separated, to reach out and touch him but I was afraid he wouldn't like me to.

"Very." I muttered under my breath, trying to keep myself occupied from my tempting thoughts by fiddling the hem of my blazer with my fingers.

When we got inside and headed into the living room, we saw Trudy unloading all the groceries, stuffing them in any open space she could find in the cabinets. I've decided to help her with the rest while Fabian went to the bathroom to freshen up for supper, even though it wasn't until an hour later. I even helped her prepare dinner a bit by wrapping up the potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered the steak in marinade sauce and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed myself out of my uniform and into a set of comfortable clothes - a purple striped shirt and a short skirt with a black belt - then pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

After my finished with my large pile of homework, I had decided to read Wuthering Heights - the novel that is currently being read in Ms. Denby's AP English Literature class - yet again for the fun of it until I heard Trudy call out to everyone that supper will be ready in less than ten minutes and realized I'd lost track of time. I hurried downstairs to help her take out the potatoes from the oven and put the steaks in to broil.

"What's for dinner?" I heard Eddie ask me from the doorway, his voice slightly warily. From what he told me, his father and mother, they were very imaginative cooks in their experiments weren't always so edible. I was a bit upset for him to remember his maternal mother from America, a few miles apart from each other, and can still be coolly about it.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen watching me and Trudy wander around; he lumbered over to the living room to watch the NBA game on television while we worked. It lessen the tension in the moment of the atmosphere. I was cutting up slices of tomatoes for the salad while I let the steak cook, and Trudy was setting up the table.

Once the food was ready, Trudy had called in all the residents of the house for supper and everyone sniffed appreciatively as they walked into the dining room. However, as everybody took their seats at the table, I noticed Eddie was still sitting in the living room, quietly watching a McDonald's commercial with a blank expression.

I was a bit suspicious by his lack of attention to the delicious aroma of the food, and placed my plate on the table before I approached him at the living room, cautiously staring at him as he flipped through the channels constantly.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked worriedly, noticing the troubled look on his face as I sat down beside him on the sofa, but not too close. "You usually take the whole table when it's dinner."

"Oh, I didn't know it was time to eat," he mumbled nonchalantly, never taking his eyes off of the screen as he continued to switch from channel to another. "But I'm not hungry right now so I'll just skip it out for later if I do get hungry."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Not hungry? Okay, something is definitely wrong with you - what's the matter? You never act this...still, especially when there's food on the table. You haven't been yourself lately."

"That obvious, huh?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Great. Nice to know I'm an open book to other people."

"I know the feeling." I giggled a little, finding it quite humorous at how similar our easy facts are compared with another. Fabian can read me like his own open book while I can do the same to Eddie; how ironic. It must be because of the whole connection between the Paragon and the Osirian, I supposed.

I scooted closer to him, enough for the side of our knees to brush against the other, and then tentatively placed a hand on his forearm, breaking him out of his trance on the television. He turned to me quizzically.

"What's up?" I repeated, only my voice was full of sincerity to him.

Eddie sighed softly as he weaved his fingers through his dirty blond, tousled hair and leaned forward, elbows resting against his knees to support his weight.

"It's just I've been stressing out about this Osirian thing all summer since that whole...banishing that ghost thing...sucking her out of you with her crown," he admitted. "I've been trying to get my Dad to tell me about it and why me but he's been avoiding me the entire time to not tell me. He...it just...it kind of bugs me a little."

Eddie surprised me by looking angry.

"My Dad is really hardheaded about it," he muttered. "First he tell me that he kept me away from him for years for some stupid reason he didn't want to tell me and then he tells me that he wants to catch up with me, but when I tell him about this Osirian thing, he just suddenly goes back to being the way he was before," he continued, his voice getting louder. "I thought that now I know the reason the reason he pushed me away then maybe we'd catch up on things with me being the Osirian and we won't have any more problems, but nothing changed between us. Every time I bring up the fact that we needed to talk, he always says that he needs to finish up some paperwork - even during summer...Right now, we aren't even talking to each other anymore."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Eddie make. He must feel strongly about Mr. Sweet being completely distant of him ever since the mystery was over. I know how it feels like to not have parents but having parents ignore is even worse to hear with.

I backpedaled. "Maybe Mr. Sweet is doing this so that you wouldn't get more involved in being the Osirian. It could get you hurt. I mean, you saw what happened to me, Joy, and Rufus at the Frobisher Library - we were lucky that we didn't get killed by Senkhara. At least, Joy and I were. Rufus wasn't so lucky."

"I saw that, I was there, remember?" he remarked with a playful smirk, laughing lightly. "And you know, you guys haven't told me what all of that was about back at the library - about the ghost, Victor, that Rufus guy, and the mask-"

"It's a really long, complicated story," I interrupted him before he could continue. I tugged onto the sleeve of his black leather jacket, forcing him to get up from the sofa and then flicked the television off with the remote. "But I'll tell you about it later. Right now, let's eat up before Alfie and Mick swallow it all up."

He nodded at me in agreement and followed me to the dining room.

Dinner tonight was a loud commotion - Alfie suddenly felt very devious and threw a handful of pasta at Jerome - and then we were lapsed into silence when Victor came into the room, demanding who had started the food fight. Our punishment was to clean the toilets, the showers and the tile floors of the bathrooms with used toothbrushes. The boys have to clear the table while the girls and I started on the dishes. They went back to the living room to watch Monday Night RAW on the USA channel and after I finished my pile of dishes, I went upstairs to unwillingly work on my Trigonometry homework.

That night it was finally less cold and very quiet. I fell asleep quickly, physically and mentally exhausted. Through my dreams, everything was pitch black as Eddie's voice continued to repeat his rants of his father's distance and how much he wanted to learn of being the Osirian.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the new routine of my class schedule. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the teachers and the new students of the school. In Gym, the members of my team learned to not pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the opposing team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.

I am perfectly comfortable entering my AP Biology class, always expecting to see Fabian at our usual table with an empty chair next to him. No one bothered to stare at me as I took my seat beside him and greeted him with a gentle peck at the cheek. We had almost every class together now - it was amazingly the favors Fabian could get the female administrator to do for him. Fabian and I had been together too long now to be an object of gossip anymore.

There was a light rain shower over the weekend - the first one of the new school year - very quietly, so I was able to still sleep well.

People greeted me in the parking lot on the next Monday morning. I didn't remember all of their names entirely - mostly because I rarely talk to them - but I waved back and smiled at everyone. In AP Literature, Mara had taken Fabian's seat next to me on the very back of the room because she had gotten in a heated argument with Jerome, so Fabian was wordlessly forced to sit beside Mick in the front right of the classroom and we took a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was too easy to be a quiz.

In lunchtime, the Anubis House residents and I decided to head outside to watch a mini soccer game while we ate. It was completely relaxing for me to enjoy my meal and join in the conversation that circulated around me. Mostly it centered around a trip to Blackpool Beach in Liverpool that Amber was putting together for two weeks later. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of desire than politeness in my part to be exact.

Beaches are hot and dry.

Once I was inside the classroom, I was disappointed that my table was still empty. Mr. Sweet was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each round table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room vibrated with buzzing conversations. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the corner of my notebook.

Suddenly, a heavy, alluring scent hit me like a wrecking ball, like a battering ram as it flowed pass me with the heated air that the vents blew toward me. I heard very clearly when the stool next to me moved - scratching across the smooth floor like a screeching cat - but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the squared pattern I was drawing.

"Hey, Nina," said a gentle, husky voice.

I looked up, momentarily stunned by the dazzling beauty of his face looking at me. He was sitting as close to me as the desk allowed, with his chair angled toward me. His dark, silky hair was leaning over his eyes slightly, messy, disheveled - even so, he looked like one of those male models who shoot those AXE commercials, only he was ten times more mesmerizing than them. His charming face was arousing, seductive, and that trademark grin on his face was just the icing on the cake.

"Hey, Fabian," I smiled brightly. "How was Chemistry?"

Seriously? How was Chemistry? That is the worse way to start a conversation with your British sweetheart, but the words just slipped out of my mouth before I could even stop them.

Fabian shuddered. "Ugh! It was terrible. We had to do a simple chemical experiment but Mick accidentally mixed the wrong ones together. So I spend the entire last period washing the gunk out of my hair."

"The image is already in my head," I giggled. I can already see Fabian trying to peel off a layer of multi-color gunk off of his hair but it was stuck on his hair like chewed gum.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. "Yeah. And it's an image I do not want to relive again."

"I don't think anyone would want to relive that," I rolled my eyes as he reached in his book bag to take out his notebook and textbook.

He seemed amused by my statement, his dark eyes staring into mine intently as he placed his books on the table and then I looked away nervously.

Thankfully, Mr. Sweet started class at the moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of the mitosis they represented and then label them accordingly. We weren't allowed to use our textbooks for cheat notes. And in twenty-five minutes, Mr. Sweet would be coming around to see who had it right.

"You may begin," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Fabian asked in that beautiful husky voice of his. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so surreal that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Or I could, if that's alright with you." The smile never faded; he was staring at me in pure interest, completely entertained by my quiet behavior and he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No," I said, flushing lightly. "I'll go ahead."

I was showing off a little, only a little. I've already done this lab before during my late years in middle school back in California - my Gran didn't enroll me in a public school until eighth grade - and I worked with Whitefish blastula instead of onion roots.

I snapped the first slides into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

"Interphase." I was certain.

"Do you mind if I take a butcher?" he asked politely, however, he was already reaching over for the microscope. I watched him, very enchanted, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Interphase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced in it curiously.

"Prophase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I tried to keep my voice calm and collected. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Fabian smirked and pushed the microscope to me. I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, hoping to have some chance to correct him, but soon I was disappointed. Darn it, he was right.

"Slide three?"

I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me, his fingertips brushing up against the inside of my palm tenderly, and popped it into the microscope. I took a fleeting look.

"Anaphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I could have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy sprawl.

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Eddie and Jerome comparing two slides various times. Mick and Alfie had their book open under the table. Joy and Mara were the second ones to finish a few minutes after Fabian and I. Lastly, Amber and Patricia couldn't seem to be compatible in the laboratory because they seem to be bickering among their breaths on who's theory was correct.

Mr. Sweet came to our table, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check our answers. He glanced at both Fabian and I with a skeptical expression, making me feel self-conscious under his gaze.

"So, Mr. Rutter, didn't you think Ms. Martin should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Sweet asked Fabian. I didn't blame him - he had the most highest marking in this class last year and was known as one of the most honored students of our grade. Fabian had been in this boarding school since he was basically just an offspring, so it was no surprise that Mr. Sweet expected him to do all of the work individually.

"Actually, Nina identified three of the five without a problem." Fabian gestured his calloused fingers toward me, an alluring smile shining off of his flawless face.

Mr. Sweet looked at me now; his expression was shocked. "Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not exactly...but something similar to this lab, just not with onion roots."

Mr. Sweet nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in America?"

"No, my Gran used have me home schooled. She was mostly specialized in science so Biology wasn't hard for her to teach me."

"Then that must mean that she used Whitefish blastula, yeah?"

"Y-yes." Now it was my turn to be shocked. I was sure that my eyes were bugging out of their sockets in a comical way because I can hear Fabian snickering beside me.

"Well," he mumbled after a moment. "I guess it's good you two are lab partners."

He mumbled something else to himself as he walked away, probably to check on the other students and their works. After he left, I began doodling on the cover of my notebook again.

"Um, how was he able to know all of that?" I asked Fabian a few minutes later, glancing up at him from the corner of my eyes, and see him writing into his notebook.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly with a chuckle. "No one - probably not even Eddie - knows what Sweetie does when he's alone in that office of his. Maybe he secretly does research on us or something."

I cringed at that thought and then shuddered in disgust. "That's just way, way too creepy. And it'll be terrifying if he actually does do that."

Fabian raised an eyebrow. "And what would you do if he really does do that?"

"I'd transfer back to America," I muttered sarcastically.

"You wouldn't go back to America because of Sweetie." It wasn't a question; more like a confirmed statement that he was certain to be true.

"What makes you so sure?"

Fabian grinned a charming smile as he close his notebook with a light tap and leaned to me to take my hand in his calloused ones, the patterns of his thumb rubbing the back of my hand in a slow, circular motion. His hands are exactly the softest set but his simple touches were very tender - even more than a feather and a cloud combined.

"Because you've grown attached to everything in Britain - mostly Liverpool," he chimed in. "Also, I know it's hard for you to leave the Anubis House because you've grown fond of it."

No one has ever told me the truth directly before - not like Fabian did - though it was obvious in retrospect. Being in the Anubis House, living in it for two and a half years, and solving the mysteries hidden within it, I've grown very close to it. I felt connected to it - like it related to the persona inside me who is Nina Martin.

I smiled a small smile, resisting the urge to stick out my tongue out at him like a five-year-old, and looked down at out tangled hands on the table.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

I sighed softly, watching his thumb as he continued with the circulation on my knuckles.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded worried now.

I glanced back up at him, immediately captured in the miraculous gaze of his captivating dark blue eyes and then gasped out, "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed with myself. I always make it easy for others to read what I'm feeling or what I'm thinking - Gran always calling me her personal open book."

"On the contrary, I find it very enjoyable to be able to read you easily," he smirked. "It's one of the many reasons why I'm so interested in you - you're not so complex like other girls."

I bit my lips to hide my smile, glancing down at out intertwined hands as my cheeks start to flare up in a heated rate and slowly turned into a pink shade.

"You really have a good way with words, Fabian," I replied.

"That is a surprise to hear," he smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth, and my breath hitched at the sight.

Mr. Sweet called the class in order then, and I turned with relief to listen to his lesson. I was in disbelief that I've received such a heartwarming comments from this polite, beautiful boy who is actually attracted to someone plain like me. From the corner of my eye, I can see him leaning further toward me again, his index finger gently brushing against the side of my pinkie.

I tried to appear tentative as Mr. Sweet illustrated with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.

When the bell finally rang, Fabian was already stuffing all of his belongings into his bag and had swiftly rose up from his stool before anyone else could finish.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring at him in amazement, as I slowly gathered up my things slowly, trying to keep my face blank, for I can try to break my nasty habit of being an open face to others.

Fabian noticed the stack of books I have on the table, and being the gentlemen he is, he picked them up for me. I imagine him with a wagging tail to go along with the eager expression he had bearing across his face.

Slinging the strap of my bag over my shoulder, I raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "Eager to be heading back home?"

He laughed heartily as he raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone. I stood very still, the warmth of his touch a natural warning - a warning reminding me to remain cool and collected in his presence. But the tingling sensation left on the touched skin of my cheek was making it difficult. There were, however, other feelings - inappropriate ones.

"I just got something prepared for you tonight," he said. "Do you think you can meet me up in the attic after midnight?"

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered. My blood was racing, and I wished I could show it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult - the thudding of my pulse in my veins. Surely, it was loud enough for him to hear it.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured softly enough for only me to hear. Kindly, he brushed my bright red shaded cheek, then held my face between his marble hands. My hands fell limply to my sides.

"We should get going," I breathed out. "We wouldn't want to be late for dinner unless we want Mick to take it all for himself or Alfie and Jerome to start another food fight again."

He chuckled humorously and took my hand in his.

The afternoon seems like a grey mist as we walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in Fabian's car. He got the heater running as I slipped off the blazer, slung it over the headrest behind me, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the drive back home.

Driving down the long road to Anubis House, I hoped that we would be the first ones there, but I knew there was a chance we might not be - never any privacy as always. If everyone was already there, I'd ask Trudy if she knew of anything I could do around the house or maybe take a walk around the forest. Perhaps, not the forest. Alone time was generally a bad thing. The last time I went to the forest myself, Fabian found me curled up in a helpless ball against a tree trunk and bawling, mourning at the fact that my Gran was in a critical state of her life.

I was beginning to like Liverpool's green. The moss, the trees, everything - I used to miss the blistering heat of California, and even though it was still warm in England, it just wasn't the same. But, I found incredible warmth in Fabian, and now the green seemed more inviting, too.

The car rumbled to a halt outside the house, parked next to Mick's shiny, blood red 2006 Dodge Charger SRT 8, and I had to suppress an irritated groan by biting my lower lip. The curtains were draped close tightly, and the windows above were dark. Victor must be out for the afternoon, and it was obvious that either of the house residents weren't here.

Fabian realized about the silent atmosphere and the abandoned appearance of the house. He sighed to himself as he brought his car back to life and then started driving down the opposite way of the dirt road. Trees, ferns and never-ending green streaked by the car windows as we cruised down the winding road.

I wasn't sure where we were heading to, but, somehow, we were found in front of a house in the end of the road. I realized that it was Trudy's house - this is where everyone would probably show up after school is over.

A few days before school has started, Trudy had gotten a phone call saying that her father - who was in his late nineties - had passed away by an unexpected heart attack and has decided to move back to her old house, due to the fact that her father had left it for her in his will, while she is planning his memorial. Despite the horrible news of a loss, she is still keeping up her cheerful attitude.

The house she lived in was a small, two-bedroom house that her father had bought with her mother in the earlier days of their marriage times. Her house was practically one with the forest. It's exterior was a deep brown wood and it was surrounded, almost engulfed, by every exotic plant, ferns, or moss. I didn't exactly come here often, and almost never on my own, but every time I had I'd been welcomed and food had been abundant - always prepared to feed the raging, hungry boys.

"Wow," I gasped, almost inaudibly.

"You know," Fabian smiled as he pulled the end of my hair, curling it around his finger, and then chuckled. "It really amazes me that you can get easily impressed by something you saw so many times..."

"This house has...a certain charm to it," I stated. We climbed out of the Mitsubishi - a small shower of water fluttering down on me and down to the wet blacktop - and slowly walked up to the front of the car to meet up with Fabian.

He smiled at me the most tender smile to ever come across on his flawless lips, and then slipped his fingers in my hand - a tingling, electrical current suddenly shooting up on my arm and coming in contact with my spine whilst causing a newly formed wave to wash my body like an ocean to a shore.

Time had not made me immune to the perfection of his face, and I was sure that I never take any aspect of him for granted. My eyes turned over his slightly pale features; the hand square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips - twisted up into a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth marble span of his forehead - partially obscured by a tangle of rain - darker black hair...

I saved his eyes for last, knowing that what I looked into them I was likely to turn into liquid, and framed by a thick fringe of black eyelashes. Staring into his eyes always made me feel extraordinary - sort of like my bones turning spongy. I was also a little lightheaded, but that could have been because I'd forgotten to keep breathing. Again.

I glanced down at our tangled hands for a second, and sighed to see how well his large one engulfed mine in our grasp. His touch brought with it the strangest sense of relief - as if I'd been in pain and that pain had suddenly ceased.

Then his smile shrunk into a smirk, and I frowned in confusion. He raised our interlaced hands to brush my cheek a little with the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concern.

I gulped inwardly. "Y-yeah. Just a little worried for Trudy - I mean, do you think it's a good idea to just barge in there and intrude? Everyone else is already in there and I don't think making a bigger crowd would make things better for you-"

"Nina...," he sighed softly, dropping our hands down from my face and down to our sides, still twined together. "Trudy isn't going to mind our company at all. She needs it more than you think. She may say it's not that much of a deal but she is appreciating what we're doing for her because she needs us. She's been there for us and now it's our turn for her."

I nodded, completely understanding why Fabian was urging me to follow him inside the house. Being known as the shy, silent genius of the house, it was obvious that Trudy had been there by Fabian's side to encourage him in talking with the rest of the kids or he wouldn't have become friends with anyone because of his timid nature.

Fabian opened the door for me.

Inside the house was decorated to match with the forest outside. The kitchen was on the left side of the doorway, connecting with the small living room in the far right side of the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief - sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of a groom and his wife, who I assume to be Trudy's parents, both beaming brightly. Then one was of the three of them in the hospital after Trudy was born, probably taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of Trudy's school pictures up to last year's.

Those were very adorable to look at - I would have to see what I could do to get Trudy to give me a copy so that Amber and I could put in a scrapbook we were putting up together for this year.

In the kitchen there was an old square oak table in one of the three unlatching chairs and has slightly dark paneled walls, bright white cabinets, along with white linoleum floor.

While holding a wide plate of blueberry muffins, Trudy walked to the table from the oven, and leaned over the loud crowd to place the plate in the middle of the raging teenagers. The table was laden with food - muffins, eggs, mashed potatoes, shred fruits - of all which the boys were scarfing down at a rapid, inhuman speed.

Eddie momentarily looked up from one of his plates (if you could even call it a plate - it was more like a serving platter) as we entered. His eyes fell to our hands around the other, and he smirked at me slightly before he bends over his food, consumed by the arousing flavor of his food.

Jerome nudged Alfie and his response was the same. My face grew warm by the silent taunting of the boys and tried to pull my hand out of Fabian's, but he had a death grip on me.

Fabian sat down at the table, pulling up a chair next to him. Aside from Mick speaking to Trudy softly over the sink and she washed the first round of dishes, everyone was busy eating. I watched them, feeling a bit small in the little space I'm cramped in. Patricia's snide remarks at Eddie, Alfie's random comments on aliens existing, and Amber's tips in fashion or how to avoid acne made me laugh. I nibbled on a piece of muffin as I waited for everyone to finish so that we could return to the Anubis House.

After serving at least four pots of pasta, Trudy finally finished with today's dinner and I was full after my third plate. She told everyone that she was going out for a stroll and that we were free to leave anytime that we'd want before she handed out the door. A cautious bell ring inside my head when I saw the look of despair on her face.

"I'm going to get something out of the car," I told Fabian as I rose up from my chair.

Fabian looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "But we're going to be leaving soon."

"Then, I'll wait for you in the car." I leaned down to give him a quick peck on his cheek. "I'll see you there."

"Okay."

Once I was sure that he was occupied by the others, I made my way out of the door, following the small trail of footprints buried in the dirt of the ground and then headed down to northwest, my eyes leaning the trail leading me through the forest.

It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Liverpool since the day Fall had arrived, almost muggy under the clouds. I pulled off my grey cardigan and knotted it around my uniform shirt and loosen the tie a bit - especially if I'd have to hike many miles ahead of me.

I was silent for the rest of the walk. It wasn't as hard as I found it to be. The way was mostly flat, and there were barely any damp ferns or webs of moss on the unknown trail. When the straight path would take me over the fallen trees or boulders, it was a difficult adventure for me to climb over them and glide down once I was clear.

The hike had taken me more time than I'd anticipated, but there was no sense of impatience in me. The forest spread out around me in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I began to be nervous that I would ever find my way out again. But then, after another hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of of ferns into the most isolated area I've ever seen hidden within the forest.

"Nina?"

I spun around, a hand flying to my chest and landing on my erratic beating heart, immediately spotting the petite figure of Trudy standing under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, staring at me with curious eyes.

"Nina, sweetie, what are you doing here?" she asked as she finally stepped out into the bright glow of the afternoon sun.

"Ah," I exhaled softly, feeling the heavy tension on my shoulders to lift off into thin air, and the smiled sheepishly as I glanced down at my feet. "I was looking for you - I was worried about you. I saw your face when you left, so..."

"Oh." She seemed a bit embarrassed, but still remained a bit upset.

I sighed softly, taking a few steps toward her and being careful to not trip over the small dirt mountains of the ground before I reached out to put a tentative hand on her slumped shoulders.

"Trudy, are you okay?" I asked her in the most gentle tone I could use in my voice, but there was still a hint of curiosity as I spoke these words.

She smiled slightly, mostly forced to break out on her face and it didn't really reach her eyes. They were still dark, vacant even, and completely hollow from any positive emotions there is for a human to feel. It really pained me that she was in this state - it just wasn't like her.

"Yes, I'm alright, dearie," she responded as she gave my hand a light pat and then removed it from her shoulder. "I just needed some fresh air so I thought a walk would be enough for me."

"You sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

Her lovely browns seemed to shimmer brightly beneath the sunlight shining through the tiny gaps of the leaves. Then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. Her expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient silence.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"Not exactly," I shook my head. "You're a really good actress, but I can tell what you're really feeling. It's something I can relate to."

Trudy was already sitting on a moldy log near a large tree trunk, so I just took a few steps closer to her and undid the knot of the cardigan around my waist, then laid it down on the ground. Soon, I sank to the ground rapidly, crossing my legs, but my eyes never left Trudy's dejected face. She took two deep breaths, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Tell me."

She just sighed softly as she shook her head.

My forehead ceased and frowned. I reached over to her to take her hand in mine, resting it on her lap while I stared up at her steadily and waited for her patiently to respond.

Trudy tried to pull her hand away, but I still didn't let go. Whenever I was upset of something that hit me in a heavy impact, one of my friends would hold my hand. I like it that some of my guy-friends held my hands - it was comforting - but it would sometimes lead them on when I wasn't fully ready to be in a commitment. I heard Trudy sigh again and felt her hand relax into nothing, freeing herself from the bundle of nerves. When she glanced over at me, she instantly smiled a little by the sight of my eyes silently encouraging her and rose up from the log, pulling me up with her.

We walked along the trail in the forest that led us back to the small house, still holding hand in order to comfort her when needed, and Trudy chattered away happily about her adventures with her father. It reminded me of the first time we'd walked together, except now I was a foot taller than her and Trudy seemed much more elderly. We continued to walk as Trudy spoke about her parents' marriage and her mother's passing.

"...My father was the one who took my Mum's death the worse than everyone - even worse than I have. And at her funeral, he couldn't stop crying and had fainted while the priest was speaking. He hasn't been the same man he used to be, but he still showed me how much he loved me..."

I nodded my head slowly, feeling an overwhelming feeling flare inside me as Trudy went on. From the corner of my eye, I saw her glance at me.

"If my Dad hadn't thought about me at that time then I don't think I would be where I am right now or have met any of you kids," she let out a brief chuckle. "How ironic the situation turns into, doesn't it?"

I let out a grunt to let her know I was still listening to her, not trusting my voice altogether and feared that it might sound croaked if I spoke out loud. I wouldn't know ow it feels like to have a selfless dad - mine passed away when I was younger, along with my mother following him, leaving me behind in the living life. I dream about them still here with me faithfully, but it was still futile.

Trudy suddenly seemed ashamed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. If I'm making you uncomfortable in any way about this then I'll stop talking if you-"

"No, no," I interrupted immediately. "I-I'm fine about this, Trudy, really. Besides this isn't about me, it's about you," I added quickly.

"I understand, but you don't have to force yourself to listen to-"

"Trudy, it's fine, really," I sighed.

She nodded for a moment before she turned forward to watch her footing as we continued to walk forward and went on about her memories of her family.

Eventually we made it back to her house, where we saw that everyone was standing by Eddie's 2005 Ford Mustang GT, waiting for our return back from our short hike in the forest, and then headed over to them.

We all exchanged our farewells in hugs and a few kisses on the cheeks before we went into the separate cars. Amber and Alfie decided to drive home together with Fabian and I, saying there is an awkward tension between Mara, Jerome, and Mick. Despite the disappointment of not being able to be alone with Fabian, I allowed them to stay since I understood.

As Fabian started up the engine, I glanced out the windshield to see Trudy waving at everyone in Eddie's car while they pulled back from her driveway and then drove down the dirt road back home. A small smile stretched out on my face when Trudy turned to us and send a tentative wave as Fabian began to pull out of the tiny driveway.

My brief hand gesture seemed enough to make her smile more widely, but I couldn't help wondering to myself; has our visit here really comforted her in her time of mourning over her father's death?

By the light shining in her eyes, I can tell that it was a yes. Yes, it did.

* * *

**A:N: **A little bit a chemistry in Biology and a bonding moment between the house mother and the student living in the same boarding house as her. I figured the show does not focus well on Trudy and her family history especially when she's been through hell even by Sibuna. But don't worry the others will have their spotlight moments later on in the story. But let me know what are your thoughts of this new chapter. Have love for me? Show me in a review! See you next Wednesday!


	3. House of Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, the characters in it, or the locations used in it. But I do own the plot.

**A:N: **A new week equals a new chapter! Hope everyone had a great week and if not then I hope this new chapter will bring some light in it. First off, I'd like to thank anyone who added Book of the Dead to their alerts and favorites. You have no idea how unbelievably happy you've made me when I saw that! And I'm proud to be able to make you happy in return with this chapter! Enjoy your reading!

For now on I'm going to try to update this story when I can because my schedule for Wednesday had to be changed due to my club meetings. So keep yours eyes peeled.

Anyway on with the show!

* * *

A light knock on the door was heard behind me during the night, eventually waking me from my deep, heavy slumber. I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled on to my side, hoping more sleep would come. And then an important piece of memory flood back into my awareness.

"Oh!" I sat up so fast that it made my head spin.

I glanced over at the northern side of the room, hearing the bed creak in protest and a quiet moan as Amber's dark figure rolled around to a more comfortable position. I held my breath, my eyes widen in anticipation and watched her as she stretched out her stiff muscles a little before she slumped against the mattress.

Once I was sure that Amber was still asleep, I pulled the covers of my bed off me and silently tiptoed over to the full-length mirror to make sure that I was still presentable for the secret surprise that Fabian kept hidden from me, my emotions unrecognizable. My red striped cold shoulder tee was unwrinkled, the low collar didn't reveal too much of my cleavage area - which I approved proudly - my denim skirt wasn't too short and was being held securely around my waist by a brown leather belt. I wasn't so sure what footwear I should have worn so I settled with some ballet flats.

I worked my trend slow and quiet as I walked across the dark room, the floorboards creaking lightly beneath my footsteps. A small piece of paper was mottled in front of the door when I slipped out into the corridors and then I closed the door behind me before I picked up the paper. I smiled at the message written on the blank page.

_ Meet me in the attic_

_ Love, Fabian x_

Folding up the piece of paper, I sneaked my way over at the closed door that led me to the forbidden area upstairs that is known to be the haunted attic as I stuffed the paper in my pocket, and then tested out the knob to make sure it was unlocked. Fabian must have already went up there since it was already open.

I tried to be silent with my footsteps as I dashed up the stairs to the slightly open door at the top, taking two steps at a time, and literally flew into the door once I reached it. I took a quick intake of breath, smoothing my shaking hands over the fabric of my skirt and running my fingers through my hair, before I entered the room.

Inside the attic, there were paneled in a darker wood - very old and worn out, but smelled freshly new. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I've ever collected from my favorite library, Montebello Library, on Beverly Boulevard. The wall on the eastern side of the room was where the bed was, along with a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. Painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slant roofs, with their spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled with the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like cathedrals.

"London in the sixteen-fifties," a quiet, laughing response came from behind me.

I whirled around, one hand flying to my chest in surprise.

There laid Fabian, smiling widely, across a plain white blanket, his hands behind his head and his feet stretched out in front of him - the picture of ease.

"Oh!" I breathed, sinking unsteadily to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He pressed his lips together, trying to hide his amusement.

He sat up slowly, so as not to startle me again. Then he leaned forward and reached out with his long arms to pick me up, gripping the top of my arms like I was a toddler. He sat me on the blanket beside him.

I took this moment to look around at my surroundings for a moment, feeling my breath being taken away instantly by the sight that has engulfed me. There were two candles lit on our left, off of the blanket, illuminating a dim light around us like a ball. An iPod was connected to an iHome, playing a soothing melody in a peaceful, low volume that won't be heard blasting through the wooden floor beneath us and so that Victor wouldn't hear us. Lastly, there is a small picnic basket next to Fabian, probably full of delicious meals.

"How's the heart?" he asked, putting a warm hand on mine.

"You tell me - I'm sure you can hear it by how hard it's beating right now." I rolled my eyes, a playful smile escaping onto my face freely.

I felt his laughter shake the floor.

I sighed as I brushed back a few loosen strands of my hair behind my ear, and then leaned against my other hand, smiling at the beautiful marble statue next to me, a wonderful tribute to Achilles. I noticed what he was wearing. He has one a charcoal tie dye t-shirt, a navy varsity cardigan worn on top, a pair of washed skinny jeans, and a set of white sneakers.

"Just give me a moment to restart my heart," I suggested hopefully. As if that were possible when he is sitting right next to me looking incredibly tempting and heart wrenching.

We sat there for a moment in silence, both listening to my heartbeat slow, as I watched Fabian pull out the condiments that he held inside the picnic, various handmade sandwiches and fruits were being placed on the blanket in front of me. He even pulled out a plate of two of Trudy's chocolate cake and two bottles of orange soda.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" I asked with a raised eyebrow after taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches he had offered me. "Very classy."

"Peanut butter butty with no jelly and a peanut butter butty with jelly," he replied. Of course, he only enjoyed having peanut butter between his breads because jelly always gave him an odd ache in his stomach. "Straight from the refrigerator in the gourmet kitchen of Anubis House."

"I must say I'm impressed," I teased, curling my legs underneath me to sit Indian style. "For a guy who doesn't like jelly you put just the right amount of peanut butter - not too much jelly."

"Best butties that Britain has to offer," he said right before taking a bite of his own sandwich. I watched him as he devoured it in seconds, already researching for his second piece, and taking a quick sip of his orange soda. I think that Mick's eating habits were beginning to rub off on him.

We both sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the cool breeze that would occasionally blow between us - the crisp air reminded me of our northern location on the London map. I watched my miracle carefully as some of his hair blew effortlessly across his forehead, emphasizing his deep eyes that reflect nothing but pure happiness and content.

I smiled at him then I reached inside a small Tupperware container and helped myself to a fresh strawberry. I took a bite of it and felt some of its juice run freely down the side of my lips. I licked it off and brought my finger up to my mouth in order to wipe off the remnants that my tongue may have missed. I didn't realize I had an audience until I glanced back up at Fabian - my eyes instantly locking with his. He was watching my actions intently with a look of pure amusement on his face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little bit self-conscious under his speculative stare.

"Good strawberry?" he questioned, grinning wryly.

"You just pay attention to your own eating habits and leave me alone," I said jokingly, trying to sound angry though I couldn't stop myself from smiling - his charming attitude was contagious.

We indulged in a few more strawberries, took a few sips on our sodas, and reminisced on a few stories from our pasts before Fabian grew quiet and diverted his gaze down to the blanket - aimlessly tracing the wrinkles with his fingertips. I could see the immediate change in his demeanor and knew that something was bothering him.

"Hey," I said, pushing myself up onto my knees and crawled closer to him. "What's wrong?"

I sat down right in front of him just as he glanced up from the blanket to meet my concerned gaze. He smiled at me lightly, but I could tell it was forced. He reached over to my hands to take them in his, engulfing mine deeply in the palm of his hand and gently rubbing my knuckles with his thumb while I kept on watching him patiently. His eyes were clouded by a dark shade of blue - it was like a mixture of deep navy blue and baby blue combined.

Fabian broke the heavy silence around us with a sigh as he looked into my eyes, seeming to forget about everything that surrounds us. Whatever he saw there must be encouraged him. he looked into the dim fire of the candle - the light of the flaring orb glittered off of his skin in ruby-tinged sparkles - and spoke.

"Are you having fun, Nina?" he asked hesitantly, almost stuttering, and glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. I wasn't sure what expression I have on my face right now but I was certain that it showed how baffled and shocked I felt about his question.

"Of course I am, Fabian," I replied sincerely, placing one of my hands over his as I inched myself closer to him until I was directly in front of him and then leaned my head forward to press my forehead against his.

He smiled a tiny smile and continued. "T-that's good - I mean, that is what I'm going for tonight...I-I just wasn't sure if it was going well so I had to ask you."

He heard my exhale of breath, though it was barely audible to my own ears. He looked forward in my eyes again, his tiny smile slowly morphing down into a weak smirk as he read my emotions through the glinting orbs that are my eyes.

"What would make you think that I'm not having fun with you?" I inquired curiously.

"It's not that I think you're not enjoying tonight, I just - I guess I'm not used to going on a date with you for this long." He was lost in his thoughts for a short time before he went on. "It's just that this is usually the time when something mystery-related interrupts us and we have to solve another clue or riddle."

"Oh, I see."

"I-it's not that I'm not enjoying this - being here with you, I mean - but it's like a routine I've gotten over the year and a half. It has nothing to do with you."

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore, Fabian. Lately, I haven't had any voices from Sarah or her parents and I haven't found anything out of the ordinary, so there's nothing to worry about this year. It's basically normal."

A few seconds passed before he answered it. He seemed to choose his words carefully.

"Yeah, I've noticed that also, and I hope it stays this way for the rest of the year," he began to say, though barely above a whisper. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were uneasy - I wanted nothing more than to figure out what he was feeling - or thinking. "Things are going to be different with no spirit lurking around us every second of the day, but I find it better this way - I've learned a lot of things about you that I never knew about."

"I've learned a lot about you, too, Fabian," I replied, trying to reassure him. "I mean, yeah, things may seem different now, but it's actually better this way. Before this whole mystery thing happened, I felt like I had to hide away from everyone of who I am or everything about my life. Now I just feel like I can tell you absolutely everything and anything."

I watched as a bunch of different emotions flashed across his face as he contemplated my words.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said after a moment. His lips turned upward into a genuine smile that chased away all of the troubled lines from his face. "Nina...cheers. You always know how to make me feel better."

I felt my heart relax and lightened at the sound of his words. I couldn't help but ponder the level of satisfaction I got out of that knowledge. Perhaps it was comforting to me to know that even thought my life wasn't exactly perfection, I could, somehow, be responsible for someone else's happiness.

I smiled to myself and glanced down to find there was one last strawberry in the almost empty Tupperware container with my name written all over it. I extended my hand out to grab it just as Fabian obviously had the same mindset, our hands reaching in the middle. We both pulled our hands back and laughed lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I giggled. "Did you want that last strawberry?"

"Yeah, but, it's okay," he replied, grinning - he was always grinning. "You can have it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling a little guilty. I was never a selfish person - at least when it came to food.

"Yes." He nodded, watching me closely.

I shrugged and reached in for the strawberry, but his hand was faster than mine. He grabbed it before I had a chance and held it in front of him, dangling it in the air - taunting me.

"You didn't actually think I was going to give in that easily, did you?" he was asking in a mocking tone, his eyes dancing with the thrill of tormenting me.

"Fabian Rutter," I spat, trying to pretend like I was angry, but barely able to stifle my laughter. "You better give me that strawberry this instant. " I put my hands on my hips indignantly, as if that would somehow make me more intimidating.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he teased, pulling the strawberry closer to his mouth, acting like he was going to eat it.

Before he had a chance to anticipate my actions; I shot myself forward and tried grabbing the fruit out of his hand. He fought back, lifting his arm above his head and out of my reach - always using his height to his advantage. Instead of a success, I felt myself lose my center of gravity in my attempt of outwitting him and my body fell forward toward him.

In one shift motion he was planted firmly on his back with me lying helplessly on top of him, the strawberry falling out of his grasp and onto the dusty floor beside us. We both looked at the now inedible fruit and broke out into an effortless laughter.

We laid there laughing so hard that we could barely even breathe, with tears coming out of our eyes just like two little toddlers who had not a care in the world. I have not laughed like this in such a long time and it felt relaxing.

Just then I became aware of the close proximity of Fabian's body to mine. My laughter ceased and I found myself staring into a pair of dark blue eyes that belonged to the person responsible for my heart's desire. Fabian's laughter stopped as well and his face grew serious as he became fully aware of the new kind of intimacy between us. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to run my fingers through his hair, and over his toned torso.

The scent of his hair - natural, musky - filled my senses. It was sweet and subtle, but it drove me crazy nonetheless. Lazily, I played with the strands of his hair that have covered his forehead, twirling them on my finger and wrapping them around.

"You smell good." I heard him say quietly to me, just to me. Not that anyone else was around to hear. It just seemed like something you'd say in private.

I leaned downwards, touching the bridge of my nose and the side of my face against his collarbone, and inhaled. "So do you," I whispered lightly, my lips brushing up against his throat as I spoke.

I felt him smile beneath me. I rested against him like this with my eyes lidded for a few minutes. His slightly pale skin was tinted orange by the subtle rays of the dominating moon outside. He was really the most beautiful being I've ever seen. I wondered if he knew that.

I wanted to kiss him. We'd kissed before, but we didn't kiss often. I hate to admit it but I was still shy around him when it came to the physical side of us.

Carefully, testing the waters, I lifted my head from his chest to be in the same level as his face then lowered mine to his and placed my lips softly upon his, refraining from holding his face in case he wanted to pull away. I left them where they are, barely applying pressure, for only a second before I began to draw back.

Fabian pushed himself up on his elbows to follow me. Our contact was only broken for a split second and he pressed his soft, warm marble lips back to mine with much appreciated eagerness. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands on the small of my back and kissed me like he meant it. Kissing him back with an eagerness I knew matched and probably surpassed his, I wanted to show him that he is mine.

Fabian flipped us over onto my back and held me against him with both arms, spreading his palms out across my back over the fabric of my shirt. My hair splayed around the floor and I breathed into him. Our heartbeats matched, our breathing increasing in speed at an unsteady pace. I was having a really hard time keeping all my instincts in bay. I kept reminding me to remain gentle.

But he was making this difficult for me.

His lips parted and mine followed suit as my fingers fisted in his hair. He pulled me tighter, pressing me as hard as he could against him without crushing me. The back of my eyelids burned red and a weak whimper almost escaped from the depths of my throat.

There was no way for me to tell how much time passed. Everything was a blur when our bodies were close. I needed to pull away - I was losing control faster with every breath he sent into my mouth - but I couldn't. I've dreamed about kissing him like this during all summer break. How could I stop it now? We couldn't be any closer.

Well, we could. But I couldn't think about that tight now. That was dangerous territory. A risky fate that would probably bring in the worst of it in our lives if we ever performed such an inappropriate act. I couldn't get carried away tonight.

A thin strip of my back was exposed and Fabian's roaming fingers found it. I jerked when his hands slid across it, but I melted against him even more in response. I couldn't see or hear anything that wasn't Fabian. _My Fabian_.

But I didn't want to regret this - I wasn't ready to go that far - not tonight. I had to stop. I hated being chaste, but one of us needed to think rationally.

Fortunately, Fabian had the same thought as me. He turned his head to the right, toward the picnic basket, causing my lips to slide off his and onto his cheek. I opened my eyes, lifting and tilting my head in a way that is simple enough to ask him what was the problem. Now that he had stopped, I wanted to continue. I figure it must me my raging teenage hormones speaking.

"I don't want you to regret our date," he breathed, his chest drumming rapidly against mine.

I smiled, dropping my lips back down to touch the side of his face and whispered, "You really think I would regret this?" I don't know why I would ask this. A few moments ago I was just protesting against the idea of every experiencing any adult relations with him, and now that we just stopped from ever falling into its trap, my body felt like it wanted to continue on with this little experiment. Yep, definitely the hormones talking.

His hands made fist filled with the fabric of my shirt and he took a deep breath. "You might."

I slid down so my head was on his shoulder and rested it there. I meant for us to stop, too, but my shirt came a little further up because of the way I moved and closed my eyes as he moved his hands to my upper back to keep from losing more self-control. My heart was crashing in my chest.

Soon, I felt Fabians' throat start to vibrate a little as he began to hum a melody I didn't recognize; it sounded more like a peaceful lullaby.

He paused. "Should I sing you to sleep?"

"Right," I laughed. "Like I could sleep with you here!"

"You could try." I can feel his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he rubbed my back in a soothing circulation.

I rolled my eyes. "Not quite."

I felt him shift a but under me, his head lowering down beside mine and I nearly jumped when I felt a rush of his warm breath on my neck, his nose sliding along my jaw, inhaling.

I pulled back; as he moved, he froze - and I could no longer hear the sound of reality, but I can feel his heart beating against mine.

We stared at each other cautiously for a moment, and then, as his clenched jaw gradually relaxed (when have they tightened?), his expression became puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No - the opposite," I explained. "You're driving me crazy."

He considered that briefly, and then a triumphant smile slowly lit his face. When he spoke, he sounded pleased. "Really?"

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned. Then he propped himself up with his elbows, an arm wrapped around my waist securely as he gingerly rolled over to his side and peeled me off of him to place me next to him on the floor.

"I'm curious about something, though." He seemed deliberate for a moment. "You never told me something about your...you know...past relationships, "he murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. "Past relationships as in...relative bonds?"

"No." He shook his head. "I mean, have you ever...?" He trailed off suggestively. He noticed my quizzical expression and then turned to a different motion; he gestured his hands between us, back and forth. "Have you ever had one like this? Like us? With someone else?"

I instantly caught on. "Of course, not." I flushed. "I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close."

My reply seem to make him more delighted.

"And what about you?" I shot back. He waited. "Well, am I the first girl that you've ever been attached to...you know...in this way, at all?"

He laughed. He picked up one of my hands and gently pressed it to the side of his face. "Let's just say I'm proud to be a young lad or otherwise I wouldn't have found a really attractive woman with pure hearts like you."

A quiet giggle left my lips as I bit my bottom lip and felt my cheeks instantly became warm by the amount of blood that has rushed up to my head.

"You certainly have a way with words." I paused for a second for a dramatic effect before I simply added. "For a guy who stumbles on them a lot."

He threw his head back, nearly slamming the back against the floorboards, and laughed quietly as a whisper, but still exuberantly.

A long minute passed. I listened to Fabian's steady breathing, sensed the beats of his heart and shivers that traveled through the small hairs on his arms. Then his warm arms were around me, pulling me closely to him, and his lips were near my ear.

I yawned involuntarily.

"You should sleep now," he insisted. "It's past two and we have school."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Do you want me to carry you back to your room so you can sleep on your bed?"

"No!" I said too loudly.

He laughed, and then began to hum that same, unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of an archangel, soft in my ear.

More tired than I realized, exhausted from the long day of mental and emotional stress like I'd ever felt before, I drifted to sleep in the heat of Fabian Rutter's embracing arms.

* * *

I slept better that night, too tired to dream again. When I woke to the golden yellow morning and found myself in my room, buried under the covers, my mood was blissful. The evening I've spent together with Fabian seemed like a far-out dream now; I decided to store it safely away with the other good memories. I caught myself whistling while I was pulling the front of my hair back before I pinned it with a hair clip and later again as I skipped down the stairs into the dining room.

Patricia was the first one to notice was my cheerful demeanor when I literally hopped into my chair between Fabian and Amber.

"You're cheerful today," she commented over breakfast, as she poured herself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Did something happen to you last night?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Guess I'm just happy that it's Friday."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Fabian stifling a laugh as he poured milk in his bowl of flakes and I couldn't help but smile to myself. There was an insight between us that only we understood and it left the rest of the housemates completely puzzled so it was humorous also.

"You tell me," I heard Eddie groan and broke myself out of my reverie to look at him. "My Geometry teacher, Mr. Shay, keeps on nagging me about my grades this semester. Saying that I don't do my work when he doesn't even grade them."

"How can you be failing that class when the first term just started?" Joy asked him with a confused eyebrow raised, voicing out the question that everyone in the table was probably wondering. I nodded in agreement with her.

"He still hasn't grade all the work I did in the first week - not even all the homework, too," he answered with an aggravated huff and slumped deeper into his hair. "The guy's a nutjob."

"Then why don't you tell Mr. Sweet?" Mara insisted casually. "I'm sure he can help out."

"I don't want to rely on Eric with my problems," he grumbled under his breath as he pushed his chair back away from the table and rose onto his feet, his blazer slung over his shoulder with the strap of his bag.

I can tell that the mentioning of his father had triggered the wrong buttons inside Eddie by how scrunched up his face is into a hateful glare and how hard his footsteps sounded on the wooden floors as he stomped away from the dining room - he's gotten even taller over the summer - his back to everyone, and he was out of the door before anyone could even blink or utter a word.

I sat like a frozen statue in my seat, staring blankly after him. He is so complex and conflicted this year - it's not even funny. Mr. Sweet wasn't even being fair to Eddie either; making promises with a child, and then breaking them would definitely channel up some anger.

When I turned back, Joy's expression distracted me from this train of thought; she was gazing meaningfully at Patricia with a knowing look. I saw Patricia nod once at her with a sigh.

"I'll go and check on him," she mumbled as she rose up from her chair, grabbed a leftover muffin from one of the plates in front of her, and then she sprinted through the common room to head out of the house.

I began adding food on my empty plate, placing the blueberries neatly on top of the waffle, as I tried to block the sudden anger and rage that filled inside me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried whenever I got angry, a humiliating tendency.

"That was awkward," Mick muttered.

The grilled cheese next to my waffles didn't seem so edible to me anymore since my appetite had gone away, but my anger and rage building up inside me just kept on growing higher as the seconds ticked on by. I was running my hands through my hair when I sensed someone's gaze on me and a calloused hand my arm.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked, concern. "You seem a bit...fagged for some reason."

I glanced up from my plate of unbitten food to see every eye around the table looking at me with the exact same worried expression, and felt my cheeks heat up instantly by the tension that fell upon us in the air.

"Uh, y-yeah." Darn, I stuttered. "Guess I'm full."

"But you hardly touched your food," Amber pointed out casually, obliviously. "Actually, you haven't eaten anything at all."

I looked down. Indeed, the waffle was perfectly round and covered in syrup, the glass of orange juice was left untouched, and the tiny plate containing my grilled cheese sandwich was beginning to get lumpy by the drying cheese. I was no longer mad at Amber, but at myself for making up such a terrible lie.

"Well, I guess I just lost my appetite and didn't realize it," I chuckled nervously, immediately rising up from my chair as I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder and took an apple from the basket. "I'll see you outside when you finish," I added quickly.

Fabian was about to say something else but it mostly come out as a stutter. Instead of waiting for an answer, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then headed upstairs to get more prepared.

I hurried as I would be ready to go the second everybody left. I had my bag ready, shoes tied, teeth brushed, but even though I rushed to the door as soon as I was sure that everyone would be out of sight, Fabian was faster. He was waiting in his shiny car, windows rolled down, and the engine off.

I didn't hesitate this time, climbing in the passenger side quickly, the sooner to see his face. He grinned his crooked smile at me, stopping my breath in the center of my throat and my heart in a mid-beat. I couldn't imagine how an angel could be anymore glorious. There was nothing about him that needed improvement.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. I wondered if he had any idea how appealing his accent is.

"Fine," I shrugged. "How was your night?"

"Pleasant." His smile was amused; I felt like I was missing an inside joke.

"Can I ask why?" I asked.

"No," he grinned teasingly. "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

I pouted.

Fabian wanted to know about the people in my life; more about Gran, her hobbies, and what we'd done in our free time together. And then my only three friends - embarrassing me when he asked about boys I've dated before him. I was relieved that I've never dated anyone, so that particular conversation couldn't last long. He seemed surprised by my lack of romantic history.

"So you never met anyone you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone that made me wonder what he was thinking about.

I was grudgingly honest. "Not in America."

His lips pressed together into a hard line, trying to suppress a tiny smile.

We were at the student's lounge at this point. The day had sped by in a blur that was rapidly becoming a routine. I took advantage of his brief pause to take a bite out of my bagel.

"I-I won't be able to drive you home today," he announced hesitantly, apropos to nothing, while I chewed and swallowed.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I'm leaving with Jasper today after dinner," he replied. "He told me that Uncle Ade is coming back from his trip in Egypt today and wanted to show me something at his antique shop."

"Oh." I blinked, bewildered and disappointed. "That's okay; it's not that far of a walk."

He frowned at the idea. "I'm not going to make you walk home alone. Besides, Amber said that she is planning on taking you to the city today after school."

I sighed. "I don't really mind walking." What I did mind was losing my time with him. "But why does Amber want to take me to the city?"

He shook his head. "It's Amber. No one knows what she'll want from a store but one specific thing - shopping for anything that is made by a designer," he laughed at that thought.

"All right," I agreed, pursing my lips. I was pretty sure that Amber just needed me on her trip to England to help her carry some bags filled with expensive clothes. I didn't understand why she was going shopping again since we already went last Wednesday, but then again, she has no limit in clothes or accessories.

"So what do you think your Uncle Ade wants to give you?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"I'm not so sure," he answered uncertainly. "He probably wants to show me the artifacts he found during his search around the pyramids."

I tried to speak in a normal voice. "And you have to leave now?"

"Yes." The corner of his mouth twitched downwards. "It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that boring movie left to endure in Biology - I don't think I could take anymore of Mr. Sweet explaining it while we watch it."

I started. Amber - her long, golden hair in a halo of silky waterfall around her flawless, full face - was suddenly standing behind his shoulder. Her slight frame was willowy, graceful even in absolute stillness.

"Hi guys," she greeted, her high seductive British accent almost attractive as his.

Fabian greeted her without looking away from me. "Amber."

"Hi, Amber," I murmured shyly.

"Hey, Nina." Her brilliant obsidian eyes were brighten up by a glint, but her smile was more devious. She walked around the couch, basically skipping in her steps, her luscious hair swinging across the middle of her back with her movements, and then hopped onto the couch between me and Fabian.

She flashed a knowing look at Fabian. "If you don't mind, Fabian, I need to talk to Nina alone right now. It's really important."

His voice was aloof. "Um, okay. I was just about to leave anyway to meet up with Jasper."

"Should I say have fun, or is it the wrong sentiment?" I asked him teasingly.

"No, have fun works as well as anything," he grinned.

"Have fun, then." I worked to sound wholehearted. Of course, I didn't fool him.

"I'll try." He still grinned. "And you try to be safe, please. You seem to love attracting trouble like a magnet."

"Try to be safe - what a challenge." Amber laughed at that snarky comment, giving me a playful nudge and I joined her as I let out a light giggle.

"For you, it is a challenge," he noted. "Promise?"

"I promise to try to be safe," I recited. "I'll just hold onto the bags - that might be fraught with peril."

"Don't drop while you shop," he mocked.

"I'll do my best."

He stood then, and I rose, too.

"I'll see you later, then," I sighed.

"I'll write to you later to let you know when I'm coming back," he promised, smiling his crooked smile. He reached over to me to touch my face, lightly brushing along my cheek bone.

His breath was enthralling - my mind was filled with its intoxication. He was leaning in, and so all I had to do was stretch up on my toes, raising my hands up to grasp onto him by his shoulders, to kiss his awaiting, moist lips with as much force as I was capable of. I can hear Amber stifle an excited gasp from the couch beside us, and I instantly remembered that she was in the same room as us.

Once we pulled away from the other, a dazed grin was found plastered across his face, then he turned and walked away. I stared after him until he was gone, and slump back down on the cushions of the couch to finish my lunch while Amber began to speak to me after she was done squealing about the _Fabina_ moment she had just witnessed.

It turned out that she was planning an epic party this Sunday for me to celebrate my birthday, which was a month ago, and wanted my permission for it. I, of course, declined it relentlessly. I didn't find it as much of a big deal to do something like that for a date that would continue to come around once every year. But Amber insisted that the party was necessary for me.

I went to class, feeling empty without Fabian walking next to me or holding my hand - my fingers were tingling in desperation to be engulfed in the warmth of his palm. I couldn't honestly say what happened in AP Biology; my mind was too preoccupied with thought of when he will come back. In Gym, Amber was speaking to me about the party again; she was practically begging on her knees until I caved in. I tried to carefully explain to her why I say it is not important and to cancel the idea.

"...But, Nina, having a party to celebrate your birthday is like a law - especially when you turned sixteen," she said eagerly. "It's your gateway to adulthood, and that can't be left alone and unnoticed."

"No, Amber," I sighed. "Also, I don't know at what age you are known as a legal adult in England, but back in America, I'm not legally known as an adult until I turn eighteen and since I'm American, I'm not technically an adult."

"You know what I mean, Nines." She rolled her eyes, flipping her golden locks over her shoulder.

I pressed my lips in a tight line. "Why are you so eager to do this anyway? Need an excuse to tell Victor?"

"No, not really. I've been talking to Mara one day and she brought up the day we organized a party for Joy's birthday, then that's when I realized that it was the same date as yours. We didn't get to celebrate your birthday."

"But, you guys wished me a _Happy Birthday_ through video chat, and that was enough for me," I pointed out. "I didn't find it that much of a deal, so-"

"Yeah, but, it's not the same as doing it in person," she interrupted. "The more I think about it, the guiltier I feel that I wasn't there for you on your birthday - and I'm your BBF. So, I'm pretty much obligated, in a way. I know you'll do the same for my birthday."

Honestly, Amber wasn't wrong in that department of knowledge. Since Gran is a wedding planner, I've seen her active during the day organizing any style of wedding she could come up with for her clients and slowly, day by day, I've learned how to form up a design of my own, so when Amber's birthday came up during January, I would have organized a surprise party for her also.

"Okay, fine. I'll let this party happen on Sunday."

"Yay!" she cheered brightly, engulfing me in a tight embrace and literally hopping around the grassy field with me along.

When the school day had officially ended, I walked to the parking lot with Amber, no enthusiasm whatsoever. I did not really mind walking home because it was only a few blocks away from here. But then again, I was starting to believe that nothing is enough to change their mind. The Jaguar was parked next to the entrance of the parking lot, shining brightly in the glowing rays of the afternoon sun.

I shook my head, incredulous, as I opened the unlocked door of the passenger side and saw a piece of white paper folded on the leather seat. I got in and closed the door before I opened it. Two words were written in his elegant script.

_Be Safe._

The sound of the car roaring to life frightened me. I laughed at myself.

When we got back at the Anubis House, the handle of the door was undone, the dead bolt was unlocked, just as I'd left it this morning. Inside, we went straight to our room to ditch our books and bags. I changed myself out of my uniform to dress myself in my casual clothes - something I'd worn during the middle of fall in California. An emb anchor striped top, a pair of worn-out jeans, a talula shruken exeter blazer, and a set of classic black converse. My accessories were an owl necklace with bronze gem stoned wings and a bound black beanie hat. I brushed my hair through my hair quickly after I finished taking a warm shower when Trudy came into the room to tell me and Amber that we needed to do our chores before we left to town.

I jumped, placing the now damp comb on the top of the vanity and dump my uniform in the hamper before I ran downstairs to start the washing machine for laundry. Joy was carrying a hamper full of dirty clothes and stepping into the washroom when I came in with my own pile.

"Sorry, Joy, I got caught up with Amber's judgment in my clothes - I just finished getting ready."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "There are hardly any clothes this week anyway."

I listened to some pop songs from a music station that Joy channeled on the small radio she found in one of the cabinets. There weren't any songs that I usually listen to, but she knew I wasn't a huge fan in pop music, so she tuned in some of the stations back in America and played some songs of Enrique Iglesias (my celebrity crush). She seemed happy, though, to be doing something together. And it felt good to make her happy.

"So," I started during an announcement. "Amber and I are planning to go to town to look at dresses for this birthday party she's doing for me this Sunday...," I trailed off.

"I heard about that," Joy answered. "Amber's been talking about it all summer since our birthday, saying that wishing you a Happy Birthday through a video-chat wasn't enough after everything you've been through last term and deserved something more. I agree with her, too."

"You think so?" I asked incredulously as I added some soup into the washing machine and closed the lid, letting to start cycling automatically.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes as if it was a childishly obvious manner. She turned to me once she loaded her pile of clothes into the dryer. "Nina, you literally - I mean, literally - gave yourself up to some evil spirit to save us. Do you actually think you don't deserve more?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess I didn't really find it that much of a deal and didn't really want anything in return."

"You don't have to," she stated. "You should know better, Nina, that this house is full of surprises."

"True enough," I sighed as I gave her the details. Honestly, I've never expected myself to be pulled into a whirlwind of dangerous adventures or to discover that I'm half Egyptian because I am a descendent to a royal bloodline to an Egyptian high priestess and that this house would be full of secrets of the former residents before us when I came to this boarding school to study. This house always has its surprises.

Joy was confused. "But why is Amber going with you? Didn't you guys do some shopping last week?"

"No, she needed me to help her carry some of the bags and find her new clothes - you know, giving her constructive criticism," I replied casually. Something like this isn't new for me to explain. "Now she's going to do the same thing for me today."

"Well, okay." She seemed to realize that she was getting in the deep end of the conversation that involved me giving her details of Amber's fashion traits. "When are you two leaving?"

"After we finish with our chores, so we can get back early before dinner," I said. "Do you think you can save some leftovers for us from Mick's stomach and the food fight that is waiting to happen?"

"I'll manage."

"Hey," I pursed my lips as I fiddled with my fingertips. "Do you want to come with us? I'm sure Amber wouldn't mind your company."

"Actually, Patricia and I already made some rom-com plans for today," she retorted. "We haven't had a film night in a while and we've wanted to watch Final Destination Two ever since it premiered last year."

I cringed. "Ugh! Movies filled with a lot of blood and gore really gives me the creeps."

"I don't know how you survived in Halloween," I heard her mutter under her breath, and gave Joy a playful shove to the side. Then she added more clearly, "Good luck with your shopping trip with Amber - you'll need it if you don't want to dip your feet in a bucket of ice."

I cringed. "Let's hope not."

I left a note for Trudy, explaining her where we'll be found in town - which will not be so difficult since we'll be found in one of the most expensive stores - then switched my scruffy wallet from my school bag to a purse I rarely used, and ran out of the house of join Amber. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the school perimeter.

* * *

**A:N: **A secret Fabina date and Nina is in for quite an adventure with Amber when it comes to shopping for a special occasion such as a birthday party. Only one way will know how Nina will survived through Amber's addiction in the next chapter! Pretty much to keep up with my motivation with this story, show me your love for it through reviews!


	4. House of England

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis, the characters in it, or the locations used in it. But I do own the plot.

**A:N: **Finally the wait is over and it's a new week, which means new chapter! Yay! But really the whole week has been hectic especially with chorus class and such. Thank you to those who put this story in their favorites, it means a lot to me, honest! I'm happy to show you my gratitude with this chapter. Right now I'm re-watching season three of House of Anubis (with such pain :'( I miss Nathalia) for research so I hope it makes the story better for you guys.

Also I would like to apologize for the similarity the story has with Twilight. I had forgotten that I had used some of the words from the book as a rough draft before I could write it in my own style. I honestly say I am not trying to steal any credit from Stephanie Meyer's work - she is one of my favorite authors who inspired me to become a writer! I would like to say my thanks to ShadowSwan for pointing out my error. I will promise to fix this story as soon as I can and change it into my style instead. Once again I apologize for my mistake.

Enjoy the ride!

* * *

Amber drove faster than a NASCAR race car driver, so we made it to England before four. It had been a while since I'd had a typical girls' night out, and the uncontrolled surge of excitement left me numb with anxiety. We listened to a Swedish House Mafia CD I've brought along while Amber kept jabbering on about the boys in our house.

Amber's last dinner date with Alfie had gone very well, and she was hoping that by this upcoming Saturday night, they would have progressed to their real first-kiss stage. I smiled to myself pleased. Amber tried to make me confess what was the type of guy I was mostly attracted to in Fabian, but I was interrupted with a question about the dresses after a bit, to spare myself. I was grateful that it had worked.

England was a beautiful large attraction, much more polished and quaint than Liverpool. But Amber knew it all too well, so she didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the harbor, or to the London Eye. Amber drove straight to the one big department stores, which were a few streets in from the harbor's gorgeous view.

The party was themed semi-formal, and I wasn't so sure what that meant exactly. Amber seemed surprised and almost dubious when I told her I've never had a party for my birthday before.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend or something to help you decorate and organize a party?" she asked as we walked through the front doors of the store.

"Really," I tried to convince her, not wanting to confess any of my personal problems against having parties in my previous birthdays. "I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. Parties didn't really seem that important to me anyway - even Gran knew that."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I had more important things to do," I answered honestly. "Besides nobody found it that big of a deal, and didn't do anything big for it either."

She seemed skeptical. "Everyone is helping with the party here," she reminded me, "and you tell them no."

Out of all the times that are so important, Amber had decided to pick this moment to be observant. We were in the juniors' section now, scanning the racks for extravagant clothes that left me feeling like I was in a perfect world for girls and I was immaterial.

"Well, only because you guys are wasting all of your money on this thing," I sighed softly. "I meant like using old decorations from the parties you guys did before I came here."

"Everything we used for old parties are always thrown away by Victor when it's over," Amber informed me with suspicious eyes. "You know how he can be when it comes to staying up after ten."

I was silent, still struggling to find a good excuse for my rebellion against this upcoming event this Sunday, feeling a little irritated by the show process of my creativity. But we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do, so I can worry about it later.

"I think that's why he's so snippy about our curfew," Amber giggled while we paused through the clothes. "He probably likes us so much that he makes sure we have enough beauty sleep."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, like he cares about us so much that he makes us scrub the toilets, of the house and the school, and sometimes clean out Cobierre's feathers. He must love us."

"Point taken," Amber snickered. "He does have an odd way of showing his emotions, though. One minute he's strict about us following his rules, and the next, he tries to save us, almost like the Elixir doesn't matter to him anymore."

"He's an adult," I replied with a shrug. "It's in his nature to care."

The dress selection was large, but the both of us found a few things to try on - a lot in Amber's department. I sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, watching Amber trying on the many dresses she had gotten for herself.

Amber was torn between two outfits - a colorblock pleated crochet dress with inset and ruffles, a tie-back belt for a better fit along with adjustable straps, and pink knit tank top with a pair of black low-ride skinny jeans I encouraged her to go with the second; she did not need to go too formal. I was stuck with three sets of outfits that Amber had chosen or me, saying that they draped around my frame nicely and brought out honey tints in my light brown hair. A belted solid angel chiffon with a pair of mid-rise bootcut jeans, another was a blue east coast coworker dress, and the last one was a blue Roberto Cavalli dress with a slim cut, fashionably strappy top, and elegant drapes. The most uncommon clothes found in a simple birthday gathering. All of them were designed, crazed prints, and with too much variety. Because of Amber, I wasn't allowed to purchase any sundresses, floral, and jeans - just these.

"You have to try and pick one, Nina," she told me sternly as she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't get the point of buying these, Amber," I murmured softly, mostly to myself, and eyed the three dresses hung by the door of the changing room. "It's just a simple birthday party - a simple pair of jeans and a shirt is really common in these things - while these look like they should be on Project Runway."

"But these dresses catch your personality," she pointed out. "It's simple, safe, but still fashionable."

I couldn't argue with that. "I suppose..."

Amber squealed excitedly by my reply, and skipped over to the door to take the grey dress from the hanger, then shoved it into my hands.

"Now chivvy along and put it on to see how it looks on you," she commanded.

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "Like...model them? You serious?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "That is how I help out the girls pick out their clothes. Just put them on so I can pick the right one for you."

"Okay...," I said uncomfortably.

"Here," Amber opened the door to the changing room and stepped outside, leaving a small crack so that I could see her face. "I'll wait out here, so you can come out when you're ready."

Once the door closed with a click, I clumsily threw off my worn-out jeans and my striped top, before hastily sliding into the first outfit picked out, keeping my eyes on the door the whole time to make sure Amber doesn't burst through it. She never entered, but the paranoid part of me was still cautious.

"Okay," I sighed. I left the changing booth nervously and held out my arms so she could behold the extravaganza that was these clothes. Made out of polyester. Too much for my taste in style. This was my sense of dress but with way too much Amber-flavored designs on it.

She turned to me, and tilted her head. I squirmed. Scrutiny always made me feel rather...insignificant.

"It's alright," she commented. "But now that I look at it on you, it doesn't seem appropriate for a birthday party. I mean, it looks more like a spring kind of outfit, right?"

I shrugged. I didn't really know - I don't pay attention to fashion. I just slip on whatever it is I find approving in my closet. The grey accentuated my skin in an unflattering way.

"Next."

Hastily, I wiggled my way out of the light clothing article that seemed too much for a human being to wear without feeling suffocated, and then changed into the next one. It felt pretty much like a sundress with short sleeves with jean-pattern designs on it. It stopped mid-thigh and I self-consciously tried to pull the hem further down as I let out another low sigh, walking back out to meet up with Amber for her judgment.

"Okay, I'm ready," I announced.

She smiled. "I fancy this one. Do you?"

I turned around to look at myself at the three-way mirror, and then pulled on the hem again when I realized it was revealing too much of my thighs. I never enjoyed exposing too much skin of my body - it seemed like a humiliation to women.

I chewed on my lower lip. "It's a little short."

Amber shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think it's too short. Nothing compared to what Patricia and Joy wear." She scrunched up her beautiful face. "But, if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"It does," I nodded.

"Then next. But we're still buying it as an emergency outfit for the future, and I'm not taking no for an answer, Nina Martin."

The third one I was not so sure about. I had definitely didn't pick it out, and why it was in the selective, I may have a hunch on that. I figured it was one of the things Amber had found in the racks and considered to get it for a box of mine unawareness just in case. Just in case of what? I shook my head, not wanting to know the answer.

I slipped it on, not looking in the mirror, for most part. I couldn't do the zipper on the side myself, so I was stuck standing there, holding the side closed until I heard Amber's voice chime in through the outside of the door.

"Ready?"

"Um...," I hummed awkwardly. "I can't zip up the side - it's stuck."

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Everything was covered. "Yes, you can." I can feel her eyes roll at my shyness, and could have sworn I heard her giggling softly to herself.

Entering the booth, Amber closed the door securely behind her and slowly approached me. She stood behind me and peered over my shoulder into the mirror. It didn't look so bad - it was longer than the previous one, which I liked very much, but it was still considered knee-length. The bust cups wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be, though it did showcase my fair skin because of the little cleavage it provided. Amber motioned to the zipper and I nodded, moving my arm wide apart out of the way so she could have easy access.

"Do you like it?" she asked when she was done.

I scrutinized myself in the mirror. It was flattering, thought I was a little bothered by the bright wild color. I am not a very trustworthy person when it came to wearing light-colored clothes, especially in parties because I am quite clumsy - I'm not afraid to admit that because it is true no matter how much I deny it - and it is a possibility that I might leave a stain on it if I tipped over sometime.

"Blue isn't really...me," I muttered, unsure.

"It's safe and decent," she said. "Perfect for an event like a birthday party, and for someone like you."

I shrugged. "Do you like it?"

A huge grin spread across her face - graceful, purely white teeth, and glossed. "I wouldn't have picked it if I didn't. You look absolutely smashing."

I blushed out of embarrassment. "Thanks."

After I dressed myself out of the gown, and pulled on my worn clothes, feeling relief by the open spaces of air, I helped out Amber carry the selected ones over to the counter for purchase. The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips I'd taken with Gran back home. I guess there was something to be said for limited choices.

We headed over to shoes and accessories. While Amber merely tried things on or chose for what goes along with our outfits, I watched and critiqued, not in the mood to shop for myself, though I did need a new pair of Vans sneakers.

The girls'-night high was wearing off in the wake of my desperation to get away from the party, leaving the room for the gloom to move back in.

"Amber?" I began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of black heels - she was overjoyed to have a boyfriend she could buy high heels to impress Alfie - pleated in black silk satin with a grosgrain ribbon and python-printed heel. I needed to do this now before she drifted off to the jewelry counter.

"Yes?" She held out her leg, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

I bailed out at the last minute. "I like those."

"I think I'll get them - though they'll never match anything but the one frock," she mused.

"Go ahead - they're for sale," I encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on the box that contained the other pair of the soon-to-be purchased heels.

"Is it common for...everyone" - I kept my eyes on the shoes - "to throw parties for every occasion that happens in the house?" I failed miserably in my attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, when something good happens to anyone in the house we would throw a party to celebrate it - even Trudy. It's kind of like a tradition we've been doing since our first year in the house," she replied to me quietly, too preoccupied examining her shoes. She didn't ask one question, let alone the hundred that she usually unleashes, or argued with me about the topic. I really liked shopping now.

"Oh." I let the subject drop as Amber dropped the shoes she was looking at and dragged me to the jewelry counter when she saw some rhinestones to match our shoes.

We planned to call home to let Trudy know we're heading over to this little restaurant, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Amber and I were going to take our clothes back to the car, then walk down the harbor. She had taken me to her favorite beauty salons, clothing stores, and stores filled with high-priced jewelry. The London Eye made me feel a little queasy in the stomach when we rotated to the very top, and saw how tiny the people in line looked, but Amber's chattering kept me from panicking - I think I developed a fear for heights and such.

Being able to see the Big Ben in person again really made me feel inferior by how large it is - hence the name Big Ben pronounced. But the Buckingham Palace was the most marvelous building I've ever seen - tall, wide, and porcelain white. Nothing, not even the White House can capture the alluring beauty of the legendary building.

We came across with a local bookstore during our walk, a novel written by Stephen King - The Dark Tower - on display had caught my eye. Amber, with forced enthusiasm, was willing to come inside with me, but I encouraged her to keep up with her personal tour around England and have fun - she didn't know how preoccupied I could get when surrounded by books; it was something I preferred to do alone.

I stomped alongside with Amber, the heel of our shoes thumping across the cement, passing by some glass-fronted shops that looked promising, and listened to Amber as she spoke to me about her summer vacation. But when I got a good look at them, they were just repair shops and a vacant space. I'd asked Amber if she knew where we were heading at and she just gave me a quick, confident nod before she went out again. I didn't feel assured.

The sun was still up in the sky, hardly bright by the floating clouds, but it was still light out, and hopefully, it will remain that way until we reach Amber's car.

As we crossed another road, a group of men turned around the corner we were heading for, dressed to casually to be heading home from a job and also they have a grubby appearance to be tourists. As they approached us, I realized they looked five or seven years older than us. They were joking loudly among themselves in slurred tones, laughing ridiculously and punching each other's arms.

I linked my arms around Amber's, scooting us as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could give them, walking swiftly, and looking past them from the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called for us as they passed, and he had to be the one talking to us since no one else was around. I glanced over my shoulder automatically while Amber became rigid beside me. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing down. The closest bleached-haired man in his mid-thirties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a red plaid shirt open with sleeves cut off over a dirty grey t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and battered sandals. He took a confident step toward us.

"Let's go," I mumbled quietly to Amber. Then I quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner, clutching onto Amber's arm nervously. I could hear them laughing at maximum volume behind us.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after us again, but I kept my head down and round the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them cackling behind us.

"Nina...?" Amber whispered in a quiet, timid voice.

"I know..."

"What do we do?"

"We have two options in this situation," I bit my lip. "We could make a run for it to your car before they find out where we're heading or do the opposite and get caught."

"I find the first choice smarter," she gulped nervously, pulling her arm away from my grasp to slip her high inch heels and continued walking next to me, barefooted, holding her shoes tightly. "When do we start?"

I saw the Jaguar in sight, only a few blocks from where we are.

"How about now?" I quickly insisted.

"Yes," she nodded.

Without giving it a second thought, or stealing a glance back at the pursuing group, Amber and I broke into a full sprint, shoving through the small crowd of people out of our way. The booming voice of the stocky, bleached-haired man shattered the intense quiet and was heard calling after us as the footsteps behind us were louder now. I didn't have to look back that they were hunting us heavily.

Why isn't any of the witnesses doing anything to help us from being possibly raped or murdered? The economy can't surely be this horrid now, can it?

I had a good scream, and I sucked in air, prepared to us it, but my throat was so dry I wasn't sure how much volume I could manage. My steps had increased a little, I was closing the distance between myself and the laughing bunch too quickly.

"Give me the keys!" I demanded rapidly, frightened, noticing that I had reached the driver's side first and held out my hands, and waiting for the expecting keys. It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me - even before I was off the street - as soon as I felt the cool aluminum land in my hands. I jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut behind me as Amber put her seat belt on; the snap as the bold connected was heard in the loud silence of the car. It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and I could barely see Amber's face in the increasing pale glow of the rising moon through the windows. The tires squealed as I spun around to face sough, accelerating too quickly that it made our necks nearly snap backwards, and then swerved the car toward the stunned men that were reaching us on the street. I caught of glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as we straightened and sped toward the main road.

Amber giggled in delight by the sight of the sprawling men as I drove away from the scene, taking a sharp left at the corner, and then calmly followed the traffic to wherever it may take me. I would glance at the review mirror a couple of times to see if those men were still following us, run my fingers through my hair, and took some slow, deep breaths to calm my erratic beating heart.

"That was scary," Amber noted.

I exhaled sharply.

"I hope we don't see those blokes again," she croaked softly, surprised by how hoarse her voice sounded. Her throat must be dry from the fear she felt, afraid of actually getting caught by those men.

We sat in silence, listening to the sound of rushing wind gliding off the glass of the windshield, and trying to cool down from the high apprehension we've experienced recently. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past seven-thirty.

"Trudy is probably worried," I murmured. "We were supposed to be back before seven."

Amber nodded at me in eager agreement.

Without another word, I turned around smoothly at the curve and sped back toward town. We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going a few meters over the limit but not enough for a cop to give me a speeding ticket, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising through the dominating night.

Amber had turned the radio to a pop music station, and she sang along with a song I'm not really a big fan of. It was _Call Me Maybe_ by Carly Rae Jepsen. She knew every lyric.

"I love this song," she stated once the second bridge came around, tapping her well-polished fingernails against the fabric of her super skinny jeans. "What do you think, Nina?"

"It sounds like something I picture Barbie singing," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Too bad - this song is going to be playing at your party this Sunday," she retorted in a matter-of-factly tone, taunting me of my dislike to the song.

"Joy," I muttered under my breath as I stepped my foot harder on the gas pedal, increasing the acceleration a bit, really eager to make it home earlier.

"Where?" Amber looked out of the side windows curiously, raising a confused eyebrow as she looked for Joy's figure through the darkness of the boardwalk.

"No, I meant theoretically speaking," I clarified.

"Oh."

"Yeah." My lips pressed together into a cautious line. I can feel Amber's eyes staring at me, drilling a hole through the side of my head, and I sensed her fingers stop tapping on her thigh, but I kept my eyes on the road. The road was only visible in the long patch of angelic white brightness of the headlights. The forest along both sides of the road was like a faded black wall - as hard as a wall of steel if we veered off the road at the speed.

I looked away from the road for the first time to check the meter for the speed length. I happen to be going a hundred miles per hour, and immediately decreased the speed, the needle gradually drifted toward sixty.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Amber asked, trying to modulate her voice.

"I'm just really hungry and tired." I turned to smile at her crookedly.

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

"I've never been in a car accident - I wouldn't have gotten my license if I did," I grinned playfully and tapped my forehead. "I was born with a built-in radar detector."

"How funny," she fumed. "My Daddy bought me this car, remember? If this turns into a pretzel around a tree trunk, you're paying for the damages."

"Don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes. "I'll make sure to take care of your precious car." I exhaled softly. I was gripping onto the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles basically turning white, and my eyes were fixed on the white dotted road.

"Hey, Nines, are you ever going to tell me why you're so against having this party?" she asked after a moment of silence passed by.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yeah, it makes me wonder...," she grimaced. "There's nothing like an unsolved mystery to keep you up at night."

"An unsolved mystery never upset you from what I remember," I reflected with myself. I gazed into the beaming lights of the headlights; I felt the seconds of the minutes passed.

"Try me," Amber finally said.

I sighed, and then took a swift right at the next turn I saw, a light cloud of dirt trail behind us.

"It all started on my fifth birthday in 2000," I began, glancing at Amber from the corner of my eye. Her face was carefully unsurprised, patient for the rest. I smiled a tiny smile and continued, "My Gran was getting me prepped up for a birthday party that she and my parents settled up for me. She told me that they were running a few errands, but I knew they were buying me presents and my cake."

I heard her intake of breath, though it was almost inaudible. I never took my eyes off of the road.

"Um, after Gran took me out for ice cream and to the beach, she took me back home for the party - which was a surprise party because our neighbors and friends were there, too." I was lost in my thoughts for a short time before I went on, "Once the party was over, my parents decided to take me out for Pizza Hut and Gran stayed behind to clean up the plates and cups from the party."

"That sounds nice," Amber commented.

"Yeah, she is...Anyway, on the way to the restaurant, my mom made me recite the alphabet because she wanted me to get a better head start on things, before I started school that year. But, before we made it, we had to go to the bank first to get some money out and headed over to First Bank - my mom kept making me recite the alphabet." A weak chuckle escaped past my lips and I rolled my eyes at that memory. "We waited in the car while my Dad went in the bank, listening to some old 90's music from her time of the day. Sometimes she would tickle me or make up some jokes that weren't so good but I still laughed."

"You two sounded like you're best mates," Amber stated with a light giggle.

"Yeah, we were," I murmured, a wave of despair suddenly washing over me like water as the memory proceeded on inside my head. "Then when my Dad came back from the bank, he came running and looked freaked out - almost petrified. He told my Mom to get me buckled up fast...I didn't understand why he was acting like that but then I heard him say something about a robber and that we needed to get out of there quick."

I heard Amber gasp, and my vision was starting to get misty while my lips trembled slightly. I felt something lingering down my cheeks then drip down from the tip of my chin, and I heard another gasp from Amber.

"Nina, you're crying." She sounded appalled. I hadn't realized the moisture in my eyes had brimmed over. I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheeks, and sure enough, traitor tears were there, betraying me.

"I know," I said, but my voice cracked.

I saw her reach toward me hesitantly with her right hand, but then she stopped and placed it slowly back on her thigh. I bit my lip and stared out at the road through the misty vision of my tears. We must be close now. I was driving way too fast now. I really want to get home and just crawl under the sheets of my bed.

"When my Dad drove out of the parking lot, he forgot to look where he was going and didn't see an SUV on his left," I managed to choke out. "It crashed against us...and...It sort of flipped us over and everything happened too fast that I couldn't keep up until the car crashed into a light pole...Before I blacked out, the only thing I saw was that my parents were unconscious...and a lot of water."

"Nina..."

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital and saw Gran talking to a nurse about my conditions...I asked her to tell me where my parents were at…." I paused for a moment to take a deep breath before I continued, "She didn't seem so happy about the topic...and then told me the simplest way she could that they...they're...dead. They died from the car accident."

Amber shook her head. "Nina, I...You never told me that you were in the car accident when it happened - you're so lucky - um, I mean-"

"I know what you mean," I sighed. We were slowing, passing into the boundaries of Liverpool. It had taken us less than thirty minutes. It had taken us an hour with Amber driving.

"So, that's why you...," she hesitated to finish.

"Yes - that's why I never celebrated my birthday," I mumbled. "Because it's actually the anniversary of their death - not even Gran would try to do something for my birthday because she knew I would be mad at her for that."

"Oh, Nina, I didn't know." Amber sounded ashamed. "If you want, I'll cancel the party this Sunday."

It was silly, after the many times I've complained about and tried to get this party cancelled tonight, how that little promise made me sick to my stomach - I didn't want it to happen anymore.

We were in front of the Anubis House. The lights were still on; the cars were parked in front, everything utterly normal. It was like I've just returned from a long trip in the land of endless dreams. I stopped the car next to Patricia's 2006 Chrysler SRT 6, but neither Amber nor I moved.

"As nice as that offer is, Ambs, you don't have to do that," I reassured softly. "You already have this whole thing planned and we just bought the dresses for it, so...don't cancel the party."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"If you say so," she murmured, and I know she wanted us to leave the car now. It was suffocating us with the dreary outcome of my history.

"This Sunday," I confirmed as I opened the door willingly, and stepped out in the cold evening air that had now taken over United Kingdom. It must be below sixty degrees now.

We stumbled over at the trunk of the car, the keys jiggling in my hands as I looked for the right one for the trunk and unlocked it swiftly. We took the half amount of the bags before we shut the trunk close.

"Does Fabian know anything about this?" Amber asked as we climbed up the stairs.

"Not the whole story - you're the first I've told," I admitted reluctantly because I knew I didn't have any other way to get away from the question that involved Fabian.

"Well, I think you should tell him," Amber insisted. "It's really bad for the girlfriend to not tell her boyfriend secrets like this - it'll make him think she doesn't trust him at all."

I stopped in mid-step, my eyebrows knitted together. "But I do trust Fabian."

"I know you do, and so does Fabian, but you got to let him know in another way than words," she chimed. "Letting him know your deepest secrets is really big in a relationship. I did it when I was with Mick, and now with Alfie - I trust them both."

I considered that for a moment, and then nodded. I heaved the bags up as I went up to the stairs to be next to Amber at the entrance. I reached for the key mechanically, unlocked the door, and we stepped inside.

Trudy called from the living room. "Girls?"

"Yeah, Trudy, it's us." We walked in to see her. She was watching an episode of the Housewives of New Jersey.

"You two are late," she stated sternly. "You were supposed to be back before seven and in time for supper."

I grimaced while Amber chuckled nervously and then spoke, "Sorry, Truds, we had a small problem on the way and almost got lost - it won't happen again, I promise."

"It's not me you have to worry about, sweetie," Trudy told us. "Victor has been much crabbier these days and you'd probably don't want to do something terrible to get on his bad side."

"Oh."

"Well, you two go upstairs and get freshen up for bed before Victor notices you." Her voice was getting drowsy.

"Night, Trudy!"

I walked up the stairs slowly, a heavy pressure weighing me down on my shoulders. I went through the notions of getting ready for bed without paying attention to what I was doing. It wasn't I was in the shower - the water too hot, burning my skin - that I realized I was freezing. I shuddered violently for several minutes before the steaming spray could finally relax my rigid muscles. Then I stood in the shower, too tired to move, until the warm water began to run out too fast.

Mara must have stayed too long in the shower again.

I stumbled out, wrapping myself securely in a towel, trying to hold the heat of the water in so that aching shivers wouldn't return. I dressed for bed swiftly - red check shorts with side pockets and tie waist and a grey marl rib vest with front placket detail - and buried myself in the quilt that Gran knitted for me, curling around me like a burrito, hugging myself to keep warm. A few small shudders trembled through me.

I told Amber that I would be heading down to Fabian's room downstairs to see if he was home already, and she just gave me a mumble before she fell unconscious on her bed. Clutching the quilt tightly to me, I hurried to make it to the room, knowing the faster I move, the sooner I would be with Fabian, but still had to be careful to sneak past Victor at the top of the stairs. The pressure made me more clumsy than usual, but eventually I made it out the door, feeling the same anxiety when I saw him lying on his bed, reading a new copy of _The Solar System Is Your Friend_, and a wide smile automatically speaking across his face.

"Hey," I whispered, noticing that Eddie was sleeping heavily with a pair of headset plugged in his ears and listening to loud, blasting music.

"Hey," he smiled happily, placing the book on a nearby nightstand as I approached and joined him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder blade tenderly. "I was wondering where you were - I've been ringing you up and texting you ever since I came back. I was worried about you."

"Sorry. Amber for me held up in accessories," I murmured softly, laying my head on his shoulder and burying my face in the crook of his neck.

I felt him stop rubbing and pulled back a little from me, but I didn't move. Two fingers settled beneath my chin, tilting my head up slightly, and I saw myself staring into his shimmering blue eyes. He seemed concern. I wondered what kind of face I was making.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Your eyes are red and puffy. Have you been...crying?"

"Um, no, I was just -" I paused for a minute, simultaneously remembering Amber's words from earlier. "A-actually, there is something wrong. I need to talk to you, Fabian."

He was worried now. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, pulling away from him but still remained in his arms, and took his hand in my own, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles smoothly.

"It all started when my fifth birthday came around...," I started.

That night - late and dark like the color black - was the first time Fabian saw the vulnerable and broken side of me - one that he never knew.

* * *

**A:N: Wow, that was an intense ending for this chapter! **I swear I felt bad to put Nina in this state (she is my most favorite character) for the sake of this chapter and was nearly in tears myself. Like every other character, I felt like we needed to know more of Nina's past that made her who she is now. I mean we rarely knew anything about her life in America and how the car accident her parents died in happened. I do see Nina opening up to Amber about this before Fabian because she and Amber look like sisters through my point of view.

But hey, that Fabina ending, though.

Show the chapter your love through your reviews!


	5. House of Closure

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, the characters in it, or the locations used in it. But I do own the plot.**

**A:N: **Hello my dear readers! I've got a load of views over the last chapter and hopefully it would increase with this brand new one. **I feel like this is the longest chapter I ever written I think!** But I'm proud how this chapter turned out. Shows a lot of development between Nina and Fabian.

So without further ado...CHAPTER 5!

* * *

_I should never think_

_What's in your heart_

_What's in our home_

_So I won't_

_- Never think; Robert Pattison_

* * *

_Your lips are nettle_

_Your tongue is wine_

_Your laughter's liquid_

_And your body's pine._

_- Violent Hour; Sea Wolf_

* * *

_It's the things you do for me_

_It's the way you make me feel_

_It's everything you are_

_- My Perfect Day; John Marks_

* * *

It was very quiet tonight; the only sounds to be heard were the occasional snoring from Eddie, the loud music blasting through the small speakers of his earphones, and the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees outside. I had woken up from a dreamless sleep around three in the morning, noting that my cheeks were covered in dried tears I've shed throughout the night, and my nose was a bit stuffed.

I was more than nervous for the party than I wanted to admit. Even Fabian's steady breathing and body heat couldn't calm me down enough to fall back asleep again. I would try to close my eyes and use the old techniques of counting sheep to see if it would work also, but it didn't make me feel a bit drowsy, so I just laid there with my eyes closed as the time passed by.

Lying there, mulling things over, listening to Fabian's breathing and focusing on the heat, I wandered off into my thoughts - into the memories of my early childhood and of my parents. I didn't realize that I'd been tossing and turning until I felt Fabian roll over with a disgruntled groan..

"Sorry," I whispered, withering. I felt horrible for keeping him up.

He shifted so that he was facing me with his whole body. "Nervous?"

I nodded in the dark, answering verbally when I remembered he couldn't see me. Scooting closer, he threw a heavy arm over me and pulled me closer to him.

"Just try and sleep," he whispered softly, placing one hand firmly on the small of my back and lazily weaving his fingers through the tangles of my hair. "Concentrate on right here, right now."

I felt something press again on the crown of my head - his lips?

Slowly, he began tracing shapes on the little area of skin exposed on my back, making tiny goose bumps rise and crawl all over me. I closed my eyes and made pictures of the traces in my mind, listening to his slow breathing while trying to match my heartbeat with his.

When he dozed off, I spent my time trying to follow him but I can't seem to get dazed enough to fall into a deep, dreamless slumber and rest for the next three hours. I've tried different tricks that Gran had taught me when I was younger, but still no avail. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a groan surface in the darkness of the room and a bed creak in the other side. I sat up a little, Fabian's arm sliding down to my stomach, and saw Eddie sitting on the edge of his bed with his head held in his hands as he breathed deeply. I thought I heard him sniffle, but the sound was too quiet for me to be certain.

"Eddie?" I called out at him in a light whisper, not wanting to wake Fabian again. I heard a quick intake of breath and saw his head snap up to see me looking at him in concern. He looked like he was shocked to be found in this state. A bit embarrassed now.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Through the pale rays of the moonlight shining past the thick glass of the window, I can see that his cheeks seemed to stand out of color with his perfectly tan skin. "Were you crying?"

"No!" he answered a little too loudly, and I immediately hushed him, gesturing my hand to Fabian's peaceful form next to me. "Oops." He cringed.

I shook my head. "Anyway, what's up with you? Do you feel sick or something?"

"No," he replied, this time in a softer tone as he hung his head low and ran his fingers through the tiny spikes of his dirty blonde hair. "Actually, I don't know what is up with me lately - one minute I'm fine and then I suddenly feel depressed and upset for some reason - I don't know why."

My eyebrows knitted together. That does sound abnormal.

"Did you talk to your Dad?" I asked, my voice wavering a bit, worried that he might burst at me for bringing up a topic that included his father, Mr. Sweet.

"No, I didn't - I couldn't," he sighed, frowning deeply. "Every time he saw me he'd head out to the other direction and locks himself up in his office."

I frowned sadly at that. Suddenly, I felt the same anger and rage bubbling inside of me like before, but I quickly shrug it off to not distract myself.

"I even felt it earlier...like around six something or seven, but then I fell asleep." Eddie's velvet voice broke me out of my reverie and I looked back at him. He seemed conflicted about the many emotions that are built up inside him.

"I think I know what you mean...," I said a moment later. I combed my fingers through the wavy curls of my hair, and breathed out a low sigh. "A few days ago I started to feel really angry for no apparent reason, and then it just subsided while I was in school. I never found out the reason so I just let it go."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Guess it's just mood swings," he muttered under his breath with a shrug. He swung his legs back up on the bed and lied down, buried underneath the warmth of his bed sheets. "Probably from Eric avoiding me and everything."

"Guess so," I retorted quietly, also returning to my previous position beside Fabian and let my body slump into the mattress. "Good night, Eddie," I added out of politeness.

"Night," he grumbled.

Gently, as I could, I laid my head on Fabian's beating torso, fluttering my eyes closed and focused on trying to figure out the many spells that make a unique scent - Fabian's scent; musk, pine cones, tree bark, fern, moss, and AXE cologne. It was silly to think this way, but it was strangely comforting for me in this state of mind I'm in and I actually enjoyed this exotic scent of it. Eventually, when the clock glowed out the early morning hour, I fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, I wasn't feeling much better. Breakfast was out of the question for my uneasy stomach, but when I got downstairs after getting dressed, Trudy was already gone and left a note saying she forgot to do the groceries for today - I was running late for school than I'd realized. I swallowed a granola bar in three bites, chased it down with milk straight from the carton, and then hurried out the door.

Fabian had been waiting for me outside, eating his own granola bar cheerily as he watched the streaks of orange-burnt clouds drift by from above and reflected off the black tints of his windshields. I hesitated at the entrance of the house, my blazer folded and hanging upon the strap of my bag, and gripped onto the sleeve tightly, nervously. With a sigh, I folded it over my arm and stepped out into the bright light of the morning.

Fabian noticed my presence instantly, and put away the remains of his granola bar in the wrapper before he turned back to me with a smile - revealing to me a streak of bright white teeth. His blue eyes scintillated at me like two clear orbs and left me in a dazed stupor, never noticing that my steps have slowed till I was in front of him by his car.

"Good morning, love," he said cheerfully as he opened the door to the passenger's side, and before I could climb inside, he leaned forward to kindly caress his lips on mine nervous ones in a sweet kiss.

"Good morning," I breathed out softly, feeling a reckless urge to reach up to him and kiss him senselessly into unconsciousness, but I quickly crushed it relentlessly.

He held the door wider for me as I stepped in, and then shut it behind me. I watched him walk around the front of the car, amazed, yet again, by how graceful he was. I probably should have been used to that by now - but I wasn't. I had a feeling Fabian wasn't the kind of person anyone got used to.

Once inside the car, he started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold overnight, and I guessed the good weather was beginning today. I was warm in the passenger seat, though, breathing in the scent of Fabian spread throughout the inside of the car when I thought he couldn't see.

Fabian pulled out the small parkway in front of the house, apparently without a glance, and flipped around to head down toward the dirt road.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Pretty good," I shrugged with a slight smirk. "Your heartbeat has a really good rhythm when you're sleeping."

He laughed that enchanted smile of his, shaking his head as we drove through the dirt road toward the school, always on the exact limit, coating a cloud of dirt behind us.

"Well, you're quite interesting at night, too," he said with an amused smile, taking a quick glance at me from the corner of his eye, and then took one hand off the steering wheel to reach over to mine, twining our fingers together.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You talk in your sleep," he replied matter-of-factly.

"No!" I gasped, heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline. I gripped onto my bag out of habit. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; Gran and Amber would tease me about it. I hadn't thought it was something I needed to worry about here, though.

His expression transitioned immediately to chagrin. "Are you very angry with me?"

"That depends!" I felt and sounded like I'd had the breath verbally abused out of me.

He waited.

"On?" he urged.

"What you heard!" I wailed.

Instantly, after we reached the school parking lot, he parked in his usual spot beside Amber's Jaguar, and he was already facing me, taking my hands carefully in his.

"Don't be upset!" he pleaded. He dropped his face to the level of my eyes, holding my gaze. I was embarrassed. I tried to look away.

"You miss your parents and your Gran," he whispered. "You worry about her a lot. You used to talk about home frequently, but it's less often now. There are even times when you mention about the Cup of Ankh or the Mask of Anubis."

"Anything else?" I demanded.

He knew what I was getting at. "You did say my name," he admitted.

I sighed in defeat. "A lot?"

"How much do you mean by a lot exactly?"

"Oh no!" I hung my head in humiliation. I could not believe that I had just confessed to Fabian that I dream about him daily, and not on my own intentions but by accident. He probably thought of me as an obsessive girlfriend now - I can feel it. No guy would want to be the whole center of attention through a girl's eyes because it would probably bring them discomfort. I knew that from Amber and Mick's relationship last year.

He pulled me against him, softly, naturally, and then gave me a chaste kiss on my temple. I hung my head even lower.

"Don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear, his gentle lips trembling against the shell of my earlobe as he continued to speak. "I-I'm...not ashamed at all of what I dream about - they're a-always about you. But neither of them could ever do you any justice."

I breathed out a chuckle, glancing down at our twined hands with a sheepish smile as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, and felt my cheeks increase the heat to a maximum level. If he went on with what he is doing to me then I'd probably end up losing all consciousness.

I inhaled sharply, taking in his inhumanly arousing scent. "What else did you hear last night?"

His seductive aqua blue eyes grew very soft. These eyes honestly could not be part of the human society - they were just too delightful to be staring into. The shape was well proportioned, but the way how his divided blue sea would shine the reflection of the sun into mine was just so divine. An average girl like me shouldn't be having the privilege to look at them.

His voice was a glorious chorus of violins playing a graceful melody. "You said you loved me."

"Oh." I was certain that my entire face was fully red and my skin felt like a hot concrete underneath the blistering sun. I brushed back a lock of my hair behind my ear, my heart thumping unsteadily, and more goose bumps rising on the skin of my arms. The tiny hair strands were standing tall on the nape of my neck.

"I know it seems a little too fast because we used to be together but then broke up and got back together again," I babbled on. "We've only been together for a few months, and spent most of the summer talking to each other through the phone and sending each other e-mails...," I sighed simply. "I guess I get attached to people too easily."

"I didn't say I didn't feel the same way," Fabian whispered to me in a very tender tone, his eyes gleaming. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and then leaned down to give me another one on my bare lips. "It was really nice to hear you say those words and my name in the same sentence."

With a shy smile, I hid my face against his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered to him my most precious secret, placing a quick kiss on the side of his throat and nuzzled into his shoulder once again.

"You're the most fantastic thing that has ever happened to me," he answered honestly, not the least bit shameful. "I love you, Nina."

I tilted my head up, my eyes closed in anticipation, and then leaned forward as I grasped onto the front of his grey sweater. I wanted to feel his kiss; I wanted to feel the sheer happiness that it would provide me by just a simple brush between our flesh. However, before the contact was made, Fabian had pulled back a little and I fluttered my eyes open to stare at him in disappointment.

"We'll be late for lessons," he reminded me bashfully, a lopsided grin inculcated on that mask of pure beauty. "We wouldn't want to make Ms. Denby angry."

I pouted. "Fine - but you owe me a kiss when we get home."

"Understood." He rolled his eyes before we stepped out of the Mitsubishi. I wasn't late anymore; his knowledge in short routes of the road had gotten us to school in plenty of time. "Actually, Nina, after school, I was thinking of taking you out to supper."

"Where to?" He met me at the front of the car, taking my hand again and stayed very closely to me as we walked into campus.

"It's to this restaurant close by here - it's called Gusto," he replied. "My Uncle Ade always takes me there when summer holidays start. It's nothing too elegant but you have to dress decent."

"Sounds good," I smiled. But then I remembered immediately. "Oh, wait - I don't think I have anything good to wear. I left all my dresses at home because they already fit too small on me."

"Hmm, that's too bad - I already made reservations," he murmured. "Maybe I can cancel them."

"I'm sorry," I frowned deeply.

"No, don't be, it isn't your fault." He shook his head. He seemed to be in very deep thought with whatever it is that he had in his mind, before his eyes light up in realization. "Wait. What about that dress you bought when you went shopping with Amber? It'd be perfect!"

I grimaced. "I'm not so sure. Amber would probably rip it off me if she sees me wearing it for anything that isn't related to the party this Sunday."

He chuckled humorlessly.

"But, I think she can find this as an exception." I gave his hand a light squeeze. "After all, she is the biggest _Fabina_ lover, and this does have something to do between us."

"My point exactly," he smiled. "So are we still going out for supper tonight?"

"Yes."

Fabian walked me to the third building where my first class is in silence and paused at the door; I turned to say goodbye. His face startled me - his expression was torn, almost disappointed, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flared as strong as before. My goodbye stuck in my throat.

He raised his hand, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbones with his fingertips. His skin was as warm as ever, the trails of his fingers leaving my skin alarmingly hot - like I'd been burned, but didn't feel any pain of it. Then he leaned forward to me, and pressed his smooth lips against my awaiting ones in a sweet, immaculate kiss while I stood there, shivering lightly, with my eyes closed. I stretched up on my toes to deepen the kiss a bit more.

Sadly, Fabian pulled back from the kiss, much to my dismay. When I opened my eyes, I can see that he was beaming excitedly at my reaction, pleased to see how much he can affect me with a simple kiss. I smiled at the view of his glorious face.

"I'll see you in Biology," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. Then he turned around without a word and strode away from me, going to the first building for his class.

I walked up the small staircase, lightheaded and wobbly, before I stopped for a moment. The steps were still a little damp, so I sat on my blazer, glad to have a use for it. My homework was done - the product of a slow social life - but there were a few Trigonometry problems I wasn't sure I had right. I took out my book industriously, but halfway through rechecking the first problem I was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees. I sketched inattentively along the margins of my homework. After a few minutes, I suddenly became aware I'd drawn five pairs of clear eyes staring out of the page at me. I scrubbed them out with an eraser.

"Nina!" I heard an enlightened, masculine voice call, and it sounded like Alfie. I looked around to discover that the school had gotten even more populated while I'd been sitting here, absentminded. Everyone had a few buttons of their shirts undone; some even have their ties loosened up though the temperature couldn't be above seventy. Alfe was coming toward me with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his shirt wasn't tucked.

"Hey, Alfie," I called, waving back.

He came to sit by me, the tidy spikes of his hair brighten in golden brown in the light, his grin stretching across his face. He was so delighted to see me, I couldn't help but feel rather confused. We barely interact much, even during the previous two mysteries, so I couldn't comprehend why he would be so ecstatic to see someone he rarely knew so well.

"I never noticed before - your hair has blonde in it," he commented, catching between his fingers a strand that was fluttering in the light breeze.

"Only in the sun."

I became just a little uncomfortable as he tucked the lock behind my ear.

"Great day, isn't it?"

"My kind of day," I agreed.

"What did you do yesterday?" His tone was just a bit proprietary.

"Went shopping with Amber, worked on an English essay with Fabian and spent the night in his room." I didn't add that I was finished the essay - no need to sound smug.

He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh, yeah - that's due Wednesday, right?"

"Um, Monday, I think."

"Monday?" he frowned. "That's not good...What are you writing yours on?"

"Whether George Orwell's treatment for women is misogynist."

Alfie stared at me like I'd just spoken in pig Latin. "I guess I'll have to work on it tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask you if you know what kind of color is Amber's new dress."

"Oh, um, I think it was-" I mentally smacked myself to remember the events that happened yesterday. "-black. I'm pretty sure it's the right one."

"All right. Cheers," he grinned happily, giving me a quick hug before he sprinted off to his first class.

I hurried into class, confused and suspicious. Alfie can be odd sometimes that it makes me wonder what he does. I was worried how Amber will react to what outfit he is planning to wear this Sunday. I sat in my usual seat, slamming my bag down beside my chair.

"Morning, Nina," Patricia said from the seat next to me. I looked up to see an aggravated, almost irritated look on her face. She must have not gotten her black coffee this morning - I hoped she wouldn't figure out that I had taken the last of the powder when I woke up earlier today for a quick drink. I don't think I can face her wrath once again - I did once and I ended up having a pitcher of icy cold water being spilled over my sweater whilst making it shrink into a size too small for my body. "How was shopping with the fashion queen?"

"It was..." There was no honest way to sum it up. "Great," I finished lamely. "Amber got us really cute dresses."

"You're a really bad liar," Patricia said, her eyes alight. "So are you ready for the party this Sunday?"

I frowned at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Definitely," I answered with as much enthusiasm as I could muster to sound estatic.

"I still can't believe you agreed to let Amber be in charge with this party," she muttered as she brought out her notebook and pen from her frightening, gothic black bag. "And you actually allowed her to make the theme formal."

"Semi-formal," I corrected, chuckling. "Actually, I allowed Amber to be in charge of the whole thing. It was her idea to do this party and I know how much she loves to organize these type of things, so I just let her and went along with it."

"So you let the school's biggest fashion queen take over something of yours and turn it into her vision?" Patricia asked, pronouncing every word slowly as if trying to make sure I understood her. She raised an eyebrow apprehensively at me.

"Now that you mention it like that - I'm not so sure anymore." I grimaced.

Patricia just rolled her eyes at me then began to sketch out a random doodle on the corner of the blank page of her notebook with her purple men and I glanced over slightly to see that she had drawn an almost realistic hornet dragon. I shuddered at the sight of it. Sometimes Patricia can be dark when she felt like it.

"So how's Eddie been?" I wondered aloud. "Has he been okay lately?"

A frown was seen curling down on her light burgundy lips which was not a good sign. "Eddie has been acting a lot like a wanker lately when it comes to his Dad. He won't even give me two seconds to ask him what his problem is." She seemed visibly upset when she said this, and I had an incredible urge to search for Eddie to make him talk to her. "It's like he doesn't trust me with this kind of stuff anymore."

My mind of whirling around with different questions about why Eddie is being such an immature boyfriend to Patricia and with the bitter emotions I feel seeping through my like a broken dam. Of course, I worried about Eddie also, but whenever I see Patricia seem this vulnerable because of him, he becomes irrelevant to me at the moment. I've known Patricia for two and a half years now, and we've leveled our relationship up to a close friendship so I could be a bit protective of her, even though she doesn't necessarily need it.

"I don't know what to do," she sighed.

"Don't be persistent," I blurted out unthinkingly. "Maybe he has a lot in his mind right now - with his Dad ignoring him and all, I can't really blame him for being the way he is, you know? Just wait for him till he's ready to talk about it. These things are bound to blow up sometimes."

"I guess..." A crease crept between her graceful brows. "It's just...He's been really odd ever since school started. I mean, he doesn't even listen to the same music we used to listen to together - most of them are just depressing and all acoustic guitars. It's been making me a bit batty, too."

I frowned at that. Honestly, Eddie is taking this way out of proportion right now. He shouldn't even be eager to learn more about being the Osirian anyway. Being chosen by the gods for an unknown fate isn't exactly all glitz and glamour as he thinks it is. If he had been in my position as the Paragon I know he would have second thoughts of it.

Ms. Valentine called the class to order then, asking us to turn in our papers. English Literature and then passed in a blur, while I worried about how the party would really turn out with Amber in charge of the entire event or if I would be able to go through with it at all. Now that I'm thinking about it, second thoughts were making me regret about even agreeing to this. This isn't just a celebration of the day I was born, but the anniversary of my parent's death, so what if I break down during the party? What if I chickened out at the last minute and leave Amber behind with everything she had done to make it successful? I really didn't think this thoroughly.

The clouds in the sky had slowly dissolved by the end of the second hour, letting the yellow light of the sun to glow all over Liverpool; I smiled at the sky.

When I walked into Trigonometry, Amber was sitting in the middle row, nearly bouncing off of her seat in agitation. I reluctantly went to sit by her, trying to convince myself it would be better to get it over with the party as soon as possible than to just hide away from it.

"Tell me everything!" she suddenly commanded before I was in the seat.

I blinked in confusion. "About?"

"About your plans with Fabian, of course." She rolled her eyes, her expression stiff in skepticism. "I saw you two talking when I was heading over for class."

"And that instantly means we've made plans?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "We could be talking about homework or test, too, you know."

"True, but not with flirty looks," she sang teasingly with a sly smirk.

I sighed. "Fine - Fabian got us reservations for this restaurant nearby from here and is taking me to dinner tonight."

"Aww, that is so romantic," she cooed in delight. "Do you know what you're going to wear, though?"

"Yes - that dress I bought with you yesterday. It's the only thing I got that is decent enough for this date."

"Go ahead - it's perfect!"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Really?"

"Of course, really!" Amber scoffed. "It's a date for supper and you need to look your best to impress him more than you already so. Use that frock!"

"Okay...then," I said hesitantly. It isn't exactly like Amber to instantly agree with me when it came to using the new clothes I'd buy, so it left me really convoluted about her behavior.

"What else are you going to do?" Amber pushed for more information in a whisper. Class had started, but Ms. Denby wasn't really paying much attention to us and we weren't the only ones talking.

"I don't know, Ambs, he's the one who has the whole night planned," I whispered back, tucking my finger under the page and flipped it over to the next paragraph.

"Please, Nina," she begged. "Give me some details."

"I really don't know, Amber."

Then, thankfully, Ms. Denby called on Amber for an answer. She didn't get a chance to start on the subject again during class, and as soon as the bell rang for lunch, I jumped out of my seat, shoving my books in my bag.

"You and Fabian aren't going to sit with us today, aren't you?" she guessed.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged.

But outside the door to our Trigonometry class, leaning against the wall across the hallway - looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to - Fabian was waiting for me. Amber took one look, rolled her eyes, and departed.

"See you later, Nina." Her voice was thick with implications. I might have to turn off the ringer of my phone.

"Hello." His voice was amused and anxious at the same time. He had been thinking about our dinner date or he had been talking to Mick about it also in his ICT (Information and Communication Technology) class.

"Hi," I smiled, immediately reaching my hand over for his hand and eagerly lacing our fingers together.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, and he didn't speak - hiding his time, I promised - so it was a quiet walk to the cafeteria. Walking with Fabian through the crowded lunchtime rush was a lot like the first day here; some people stared.

He led the way into the line, still not speaking, though his eyes returned to my face every few seconds, their expression speculative. It seemed to me that anxiety was overtaking amusement as the dominant emotion on his face. I fidget nervously with the buttons of my blazer.

He stepped up to the counter to fill a tray with food.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously. "You're not getting all of that for yourself, are you?"

He shook his head, stepping forward to pay the food.

"Half is for you, of course."

I raised an eyebrow.

He led the way out to the usual spot on the field we'd sit on whenever we want to be alone. From the other farther distance of the area, a group of fourth-year females gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other. Fabian seemed oblivious to their attention.

"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward me.

"I'm curious," I said as I picked an apple, turning it around in my hands. "People say that some of the fruits and vegetables we eat grow from the ground...So does that mean we're eating dirt?"

"You're always curious about the smallest things," he answered with a chuckle, his eyes holding my gaze as he lifted pieces of French fry off the tray, and deliberately shoved the entire handful in his mouth, chewed quickly, then swallowed.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked condescendingly.

I wrinkled my nose. "I did once...on a dare," I admitted. "It wasn't so bad."

"I suppose I'm not surprised," he laughed. He pushed the plate of leftover fries to me. I put down the apple and took a few pieces of French fry into my mouth, chewing it slowly to savior the flavor of the tomato-flavored ketchup mixed with a tiny amount of grease.

"Oh, yeah?" I smirked at him mischievously. "Then what about you? Have you ever done a dare?"

"I did this one dare when I was younger," Fabian retorted sheepishly, his cheeks flushed pink. "Mick told me to take the lollipop I was eating and rub it under his armpit after he finished with his training - he was sweating at the time - and then lick it again covered in sweat."

Despite the fact that I was giggling maniacally, I had nearly threw up a little in my mouth and had to cover my mouth with my hand to muffle out the gagging noise.

"It's not funny," he mumbled.

"You're right, it's not," I agreed with a breathless gasp. "It's really disgusting! I was just imagining the look on your face when you did that dare."

"And what do you think of the face you're imagining?" he asked. "Is it weird like Mick said it was?"

"Well, to be honest...I think it's..." We were leaning toward each other now. He had had his large, slightly pale hands folded under his chin; I leaned further forward, my right hand cupped around my neck. I had to remind myself that we were in a crowded school field, with probably too many curious eyes on us. It was too easy to get wrapped up in our own little, tense private bubble.

"You edit your thoughts like you always do because I will know when you are," he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark blue eyes piercing.

I tried to remember how to exhale. I had to look away before it came to me.

"I wish you'd stop doing that," I muttered.

His eyes opened wide in surprise. "What?"

"Dazzling me," I admitted, trying to concentrate as I looked back at him.

"Oh," he smiled. "Is that so?"

"Don't let it go to your head." I rolled my eyes.

"But it's not entirely my fault, you know," he sighed. "You can't help but let yourself be amazed so easily."

I just gave him a light, playful shove to the shoulder with a giggle.

* * *

Last period ended quicker than the usual as I watched some of my friends play Rugby across the grassy green fields. People who aren't participating in sport activities weren't allowed to just sit around and do nothing or they might lose ten points for no sign of physical movements, so I just walked around the entire open place. No one spoke to me but I didn't mind - I wouldn't concentrate on anything else.

By the time I walked out of the girls' locker room, I had just decided to walk straight to the parking lot to meet him there. But my worries were unnecessary. Fabian was waiting, leaning casually against the side of the building I came out from, his breath taking face very open.

He didn't say a word to me - he just took my hand lovingly and carried some of my books for me. We walked in silence - a comforting, soothing silence on my part - to his car. We slid through the crowd of fleeting students, neither of them looking up as we reached glossy black Mitsubishi and Fabian opened the door for me. I climbed in the passenger's seat quickly.

"Alfie stole Jerome's shoes again," he noted after he climbed inside the car. I saw a blur multi-color blur pass us, two figures scurrying all over the campus, one laughing loudly while the other was throwing cursed words at the other.

"It's Friday," I said.

"True, but then again, it is Jerome and Alfie," he retorted humorlessly, trying to back out without accidentally running over any of the students walking by.

I nodded - that was a good point.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked as he carefully maneuvered his way out.

"Definitely."

"The reservations are for seven o' clock," he informed me with a beautifully carved grin. "So that can give us enough time to finish any assignments I got, so our chores for today, and still get ready for supper tonight. Does that sound good?"

I considered, knowing that Amber would probably keep me in the room for hours of preparation for this date, and decided it was the best off I would get.

"It's a date," I agreed.

He stopped the car. I looked up, surprised - of course we were already back at Anubis House, parked at the end of the line of cars up front. It was easier to ride with him if I only looked when it was over.

I opened the door and carefully stepped out of the car; afraid I might stumble in my woozy state, then shut the door behind me. I didn't have to look back to see Fabian has already climbed out.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Nina," he said once he met me at the door, and gave me a quick kiss on my hungry lips, much to my disappointment, leaving me wanting more. "I need to go and help Mick with his training - he needs my encouragement."

It wasn't until after my head started to swim that I realized I wasn't breathing. When I drew in a jagged breath, breaking the stillness, he pecked me on the forehead while I closed my eyes for a second.

And then he was gone, sprinting down the front lawn and disappearing around the corner before I could even collect my thoughts. I smiled as I walked inside the house. It was clear he was also excited to see me again in a few hours.

I can't remember when was the last time I enjoyed a long, hot shower or felt cleansed from the filth that my body attracts. This Monday I bought myself some bathroom toiletries - bar soaps, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner - all of them peach-scented. It unraveled the muscles in my back, calmed my pulse. The aroma of my new shampoo made me feel like the person I was this morning. I tried not to think of Fabian, our dinner date, or the hours I have left to get prepared for it, because then I'd have to start the calming process all over again.

Finally, I couldn't deny anymore. I shut off the water, toweling hastily, rushing thoroughly. I rubbed the towel through my hair, and then yanked a brush through it quickly. I wrapped the second towel around my bare body, threw the first one in a nearby hamper by the sink, and then I dashed down the hall to the room so Amber could help me get ready for tonight, with wet hair and a bundle of my clothes in my arms. Of course, Amber didn't decline the idea of helping me; she had already taken out her two cases of make-up, ready to doll me up.

I'd spent the next remaining hours sitting on a chair by Amber's large vanity mirror, a helpless victim as she played hairdresser and cosmetician. Whenever I fidgeted or complained, she asked me not to ruin her vicarious fun. Then, after I slipped on the white dress, she dressed me in some of the most expensive jewelry she owned - diamond earrings, matching bracelets and necklace - some that are more suitable for a model on a runway - for people like Amber herself.

"Nina, you look blinding!" Amber squealed excitedly at me once she was done, and then twirled me around in the chair so I could see my reflection in the mirror.

When I saw myself, I didn't recognize the person. There was a flower pinned into my elaborately styled curls, a light layer of blush and eye shadow. My lips were covered with lip-gloss and my eyelashes were brushed over by mascara. This wasn't me, but if fitted the style for the occasion tonight - that is what I wanted.

"You like?" she asked.

"I like," I nodded in astonishment with a wide grin.

"Yay!" she cheered happily, clapping her hands rapidly. Then she turned around and gasped in shock when she saw the time on my alarm clock. "You got to get going, Nines. It's six-forty-eight."

"Okay," I inhaled sharply, looking at the mirror one last time, before I got up from the chair and took my small black purse from my nightstand, then headed out the door. "See you around nine, Amber."

"Go get him, Nina!"

When I reached the top of the massive staircase, I was blinded by such a dreamlike sight that I had to ask myself if I was dreaming or really awake. Standing downstairs, holding onto a small pink and red bouquet, was Fabian, wearing a classic outing outfit; a dark blue dress shirt - the first two buttons undone and showing his guitar pick latched around his neck - tucked under his brown belt and dark trousers. His shoes matched his belt and his black tie went along with his trousers. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

He would gulp once in a while and then readjust his tie or weave his fingers through his hair, combing it neatly.

"You really know how to clean up nicely after hours of vigorous training," I smiled. My voice startled him, almost making him drop the bouquet. But by the time he turned to me, he become completely still, his eyes roaming over me like a scanner, a gentle grin stretching across his face as he reached my eyes.

"Whoa," he exhaled. His eyes never left mine as I walked down the stairs and met him in the center of the foyer. I'd never seen him dressed as formally before, and, with the contrast of his slightly pale skin, his beauty was absolutely surreal. That much I couldn't deny, even if the face that he was wearing a dress shirt made me brittle.

Not quite as the dress does. Or the shoes. The stiletto heel, held on only by satin ribbons, certainly isn't going to help me as my jelly-like legs wobble all night.

"Y-you look smashing," he stuttered nervously.

"Thanks so do you," I verified.

"Um, these are for you," he said, politely handing me the handful of roses.

"They're really pretty, Fabian," I grinned lightly as I took a quick whiff of the bouquet - they smelled delightful - and then leaned forward to give him a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Aww, you two look so grown up," Trudy cooed. I forgot she was still standing before us. She took me by the arm to pull me alongside Fabian politely and flashed out a digital camera from her back pocket.

Knowing what she wanted, Fabian wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him while I simply held the bouquet of roses in my hands. Even with the heels of my stilettos, I still could only reach up to Fabian ear level, as we stood beside each other, posing for the camera. Trudy smiled, satisfied by the sight of us huddled together, and snapped a picture.

"We'll see you later, Trudy," Fabian chimed.

"Remember to be back before nine," Trudy reminded us.

"We will."

Fabian led me out of the house then. He held the door of the passenger side open for me, wearing that lovely smile of his that made me melt into a puddle, and closed the door behind me after I was settled on the seat. He got in the driver's seat as I clipped on the seatbelt, started the engine, and headed out into the long, narrow road.

"So what's the reason of going out to dinner tonight?" I asked as I watched him concentrate on the road - that adorable, enchanting frown of his appearing on the flawless features of his face - driving out more carefully than usual through the still active town.

"What do you mean?" He knitted his eyebrows together.

"Like, why did you suddenly decide to plan this date?" I clarified. "Normally guys would do this for special occasions like anniversaries." My eyes widen when something dawned to me. "Wait - it isn't our anniversary is it?"

"No, it isn't for a few weeks," he retorted.

I sighed in relief. I know when our anniversary is, but with the many events that have happened this week, the time passed too fast for me to notice. In fact, I couldn't wait for the day of our fourth month anniversary on the ninth of September.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Fabian's calloused hands engulf mine in a grasp and the flesh of his lips brush over the back of my hand lightly. I turned to him to see him kiss my hand, loving how his lips can easily form into the curve of my knuckles.

"Every day I spend with you is a special occasion to me," he whispered, the warmth of his breath blowing over the skin of my hand and left it tingling vulnerably. He gave it one last kiss before he placed our twined hands on his lap.

I just smiled shyly and my cheeks were full of blood that had rushed up to my face. It is moments like this that reminds me why I've fallen for him in the first place.

We were soon out of town limits. Thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the rows of lawns and houses. We drove in silence for a while as I contemplated the surprising sight that is coming soon.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl.

"Nearly," he smiled at the tone of my voice. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

I peered into the front. "Um, should I?"

He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes."

During the summer, I had spent most of it at home with Gran and usually read some of the old novels I own or that my father loved to read to me at night until one day I began to lose my eyesight a bit. I had to be taken to the eye doctor to check my condition and was told to buy a pair of glasses for when I read and was still well enough to be wearing some eye contact for when I decided to go out of the house. The only one I've ever told about this was Fabian because I knew he wouldn't tease me about it at first - he increased my confidence wearing glasses by complimenting me instead and I got used to wearing my mother's glasses since then.

"Time to visit the optometrist...again," I muttered. His smirk grew more pronounced.

But then, after two miles or so, I saw a glow that was dark yellow instead of bright. I leaned toward the windshield a bit, my eagerness growing with every tree we pass. Fabian accelerated the car now, probably sensing the vibes surfacing from within me.

Then he slowed by the time we reached our destination. He parallel-parked against the curb in a space I would have thought much too small for the Mitsubishi, but he slid in effortlessly in one try. I looked out the window to see lights of the restaurant, an Italian restaurant, called Gusto.

"Wow."

I was amazed. I fumbled with the seat belt, and then hurried out of the car as well as Fabian did, slamming the door shut behind me. He was waiting for me at the front of his car with his hand held out to me. I took it eagerly, too enchanted by the sight of his charismatic, ocean blue eyes sparkling in admiration beneath the glow of the moonlight, and aimlessly followed him into the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't crowded - it was off-season in England. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Fabian. It didn't surprise me how much it bothered me when she welcomed him more warmly than necessary. There was music faintly playing in the background - it sounded like _Never Think_ by Robert Pattison.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I saw her eyes flicker to me and then away, unsatisfied by my appearance, and by the cautious contact space Fabian kept between us.

"Sure." She sounded disappointed. She turned and led us to the very back. There was a blood-red curtain - she held it open for us as we entered inside the small booth with candlelight in the middle of the table and a ceiling mirror. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed her a gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

"Um"- She shook her head, blinking. -"your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that - she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen now."

He seemed confused.

"Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You have to know the effect you have on women."

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle women? Me? The uncoordinated and clumsy Fabian Rutter dazzles women?"

Now it was my turn to seem confused. "You haven't noticed? Some of the first year girls were drooling over you when school started."

He ignored my question and remark. "Just like I dazzle you?"

"Exactly," I admitted.

And then our server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn't look disappointed. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind her ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.

"Hello. My name is Veronica, and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking to him only.

Fabian looked at me.

"I'll have a diet Coke." It sounded like a question.

"One diet Coke and one regular, please," he said.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it. He was watching me.

"So how are you able to afford this place?" I asked when she left. "Or this private booth for that matter?"

His eyes stayed fixed on my face. "I used to work here as a waiter during the summer to earn enough money for my car."

"That's amazing," I said, my voice sounded edgier than I've expected and surprised me by the venom that leaked out of my words.

"Are you okay?"

"I am."

He chuckled at my guarded tone. He leaned his arm across the table to slip his hand underneath mine and bury my fingers in his palm, his body warmth spreading up in my arm as he rubbed his thumb around the back of my hand.

"You don't have to be jealous, Nina. You should know better that I only have eyes for you, and only you." His face twisted into that perfect crooked smile.

"I know," I resigned, feeling awful. "I just can't help picturing it in my head - you wearing a waiters' uniform in a restaurant full of desperate girls."

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with our drinks and basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to me as she placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Fabian.

"Nina," he asked me. She turned to me unwillingly.

I picked the first thing I saw on the menu. "Um...I'll just have the Spaghetti alla Carbonara."

"And you?" She turned back to him with a smile.

"I'll have the Bavette instead," he said.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her, and she left dissatisfied.

He pushed the bread basket toward me. I picked a breadstick and began nibbling on the end, measuring his expression.

"The color white looks lovely with your skin," he noted, watching me. I was surprised; I looked down, blushing, of course.

"Thank you," I mumbled meekly. I sipped on my diet Coke, and then drank more deeply, surprised by how dry my throat was. I realized I had finished the whole thing when all I felt was the cold, solid substance of ice. The cold from the icy Coke was vibrating through my chest, and I shivered.

"You know your eyes always seem different when the light hits you," he commented, trying to distract me from the coldness flowing all over me.

I stared at him, stunned. "Is that your way of flirting with me?"

"No...um, yes, in a way - I mean that when I look into your eyes, they're in different colors when the light hits them," he went on. "When the sun hits them, they're soft green, and when the moon hits them, they're baby blue. And now...they're different."

"Mm." I chewed on a small bite of the bread, and then swallowed. "And...what color are they now?" I prompted.

"Golden...like honey."

But then the waitress entered the dark booth with our food. I realized we've been leaning toward the other instinctively, because we jumped back into our chairs as she approached. She set the dishes in front of us - it looked pretty good - and turned quickly to Fabian.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I may have been imagining the double meaning of her words.

"No, thank you, but a refill would be nice." He gestured with a long, slightly pale hand to the empty cup in front of me.

"Sure." She removed the empty glass and walked out of the booth.

"My eyes seem golden honey now, huh?" I mused. I reached inside my dress to pull out the mythical locket by the chain and snapped it open. Inside was a gray-scheme picture of a younger Sarah staring at me with those eyes that are also mine. "It reminds me of the time you told me that my eyes are pretty," I reminisced.

He laughed as he looked down at his dish, his large hands slowly unrolling his silverware and picked a piece of his Bavetta. His eyes flicked up at me from underneath his lashes, the hint of smirk on his face.

"Gran always did say that my eye color is really unique," I murmured. "She tells me that every time she looks into my eyes, she sees my Mom and Dad staring back at her." I felt a pang of pain shoot through my chest. "She thinks I have both of their eyes - my Mom had green eyes and my Dad had blue ones."

"That's really rare," he said. "Not much people have both of their parents' eye color - you're lucky."

"I guess so."

The waitress was back with a refill diet Coke. She set it down without a word this time, and left again.

I took a sip as I looked down. I unrolled my silverware, picked up my fork, and carefully speared a ball of pasta with pepperoni. I put it in my mouth, still looking down, chewing while I thought. The spaghetti was good. I swallowed and took another sip of diet Coke before I looked up.

"Are you ready for the party this Sunday?" Fabian questioned hesitantly.

"Sort of." I was calm.

"You know you can still cancel while you still have the chance," he assured me. He folded his large hands together slowly on the table. "Amber told me that she wouldn't mind if you wanted her to and she'll cancel it for you."

Then he reached forward, without thinking, to touch my hands, but I slid them away minutely, and he pulled his back, linking them back together.

"I know you two mean well, but don't worry about me." My voice was almost a whisper. "I can't do that to you guys - mostly Amber - after everything you're doing to make this perfect. So...no, I'm not going to cancel the party."

"If you're sure," he trailed on.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then."

I smiled at him gratefully. I realized I was leaning toward him again. I noticed that his eyes - shimmering like a crystal, ocean blue - were locked with mine, and he seem to be very deep in thought of something that made me wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he quickly answered.

I raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't sound like nothing to me - your voice got high," I retorted. "You know you can tell me anything, Fabian. Whatever is on your mind can't be bad enough to not tell me."

He pressed his lips together, staring at me through narrowed eyes, mentally deciding. His eyes flashed down to my full plate, and then back at me.

"You should eat or your food will spoil," he bargained. I gave him a look, and he quickly understood. "And I'll speak," he added.

I quickly scooped up another fork full of sauce-covered pasta and eggs then popped it in my mouth.

"It's just that during summer I've been doing more research about the Osirian...since Eddie is one...and found out some facts about him." He looked at me anxiously, and I realized I had frozen. I made myself swallow, then stabbed another ball of pasta with pepper and tossed it in. The amount wasn't large so it immediately went down my throat.

"Most of the facts are about the Osirian being oriented by the Egyptian god, Osiris, and that..." He stopped, clenching his jaw together in sudden fury, and his hand gripping his silverware tightly. He made an effort to calm himself.

"And what?" I whispered.

"I found it in a book. I found out that Osiris, despite the fact that he was in love with his wife and sister, Isis, he still had some genuine feelings for Amneris - his close mate." He suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table, his hand covering his eyes. The movement was so swift it startled me. "Legend has it that before Amneris met Tutankhamen, before she became a high priestess, Osiris had taken her in and gave her food and shelter - she was an orphan at that time. He even taught her how to fight and helped her become a high priestess. He took care of her like she was his little sister, but during time, he developed some feelings for her and was heartbroken when she told him her secret affairs with Tutankhamen. But, even though he was really angry at that fact that she fell in love with a pharaoh, he still loved her and vowed to protect her from anything that might kill her - including the man she loves."

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. Victor Rodeenmar Sr. never told me anything about the history of the Paragon and the Osirian so it was a real shock to me to hear the most memorable god being in love with a high priestess that isn't his wedded wife and sibling. That would explain why the Osirian is so committed to protect the Chosen One and why Rufus had suddenly taken a turn for the worst when it was his turn with Sarah - it was not the power of the treasures that had gone to his head, but it was the heartbreak of Osiris that had overtaken him. Something must have happened between Victor, Sarah, and Rufus when they were younger to cause Rufus to become dark.

"So...?"

"So, there might be a possibility that you and Eddie..." He couldn't seem to bring himself to finish that sentence. He still had his face in his hand, and he was as still as if he'd been carved from the stone his skin resembled.

"When I was trapped at the time we were playing Senet, I met up with Victor's father - his spirit to be exact. And it turned out that he died in starvation down there. He told me what it's like to be the Chosen One and the connection between me and Eddie. I didn't know anything about the history because he never told me, but what you just said fits perfectly why it's the Osirian's job to protect the Chosen One."

Finally, he looked up, his eyes seeking mine, full of his own questions.

"Why did you say you love me if you knew about this?" he questioned, his voice croaking slightly at his face scrunched up in an agonizing expression.

I stretched my hand across the table - ignoring him when he pulled back a little toward himself - to touch the back of his hand tenderly with my fingertips. His skin was warm and calloused, like a stone.

"Because I know nothing is going to happen between Eddie and me - we're too different," I whispered. "Besides he has Patricia and I have you, Fabian. Me and Eddie barely talk to each other and hardly know anything about each other."

"That won't stop anything happening between you two," he muttered bitterly.

"Fabian," I sighed. "It's not in Eddie's or my description to be in a romantic relationship. He's my protector, that's all he is - nothing more, nothing less."

He was staring at me, but his eyes were distant.

I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than anything in the world combined. Not even the entire ocean can separate us."

I felt his cheek lift beneath my fingertips as he smiled a sweet, crooked smile at me, and took my hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the tips of my fingers.

"I love you, too, Nina," he responded sincerely.

I smiled brightly.

"Are to ready to go home?" he wondered.

"I'm ready to leave," I qualified, overly grateful that he had the hour-long ride home together. I wasn't ready to say good night to him yet.

The waitress appeared as if she'd been called. Or watching.

"How are we doing?" she asked Fabian.

"We're ready for the bill, thank you." His voice was quieter, still reflecting the strain of our conversation. It seemed to muddle her. He looked up, waiting.

"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go." She pulled out a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.

There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to her.

"No change," he smiled. Then he stood up, and I scrambled to my feet.

She smiled invitingly at him again. "You have a nice evening."

He didn't look away from me as he thanked her. I suppressed a smile. He held the door open for me, his smile polite but his eyes were still hard. I walked into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice - the first time I enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky - as it washed my face clean from the sticky perspiration.

The car wasn't far away from where we left it parked, so it didn't take a while to get near it when we walked into the parking lot. I saw Fabian veer to the right, but I caught him by the sleeve of his shirt and yanked him back to me.

"What-"

I didn't let him speak any further as I gripped his tie in an iron grip, pulling him close to me. He was aware of the group of adult walking by us as I brought my other hand to the nape of his neck, grasping onto his hair tightly, and then pulled his face down to mine, making him hunch over slightly over me. For an exact minute, my lips were pressed against his, and his glorious eyes fluttered open to burn into mine.

"I love you," I reminded him, making sure that my words would linger inside his mind, as my lips brushed against his.

His only response was a quiet exhale, his warm breath thawing away the cold flesh of my lips from the misty evening, his eyes focused on my mouth, and his hands were twitching anxiously at his side, wanting to grasp onto my hips.

"We should get back," I remarked before he could speak, flashing him a gentle smile as I passed by him, and tried to maintain balance in my jelly-like legs while I climbed into the car. I heard him get in the driver's side, the door shutting quietly behind him, and then I turned to him to see his face flushed in a pink shade. I resisted another smile.

He didn't talk. He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I listened to the music, relaxing against the light grey leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. _Vulnerable_ by Secondhand Serenade. He was always a fan of a few of their songs that were slow and gentle. The mist blurred everything outside the window into the grey and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away.

"What was your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.

I glanced over to him to see studying me with curious eyes.

"She looked a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised a marble brow. "I have too much of my Dad in me. She's more careful than I am, and a little bit controlling. She's responsible and very eccentric, and really unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.

"And your father?" His voice matched my mood. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Anubis House already. The mist had lightened up a little bit.

"He's everything a girl could want in her Dad," I managed to choke out. "He's really outgoing, and braver. He's irresponsible and slight eccentric, and not a bad cook." I paused for a second. "Can we stop talking about them?"

Fabian turned the key and the engine sputtered off. He was out of the car and was already on my side, opening the door quietly, before I could react. He pulled me from the car by my hand, and then closed the door behind me as I set me feet on the ground. He was watching me intently, carefully, as he placed his hands against the car on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the car. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape.

"Nina," he breathed, and just his smell detached my thought process. "The reason why we're all doing this party on Sunday is because we care about you. You say that they...died...on your fifth birthday, so it's been eleven years since then, and Amber and I think it's time for you to face some closure. You have no idea how important you are to us - to me - and how much we want to help you."

"Well, um-" I gulped, feeling myself become breathless. "I can take a hint."

He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down to kiss my eyelids, and slowly made his way down to my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth.

"More like hints, love," his lips whispered against my skin. "But, I promise you that the others and I will always be right there behind you on every step of the way," he said seriously. "Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed.

Fabian held me by the waist as we walked to the front door, sloshing our feet across the wet ground. I hadn't realized until I took the first step that there were rose petals scattered all over the small stair up to the porch, and two rows of Japanese lanterns guiding my way up. I looked at Fabian suspiciously.

"What's going on?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Is this another surprise of yours?"

"More or less," he murmured. He smiled wistfully and released my waist entirely only to take my hand. His grip was firm as he led me up to the front door, the petals flowing behind us with every step we took, and the cherry blossom scent coming from the lanterns attacked my nostrils, easing my senses a bit.

When we got inside, I giggled. There were balloon arches at every doorway to any room of the house, a row tied to the railings of the staircase, and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls.

"I feel like we're in a horror prom movie," I snickered as we stepped in front of the doors of the living room. "I can already hear the audiences saying _don't go in there_ at us."

"Well," he muttered as he slowly reached for the knobs of the doors, his eyes staring at me in an apologetic way when he met my suspicious ones. "Hopefully, this won't seem like a complete horror to you."

"What are you-"

But before I could utter another word, Fabian turned the knob of the door and pushed them open wide enough to give me a complete view of the living room - or what used to be the living room at all. I wasn't prepared for the flashing multi-color neon lights so I had to squint my eyes to see clearer, my ears were starting to throb by the booming sensation of the music bouncing off the walls - I can't believe I didn't hear it in the foyer - and my cheeks were redden in shock to hear a large wave of the chorus _Happy Late Birthday, Nina_ came in impact against me.

Ironically, I managed to identify that the music playing was _The Violet Hour_ by The Sea Wolf.

That was when the truth began to dawn to me. I looked down at the inappropriate dress that Amber had forced me to buy. My face and neck flushed crimson with embarrassment. I could feel the corner of my eyes produce tears, making my vision become a little bit blurry.

Fabian looked at me worriedly as Trudy, being close of the entire group, came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Sorry about all this, Nina - but we couldn't rein Amber in with decorations. It's not too much is it?"

I ignored that.

"Oh, my..." I couldn't find the strength in me to speak - or breath.

It was embarrassingly obvious now. If I'd been paying any attention, I'm sure I would have noticed the boxes full of festivities that Alfie and Jerome had been hauling around school campus today. And also because of Amber trying to transform me into a beauty queen, something that I've expected her to do when our senior prom came around. But a surprise party! That was the furthest thing I've expected for tonight.

The threatening tears in my eyes were lingering over my cheeks freely now. I remembered with dismay that I was uncharacteristically wearing mascara. I wiped quickly under my eyes to prevent any smudges. My hand was unblackened when I pulled away; maybe Amber knew I would need waterproof makeup.

"Wow, this is...," I croaked, sniffing my slightly stuffed nose. I can feel all eyes staring at me anxiously as I cleared my throat. "...This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me," I finished with a gentle smile. "Thanks, you guys."

Every nervous expression and gazes slowly transition into a look of generous relief as they gave me another round of applause. I can even see Fabian watching proudly from the sidelines while I looked around at the newly designed living room I've once saw as a quiet area for me to relax and read my novels at.

It has been organized entirely as a teenage night club - Victor must have flipped after seeing this. The furniture had been moved aside to leave the middle open for those who want to dance. In the corner of the room was a familiar DJ set I've realized to have seen at out last prom at school with Mick - looking quite dashing and attractive in the formal clothes he's wearing - managing the tunes. The fireplace designed to hold into a light machine that would brighten the room with streaks of neon colors. The dining room was filled with delicious snacks and bakeries that Trudy had honestly spend her time to make. And lastly, there was a table, covered with a white cloth, near the window, a cake and a mountain of silver-wrapped gifts on the side.

I looked at the center of the room; a wide gap had formed in the middle of the floor, where the residents of Anubis House stood in grace. The other invitees pressed to the side of the room to give them space - no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie were intimidating and flawless in classic dress shirts - though not close to Fabian's beauty. Patricia was striking a grey orthotope top with avadon skinny jeans. Joy was utterly unbelievable in her outfit - A light blue tube top with a three button cropped shrug and black flats. Mara's candy apple dress and dark blue jeans made her seem like a gorgeous goddess, an angel; the saint that she is - no words could possibly describe my amazement at her appearance. And Amber was...well, Amber. She was beyond belief. The outfit she picked yesterday was flawless on her. I pitied every girl in the room, myself included.

Amber skipped to me, her golden waterfall of silky hair bouncing across her back till she stopped in a graceful halt in front of me. Her eyes were bright, excited. I can hear the music in the background being played again, and everyone was pressed to the dance floor again.

"Surprised?" Her voice was cautious, but her eyes were taunting.

"You really out-did yourself this time, Amber," I chuckled. "This party looks amazing!"

"I know."

"But why did you change the date?" I intrigued. "I thought we agreed on Sunday?"

"I know, but Victor wouldn't let it happen because we have school on Monday. So we decided to secretly change the date for today. We even told Fabian to take you out to supper tonight so we can have enough time to set this up."

I shot a playful glare at Fabian's way, who grinned bashfully under my gaze, and then turned back to Amber with a giggle.

"Well, thank you, all of you," I replied gratefully. "Mostly you, Amber. No one has ever done something like this for me."

"Anytime, Nina," she sighed. "You are my BAF after all."

I just giggled gleefully.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in about a study fashion. Fabian stayed by my side faithfully while I talked to any of the invitees who would come up to me to congratulate me, even though I didn't find it quite necessary since it's not actually my birthday, and he would retort jokingly about anything that came to his mind to make the atmosphere less tense for me. Half of the people here I hardly talk to, or at all, so I would stammer, blush, or fidget with the hem of my dress.

After two songs, I started to loosen up with each person that came at me. There was always someone braver than the other who would congratulate me and ask me questions about how I was liking the party so far. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just answer to them truthfully.

One girl, who sat next to me in Geometry and French ll, stood by me at the snack table to keep me company while Fabian went to talk to Mick at the DJ table. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of difference between our heights. I didn't remember her name, so I nodded and smiled.

She was a chatterer - she supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. She used to head over to Phoenix for summer vacation till she was eight, so she knew how I felt about the sun. She was easiest person I've ever talked to in this party.

When the fifth song was reaching its end, thirst was demanded by my dry throat. My tongue has also lost its moist. I couldn't really understand how. I've barely talked to everyone and they mostly spoke more than me. The sugary beverages at the table wouldn't do me any good, so I just went to the kitchen to get an empty glass from the cabinets and filled it with tap water. I lifted my glass and chugged it down in three large gulps.

I can hear a roar of laughter coming from the living room, and Amber loudly scolding Alfie over the music and commotion of the crowd. I chuckled to myself.

"Taking a break from all the excitement?"

Surprised to hear a voice from behind me, I whirled around quickly, my hands gripping on the edges of the counter as if my life depended on it. I saw Joy, standing there in all of her radiating glory, staring at me in surprise by the doorway.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she cringed.

"Oh, no," I quickly said to her, reassuring, shaking my head. "I just didn't hear you come in."

"Oh," she sighed.

I pressed my lips together, leaning against the counter steadily with my numb arms, and clicked my tongue.

"So, why are you in here," she asked before I could even open my mouth. "You're missing your party. It wouldn't be the same without the guest of honor."

"I just came here for some water," I answered casually. "My throat felt a bit dry."

She nodded.

"And what about you?" I asked. "Taking a break?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I came here to give this to you." She bit her lower lip nervously as she reached in her small handbag to pull out a little light blue wrapped package - the first one I've seen in a different color and held it out to me. "It's not much but it was all I could get."

My eyes widen at the tiny package in her hand, my eyebrows raised together, and took it in my hands. It had a tag tapped to it that read _Happy Late Sixteenth Birthday, Nina. From Joy_ in an elegant cursive writing.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Joy," I sighed as I gingerly ripped the paper wrapped around the package, placing the pieces on the counter behind me until I have a black velvet box in my hand. The soft texture tickled the skin of my fingertips as I gently flipped the lid open, and then gasped lightly when I saw a wonderful silver bracelet with a pig-shaped charm held inside.

I looked up at Joy, and she was flashed bright pink with a small smile.

"It's really pretty," I smiled. No words of mine can express how awed I am with this gift. "How'd you know pigs are my favorite omnivores?" I raised a curious eyebrow. Considering her blushed cheeks, I could take a hint how.

"Can you believe that your diary isn't safe from Patricia's greedy eyes?" she admitted, slightly ashamed.

"Yes, I can," I muttered. "I think I need a new hiding spot for that thing."

We shared a quick laugh, both thinking of different reasons.

"Well, thanks for the gift, Joy, it's really pretty," I snickered. I took the charm bracelet from inside the velvet case, placed it on the counter, and then clipped it around my wrist. I stared at it for a minute, admiring at how it glistened under the dim lights of the kitchen, and the pig dangling along the chain.

Then a delicate hand gripped onto me by the bend of my elbow, and a slender arm linked around mine. I looked up to see Joy smiling kindly at me.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Yes, we shall," I smiled wryly.

She held me by my arm as she usually does with Patricia, only more comfortingly than friendly, and then we walked out into the crowded living room, leaving my glass of water behind us.

It was until we walked pass the snack table that Joy turned to me, and said, "I'm going to talk to Mick for a minute." But she was staring behind me, and her face was mischievous.

"Okay."

Then she turned and left to the DJ table. I followed her gaze, disoriented by the various bright colors of neon lights flashing around, but finally, I could see what had caught Joy's eye. Fabian - a miracle that seemed impossible to happen on this planet - was crossing the crowded floor toward me; that clear, crooked smile - one that no man in this house, in our school, or in the whole world could ever perfect - betraying the flawless features of his face. It was such a beautiful sight that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

Fabian reached me then, his dark blue eyes shimmering only at me. He reached out at me, and my heart thumped heavily under his touch as he tenderly brushed his fingers on my forearm.

"Welcome back," I said warmly, placing my hands on his chest.

"Sorry I took so long with Mick," he smiled shyly now. "It took him a while to do a little favor I asked him to do for me."

"And that would be...?"

"You'll see soon enough," he whispered, and I didn't press on.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, making me giggle quietly for a while, until I noticed that his clothes were changed and his hair smooth. He was now wearing a plaid, long-sleeve shirt, the collar smoothed against his throat. He left the first two buttons undone, revealing a small area of his collarbone and his black undershirt. He was still wearing his dark trousers and shoes from our date.

"You changed?" I accused, touching the collar of his fresh shirt.

"I could hardly breathe in that shirt I was wearing - Amber insisted that I'd wear it. I haven't worn it since primary school."

I snickered. "Sorry you have to go through that suffocation, Fabian."

"I don't mind _that_ much," he grinned. His eyes were appraising as they raked quickly over my dress.

Just then, a gentle song started to play, the loud chattering of the crowd died down a little as the soft notes of a guitar overtook them. At first, I was a bit distracted by the familiarity of the song, the rhythm making my ears perk in an instant, but once I recognized the music, I chuckled quietly to myself as I looked at Fabian. It was _My Perfect Day_ by Mark Johns - our song.

"Was this your favor to Mick?"

"Definitely."

Eventually he led me out to where the other couples were shuffling in circles - if in a style totally unsuitable to the present time and music. I watched in amazement.

"Fabian." My throat was dry open I could only manage a whisper. "I don't know how to dance!"

"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I don't know either."

He put my arms on his shoulders, my hands resting against the nape of his neck lazily, and slid his arms around my waist to pull me close to him.

And then we were moving along with the music, too. We weren't really dancing - neither of us were coordinated enough for such movement. Instead we swayed gingerly from side to side without moving our feet so much.

Amber caught my eye over Alfie's shoulder and smiled in encouragement - I smiled back. I was surprised to realize that I was actually enjoying myself, probably because I'm with Fabian.

"Okay, this isn't half bad," I admitted.

"I thought you might say that," he murmured, pulling me closer for a second, so my chest was pressed against his toned torso briefly.

"I guess I was wrong about all of this." He stared into my eyes intently, responding with the new earnest in my voice. "I've always thought of my birthday as the anniversary of my parents' death so I never celebrate it."

Fabian didn't seem grateful for the subject change; his eyes grew soft. "Look Nina, I know - well, not exactly - that you feel upset about your loss and that it's hard for you, but..." he paused for a moment to sigh deeply. "But don't you think that despite were they are, they're happy in a way?"

My eyes narrowed. "Happy?"

"Yeah. Knowing that you're still alive," he said quickly. "Being parents isn't exactly the easiest job for anyone. Especially keeping their child safe and well. But your parents...even though they aren't here, they're happy, because you're still here."

My mouth opened to reply to his incredible insight but no words would come out, not even a squeak. I closed it; my eyes never breaking their gaze on the sincere expression on his face, my emotions jumping all over as well as my thoughts.

I've never thought of that before - I probably did but it only took Fabian to tell me to make me realize that all this time I was being selfish. To my parents, to Gran, to everyone in total. I've been acting depressed and felt despair whenever my birthday is mentioned when in reality I was being spoiled - a little spoil brat.

My parents have given up their lives for me to make sure I continued with mine, and watch me grow up into the daughter they expect me to be. It is true that they aren't physically here with me but they're watching me, learning everything about me as I went along, happy to see me doing well.

And I'm only making them feel terrible by being upset. How ungrateful.

Fabian and I weren't even bothering to sway to the music, though his arms were still wrapped around my waist and mine are latched onto his neck.

"Thank you."

He seemed taken aback by my appreciation.

"What for?" he asked.

"Everything," I answered simply.

"But I didn't do much," he chuckled obliviously. "Amber did most of the work in this."

"I know," I nodded. "I meant thank you for saying that to me. You really know the right words to say when it has to be said."

A half smile cracked on his lips as his reply.

We were swaying again, our feet moving to the sides together as he held me close, slowly turning clockwise in the middle of the dance floor. I caught a glimpse of Amber and Alfie twisting past us, having a quiet conversation among them. Amber waved, and I smiled back quickly. Patricia was there, too, looking blissfully happy in Eddie's embrace; she won't even hide her blushed cheeks. Jerome and Mara, Mick, glaring at the couple, with Joy standing by him at the DJ table; I could name every face that spiraled past me.

"I'm ready," I blurted out unintentionally.

"Ready?" he asked. He'd picked up on the keyword.

"Yeah, ready." I looked down at his collarbone, fidgeting with the corner of his collar. He waited in silence. "I don't know how long it'll take me but I'm ready to let them go tonight."

"Nina." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "You don't have to go through it alone - you know that, right?"

I smiled under his fingertips. "I do now."

He smiled at my tenacity. His arms tightened their grasp around the curve of my waist as the next song started. It was a little upbeat for slow dancing but that didn't seem to concern Fabian. I recognized it to be _Spotlight_ by Perry Farewell from the Twilight soundtrack. I had no doubt it was suggested by Joy. I rested my head on his broad shoulder, feeling utterly content.

That was the night when I finally bid my goodbyes to my Mom and Dad.

* * *

**A:N:** So that's the end of this week's episode. Nina finally got the closure she needed for years and we saw a small scene of the awaiting friendship between the former rivals (Nina and Joy).

I've decided to put some of the cast member's interests in the characters to make them seem more likable. Nathalia's favorite animal is a pig so that's why Nina's charm is shaped like one. I'll be doing the same with the other characters.

Loving how many views this story is getting every day, though, I'm a bit upset by the lack of reviews I'm getting. I don't mind getting criticized (good or bad except no bashing) on my story from you guys. It would help me fix my errors in my writing and make it better for you guys to read.

Love through reviews!


	6. House of Lessons

**A:N: **Hello once again my dear reader! I know "Back so soon?". Well, good news; I'm on spring break! So if I don't have too many plans, I will be able to upload the story quicker! Hooray!

I recommend you should listen to Breadcrumbs by Josh Woodward while reading this. You will understand when you reach a certain scene in this episode. You can listen to it here; watch?v=p6CNl43CBAg where I found it. Hope you love it!

And I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Enjoy!

* * *

It has been a week since the birthday party organized by Amber and I've finally made my peace with the death of my parents. I was sitting in my room, reading the third act of Macbeth until I fell into unconsciousness and my head crashed into the pillow. When I woke up, my thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams; it took me longer than it should have to realize I was still in my room.

I saw Amber sitting on her bed with a set of earphones plugged in her ears, and her head nuzzled into the granite of Alfie's neck as he played a virtual game on his Toshiba laptop. Her closeness didn't seem to bother him at all, and she seemed at ease by how she breathed so calmly. The volume of the music playing in her IPod was loud enough for me to hear from across the room and recognize the song to be _I Want U Back _by Cher Lloyd.

I could feel it was too early by how heavy my eyelids felt, struggling to maintain my vision hidden from the grey light that was streaking through the small gap between the shielding curtains. It stung my eyes a bit. I rolled till my feet touched the floor and then staggered to my cell phone on the bookshelf. The screen said it was after five in the morning.

"Your hair looks like a mess." His unruffled voice came from the edge of my bed. I turned around to see him sitting at the corner, leaning against the wall behind him, and a guitar in his hands. He was strumming a light tempo tune.

Seeing him in that position gave my brain as kick-start about how they've ended up in our room. Whenever I blinked, images would flash all too wildly, like still slides behind my eyelids. Amber's excited expression when she burst through the door, squealing about the new issue of Sixteen magazine was finally delivered to Anubis House - Alfie shouting loudly as he followed Amber a few minutes later - both of them browsing through a website together on his laptop - Fabian coming afterwards, his guitar in hand - the mesmerizing view of how his fingers glided along with the strings of his guitar, each creating a wonderful note...I suppose that was when I couldn't fight against my weariness, and fell asleep. In the end I couldn't finish reading Macbeth by the many distractions.

"Fabian!" I rejoiced, thoughtlessly threw myself across the room, hopped onto my bed, and crawled onto his lap. In the instant that my thoughts caught up with my actions, I froze, shocked by my own uncontrollable enthusiasm. I stared up at him, afraid that I had crossed the line.

But he laughed.

"Of course," he answered, startled, but seeming pleased by my reaction, as he placed his guitar aside. His hands rubbed my back.

I laid my head cautiously against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his skin. I shivered. He smelled amazing. I inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent; it didn't smell like cologne.

"Were you awake the entire night?" I asked.

"No, I fell asleep sometime after you did, and then woke up at eight." He shook his head. "Alfie and I had to leave and wait until it was ten so Victor would check our rooms, and then we came back here."

I pouted.

"You were really deeply asleep; no noise could wake you up." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came back then."

I groaned. "What did you hear this time?"

"You said my name," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling the shell of my earlobe. "At first I thought you woke up because you said it clearly but you still had your eyes closed. You mumbled my name once more, and then everything was quiet after that."

"You sound like a stalker now," I chuckled, my face relaxing into a gentle grin. "Like you're a kidnapper who's watching me, the victim, for every move I make to be sure I won't escape or something."

"Then I'll bring the shackles - you're my prisoner." Then his long hands formed manacles around my wrists to emphasize his point as he spoke. He laughed his quiet, musical laugh. He'd laugh more than I'd ever heard in all the time I'd spent with him.

Thinking back at last year, it is a bit hard to believe that the friendship I've created with Fabian had grown strongly through life-threatening mystery to the point that we developed it into a relationship we have now. We've known each other for thirteen months as best friends, and had only been a couple for five months - not counting the one month we've broken up because of a misunderstanding. And yet, nothing had changed, really - we still spent our time together and still acted the same. In essence, we were still friends...with some benefits.

There was nothing more to say for the moment. Fabian rocked me to the side for a while in silence as the time passed by. We stayed like this with no complaint; he stared at the slow sunrise through the window, and I stared up at him. Sometime I would place a quick peck on his cheek or jawline and nuzzle my face in the bend of his neck.

"Breakfast time," he said eventually, casually - in time, to my annoyance, my alarm clock shuttered on the nightstand as it rang loudly. I reached over and slammed it off, aggravated at how it ruined our moment. I casted at quick glance at it, though, for the time. Seven o' clock.

"I'll meet you downstairs - I need a girl moment," I admitted shyly.

"I'll wait."

My eyes widen in horror when I noticed him leaning toward me, his lips aiming for mine; I pulled back immediately and clamped both hands over my mouth. It wasn't that I didn't want him to kiss me - Lord knows how pleasurable that is for me - but I was afraid I might have morning breath.

He blinked, confused by my behavior to his affections, and I was nervous he might take this the wrong way. But then he laughed softly and just gave me a peck on my forehead.

"I'll see you downstairs when you're ready," he said as he climbed off of my bed, his fingertips caressing my cheekbones, and then he was gone.

* * *

That morning at breakfast, Trudy seemed enthusiastic about chaperoning the group for our trip to Blackpool Beach today. She had known the names of the parents that lived nearby and owned a tiny restaurant by the shore. She even knew the parents of those parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably.

Everyone was full of plans for the upcoming weekend. Amber was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised to be sunny all day. I'd have to see that before I believed it. Liverpool was like the Washington, Forks of the United Kingdom. But it was warmer today - almost sixty.

Fabian told me about his trip to his Uncle's antique shop with his Godfather, Jasper. He said that Ade had went through various tunnels underneath the ground where he found different Egyptian carvings, old artifacts of the warriors from the B.C, and very, very old scepter of the last pharaoh that had died in a fierce battle thousand years ago. I, being a complete OCD with ancient cultures, was really entranced by the fascinating adventure that I suggested we visit his Uncle Ade after breakfast.

Amber, overhearing our conversation, had quickly anticipated with our plans and insisted that we should head to town to buy ourselves a new set of bathing suits for the beach. She even said that it had to be a two piece, a bikini precisely. Period.

There goes our plans of visiting his Uncle, I suppose.

I would have went against the idea of purchasing something that will be too revealing of my body, but it had been a while since I've went to my favorite beach, Santa Monica, back home and the bathing suit I left behind already fit a little bit small on me, so I agreed relentlessly.

She and Alfie had readjusted their relationship quickly. Despite the odd, abnormality of their personality mixture, and their constant disagreements, it would only take them a few minutes to come back strong. The barrier of lacking communication crumbled down. There were no boundaries. Before Amber had hardly acknowledged Alfie's appearance - too distracted by the unattainable - but now, she idolized him secretly by his goofy reverie.

Patricia and Eddie can be complex sometimes. I can never know if the snide remarks they throw at each other are just to joke about themselves or if they are in the middle of an argument. Right now they seem to be in one - this one still revolves around the ignorance of his dad, I bet.

Mara spent the majority of her time with Jerome, and he never seems to complain about it. Watching them react was amusing. They weren't exactly a perfect match when it comes to their opposing interests, but it's like they had a reaction of their own. He actually understood her whenever she used long descriptive words. They were deadly attracted to each other. No one could interfere when they are together.

And poor Mick.

Fabian had told me a few nights ago Mick was letting out his raw emotions to the happy couple and had left a few marks on the wall that it left his knuckles damaged so he needed to get his hands bandaged up. Joy looked like she nearly had a heart attack when he walked in this morning, looking dejected and defeated, with his hands wrapped in gauze. She would take a couple of glances at him occasionally.

The Anubis House has already turned into a pace for drama and the new year had hardly begun. Victor was hardly seen around. He spent most of his time in his office, unharmed, and would come out for when it's lights out or to check out our rooms to make sure we weren't sneaking out during the night. He had a pretty rough time last year. Rufus suddenly coming back to take the Mask of Anubis. Finding out that Vera - our previous housemother - was an accomplice with the one man he was against for fame and fortune of the Mask, and falling for her in the process. He wasn't very welcoming since then.

I had security in my life. Fabian, with his warm hugs, infectious smiles that thawed my heart, and his soft kisses made my thought process stop functioning properly. Amber, with her everlasting energy and playful innocence, made me smile. Alfie, with his awful attempts to make a joke at the wrong time, and Jerome, with his witty sarcasm, made me laugh. Patricia's stability and even-keeled temper kept me grounded. Eddie, with his flirtatious attitude and playing his favorite rock songs loudly from his iPhone, gave everyone a headache - but at least it was a distraction. Mick, even though we hardly interact much, was my friend and always has been, no matter what. Joy, being clever and collected, makes me feel calm. And Mara, with her welcoming personality, made me feel accepted.

"You know, it's perfect timing to be going to the beach today," Trudy commented from behind me as she poured fresh grape juice in my empty glass and placed it next to my plate. "I have a mate who lives in a residence nearby Blackpool and it would be nice to see her again - I heard she recently had a baby."

"That's really nice," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "What's the baby's gender?"

"A bird." Her eyes were shining and her skin glowed in contrast to her teeth. If we had this conversation during my first semester last year, I would have probably stared at her incredulously and think how awkward she is, but I've lived in England long enough to know that when she said bird is actually meant girl in their English language.

"Aww, that's cute," Amber cooed. "Baby birds are way more adorable than boys."

The boys around the table complained, scoffed and scowled at her for her insensitive opinion about the youth of their gender. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from letting out a giggle as I shoved half of a peach in my mouth. I agree with her - not that I was going to tell her that.

"Does she have a name now?" Mara asked.

Trudy was already behind the counter to cut up more fruit. Somehow it managed to disappear even with all the conversation. I saw her glance at me swiftly before she placed the tiny cubes of apple and watermelon inside the bowl.

"Actually, she picked this one name I told her and she really liked it," she answered as she carried the bowl to the table and placed it in the center of every empty plate. Hands were already consuming it. She turned to me sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind, Nina, but she named the baby after you - using your middle name, of course," she admitted.

I was thankful I hadn't taken a bite from my omelet yet, or else I would have choked. I stared at her in disbelief, my pupils expanded; she suggested her friend to use my middle name and she liked it? A baby was named after me?

"You...you gave her my middle name?" I asked, stuttering. "A baby is named after me?"

Trudy nodded. "She said that it suits her perfectly."

"Wow."

"What is your middle name?" Fabian asked.

"It's...Sky," I answered, pursing my lips. "But Gran told me that my Mom wanted to give me Anne as my middle name. I think my Mom knew I was going to be a bookworm so I think that's why she wanted to give me the name of the author, Anne Rice, as my middle name."

"I love Anne Rice," Mara chimed in. "I love reading _The Vampire Chronicles_; she was the best vampire novelist until _Twilight_ came out."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," I heard Joy mutter under her breath, earning a quick shove from Patricia.

"She's my favorite author, too," I grinned. "Actually my real name was going to be Anne Martin because my Mom really loves her novels. But then my Dad decided to name me after his favorite musical duo, _Nina Sky_."

"Nina Sky...," Eddie mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows together, as he held an apple cube with his long, tanned fingers and clicked his tongue. "Isn't that the one with the twins? Nicole and Natalie Albino?"

"Yeah, that's them."

"What I can't wrap my mind around," Jerome said slyly, "is how come Fabian didn't know how own girlfriend's full name? That's the sign of an inattentive boyfriend."

Knowing what was coming, I ducked under the table to avoid the massive food fight destined to ensue.

* * *

I took my time to pick out an outfit for the day - dark denim shorts, a pair of Taming the Concrete Jungle flats, and a poncho cropped Love tee. I flung myself onto my bed to retrieve my duffle bag from the small space on the other side and placed it on my bed. I reached swiftly between the mattress and box spring to grab the knotted old sock that contained my secret cash hoard I've made when I was eleven.

I turned to the dresser, and Amber was already there, yanking out armfuls of spare clothes we might need, which she threw at me. I shoved them inside the duffle bag. She came by my side with a pair of towels, sunblock screen, our sunglasses, and shoved them in there also, before I zipped it smoothly.

An unusual brightness caught my eye. I looked over at the window to see a clear yellow light streaming through the glass. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun. Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could; afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.

A light knock made me break out my reverie, and turned to Patricia opening the door, carrying a side bag. She was wearing a gray see-through flutter tee - the top of her Crash and Burn Palm Beach Bikini was shown slightly visible through the thin fabric -a pair of white, ripped shorts and black sandals. Her dark red hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. I hadn't noticed until now that her hair had grown longer past her shoulder blades and seemed much more curlier than it usually is.

"Hey, Nina, everyone is waiting for you downstairs," she informed as soon as she stepped in the room. "It's something really important." She glanced over at Amber when she spoke this.

"O-kay," I said hesitantly with a slight shrug, and followed Patricia back downstairs to the foyer, Amber close behind me. She seemed excited for some reason; she was literally bouncing behind me while she held me by the shoulders.

In the foyer, every resident of the house was animatedly chatting among themselves about the plans they have for the beach, and were already dressed casually in light, loose clothes. They were eager to leave that they could hardly finish their sentences, Mick included. I smiled to myself. He seemed to be really engrossed by this trip to even have time to mourn about Mara; it was nice to see him smile again.

They stopped talking when they spotted Patricia, Amber, and I approach them.

"So what's so important that you guys needed to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Actually it's something we need to show you," Mick retorted, walking up to me to wrap a heavy arm around my shoulders and pressed me against his side, almost squeezing the air out of me.

"And that would be...?" I raised an eyebrow.

However, before he could answer, we heard the sound of tires crunching over the asphalt of the front yard and a loud horn echoing from the outside. It sounded really close by.

I was about to ask who was up from of the house, but Alfie had taken me by my arm and yanked me out of Mick's grasp, towing me through the front doors eagerly. The force was so strong that I could have sworn I heard my shoulder pop, but I didn't say anything as I let him pull me around like a ragged doll with the others trailing behind us.

Eventually we were in the front yard and I gasped in shock. There, parked beneath the radiating shine of the sunlight, was my new - well, new to me - 70' Audi 100 Coupe. It was a gray faded color, though it still shined like it had gotten a paint job, windshields completely polished, and blue tinted headlights. Most people probably find this as scrap metal found from a dumpster, but I loved it; I could see myself in it.

Fabian was just climbing out of the car when I reached it, and walked around it to meet me by the passenger's side. He held out the keys in front of me, dangling them teasingly.

"It just arrived a few hours ago," he explained. "Although it had a few problems with the engine so I had to take it to the mechanic." He dropped the keys in my open, numb hand.

"Oh my God, I love it!" Now my usual day today would seem much brighter. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of walking mile in the morning cold or make Fabian wait for me to give me a ride to school.

Inside the car, it was nice and warm. Either the dealer of the market or Trudy had obviously cleaned it up a little, but the back seats leather smelled faintly of peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but softly, purring into life instead of roaring idling at top volume. The mechanic that Fabian took my car to really did a great patch up with the flaws it had. He even got the antique radio working; a bonus I didn't think was possible.

The Women's Swimwear store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I've never stepped by - not really finding any reason to go in for a swimsuit when the temperature here is like a rollercoaster whenever the climate changes. In the parking lot I recognized Fabian's Mitsubishi and Eddie's Mustang. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing there in front of the Mitsubishi. Jerome was there with Mara, along with two other boys I had class with; I can't fairly remember their names. Joy was there, flanked by Patricia. Three other girls stood with them; including one I remembered accidentally kicking soccer ball to the head last Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the car with Amber, and whispered something to her friend beside her. The other eyed me scornfully.

So it was going to be one of _those_ days. How wonderful.

It was nice to be inside the store; it felt normal. I would sometimes go into places like this back home with my close friends to give them criticism of their choice in bikinis, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gradually. Eventually I found a bikini for myself that I felt comfortable in a lot - a purple Crash and Burn South beach bikini set with a push-up halter top and matching side-tie bottoms. Bearing my skin was not my forte, but I did miss the heat of the sun. And the vitamin D.

"So," Fabian began, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and entwining our hands together while his free one played with the fingers of my other hand. I didn't have a bag with me because I already put on my swimsuit after I purchased it, and my undergarments were left in the duffle bag inside my car. Right now, we were just walking along the boardwalk of the town, looking at displays of any store we see, to pass up the time while the girls stayed inside the store.

"So," I echoed.

"You just found out that a baby is named after your middle name," he observed casually. "And your car came in today, new and - well, semi-new and improved."

I smiled. "Life in the Anubis House is never dull."

He nodded, watching our tangling fingers.

We walked in silence for a little while. I watched as elderly couple as they passed us, both wearing wedding bands, and had their bodies linked together. Their laugh lines were shown in their ceased and withered faces. They seemed more like a couple from an old British film in the early 1900's and were, ironically, in the same position as Fabian and I. But in their age it made it seem more beautiful.

"H-have you ever thought about it?"

I looked back at Fabian. He was still watching our fingers, but he was glancing at me from the corner of his eye, his cheeks bright pink.

I rested my head on his shoulder with a sigh. "About what?"

"About having kids - have y-you ever thought about it?" His words came out in a rush. I had to concentrate to catch it all.

I let out a weak, uncomfortable laugh; my cheeks were extremely hot now as I kept my eyes on the ground, counting the cracks that we step over.

"What kind of question is that, Fabian?" I asked nervously, stammering.

He shrugged, still watching me from the corner of his eye. "I'm just curious. You don't have to answer."

I swallowed. "Um, I've thought about it - yeah."

"And?" he pressed.

"Someday, maybe," I answered truthfully. "Not now, but maybe once I have everything in my life settled after high school."

He nodded. "So someday, maybe."

I nodded, too. "Maybe."

We walked a few more blocks away from the swimsuit store, still tangled in the same position, and deeply in thought. It reminded me of the first time we'd walked together, except now Fabian was taller than I was, more open with our affections to the other. His voice was also deeper, his muscles and veins were more defined. We continued to be like this for a while, until Fabian took my hand entirely in his and brought it to his lips, lightly brushing the flesh of my skin, goose bumps rose.

"I'd like to have kids someday, too," he said in a very soft tone. "When everything in our lives have finally calm down from the adrenaline of the mysteries."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't miss that he said _our lives_ instead of referring to himself, so I had no doubt that he meant us, but I could be wrong. I wanted to turn toward him, to see what kind of expression he has right now. But I didn't; the blush on my cheeks was very dark, heavy - the brightness of the sun was no help. I'm sure he could feel the sudden warmth under my skin.

Fabian laughed and gave me a playful nudge. "Relax, Nina. We're only talking."

Yes, we are only talking - _about having kids._

"I know."

"If it makes you uncomfortable...," he trailed off.

"Not exactly," I insisted, glad that he couldn't see my face at this moment. "Just...visualizing it, I guess."

He just laughed heartily.

When we went back to the parking lot, the girls, aside Patricia, have also returned with a number of shopping bags that seemed too much to fit in two cars, and needed to shove some of them in the back seat of my car. Joy had invited extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge Amber in between me and this one guy, who had been staring at me with an odd look in his eyes, in the front seat of the Audi.

It was only eighteen miles to Blackpool from Liverpool, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way until we reached to one of the main streets of England, and trailed behind Eddie's Mustang so I wouldn't lose my way. I'm glad I'm the driver; I had the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down - the Audi was a bit claustrophobic with five people and nine bags in it - and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

I've never been to the beaches of England during my times in this country, so I hadn't recognized the beach until Amber pointed it out to me. It was breathtaking. The water was royal blue, even in the sunlight, white-chapped and heaving to the dark, smooth shore. The beach had a thin border of thick; moisten sand at the water's edge, which was scattered with huge driftwood, bleached bone white in the salty waves, some piled together against a small sand dune, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravery in its spot in the blue sky.

We picked out way down to the beach, Trudy leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Alfie and Mick gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles in the sand, and soon a messy pile construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire before?" Fabian asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, chatting excitedly on either side of me. Fabian was kneeled by the fire, lightening one of the smaller sticks with a match.

"No." I shook my head as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the pile.

"You'll like this then - watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"It does that when the salt reacts to the heat of the fire. I learned it in Chemistry. You fancy it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't caught yet, and then came to sit by my side. Mick was on his other, and had claimed his attention immediately. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.

After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to take a walk along the sandy shore of the beach, nearby the tide pool of the rocky boulders. It was a dilemma. On the other hand, I loved tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were the only things I ever looked forward to whenever I head over to the beach. On the other note, I'd also fallen into them a lot. not a big deal when you're seven and with your grandmother.

Amber was the one who made the decision for me. I didn't want to walk, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the other girls besides Joy and Patricia decided to stay by the circle as well. I waited until Jerome and Alfie had committed to remaining with them then I got up quietly to join the hiking group. Fabian gave me a huge smile when he saw that I was coming and instantly held my hand as we walked.

The walk wasn't too long, though I hated to have lost the sun when we decided to walk through the bustling boardwalks, and the buildings hide me away from the heat. the golden light of the sun was matched with the adolescent laughter, very bright and high to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to be careful where I walked, avoid the tangling legs rushing around, the plastic bags lying on the ground, and I soon fell a few feet behind. Eventually I broke through the heated confines of the crowd and found myself walking on the wooden pier over the rocky shores. It was a bit low, but the position it was underneath the blistering sun was what tempted me to head over to the edge to bathe in the warmth, soaking in the vitamin D altogether.

I was cautious not to lean too far over the edge. The others were fearless, leaping into the rails, perching precariously on the edges. I found a small bench that faced directly at the sun and sat there, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. My skin was already beginning to produce beads of sweat: I reluctantly peeled off my tee and shorts, leaving me bearing my swimsuit, trying to ignore the faint whistles from a trio of men that was watching me across the pier.

The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other. I was completely absorbed. From the corner of my eye, I can see Fabian approaching me, but made no signs to move my position on the bench.

I felt his lips press against my cheek as he sat beside me, and I turned to him, only to bite the inside of my cheek. He had told me that he needed to use the restroom really quick, but I had not expected him to come back wearing nothing but a pair of True Religion Swim board trunks and have his entire torso bare, his beautiful skin glistening beneath the radiance of the sun like a thousand tiny diamond shards. His biceps and triceps seem to have grown more muscles into him, tendons could be seen standing out under his skin. His forearms was surprisingly hard and muscular also.

I hadn't realized that I've been staring at him until I felt a set of fingers glide over the bare skin of my abdomen and jumped under the touch.

Fabian pulled his hand back instantly, his face was light pink. "S-sorry, Nina," he stammered quickly, nervously. "B-but I-I was just looking, um - w-what is that?" He pointed at my abdomen.

I followed the direction of his index finger, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion till I saw what had caught his attention. There was a long scar, very faint but slightly visible, marked over my abdomen. It was connected from my belly-button and curved downwards to my hip bone. I remembered the wound; I've gotten it during the car accident, and it failed to heal, permanently becoming part of my skin. I'd forgotten about it.

I had to speak; Fabian was waiting patiently for me to respond.

"I-it's a scar," I stammered.

"I can see that." His voice sounded hard, but there was a glint of concern. "But how did you get it?"

I grimaced. I looked back at the sun, my eyes squinting at the light.

"During the car accident," I murmured.

"Oh." He let it drop. His eyes seemed like a darker shade of blue as he stared at me with a worried expression.

"I got it from a shard of glass," I said. "It was really deep that it almost hit one of my vital organs. The doctors had to give me a quick surgery to get the piece out without causing me anymore damages." I tried to make it sound like it was hardly a big deal. "When I woke up they were done, and my doctors were stitching up my wound. It stopped hurting after a few weeks, but it never healed, and became permanent on my skin."

Fabian didn't say anything. Instead he slipped an arm beneath my legs, gripping onto me by the bent of my knees, and the other wrapped around my back. Suddenly the wooden bench disappeared beneath me. I watched with wide eyes as Fabian easily lifted me in his arms as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten, then slid himself underneath me.

Soon we were in a different position. I was sitting on top of Fabian's lap, his arms steadying me around the curve of my waist, mine anchoring him by his shoulders, and his face hidden in the crook of my neck. I can feel a finger of his sliding over the scar, stopping at the middle and then back up to my belly-button, knowing that the rest traveled down to my hip bone under then band of my bikini bottom. I can feel his heart rapidly beating against my side.

"Is there anything else about you that I don't know about?" he asked in, what sounded like to me, a nonchalant tone.

"I'm allergic to walnuts," I answered breathlessly, my voiced wavered with each word. If only he knew what this position is doing to me, what its making me feel. I've felt his skin from his hands to his arms or face, but we were wearing clothes that revealed most of our bodies, and I felt a bit intimated by the full contact between our stomachs. I can feel the growing muscles of his lower abdomen; the veins of his broad shoulders would thrum underneath my fingertips, and having him holding me close to him had our chests against each other, my breasts molded firmly to his bare, toned torso.

Fabian chuckled, his breath sweeping over my collarbone. I smiled at that marvelous sound that ringed in my ears, and laid my head on his, my fingers playing with the tip of his hair on the nape of his neck as he continued to smooth over my scar. The sensation it brought me was really comforting.

"Hey, Fabian?"

"Hmm?" He pulled back a little to glance up at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I've always wondered," I murmured. "If maybe you could teach me how to play the guitar someday."

He pulled away from my shoulder now, his eyebrows rose in awestruck. "You want to learn?"

I nodded meekly.

"When do you want to start?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Whenever you can."

"How about right now?" he insisted, immediately rising up from the bench with me still in his arms, and then gently settled me on my feet.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I brought my guitar today, just in case if everyone wanted to sit down around the fire and relax while listening to music," he explained with a grin. "I could give you some lessons in the meantime, and show you a few techniques also." He sounded excited. "Does it sound good?"

I smiled brightly with a nod. "Yes, it does."

He matched my smile and took my hand in his before we left the pier that was beginning to get crowded.

Finally the boys were hungry after an hour of constant walking through the boardwalks of Blackpool. I tried to keep up better this time through the crowds, so naturally I nearly tripped over my own feet a few times but never fell. I took my sandals off when we reached the sandy shores of the beach, my toes wiggling out the sand that got caught in between, and my calves tickled whenever my feet were buried deep in the sand dunes.

Fabian and I were walking a few feet behind from the group, aimlessly talking about anything that would come up in our minds, still holding hands, and trying to avoid the waves that would wash by. Sometimes Fabian would playfully push me into an upcoming wave, sill gripping my hand as he did, and I would stumble into the waters. In the end, his punishment was to carry me on his back during the whole walk back.

The food we all brought was already being passed around as we entered the driftwood circle. Fabian settled me next to Mara and told me that he was going to his car to bring out his guitar to start off our lessons while Jerome brought sandwiches and an array of sodas.

It was relaxing to sit with Mara; she was a restful king of person to be around - she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while I ate. And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in England, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched my mind.

During lunch, the clouds started to advance, floating across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in groups of twos or threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves; trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Alfie - with Amber shadowing him - headed up to the stores in town. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Joy and Mick occupying themselves with the new Justin Bieber album someone had though to bring. Mick didn't seem too excited about the topic of their conversation, obviously uncomfortable to be talking about a guy, but Joy would exaggerate sometimes and he would chuckle at her.

A few minutes after Mara left with Jerome, Fabian had returned from his car, a guitar in his hand and a sandwich in the other, and sauntered over to take her place by my side.

"Are you ready for you first lesson?" he asked tauntingly.

"Yes." I jumped willingly.

He extended his hand out to me - he had already finished his sandwich - and I took it eagerly in mine, allowing the heat of his body warmth to thaw the cold out of my body as I stood. Then we were away from the driftwood circle. As we walked north across the shore, the clouds closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I glanced up at Fabian. He looked like a model - the gray light of the sky and the limps strands of hair leaning over his eyes cast off his jaw and collarbone in a way that made him seem at least twenty-five. I must look pretty pathetic walking next to him.

We found a nice spot by the tide pools. A small area where there is a variety of large rocks that seem stable enough to climb onto, though, what made me worried was the wet surface. I wasn't wearing any shoes, and I'm not exactly a professional in climbing on rocky, wet surfaces, so I was afraid to get my feet injured or fall in the water during the process.

Fabian must have done this before - he was able to hop onto the row of rocks without losing his balance. I think he and Mick used to climb often in their childhood. He helped me along the way; holding my hand tightly as I stepped onto a rock hesitantly and follow him up to the tallest rock in the waters.

We settled ourselves in the previous position we shared on the pier, only I have my back pressed against his chest - the skin contact making my spine tingle in delight - out legs crossed, and I have his guitar in my hands. I looked over at the driftwood circle, noticing that it was now just a blue and gray blur in a distance. How long have we been walking? I hadn't realized we've lost track of time. I must have. Whenever I'm with Fabian I can never tell time anymore - too busy by how enchanting he looks in everything that surrounds him.

The lessons were pretty much all about the basics - learning how to place my fingers correctly on the frets, remember which guitar tablature sounded like when played, and how to strum with the other hand. I was left-handed so it made it a bit difficult for Fabian to get me in the right position in the opposite direction.

I was able to get some of the steps, but being able to play an entire chord without messing up was really hard - I always forget to use my pinkie finger. Fabian made me start from scratch, playing a simple tune in D major, but I still managed to ruin that also. I would probably done better playing the guitar if I hadn't had Fabian breathing softly on my shoulder as he watched me work.

"I suck!" I wailed after we climbed back down to the shore, and purposely collapsed onto the sand, not bothered by the rushing waters washing over my legs as I stretched them out in front of me. I leaned back against my hands as Fabian settled himself beside me, his legs crossed and his guitar in his hands.

"You do not, Nina." He shook his head with a smile. "You're still in the middle of process - good process if I might add. You just need to get used to playing the chords."

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "How long did it take until _you_ were able to play the guitar?"

He sighed. "A month. But don't compare your timing with mine, Nina. You'll get better sooner."

I nodded. "Can I hear you play?" I asked, hoping I don't seem like an idiot as I playfully fluttered my eyelids the way I'd seen girls do on television.

He smiled at me, though, looking allured before he turned to the guitar. And then his fingers glide swiftly across the strings, and the silence around us was broken by a composition so outstanding, so addictive, it was impossible for me to believe that only a set of fingers could simply play this. I felt my chin drop, and my mouth open in astonishment.

Fabian looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and grinned. "Do you like it?"

"You wrote this?" I gasped, choking for air.

He nodded. "I haven't finished writing it entirely; it's still a work in progress."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling really, _really_ insignificant right now."

The music slowed, the softer notes transforming more gentle as they plat, and to my surprise, I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the rapid play of notes.

"You shouldn't feel that way - you inspired me to write this," he said softly. The music grew warmly sweet.

I couldn't speak.

"My Uncle Ade gave me this guitar a few days ago," he said conversationally. "You know, the day I had to leave school early."

"I remember." I glanced behind me when I heard giggling and saw two girls walking past us, both probably four or three years older than us. They were staring at Fabian dreamily, captured under the trance of his music, and were scowling at me. I turned away.

"This was my old guitar - my first one," he continued. "I got it when I was around eight or nine, sometime between those ages. Uncle Ade had found it while we were clearing up his antique shop to make more space for the artifacts he found in Egypt."

I smirked slightly. "It must be amazing what your Uncle does. Traveling all the way to Egypt, searching through the tunnels, and finding lost treasures of the world - it sounds exciting!"

He laughed. "Only you, Nina, would get excited by something like that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm a history nerd - sue me!" I giggled innocently.

"Why sue something so adorable?" he asked me, his voice obviously smug.

The blush on my cheeks was inevitable after that comment of his.

The song he was still playing, my song, drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more adoring key. The last note faded wonderfully in the silence.

"Thank you," I murmured. I crawled to his side as he set his guitar aside, and leaned against him with my head rested on his shoulder.

"Let's relax for a while," he whispered, curling an arm around my waist and holding me close as he laid his other hand on mine.

Lazily, unthinkingly, I began tracing shapes on Fabian's overheated skin with my fingertips. I started out with mindless circles, twirling and cascading across the plains of his chest, senseless pictures on a blank canvas. Fabian's deep, rumbling breaths filled the tiny space between us, his skin scented strongly by the pines that his car smelled like. His warmth, his breath, his scent - I relished in these pieces of him while my fingers danced across his skin.

It was in this relaxing, peaceful moment that I realized I could have this forever. This life - a life filled with huge meals, loud laughter, and a united family that cared about each other and continued to grow. A life filled with real love and Fabian.

Closing my eyes, I pictured our lives ten years from now. How it could be if I went with this? Married? A dark-haired child or two running around the front yard like we did when we were kids? Quiet, low-key evenings on the porch talking easily and laughing effortlessly. Days filled with endless adventures and nights filled with continuous love and abounding warmth.

It would have its cons, too. Fabian would always be tied to his job. His hours would be unpredictable, I assumed. And did I really want four crazy, all-consuming brother-in-laws? I grinned to myself. I thought of them as my brothers already. I could barely consider their absurd eating habits, constant bickering, and playful jabs in my direction as a con.

Well, I had once thought a loss - the loss of my parents, a normal life I'd once longed for - now led to a precious gain. In this moment, I could think of them because Fabian was here and unconsciously kept me together. I could say farewell to my parents. Say my final goodbye and dive into my now, better future with Fabian.

This life wouldn't be for anyone. The quiet, secluded life cut off from the busy world. It wasn't for Gran. But I know I could be happy - I was happy now. My life here would be fulfilling. Perfect. And I wanted it, without a doubt. No qualms, no second thoughts. I wanted a life with Fabian.

In my unconscious thoughts I'd traced mountains across Fabian's chest - adding misshapen trees and wolves to match. Under my fingers I felt goose bumps and looked up to see his eyes gazing down at me.

"It's hard to relax with you doing that," he muttered.

Embarrassed, I dropped my hand, fisting my fingers between us. "S-sorry," I mumbled, flushing bright red.

At first I thought he might be angry, but it soon became apparent that he was harboring a very different type of emotion.

He pulled back slight from me, slowing rolling off of his side as if to not startle me, and then his leg gently settled itself between mine, and parting them slightly to tangle them with his while he hovered over me. He was leaning against his elbows as I felt none of his weight. I didn't know what he had in his mind, though, so I just let him lead me into the position we're in now; him caging me against the sand like a victim, his helpless prey, and me lying beneath him motionless, my hair splayed over the sand.

I had no doubt that I was heavily blushing right now - Fabian certainly was. We were slowing getting used with the physical side of our relationship, bit by bit, so watching Fabian putting us in this position definitely was a surprise. Then he surprised me even more by pressing his lips to mine with unexpected finesse.

"Fabian," I gasped against his mouth.

His fingers twisted through my hair. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in your cozzy right now?" he breathed.

His fervent kisses halted all further protests. My thoughts grew hazy - a nebulous fog, though, which I could surely see, or hear and feel anything that involved Fabian. His fingers and palms on my face, neck, and shoulders leaving trails of burning fire and tingling ice. My own fingers previously confined on his chest, move to his shoulders and arms surrounding me. They glided over his skin - on their own accord - tracing the veins and hands of his arms.

"I love you," I whispered between kisses.

"I love you, too," he whispered back gruffly, pulling his lips from mine and resting his forehead against me. His eyes were deep and loving - a flowing liquid blue. When he lowered to my lips again, it was more excited than before, and I could feel him smiling as he kissed me.

He rolled again - a feat I would have thought impossible with the close proximity between us - but he was on his back now. My hair fell across his shoulders, hollowing around his face, and then broke the kiss to brush it back behind my ear.

Looking down at his face below mine, he was grinning, practically glowing in a way almost humorous, but I knew my face must look the same. I allowed me only seconds to breathe before eagerly pulling me face back down to his once again. There were a few parts of me not set ablaze by his touch. I was on fire by the heat of his skin and arousing desire.

After the longest time, his kisses slowed, his hands stilled, and his breathing relaxed. Our lips part for the final time and he shimmed me down so my face was on his heating chest. I melted against him - molded to the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Eddie and Patricia about fifty yards away, walking toward us.

"There you two lovebirds are!" Eddie called in relief, waving his arm over his head.

"Honestly, every time we share a moment," Fabian muttered under his breath, his voice dripping venom in a jealous edge, as we rose up from our comfortable position.

"Don't worry, Fabian, we'll continue this later on." I winked at him, carefully turning away from Eddie.

He smiled, elated by my inept flirting.

Eddie had reached us now, with Patricia still a few paces back. I could see he was wearing a Pierce the Veil shirt, the logo giving me chills on my spine by how graphic it looked, and his wet, disheveled hair was limping over his forehead a little.

"What have you two been up to?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes appraising over our slightly fluffed hair and rumpled swimsuits.

"Fabian was teaching me a few guitar lessons," I volunteered. "It was really interesting."

I smiled at Fabian warmly as he picked up his guitar, and he grinned back.

"Well," Eddie mused. "We're packing up - it looks like it's going to get cold soon."

We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like twilight.

"We should get going," Fabian insisted. "We're at the end of summer and the autumn does get quite cold on the first day."

"Yeah." I wasn't thrilled of getting a cold during the semester.

I took Fabian's free hand in my own as we tramped across the shore toward the parking lot. Light breezes were already flowing by, making the waves collide into each other. When we get into the parking lot, the others were already leading up. I crawled into the warmth of my Audi, shuddering in delight as it coursed through me. As I turned the engine on, I noticed that Amber was simply leaning her head against the cool glass, sleeping soundly, and that Mick had decided to ride along with us, saying that there was a complication inside Fabian's car. I knew that what he meant by complication was that he was avoiding Mara and Jerome in Fabian's car. I let him stay, knowing that he was still trying to not cause any more conflict than there already is.

My car was beginning to heat up more as I pulled out of the parking lot, and followed the trail of cars out into the long road back to Liverpool. With the comforting silence - aside from the shifting Amber does frequently and Mick sighing often - I could simply relax in my chair and enjoy the steady ride home.

* * *

**A:N: **And so this episode is now over...for now.

Get ready for the new one next time because development will occur but I'm not going to say who, where, and why though ;). And remember that I'm on break so the next chapter may come sooner than you think. Keep your eyes peeled.

Reviews are your love. Give me the love and I'll give you a chapter.

Goodbye!


	7. House of Reunion

**A:N: **Aha, thought I was kidding when I said I'm on break? Well, nope I'm not. I had finished this chapter along the previous one and I couldn't wait long for the upload. This one had me excited when I was writing it even though I already knew what was going to happen next, it was just too much for me to handle and my fragile HOA heart.

Hmm, I wonder how this will have your hearts in the end when you read this. Now I'm curious.

So to help with my curiosity, read and enjoy!

* * *

My life in the Anubis House absolutely consumed me. There were some parts I could live without - the waiting for Fabian's arrival late at night and the constant bedroom checks from Victor - but at its very core I loved every part of it. I loved the brotherhood of the guys - though there seems to be a small tension between Fabian and Eddie - the sisterhood I have with the girls, and the loyalty involved. Not being a flashy person by any means, I loved the simplicity and the earthiness. Fabian laughed when I mentioned it, but the more time he spent in the woods, the more he got to smelling like the trees. I smelled that piney, musky smell I grew to love.

A lot of my time was spent in the kitchen with Trudy. With a house constantly flooded with ravenous boys, she needed all the help she could get with the meals. She taught me how to make traditional Bangers and Mash dish and in return I fixed up a huge dish of lasagna. Even Victor came down from his office and ate with everyone sometimes either in the kitchen by himself or at the table. At first, I could tell everybody was uncomfortable about our strict caretaker being in the same room as us, but didn't oppose against it and spared him an extra chair at the table.

Fabian and I were in the living room doing my AP Literature homework while he worked on the problems in Geometry. Mick was also here, balancing his old soccer ball at the bend of his foot and lifting up a fifty-five pound weight as he did. Not that he needed to bulk up - he was already enormous. The problem was Mick was still frustrated about Mara's relationship with Jerome and has so much energy to burn up when he wasn't sprinting 150 mph through the forest or punching a hole through the wall. He had to do something to get rid of it.

I had a pretty sizable chunk of _A Raisin In the Sun_ to analyze, but I couldn't focus. The clanging of metals was a distraction; not the mention the sweaty, muscular Mick sitting on the sofa in front of me, and the concentrated Fabian looking over my shoulder once in a while to see how well I am doing with my homework. His breathing flowing down on my neck was not helping me focus.

Hoping he wouldn't notice my gaze, I watched as he reached down to his textbook to flip a page over and his arm muscles strained by the length. His body rippled with every movement. I'd never seen anything like it before. Never seen anything so..._beautiful._

Fabian's body, everything about him was tangible. If I wanted to, I could reach out and touch him, feeling any evidence that he was alive; a heartbeat, a pulsing vein, a stretching tendon. All those were signs of the life pulsating through him.

A smooth rock was pretty. Marble and stone, with its glittering, alluring qualities, could be beautiful. But it was a different kind of beauty. They did not possess the beauty that is life itself. It's like comparing a nice boulder to a galloping stallion.

As I observed him - his perfect, well-built frame - I wondered why I hadn't seen him like this as the beginning of freshmen year. Blinded by the mystery, I supposed. What other beauty had I missed while I was enthralled in the unreal?

Fabian noticed my gaze, though; he didn't turn to me and continued to do his homework. I saw his cheeks lift up and the corners of his mouth curled upward.

"Are you doing your homework or just watching me the whole time?" he asked innocently, his voice teasing me.

My cheeks flushed brightly as I quickly returned my gaze to the book, burying my face in its pages. I can hear a quiet chuckle coming from ahead and I knew Mick had witnessed what just transpired - another reason to be embarrassed. Mick isn't exactly the safest person to be close by when it came to moments like this because being the lovable and pestering jock he is, he would have an opportunity to tease one about anything - and I mean anything. At least he isn't the type to blackmail.

Fabian laughed. "It's okay, no need to be embarrassed, love," he said. I meekly lowered my book down to my lap just to see him rising up from the couch and let out a light groan as he stretched out his stiff - well-defined and glorious - muscles. He turned to me. "I'm going to the kitchen for a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Umm..." I clicked my tongue, biting my lip for a second and glanced at the crocodile statue on the table in the front of me before I turned back to him with a smile. "Pink lemonade would be nice."

"All right, then," he nodded. Then he gave me a quick kiss on the crown of my head and left to the kitchen for our drinks.

I returned to my homework, feeling my head burn from the spot where Fabian had kissed me, and the blood in my cheeks slowly rushed down from my face. I couldn't seem to concentrate on the book at all; all of my thoughts kept on lingering back to Fabian, and that he is alone in the kitchen right now with no chance of us getting disturbed by anyone. A part of me was determined to drop everything and join him in there while the other was trying to keep me ground.

"So..."

I looked up from the book, momentarily breaking myself out of my thoughts, and saw Mick slumping against the sofa, a half-empty water bottle in one hand, his dirty blonde hair matted all over his forehead by his sweat. He had a mischievous smirk on his charming facial features. Oh no.

"So what?" I asked.

"You and Fabian are getting pretty serious, yeah?" he pushed.

"It seems so," I answered casually, internally cursing Amber straight to the fiery pits of Hades for speaking to Mick about my relationship with Fabian. I know how she loved to gossip about anything that is related to us - or as she called us, _Fabina_.

"You have it bad for him - I can tell," he mocked.

"W-what?" I was lucky I was sitting down, otherwise, I would have done something embarrassing, stupid, but I was still able to drop my book on the floor and my notes fluttered all over the living room.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't blame you. I mean, us Brits are pretty sexy."

I rolled my eyes as I slid off the couch and bent to pick up my fallen books and notes. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile and handed them to me, his face taunting, friendly.

"Thank you." I smiled at him vaguely. I straightened up swiftly, sat back down on the couch, and resumed with my homework.

"So when did you start to wear glasses?" he noted, politely pointing his finger at the pair of the framed glasses I am wearing, his expression seems intrigued, but he has his lips pressed together to suppress an amused smile. Obviously this is the first time he sees me wearing lenses this year since he is hardly inside the house during this time of day - too busy avoiding the affectionate moments between Jerome and Mara.

"Oh...these," I frowned, wrinkling my nose in annoyance as I readjusted my glasses. "I started to wear these sometime during summer. I used to only wear them when I read or write, but recently my eyesight has been getting worse that I'd have to wear contacts, too."

"Does Fabian know about it?" Mick passed on.

"He was the first I told." I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from letting out a giggle when I thought back at the time I told him about my eyesight and the reaction I received from him. It was priceless.

Mick scoffed. "And let me guess; he said he found you way more attractive this way?"

"Yes," I smiled brightly. "Yes, he did."

He smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. "You know, Nina, you're pretty cute," he mused. "I can see why Fabian fancies you so much."

"Thanks, Mick," I replied awkwardly.

Just then, Fabian came back with two glasses in his hands and handed me my cool glass of pink lemonade before he settled himself next to me on the couch, never noticing the pink shade of my cheeks.

I decided to check my email for the first time this week - or in weeks - since I've gotten settled to England. I felt bad for not contacting Gran as soon as I've settled down that I haven't told her how wonderful my year is here at Liverpool International and probably made her worry when she hasn't received a word from me yet. I opened my inbox and saw I had five messages.

"_Nina,_" Gran wrote...

_Write me as soon as you get settled in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it still warm over there? I miss you already. Some of my friends and I are planning to go on a trip to Florida and I'm almost done packing. Noah says hi and wishes you a good year._

_Evelyn_

I sighed quietly, my eyes skimming over the tiny letter once again, and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.

"_Nina,_" she wrote...

_Why haven't you emailed me yet? Did you get my last message? Is your account working? Is there any reception over there in Hogwarts anymore? What are you waiting for?_

_Evelyn_

The third one was from the morning after. From her words I was afraid that she might have gotten a heart attack, and felt my heart accelerate at the thought.

_Nina Sky Martin,_

_If I haven't heard from you by 4:50 today I'm calling the house and Trudy. I'm worried that something had might have happened to you and my blood pressure won't go down unless I hear from you. Please email me back._

I chuckled at the fourth message. September twenty-fifth. It was sent a few days before the party Amber had thrown for me. Guilt began to flare inside me as soon as I opened it and began reading.

_Nina,_

_I tried calling you, the house, and Trudy to see how you've been, but I never got an answer from you and Trudy said you're never in the house, so I went through your contacts books to call Amber or Fabian. Sorry, I was really worried about you. I've been told that they're organizing a party to celebrate your sixteenth birthday even though it already passed a few months ago. Wow, aren't you a popular girl. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've sent you a present of my own! Email me soon to let me know how that worked out. Show me pictures!_

_Evelyn_

The final message was from yesterday morning.

_Nina,_

_I haven't anything from you since my last email. I suspect you're busy with school, your friends, and you boyfriend - I hope you're having fun in England! We're busy, too! Noah had been good company over here in Florida. The weather is great here - sunny all the way. I can feel the vitamin D soaking up in my pores. I wish I could send some of it to you - I know you aren't getting enough of it in Liverpool. Maybe you should take a supplement? The guy down the organic food market told me all about supplements - iron, calcium, potassium - and he said they are really good for you. I'm thinking of buying some. But I'm getting off track aren't I?_

A smile grew on my face. Typical, scattered Gran.

_A part of me regrets the choice of letting you go at a young age, a consequence of it being I can't be there for you today like I wish I could be. I'm grateful that, despite the distance and choices I've made in life, you've always been able to take care of yourself and grow up into the woman your parents expected you to be. I hope you're making the right choices for you. I know you always have - you've always been a tiny little adult. I just hope now, with you beginning your life out there abroad, you consider all your options. You can do anything you want. Don't limit yourself to England, if that's where you want to stay. There's a whole world out there for you to see. Enough with the heavy. Email me back! I want to hear how things between you and Fabian are. How is he? Is he still doing poetry? And how is Amber doing also? I'd love to see a picture of you and all your friends in England. Sent me one if you can. Maybe you could bring Fabian to California for the holidays or next summer! Noah wants me to tell you good luck out there for him. Tell your friends I said hello. I love you, Nina. _

_Evelyn_

To my surprise, my eyes got a little misty. I missed Gran. This message was definitely screamed _Evelyn Martin_, especially the parts concerning vitamin supplements. I made a mental note to make plans to visit her during spring break. I checked the clock. I still had an hour before lights out, but Gran was well-known for jumping the gun.

I sighed and typed in a quick response.

Gran,

_Sorry I haven't answered lately. I've been pretty busy with school, homework, studying, and I've recently came back from Blackpool with some friends. And I had to write a paper due this Wednesday._

My excuses were fairly pathetic, so I gave up on that. Before I realized it, I'd written a good two pages. I skimmed over it, needlessly checking for grammatical errors.

_I got your last message today. Everything is great here in England. It was really warm last week - I know, I'm shocked, too - so I soaked up enough vitamin D as I could. Sorry for not telling you about the party I was still trying to deal through it but my friends helped me - yeah, they know about mom and dad. Trudy managed to get the car I wanted, can you believe it? It's a bit old, but Fabian took it to a mechanics after it was shipped over here, which means it runs great. Even the radio does, too, and that thing is ancient, but it's good enough for, you know, me._

_Fabian is doing great. He taught me the basics of playing the guitar while we were at the beach. How romantic is he? But I really messed up so I got stumped. There goes my music career. I'm glad you love him and approve my relationship with him. Everyone else this year...they're a pretty unique bunch, to say the least. I probably describe them as a collective whirlwind of testosterone and food. The guys hardly have any food for us girls. Alfie is hilarious. He's always joking around. Even when someone isn't in the mood he is nothing but laughs and snide remarks. Did I mention that his girlfriend is Amber? It's true, they actually got together last year - they're a bit of an odd couple, you know, a jokester and a fashion queen, but then again, hardly anything makes sense in this house anymore. She's my best friend so I'm happy for her. She and I have gotten super close to be referred as sisters and she's completely OCD of my relationship with Fabian (but I find it cute in a way). Obviously she's the reason why we got together in the first place._

_I bet you remember Patricia - who could forget the girl who dumped a pitcher of water on me? She used to have an impatient attitude when I first met her, but things have been calm between us since then. In fact, she's been really calm ever since she got together with Eddie - her boyfriend. He's from America, too! I think he's from New York. He's pretty cool, but he sometimes hits on me playfully and that makes me feel awkward. Remember Joy? We get along really well this year. She got over her crush on Fabian and it turns out we have a lot in common, too! I regret about everything that's happened to her last year because of me and wish I could have been her friend back then, too. I bet we would have been great friends if it weren't for our feelings for Fabian, so I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make up for what happened. Though she's been trying to get me to join the school newspaper._

_Then there's Mick - I guess most people would describe him as gym nut. He works out for hours every day! I've never seen anyone so ripped. But he mostly does it these days to get out of the house and avoid his ex, Mara - yes, sweet Mara - and her new boyfriend, Jerome. You know the prankster. I know another odd couple in the house. Joy has been there for him recently all month and so has Fabian, so he's not entirely lonely. That's a quick synopsis of everyone I'm hanging out with the whole month. They're great, really. I'm glad to have found them all. I don't know so much about supplements. Just look into it a little more before you start drowning a bunch of herbs and vitamin pills, okay?_

The next part was brief. I'd hesitated before typing it in, wondering if I should include it or not.

_England is the best place for me, Gran. I think I'm getting so used to the culture here that I might be turning into Brit now. I'm comfortable here. Anyway between school and free time with my friends, it's been pretty hectic. I'll be better about keeping up with emails, I promise. I miss you always. I love you forever._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Nina_

_P.S - I'll try to bring Fabian with me to California if he can._

I tapped my fingernails against the wooden surface of the coffee table before pressing ENTER. I was pretty bad at typing out emails - even to Gran. After pressing SEND I looked at the clock again. Three minutes until it struck ten.

"We need to go to bed soon," I stated nonchalantly. I could hear Victor slamming the door of his office and was descending down the stairs.

I jumped from the couch, gathering my collection of the shabbiest volume being a compilation of the works of Anne Rice, and my rumpled quilt. Mick had already left the living room minutes ago, and Fabian already had all of his stuff packed in his bag. Right now he was helping me by holding my bag widely while I shoved my stuff inside.

He walked close beside me to the foyer, our arms brushing lightly whenever we stumble into each other; our fingers have automatically tangled themselves after a light brush was exchanged. Once inside the foyer, I turned to Fabian and sighed softly. I dreaded the sleepless night that waits for me ahead.

"I guess I'll see you again in the morning," I murmured, my eyes staying on our twined fingers between us. My voice was weak, emotionless.

Fabian leaned his head forward and kissed my cheek. "Or perhaps you'll see me sooner than you think."

I tilted my head to one side. "What do you mean?"

He fought back a smile. Then he bends his head down and touched his warm lips softly to the hollow at the base of his throat.

"What I mean is I was actually planning to spend the night in your room. Tonight – with you." I felt his lips tremble as he continued to speak. "I-if you don't mind."

"Oh," I exhaled.

"I'll come back after eleven – after everyone is asleep." He was silent for a moment as his nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the outline of my jaw. "If it's okay with you."

"Yeah," I gasped. "That sounds great, Fabian."

Why did I feel nervous all of a sudden?

He smiled under the dim glow of the foyer. "Okay then, see you soon, Nina." He gave me one tight squeeze on my hand and a quick peck on my forehead before jogging off into the shadows of the hallway. I stepped on the stairs uneasily and steadied myself with the railing.

"It's ten o' clock – you know what that means…!" I heard Victor's voice downstairs, beginning his usual monologue but it became deaf to my ears as I closed the door behind me and made my way to my room. Should I leave it open? Or will Fabian try to climb through the window? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a door creak open behind me as I reached for the door knob, and nearly jumped when I felt a hand fall on my shoulder.

I was relieved to see it was Amber. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I'm just tired," I replied awkwardly, my voice rushed. As I reached for the knob again, I noticed my hand was shaking. I wondered how Amber would like it if she knew Fabian was still spending the night. She seemed okay with it last night. Not that we'd even done anything but talk and sleep. It just had connotations. What girl would respond lightly to _a guy is going to sleep in my bed tonight?_ Especially a girl with a collection of pointed heels.

"You seem a bit too excited to be tired," she noted. Why, oh why, did this have to be the night she is observant?

"Do I?" It was all I could manage to squeak out in response. I quickly entered our room, and placed my stuff aside before I went to the dressers to pick out my pajamas.

"And your cheeks are flushed," she mused.

I didn't respond.

"Do you have a secret date with Fabian tonight?" she suddenly asked with a quiet squeal. In a way she was right. In a way.

"No, Amber, I just want to get some sleep."

"But it's a full moon tonight." She was suspicious, but trying to play it cool. "It's perfect to do a midnight picnic, and it's romantic."

"I'll consider it," I muttered as I headed to the bathroom.

"Good night, Nines," she called after me. No doubt she would be listening carefully all evening, waiting for me to try to sneak out.

"See you in the morning, Amber." See you watching me tonight at midnight to check on me.

I knew it would take Amber a little while to get into bed and to sleep. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower, needing something to busy myself with to pass the time. I washed my hair, rinsed the soap off my body, and repeated the process until I was completely cleansed.

I knew I was cleaning out of nerves. Why was I so anxious? Fabian had spent the night in my room before. But it had always been just as friends. The only time he slept over was because Alfie had asked him to, not on his own will. Now I felt awkward about this whole thing. Would Fabian expect something different from me tonight? Would he want to move on to something I wasn't ready for? I cringed.

I could hear Victor walking up the staircase. Quickly, nerves causing me to move faster and clumsier than normal, I stumbled out of the showers. I combed out the tangled chaos of my hair, literally yanking it off my head then I pulled on a yellow tank top, followed by a plain holey t-shirt, and one of my cuter shorts. Too late to regret not packing the Victoria's Secret silk pajamas that Gran got me two years ago, which still had the tags on them in a drawer somewhere back home.

I started to second-guess my appearance, debated whether to blow dry my hair, but in the end opted for my usual look, and went back to my room, taking longer strides to reach it faster, though, still trying to be quiet. I flew into my room, closing the door tightly behind me, and leaned against it for support as my stomach started to knot up. What was the big deal? Fabian isn't like that. I shouldn't be nervous about him coming over. I was being irrational.

Amber was deeply asleep, her golden locks splayed over her large pink pillow, her chest rising with each breath she took, and hadn't moved an inch. She was very still – too still. She was obviously listening to the noises around her.

I heard the floor creak out in the hall and immediately leapt onto my bed, burying myself under my faded quilt then shutting out the lights and slumped into my pillow. I rolled under my quilt, balling up on my side, the way I usually slept. I heard the door crack open as Victor peeked in to make sure Amber and I were where we're supposed to be. I breathed evenly, exaggerating the movement.

A long minute passed. I listened, not sure if I'd heard the door close. I had to look over my shoulder to see if Victor had left, and then rolled onto my back as I ran my fingers through my hair, exhaling lightly. I remained silent for a while, listening to the loud footsteps from Victor's boots and waited patiently until he faded at the end of the hallway. I could have sworn that I heard him mumbling something about his father's ring – the one I had given to him last year – and I had no doubt he was speaking to his stuffed bird, Cobierre. I could be wrong – sleep was already beginning to influence my mind, so I might have imagined him saying something like that along those lines. But why would I imagine him talking about his father's ring? What was the importance?

The gentle knock on the door made my stomach fly up into my throat; the nervous feeling steadily progressed as I jumped out from my quilt to see Fabian let himself in, sliding gracefully through the door and closing it quickly without a sound.

He smirked at me when he saw what I guess must have been a stunned expression on my face.

"Hi."

"Hi." Why was I cursed with such awkwardness?

Fabian rocked back on his heels as he spoke to me in a tender whisper. "Well, don't act so shocked to see me – I said I was coming over for tonight, didn't I?"

I nodded shyly.

His face turned serious, his dark blue eyes were watching me nervously. "T-this is still okay, right? I can leave if you want-"

"No, no," I objected, mentally cursing at myself for saying it above a whisper and glanced over at Amber to make sure she hasn't opened her eyes before I turned back to Fabian. "I'm glad you're here."

"All right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you ready for bed, then?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes," I answered. Embarrassed and flustered, I turned around to dump the excess pillows off onto the floor. My tiny bed had needed all the extra room it could get since Fabian has grown.

While I moved the pillows needlessly around the floor, two warm arms grabbed my arms and stroke down to my waist. He leaned into my back and brushed his lips lightly across my jawline. "You look really pretty in your pajamas," he murmured huskily.

I blushed but bravely turned to face him. "Thanks."

"Mm," he hummed silently in delight, pulling me in his arms and burying his face in my hair. After a few moments of our sweet, lovely embrace, he whispered in my hair, "Would it be okay for me to snog you again?" he asked sincerely, his breath enthralling.

"Sure," I whispered back, dazed, thoughts scrambled by his heat and scent.

As slowly as he could, he brought his lips down to mine and gently pressed them against mine, tenderly moving them, leading them through his seductive rhythm. He has his hands placed on my shoulders as if he was trying to keep me still on the spot as his lips lingered upon mine. All previous doubts and questions about tonight vanished. It was going to be perfect. This was Fabian – my Fabian. How could it not be?

We kissed for a while, always slowly tempting. Fabian's hands never moved and he was the first to break away.

"Is this okay?" he gasped out. "Am I going too fast?"

I shook my head.

He smiled and kissed my forehead then my cheek. "I love you."

I grinned. "I love you, too."

He pressed his warm lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The smell of his breath made it impossible to breath. His fingers traced slowly down the my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp at my sides, and I began to feel lightheaded. He tilted his head slowly and touched his smooth lips to mine for a second time, very carefully, parting them slightly.

And then I collapsed.

"Nina?" His voice was alarmed as he caught me in his arms and cradled me close to his chest.

"You…made…me…faint...on purpose!," I accused him dizzily.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" he groaned in exasperation as he lift me up from the floor and gently placed me on the fabric of the quilt that was sprawled all over my bed.

I laughed weakly, letting his arms hold me while my head spun. Even with my eyes closed, I can feel him climbing next to me; trying to get in a comfortable position on the small space he has on my bed and wrapped an arm around my waist firmly whilst pulling me closer to him. My back was pressed up against is body – his heat overpowering. It wasn't long before it was too much for me to bear so I slowly pulled off my shirt and revealed the yellow tank top I had worn underneath. I know Fabian was not oblivious of my movements, but remain silent.

Sometime, around twelve-ten, I felt Fabian's hand stop tracing paths of circles that he had been drawing on my arm. I hadn't realized he was doing it until he stopped.

Suddenly, I feel his fiery breath on my neck and I was aware of each time his chest would rise with each of those breaths he took. I wondered if he was still awake. In that instant, I became exceedingly aware of just how close his body actually was to mine. It was starting to leave an unexpected effect on me and I was finding it difficult to fall asleep. The tension and previous nervousness that was between us was abruptly flooding back into my system.

I was no longer conscious of how much time was going by. It all seemed to be passing in a blur. I was getting lost in my own thoughts – thoughts about the past month and how much changed in such a short period of time. Thoughts about Fabian and how incredibly special he was. I know I was lucky to have him in my life, which is something I'd be forever grateful for. I also knew that I love him than I thought possible.

I felt Fabian stir behind me. A second later, I felt his scorching hand move from my arm and down to my waist, creeping underneath my shirt to touch the bare flesh of my stomach. I couldn't stop myself from shivering as his hand slowly inched its way up my abdomen. I heard him chuckle softly at my reaction – or maybe I just felt the rumble of his chest – which of the two I can't be sure.

His hand came to rest just below my bra on my lower rib cage. I felt a set of warm lips kiss my shoulder and I jumped whenever his lips met my bare skin. I guess I already forgotten that I removed my shirt.

"Nina, relax." I heard him whisper softly in my ear, causing my whole body to cover in goose bumps. "I'm not going to try anything…," he said, trailing off.

_Who said I didn't want him to?_ The thought escaped me before I had any chance to suppress. I was very grateful that he didn't know what I was thinking. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around in his arms so that I was facing him – I was growing tired of not being able to look in his eyes.

He smiled at me warmly, his eyes appraising me, taking in my almost dried hair, my slightly small tank top and pajama shorts.

"You trust me…right?" he asked.

I nodded, biting my lower lip. It wasn't him I didn't trust; I was always the one with the little self-control in our relationship.

He kissed the tip of my nose, forcing a giggle from me, and wrapped an arm around me, resting his hands on the small of my back. My arms were squeezed between, awkwardly situated on his chest.

"Good," he said, leaning back slightly to look me in the eyes. He paused for a moment. He seemed to be studying my expression – I couldn't help but feel self-conscious under his stare.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice more serious.

"I don't think I should answer that," I replied barely above a whisper. He really didn't need to know what I was thinking about at this point.

"Then you must be thinking the same thing as me," he responded, grinning.

I felt his hands find their way underneath my tank top again, and slowly made their way up my back. My body responded reflexively to his touch, arching in toward him, and my head started to spin again. I could feel myself getting caught up in the moment, however, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wait for the instant where he would have to pull away – waiting for the expected interception to come.

The instant never came. Instead, he leaned in even closer until his lips met mine. He kissed me softly once, twice, and a third time. Although, the fourth time our lips met they did not part. His hands slid out from under my shirt and found their way into my hair, gently pulling me closer in order to deepen the kiss. I felt myself grow dizzy with desire. That is when it hit me; Fabian and I had no boundaries. There were no lines that we couldn't cross. I started to kiss him more forcefully, demanding his lips to mine, as my hands shakily hid beneath his shirt. I wasn't thinking anymore – I was only feeling.

I heard him groan – the rumbling sensation from the back of his throat sounded like a feral growl – as my hands explored up the toned muscles of his bare torso. His skin was smoldering under my fingertips. I cannot have enough of him. My hands felt like liquid as I started to slide them down even further, my fingers touching the elastic band of his sweat pants, however, they were engulfed by Fabian's hands before I managed to make any substantial progress.

"Nina…," he breathed as he quickly broke off our kiss effortlessly. My name came out as a question. His eyes, now slightly wider in shock, were searching mine. I wondered what he would find in them.

But I didn't answer. I could smell his heated breath in my face. Sweet, delicious; the scent made my mouth water. It was unlike anything else. Instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer, inhaling. I didn't want this to end, but he stopped me.

"I think we should stop, Nina," he grunted, his voice strained. "Amber is in the room…a-and Victor is still awake…he'll hear us if we make too much noise and then punish us."

"I'm…sorry…Fabian," I whispered, my voice so low that it almost sounded inaudible, but I knew he heard me.

"It's not your fault entirely – I'm partially to blame, too. I should have stopped it before it gotten too much, but I kept going and led you on. I'm sorry, Nina."

"No apology needed. It took the both of us to do this," I muttered under my breath.

His mobile features transformed, his expression become soft, warm as he raised his hand to my hair then brushed it across my face. He didn't speak; he just simply slithered his arms around me and pulled me against him, his face hiding in the bend of my shoulder. My arms were caught between us, smashed in the middle of our chests. I can feel his lips curled into the crooked smile I love as he began to press them against my tense shoulder, and his fingers weaving through the messy curls of my hair.

I whimpered before I could stop myself.

He stepped when he heard my reaction. "I'm not exactly making this any better for the both of us." His voice was just a soft murmur being breathed onto the bare, sensitive skin of my shoulder. I heard what he couldn't truthfully say, that he was also struggling to remain in control, that he was also intoxicated by my presence like I am to him.

Fabian curled his arms up underneath his head as a pillow, and then closed his eyes. "We should go to sleep now – we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah," I resigned, laying my head on the only pillow I left on my bed, and stared at the peaceful, content look on his face. "Good night, Fabian."

"Sweet dreams, Chosen One."

My room seemed darker now, and a shiver would crawl up on my spine as I slipped under my quilt, being careful to not wake Fabian with my movements I hadn't noticed I was this tired all this time until I blinked my eyes closed and I was asleep, utterly unconscious, very content in a matter of seconds.

* * *

This was the first night in all month that I've dreamed of the mythical. In my dream it was very dark, a few streaks of misty fogs were slowly hovering all over the room, and there was no light – not even the faint glow of the moon shining through the darkness that engulfed the room. I couldn't see Fabian's face or Amber's. No matter how many times I called them, they still wouldn't move and continued to sleep away.

I was about to close my eyes again to return to my deep slumber before a shiver of cold air rippled through me violently. I lifted my head as I brushed a few strands of my hair from my face, eyes squinting, appraising the silent room. The door was slowly creaking open, the bright light of the hallway spilling in and chasing away the black of the night while the air of the house filled the room. A shadow was printed on the floorboards.

Victor. He's here – he's searching for the ingredients of the Elixir of life or the Cup of Ankh. I sat upright quickly, squinting harder to accustom my vision with the brightness of the light.

Just then, a sweet, flowery scent assaulted my nostrils as the door creaked wider. My eyes widen in shock, a gasp surfacing from my throat, as my gaze landed on the tiny figure of a ragged doll – Sarah's old glass doll. Her brown yarns were twisted up in perfect curls, tied by a light blue bow around her head. Her little dress was clearly white, fluttering over her hard, glass knees, and had a matching bow around the middle of her waist. Her stocking wrapped around her legs well, and her black flats were polished from all the dust she had gathered for a century. She was perfect. The only flaw she had was her missing left eye and the large hole cracked on her face.

Slowly – drastically and if humanly possible – I crawled out of bed, my gaze never leaving the living doll that stood by the doorway and then slipped my feet into my slippers. It never moved.

"Sarah?" I asked hesitantly, hopefully, as I took a cautious step toward the doll.

It didn't speak and I was silly to think for even a second that it would. Instead it just waved its straight arm and then turned around on its heel to walk into the hallway, leaving me standing there with a bewildered expression. It wanted me to follow, but to where? To the attic? Victor's office? The foyer? Or the cellar? I wasn't so sure.

I glanced back at the motionless forms of Fabian and Amber, making sure that neither of them would stir awake by the sound of my footsteps as I slowly walked out of the room and quietly closed the door, cringing when it let out a slight creak. I looked over at the end of the hall once I heard the door click; the doll was waiting for me at the entrance, staring at me with its one eye and waved its arm at me again before it left the hall.

"Wait!" I called out in a whisper, my legs instinctively moving forward to following the pattering clacking of the dolls' glass feet as it, what I supposed, climb down the staircase. I should feel awkward, ridiculous even, to be following an inanimate object all because of my curiosity to see where it would lead me to –which could also be somewhat unpleasant to be in – and might be irrelevant. But this is Sarah's old doll so it must be relevant. Could it be Sarah inside the doll?

When I left the hallway the first thing I noticed was that Victor's office was completely empty – he was nowhere to be seen. He must be in the cellar trying to brew up the elixir. I walked up to the door and glanced through the thick glass of the tiny windows to see if the doll has entered inside, but I saw no small blur of white flash around the pile of stacked history books or torn papers.

A clatter was heard coming from downstairs, making me jump away from the door with a startled gasp, and immediately leaned over the railing to find the source of that awful ruckus.

It was there, standing on the lower rails, trying to balance itself at the edge – a feat I thought impossible for a doll – and its lifeless eye staring up at me, that made me sigh in relief.

That is until I saw it lift a straight leg and started to lean forward, tipping over the rail.

"No!" I cried, my arm automatically held out in front of me as if I could extend it to a longer length and reach it.

But I was too late – the doll was already tumbling down toward the hard tiled floor, and I felt everything around me be captured in a slow motion feature as I watched the object reach the bottom, feeling my stomach clench tightly once it made contact. However, I didn't expect a fiery spark to be cause after its plummet.

My eyes brightened up while the one spark rapidly expanded into a roaring wall of heated fire and began to slowly engulf the main floor within its flames. I shouldn't be here – I should be screaming out to my housemates to make an escape from the house before it crumbles down instead of standing here and watch this terrible accident occur. But I didn't. I just stayed here, motionless, glued to the floor.

Oddly enough I wasn't afraid. There isn't an ounce of fear inside me. I didn't understand why. Instead, I quietly step down the stair, my fingers trailing over the wooden patterns of the railing, scratching my nails across it shakily as I reached the bottom and watched the flames burst a few feet from me. I closed my eyes for a moment because they were beginning to hurt by the bright illumination of the flames as they flickered up high to the ceiling, the dark smoke surfacing from within the heat was leaning dark smudges on the old wood of the house – coating the faded brown with fantastic, gorgeous patterns.

That was when I noticed it.

The smudges on the ceiling were splattered all over, but not in a messy way – it didn't look like paint was thrown all over by a three year old, or like the tracks that a tire would have behind when it grinds against asphalt – but it was marking up words in an elegant script from the early eighteenth century.

It wasn't exactly visible enough for my kind of vision but I was able to make out the letter as I read through the faint skin of smoke.

It read;

_**Preparation is important**_

_**For the afterlife's return**_

_**Strength shall be required**_

_**In heart and mind**_

_**The dark knight that haunted lives**_

_**Searches for the passage of energy**_

_**Searches for the one of power**_

_**Searches for the one of the blood**_

_**Searches for the one who is Chosen**_

Once I finished reading the last sentence, I couldn't prevent myself from letting out a gasp, my legs unconsciously moving me back away from the blazing fire until my back thudded against the wall behind me, and then slid down to the floor. _Who is Chosen_ – a dark spirit was searching for me, the Chosen One. Those six words kept appearing behind my eyelids whenever I blinked, each quick view making the beating of my heart accelerate while my lungs expanding an inch with each large gulp of air I took, and my ribs hurt. Was I being haunted by some ancient ghost of this house?

I gulped another massive amount of air as I flattered my eyes closed and tilted my head up against the wall behind me. The smoke from the flames was already beginning to cover the inside of the house – it already took the whole second floor in seconds, and was beginning to come at me but I didn't move. I was still letting the clue sink in. The dreary soul. That made chills run up on my spine. The dreary soul could be anybody who truly disliked me. Is it Victor? No. Sarah always referred to him as the black bird. Could it possibly be Rufus? Or even worse, could it be Senkhara?

For the afterlife's return. I hadn't realized I was silently crying until I had to breathe in deeply, and tried to stifle the sobs that choked out of me by bringing my face in my hands, my tears seeping through the tiny gasps between my fingers. My hair fell around my face, hiding away the sight of my broken expression from anyone – even though they would have come down by move if they smelled the smoke – who dreaded to come down.

Not again. Not another mystery. I know it was too good to be true – too hard to behave that this year would got along smoothly, normally. That it was over. It would never be over – not with me around. The dangers of my destiny, of being the Chosen One would always follow me wherever I go. No matter how far I am from this place it would always had me back here for another near-death experience.

Why would I not live in peace for once? Why after everything that has happened last year do I still end up in the same fatal position? This year was supposed to be my chance to experience the high school life of a teenager – to go have special moments with Fabian, go shopping with Amber against my own will, act childish with Alfie, try to enjoy the ear-bleeding music that Patricia seems to love, and compare the guys from Twilight with Joy. I wanted to go through that entire year. Especially to actually do prank wars with Jerome, go to the bookstore with Mara, play my favorite sports with Mick, and try to create a real friendship with Eddie. Obviously I was wrong.

"Dry your tears, Nina," a gentle, feminine voice smoothed me in a quiet, kind tone.

"Huh?" I raised my face from my hands, sniffling softly and a few teardrops drip onto my palms, squinting through my blurred vision. Just then, the smoke around me was dissipating quickly, the flames of the foyer was blown out by a harsh wind that came by. Even the black smudges on the ceiling were gone.

A hand was held out to me – the skin was pale, withered, and covered in wrinkles – and as I accepted the gesture, my gaze trailed up the arm, noting that this unknown person was wearing a purely white, old fashioned nightgown. Once I met with the person I saw a memorable face – a face that overflowed, with creases running through the pale skin like an old leather jacket. And the surprisingly familiar eyes – green eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient for the innocence that face still held. Those were my eyes.

I find it was a miracle that I was able to find the strength inside me to push myself up onto my feet, though; my eyes never broke their gaze on their matching twins staring back at them. I've forgotten all about breathing – how to inhale and exhale properly.

She and I face each other in silence – a look of shock was obviously marked over my face, but she was smiling in delight, mostly comforting. After a few seconds, the quiet atmosphere brought a tension in my chest, my eyes stung as a new set of tears came, and a whimper cracked through my quivering lips.

I didn't think twice as I threw myself into her, not caring that I might pass through her or if she would disappear in my arms, I was just happy, and relieved to see her again. I buried my face in her shoulder, my light brown hair tangling with her white, pale hair as sobs raked out of me.

Through all my cries – which sounded like a horrible muffled sob in my ears – I managed to choke out one word – one name that brought relief to my wind.

"Sarah…."

* * *

**A:N: My FIRST CLIFFHANGER! **I can honestly say I am proud how this chapter turned out. I feel like it actually caught the suspense of the actual show, in my opinion of course. I felt like it was the show itself for a moment.

Well, everyone must know the drill by now; reviews are your love. Show me your love and I'll show you mine through an update. Until next time...

Goodbye!


	8. House of Sarah

**A:N: **Hello my wonderful readers! I have returned with a new chapter for all of you :3

I wasn't able to upload as much as I thought I would on my break because I spent most of my time in Disney with my friends or slept over at their houses so I apologize for those who have been waiting for a new chapter.

Today is my last day of the break so I thought I spend it with you guys and give you what you've been waiting on. But I must admit even I don't like this chapter; too short for me but I will let you all be the judge on this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

I was a hundred and twenty-five sure I was still dreaming.

The reasons I was so certain were that, first, no one had attempted to escape from the house when it was once being engulfed by the blazing, orange-red flames before it was blown out by an unexplainable wind, and second, I was looking directly at Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. Sarah had been dead for a year now so that was solid evidence toward the dream theory.

Sarah hadn't changed that much; her face remained the same as I remembered it to be. The skin was soft and withered, bent into a thousand tiny creases that clung gently to the hair standing out in a cloud around it.

I was about to ask her a question; I had so many – what was she doing here in my dream? What she the one who wrote that inscription on the ceiling? Was she the doll? What had she been up to for the past year? Were her parents doing okay, and had they catch up, wherever they are? – but she had turned away when I opened my mouth and began to head over to the front door, her nightgown fluttering light behind her.

"Sarah?"

She didn't turn back at my call. She continued to walk at the door, never having to use her hand to turn the knob as the door creaked open, and then she was gone from my sight.

I followed her trail instinctively, not bothered to put on my coat from the coat closet nearby, and ran out after her, not really sure exactly where I was heading at two o' clock in the morning. I couldn't find any sight of Sarah as I walked out onto the tiny porch of the house, the light above me flickering constantly, and it seemed like it was about to begin, for I had heard a faint, rumbling thunder coming from north – east and saw a flash of lightening appear across the sky for a millisecond.

I really didn't want to go in the forest, even if it meant to search for Sarah, but my legs have a mind of their own and were making me slosh through the dark dirt of the front lawn, pulling me toward the edge of the forest. Every step I took left, grass stains on the far of my slippers, while some make my skin itch on my ankles, but I still kept moving forward. The trail I'm on had led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree till I reached the edge of an enormous open field in the very center of the forest. It was twice the size than the baseball stadium I used to go to when I was nine-years-old.

That was where I found her; strolling over to an old hemlock tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. She perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I approached her casually at the base of the tree. She stared around at the open area, a smile hovering around the edges of the worn lips. I could see she was remembering a memory of her childhood.

"Eerie, isn't it?" she asked pleasantly. "Over sixty years it has been since I've came here – it hasn't changed at all."

I wrapped my arms around me to keep myself warm from the gentle breeze that flowed by.

"Before my parent's death, before I found out that I was the Chosen One, I used to come out here with Victor," she continued. "I remember it; we used to hide behind the moss, run beneath the roots of the trees, and Victor would complain whenever he would accidentally trip on the tree trunks and scrap his knee."

I snorted. Victor complaining over a simple scar on his knee? It is hard for me to believe that someone as strict and demanding like him used to break down over a little scar.

"I mostly came here alone often to hide away from Victor and his father – I cringed a bit, but remained silent – "when they tried to make me till them where are the treasures, where did my parents hide them, and what are the ingredients for the elixir of life – I never told them," she sighed. "Everything that was so simple can change drastically too quickly and then there is never any more time to enjoy life and what is left of it."

I grunted to let her know I was still listening.

She turned to me. "How have you been, Nina?" she asked, trying to change the topic to something less tense for both of us. "I heard that your birthday has passed by recently."

"I just turned sixteen," I admitted shyly.

"Really?" Her face was full of surprise. "I would have thought you were older."

"I act mature for my age," I explained. "Gran always tells me that I was already born a forty-year-old, or calls me a younger version of Anne Rice because I'm a complete bookworm."

Sarah chuckled softly, mostly to herself.

"And you? How you been, Sarah?" I asked. "Have you caught up with your parents…up there?"

"I have been well, thank you for asking," she smiled. "The three of us have told each other everything we have done ever since they died, and it felt like they never left – like they never passed away," she amended. "I actually felt like I was at peace for the first time after a lifetime of service in the Anubis House."

A lifetime of service. I shuddered at the sound of those words. Living a life full of stress didn't sound very healthy for a person's mind – yet I still wanted it.

"What was the point of the fire back there? And the writing on the ceiling?" I purposefully jumped to the point, knowing that I still have a few hours left before I hear my alarm clock ringing and I wake up for school.

"That was a message to you – a sign to keep you safe," she informed me.

"Safe? Safe from what?" I asked eagerly. "What does the writing mean exactly?"

"You will soon find out, Nina." She looked away, out toward the twinkling stars that have formed together as the Big Dipper.

"Why can't you tell me now that you're here? Why are you here if you aren't going to tell me anything?" My words came out harsher than necessary, but I couldn't help it – I wasn't in the mood for puzzles, only answers.

She glanced back at me, biting her chapped lips. "I wasn't supposed to come – I wasn't meant to let you see me. I only attempted to give you a sign to be safe, but when I saw your reaction I felt very guilty to put you in a vulnerable position and thought that maybe my presence would help you somehow."

"Well…it did…a lot." I felt awful for my outburst. "I really appreciate it, Sarah, I do. I've missed you, but I still want to know what that sign of yours means. What does it have to do with my safety?"

She pressed her lips together in a tight line, looking conflicted. Then she smoothed her hands over her nightgown and looked down at the grass.

"Tell me, Nina, have you ever cross paths with Victor's father – his spirit, I mean?" she began.

"Yeah, this one time last year," I admitted. "When I was trapped during the Senet board game."

"Then that must mean he told you what it means to be the Chosen One," she guessed casually.

I climbed onto the root in front of Sarah, a feet below from her, and sat on its hard bark while I kept my – what I assumed to be – surprised gaze on her.

"Yes, he did, but why…?" I tried to understand, struggling to put the pieces together of Sarah's random words and her sign.

"It is said that the Chosen One is a descendant of Amneris therefore has some abilities of the supernatural – such as being able to see spirits, release spirits from the treasures they are trapped in, summon portals directly to the Fields of Rushes if wearing the Mask of Anubis, and activate powers of the Eye of Horus, and many, many more - which you will soon discover," she explained. The glow of my locket didn't go unnoticed when it was mentioned, but she continued. "Only the Chosen One is able to do this because of her or his connection with Amneris, because they are the next heir of the bloodline – of the generation."

"And I'm the next heir?" I asked.

"Yes. You were born during a certain month, on a certain day, and a certain time. My time as the Chosen One has passed away sixteen years ago when you were born – it was the twenty-fifth year of the next generation, and your time to take the position I've held all these years ago to continue what each heir has been doing for a thousand years; protecting the treasures and make sure that its powers are not to be revealed to the world."

"So…to keep the world safe?" I encouraged.

"Yes. Saving the world from the powers of the ancient treasures is your destiny. You see, the ancient wars of Egyptian history are coming close to becoming real these days and every heir of the Amneris bloodline had been preventing it from happening – from people like Victor or Rufus. That is why my parents stole some treasure from their exhibition. They knew what my destiny is and were helping me but unfortunately they died doing it."

"The Elixir," I gasped in surprise when realization began to dawn to me as Sarah's words sunk in. "The Cup of Ankh is the key to immortality to it, but in order to do that you'll need to sacrifice a life to gain it."

"The scales of life."

I only stared at her nervously, hoping that she was reaching to a certain point of her explanation that will help me boost up my confidence.

"So you see," Sarah continued, "you, Nina, being the Chosen One is actually an honor to be picked by the Egyptian gods – they must see something special inside you to give you such a responsibility like being the protector of their treasures. But…I will not lie to you, though," she frowned. "It is also a curse – it's like a burden you have to carry on your shoulders for years until your passing. If you are not careful with your powers, you will be in a fatal position if you're in the wrong hands."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"There is always a risk for anyone who knows the history could be able to successfully achieve their ambitions with any of those treasures, even if they know the consequences that might happen to you, they would not hesitate to force you to give them what they want. And that is to take advantage of your power for their selfish reasons."

"Like Senkhara almost did to me?" I intrigued. "She never told me that she needed me to activate the Mask of Anubis so she can open the portal to the Field of Rushes."

"Exactly." She paused for a moment. "You need to be more careful when interacting with spirits like her or you'll forfeit your life."

She must have seen the expression of fear on my face. She frowned, disappointed and continued.

"You were not meant to come back to England this year, not at this time of the year. You were supposed to be back home in America with your grandmother, and enjoying your time with your other friends." She was fighting a grimace. "Unfortunately, it seemed impossible to get your attention and see the signs I've been sending to you to never come back but you never saw them. I tried one last time to see if I could stop you, but I was too late – you were already on your way back to England."

"What…my flight?" My eyes widen in realization. "The delay? That was because of you?"

She nodded solemnly.

"You have no idea how much in danger you are in right now, Nina," she replied in a chilling voice. "Coming back to Anubis House this year was a mistake – you may not feel it or see it now but soon you will be facing the consequences of your choice and be engulfed in the endless torture of the dark hour when it comes."

A rumbling thunder roared above us as clouds – dark, eerie, and chilling – began to cast over the brilliant glow of the moon, flashes of crackling lightning leaked within the clouds and breezes were blown by. I stared up after Sarah had answered, not sure what my face was exposing. A few drops were beginning to fall, dripping down on my face, making my hair damp, and my clothes cling onto my body like a second layer of skin.

"Are you saying I'm going to die, Sarah?" I asked her, still staring up at the pouring raindrops.

"You might," she answered. "Unless you leave Anubis House, leave England immediately before the dark hour comes."

I couldn't control my expression enough to look at her yet. "I can't – Gran is in Florida with some of her friends and Noah."

"Find a way," she said. "But beware of the dark knight, Nina. Beware of the dark knight. Hide away from the dark hour."

Her voice suddenly sounded faint to my ears. I snapped my head down and forward when I saw nothing but thin air hovering over the twisted that had once been occupied by the figure of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. Her voice still lingered around but in a gentle whisper.

Thunder continued to roar above me, and lightning still flashed across the sky as raindrops kept pouring all over, but I never stopped staring at the spot where Sarah was once there. The strands of my wet, disheveled hair tickled my forehead, the fabric of my clothes clinging onto me, and the tiny streak of rain slipping down on my face – neither of these managed to break my gaze.

"Sarah…." I couldn't stop myself from whispering her name. I couldn't believe that she had just disappeared like that and left me alone with jumbling thoughts. I still have so many questions to ask her – about my destiny, about her warning, about the dreary soul, about everything.

That is when I heard it; a twig or branch cracked. It was very close to my resting point. I froze and held my breath, trying to hide the illuminating glow of my locket under my shirt. Did it see me whatever it might be? I heard another crack, this time it was louder and clearer, even closer. Whatever it was, it was coming toward me. I was already sliding down from the root, the drops of the rain moistening the bark enough for me to do such a feat, and landed on my backside.

"Oh!" I huffed as I hit the wet ground.

A soft chuckle was heard, but I ignored it as I picked myself up and brushed the mud and brackets off of the back of my shirt. I began to stride off into the forest, and before I knew it, I had broken off into a sprint, running so fast that I was shocked I had yet to trip and fall.

Unfortunately, I thought too soon. My foot had gotten caught, tangled around in a mass of tiny tree roots sticking out of the ground, and flew forward into a puddle of mud – the impact knocking the breath out of me – causing a wide splash around me.

Another crack echoed behind me followed by a hand being placed on my trembling shoulder. I was too terrified to move from the position I'm in or to look up at my attacker.

"Nina?"

It was a male who had called my name – his voice is soft like the gentle wind and velvet – and I looked over my shoulder to see who the owner is. But I didn't have to look to know who is was; this was a voice that is like a bridge back to where I came from, a reminder of the many sounds I'm used to hearing sometime in the morning, or would naturally respond to. The one voice that made me think of my Gran occasionally – or mostly put me at ease to know I wasn't entirely away from home.

Edison Miller-Sweet.

* * *

Shocked, the scenery around me dissolved into the dark ceiling of my bedroom as I finally woke from the heavy dream I've been consumed in and let out a gasp, feeling breathless by the tension that had tightened my chest. I hadn't realized that I was hardly breathing in my sleep until I opened my eyes and tried to exhale the air I don't really have in my lungs.

Fingers glazed over my forehead, brushing away the strands of hair matted over the skin, and still recovering from the shocked state I'm in, I immediately reached my hand up to clasp my fingers around a wrist.

"N-Nina?"

It was another male voice that had stuttered my name, but it wasn't Eddie's voice this time. It was husky, very tender, and spoke in that exotic British accent that would make my mind weak in intoxication, making my ears numb by the sensation of the sound ringing in my head. I instantly knew who it was, and also those fingers belong to. This is the one voice I would walk through a wall of fire for, to hike over a high mountain for, and swim through the whole ocean nonstop for – all to hear it.

Fabian.

Even though I was thrilled to see him – conscious or otherwise – and even though I was positive that I am wide awake now, I was still gasping for air, almost like I was choking in water. Like I had my face buried in that puddle of mud in my subconscious, and could pull my face out of the water. My chest was heaving with each gulp of air I took, the expansion of my lungs hurting me a bit, and I choked on my own air, making me cough terribly. My throat was dry – I felt like I have salt water clogged in my esophagus.

I shuddered, never noticing I have tears sliding on the sides of my face until I felt the patterns of Fabian's fingers slide over the corners of my eyes, capturing any tears that were trapped in my eyelashes.

"It's okay, Nina, you're okay," he assured me in a hushed tone, trying to not be loud enough for the other next door to hear, as he continued to wipe the tears away from my face and stroke my hair tenderly, comforting me.

"Fabian…?" My throat stung when I said his name.

He nodded. "Yes. Yes, it's me, Nina."

I noticed my face was really warm, probably by how high my blood pressure is at the moment, and I raised my hand up to run my fingers through his soft, chocolate brown hair in disbelief, almost like it is impossible that he is here with me right now. One minute, I was surrounded in a mass of brown water, staring up at the dark green orbs that are Eddie's eyes, and then I am back here in my room with Fabian.

My hand was trembling. I can still feel the coldness of the rain, the rumbling sensation of the overpowering thunder, and hear the crackling shrieks of those lightning flashes.

Fabian felt my tingle in his hair. He frowned worriedly as he gathered me in his arms and my instinct response was to latch onto him – onto this beautiful, wonderful British boy of mine that my heart would burst open in excitement whenever I see him, or hear him – pressing my lips against the bend of his shoulder while my fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt behind him.

"Should I get Trudy?" Another voice sung into my ears, only it sounded higher – despite the fact it was speaking in a low tone like Fabian's – almost like tiny chime bells have been rung.

I squinted through my red and puffy eyes to see a very concern Amber kneeled behind Fabian. Her hair – beautiful, silky, and golden as usual – was tousled, her clothes were wrinkled slightly, and the sheets of her bed were splayed over the floor to the feet. Had she fallen out of her bed during her sleep?

My mouth parted slightly to tell her to leave our loving housemother alone to rest, that this was nothing that needed to be any other person's concern, but all that came out was a light whimper. I lost my voice.

"Um, no, I don't think so," Fabian mumbled, reading out my thoughts for me, though I can hear the uncertainty wavering over his words.

"Are you sure, Fabian?" I nearly jumped in surprise when I felt pressure being applied on the pulse in my neck, and then relaxed by the time I realized it was Amber's delicate fingers. "Her pulse is really quick."

I felt Fabian shake his head. "No, just give her some time to adjust."

Amber still seemed unsure, so I reached my hand over to hers on my pulse and took it in mine, entwining our fingers in a comforting effort.

"I'm…fine, Amber," I finally managed to speak out in a soft whisper.

"Are you sure, Nina?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

She sighed softly as she watched me by my head down on Fabian's shoulder and began to draw slow, relaxing patterns on the back of my hand. It was so soothing that my eyes were starting to droop on their own accord.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "You suddenly started to thrash around in your bed, mumbling something about _the dark hour_ and the about some _dreary soul_."

"I was?"

She nodded. "Yeah. After that, you began to gasp and groan really loud that it woke me and Fabian," she explained. "At first, we thought you were trying to get comfortable but when I turned on the lights we saw you had this weird look on your face – almost like you were in pain."

I wasn't so sure what expression I have right now. I buried my entire face in Fabian's shoulder, my hair falling over.

"And then…."

I peeked up through my lashes, glancing at Amber through the gaps of the screen of my hair. She seemed…afraid?

"You said-"

"It doesn't really matter what she said," Fabian interrupted hastily. "All that is important is that Nina is feeling better. Are you, love?"

I was taken back. "Y-yes."

Fabian pulled back from me, his arms never unlocking themselves from me, and then smiled at me in relief. However, it never reached his eyes – they were dimmed, dark, and emotionless. And his smile seemed broken, like he was forcing it. The corners of his mouth twitch slightly.

Amber's expression caught my attention from my observation; she was gazing nervously at Fabian with shocked eyes. I was too focused on her that I hardly heard Fabian's voice as he spoke.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, but for now, we need to sleep – we have school tomorrow," he said. "We wouldn't want Victor to come up here, do we?"

I hesitated. "Y-yeah, we should…go back to sleep."

Amber noticed my gaze, and immediately pushed herself up onto her feet before she headed over to her bed; her hand was already switching her lamp off, darkening up the room again.

"That's a good idea." Her words were rushed. "Good night."

"Good night, love," Fabian whispered at me lightly as he lay back down, pulling me down next to him, the smile – fake, heartbreaking – never left his face and I was beginning to worry. "I love you," he quickly added.

I rolled over to my side, my back facing him, and stared at the wall. I felt his arms slide around my waist – above and below – then pulled me close to him as he locked his fingers over my stomach, and his lips brushed over the nape of my neck. Of course, I shuddered in delight to feel his warm breath on the sensitive areas of my skin, but I couldn't help wondering to myself alone two things; what did I say in my sleep that is making Amber and Fabian act this way? And why was Eddie in my dream?

"I love you, too, Fabian," I whispered back, feeling myself become drowsy. "Good night."

And then I fell asleep in the arms of my life.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this episode. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Goodbye until next time!

Reviews are love. Show me love and I'll upload quicker!


	9. House of Suspicions

**A:N: **Hello everyone! It's been a while, I know, and I'm sorry about that. But everything has been hectic lately with volleyball, dance practices, chores, and babysitting - it really takes up a girl's time! But I'm here now with a newly fresh chapter written for you lovely supporters.

So here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

In the next morning when I opened my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock going off and reached over to press the snooze button, I noticed that it seemed unusual, something was different.

It was the light. It was still the same gray-white light of an early start in the morning, but it was darker somehow. That was when I heard it; the same growl that occupied my ears in the night, along with the sound of the pitter-pattering occurring on the glass of the window.

I jumped up from my bed, basically hovered over the flair as I sprinted to the window to look outside, and then groaned in horror.

A thick curtain of raindrops showered over the whole area, sprinkling on the top of my Audi, and turning the dirt road back to the school into a mudslide. But that wasn't the worst part. All the raindrops were accompanied with a wave of forceful wind – blowing through the leaves of the trees, harshly breaking away some little branches, and making the stone path in front of the house a deadly slick ice. It was bad enough that I had to suffer through the cold of the night, but this is ridiculous.

Amber wasn't in her bed when I turned away from the window, and I knew she had gotten a head start to begin her usual _hour of beautifying_ routine. The other girls don't wake up until seven-thirty so I had thirty minutes of hot water to myself.

As I gathered my uniform and headed to the bathroom, I heard the muffled sounds of two familiar noises coming from downstairs. At first I thought it must have been Amber informing the latest fashion trends to Trudy, but the second voice sounded male, almost a bit nonchalant about Amber's rambles of the subject. I paused at the door of the bathroom as I tried to listen in closer to what the voices were saying. I couldn't make out any words, but I could tell that they sounded rather angry, almost unpleased. Although Amber was usually a slight mellow person, after the events last night, I wouldn't be surprised at how she acted now.

I entered the bathroom, and sighed, realizing that I couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. I finished taking a shower in less than twenty minutes, feeling my cold skin thaw under the heat stung a bit, than rubbed the towel over my body before I dressed up in my uniform and freed my hair from the bun I had wrapped it into during my shower. I brushed the comb through it, surprised that it was miraculously untangled for once, and quickly brushed my teeth before I went back to my room to dump my bundle of clothes in the hamper at the corner.

The commotion downstairs had died down before I reached the bottom and entered the dining room. I stiffened by the doorway when I instantly spotted Eddie sitting on his usual spot at the table, slowly eating the flakes of his cereal with a troubled look on his face and didn't seem so hungry at all as he chewed. He glanced up from the bowl when he felt my presence in the room, our eyes meeting in a millisecond – his dark green spheres staring into mine made me feel like a pair of boulders crashing into mine – a thousand emotions swirled around between us, and I nor Eddie couldn't seem to pinpoint what we're feeling right now.

Despite my conflicted, head pounding thoughts that are jumbling inside my mind, one thought does manage to creep into my head during our constant, silent gaze – why does Eddie seem so worried and confused at the same time?

Finally we turned away from each other, embarrassed and flustered by the quiet exchange between us then I inhaled deeply to regain my composure before I sat at the table. I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the pitcher. Amber was glancing between me and Eddie occasionally, almost like she was trying to make sure we don't begin a small conversation or peek at the other – she must have noticed our tiny exchange earlier.

I was really uncomfortable by the tense silence between us, but it was soon replaced with relief when Fabian came into the room, dressed in his uniform and his hair smoothed, followed by Mick. As soon as he saw me, he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he pressed his lips – always smooth, soft and warm – against the side of my head.

"Good morning," he breathed into my ear huskily. I could have sworn I felt his teeth graze over my ear, like he was nibbling on the skin of the shell.

"Good morning to you, too," I replied back in the same pleasant tone, ghosting a chaste kiss on his cheek, nearly close to the thin hairline of his sideburns before I felt his arms slide off my shoulders and took his chair beside mine.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Amber smile in relief as I twined my hand with Fabian's on the table, giving it a quick yet gentle squeeze before I released and continued to eat my breakfast. Though, I've also noticed that when her eyes flickered over to Fabian, her gray eyes would glaze over by a cloud of concern and her lips would tug down into a little frown. I didn't say anything but it left me wondering. What had happened last night?

A few minutes later the other housemates were piling up in the dining room, all properly dressed and cleansed, as they talked among themselves animatedly until they reached their chairs. I couldn't explain how the food could disappear still when we are hardly focusing on eating but talking about the event they've been through and what is about to come up. I was talking to Joy from across the table about the position she wanted me to be in the school newspaper, trying to distract myself from the cautious glances that Amber would flash at me, and Fabian didn't seem very talkative today.

"Did you sleep okay last night, Nina?" Eddie suddenly asked me – for the first time he spoke since he has been here – after Joy and I finished our conversation.

The table immediately went silent at Eddie's voice; as if this was the first time they have ever heard his voice. Patricia was staring at him in confusion, probably taken back by how her own boyfriend has asked another girl how her night was instead of her. Amber was watching me and Eddie with wide eyes. Fabian seemed…murderous?

I stared at Eddie incredulously. "Yeah, I did…," I answered hesitantly. "Thanks for asking, I guess."

"Nothing weird happened while you were dreaming?" he passed on, his eyes narrowed as he stared at me, reading me.

"Well, it's a dream, Eddie – anything can happen in the subconscious." I tried to keep my voice upbeat, trying to keep the panic from leaking into my words. "But I do remember hearing something about some _dark knight_, though."

Eddie dropped his spoon.

"_Dark knight_?" he asked in astonishment.

I pretended not to notice his expression. "Yeah, but I guess it has something to do with that Batman movie trailer I saw last week."

"I guess so, then," he muttered under his breath. He hadn't picked his spoon back up.

"Why'd you ask?" I inquired curiously.

"Just…no reason, I guess," he grumbled.

At that moment, a loud screech filled in the awkward silence of the room, making me jump and Fabian was out of his seat. Fluidly, he rose – he surely has grown taller than I thought – his back to me, and he was inside the kitchen before anyone could utter out another word.

I stared after him in shock. I can see him through the doorway, reaching in one of the cabinets for an empty glass and filling it with tap water before swallowing it down in two large gulps. The look on his face was covered by a mask of aggravation as he filled up the glass again, and then repeated the process.

Fabian was on his fourth glass while I rose from my chair, ignoring the curious eyes of my housemates as I walked around the sink to stand by his side and took the glass from his hand once he was finished.

"Okay, what's going on?" I demanded. "You've been acting weird all morning – even Amber is being out of character and that's saying something."

"Nothing is wrong," he shook his head, his eyes avoid to make contact with mine, his flawless, full lips were morphed down in a long frown, and he reached his hand out to retrieve the glass from my hand but I held it farther from his reach.

"Obviously something is up," I said defensively. "Whatever I said last night is what's causing you to be like this and I want to know."

"Nina…," he began but I shook my head.

"Tell me the truth, Fabian – what did I say last night?"

"Nina-" I saw his eyes flicker over at the table for a second, and then he turned to me. "-I don't think this is the right place to talk about it."

I sighed, biting my lip. "They're staring at us, aren't they?"

"Yes."

I glanced over his shoulder, then dumped the glass in the sink with a loud clatter, and took Fabian's hand in a tight grasp, dragging him behind me as I led him to the next room in the kitchen. I can hear light murmurs softly surface from the dining room but I choose to ignore them. The only thing I am really concern is Fabian. I had literally shoved him into the laundry room and followed him afterwards; shut the door tightly behind me before I turned back at him with my arms crossed.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" I asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Nina, do we really have to-"

"Fabian quit stalling." I tried to remain calm. "Is it so bad what I said last night?"

When he didn't respond right away and I saw how his eyes grew soft, hurt by my words, I instantly regretted it. I didn't mean to make him feel so pressured, so bad – I just wanted answers. But it wasn't worth it if it meant to see Fabian this way.

I frowned. I took two strides closer to him, unlocking my arms on my chest and then reached out to gently rub my fingertips on his forearms – the tiny hairs of his arms instantly rising up under my touch before I traveled down to link our fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that – it was unnecessary," I murmured softly, hoping he could see the guilt in my eyes as he stared into them. "I'm just really worried of you because you won't tell me what I said last night, and only you and Amber know. I feel kind of left out here, Fabian."

I felt his hands give mine a light squeeze, the statue coming to life.

"Please, tell me about last night," I was practically pleading now. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

He opened his mouth hesitantly, barely parting his lips, and then he closed it again. His eyes were staring at me, silently reading me, his expression unknown. His eye color seemed to have gotten darker – if that was possible – almost like they were deep blue, very deep and very heavy. It mesmerized me either way. He bit his lower lip.

"I'll tell you," he paused, "if you promise to tell me what you were dreaming about last night."

I sighed in relief, glad to be able to hear the soft purr of his husky, exotic voice once again. I actually thought I was never going to hear it again, but he relieves me of that suspension.

"Deal." I nodded.

Fabian perched himself on the washing machine behind him, his hand never releasing mine as he did so, and looked down at our twined fingers with a heavy sigh escaping from his gorgeous lips while he ran his other hand through his hair. I can tell he was trying to find a good way to explain about his behavior by how his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes were narrowed, and how his frown – that adorable, irresistible frown of his that I just adore – ceased down on his lips.

Finally he looked up at me. "Honestly, what happened last night was exactly how Amber described it to you," he began slowly, seemingly trying to choose his words wisely. "You suddenly started to thrash around, mumbling stuff about _the dark hour_ and a _dark knight_ – which I highly doubt has anything to do with Batman, by the way."

A giggle left my lips as I rolled my eyes.

"The noises you made woke me and Amber – you sounded like you were in pain, like you were choking on water when in reality you were choking for air, and it worried me a lot," he continued. "When Amber turned on the lights, we saw that your breathing was rather shallow, sweat was on your face, and you were whimpering. That was when you started the mumbling."

I nodded, urging him to keep going.

"Then you started to thrash around again, almost like you were trying to get away from something or someone, and I tried to shake you awake but you wouldn't." His eyes suddenly seemed to dim, losing its color along with its life as he continued to explain. "Even Amber shook you, the both of us were calling your name and then I heard you mumbling something else. I didn't understand you at first so I leaned closer when you said it again and…."

He suddenly stopped; his face was scrunched up in such a terrible expression to look at that I nearly shed a tear, and my throat tightened as I clenched my jaw. He didn't look at me – he was staring down at our tangled hands, his thumb gently rubbing over my knuckles in a slow – really slow – circular motion while he inhaled sharply. When he exhaled it sounded like a growl.

I lifted my hands up hesitantly to his face, my fingers trembling a little bit as they ghost over his cheek, gently gliding over the bone structure of his jawline and reached the tip of his chin with my index finger. I felt him shudder under my touch but I made no attempt to tease him about it.

"Fabian?" Even though my voice came out as a whisper, it was surprisingly hoarse by how tight my throat was. "What's wrong?"

"You said _his_ name….You said _Eddie's_ name…." He was whispering, too, and as he stared up at the door behind me, his eyes narrowed. "I wasn't so sure if I had imagined it – I wasn't so sure, but I hoped it was because of the lack of sleep, and that you didn't…." He didn't finish his sentence, looking down again. "At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh." The word seemed inadequate, but I couldn't think of a better response.

We stayed in the laundry room. My thoughts drifted back to my dream from last night that had led me up from my suspenseful reunion with Sarah to the one I saw myself staring to a concern Eddie and then the moment I woke up to Fabian's stunning face. I didn't know what to say because I was finding it hard to explain even to myself. I decided that being completely honest with him would be the best.

"I honestly don't know what happened last night," I started to say, my voice slightly shaky at first. "I wasn't dreaming of Eddie – if that's what you're thinking about. But I can't really explain what he was doing in my dream. What was going on in my head has nothing to do with Eddie…at least I hope it doesn't."

Fabian looked skeptical. "If you weren't dreaming of Eddie then why did you say his name?"

"I guess….I don't know, Fabian. Maybe I was too shocked to see him come out of nowhere that I said his name out loud. I was running away from something, but I tripped and fell in a puddle of mud – that would explain why I was breathing so shallow – but when I looked up I see Eddie standing behind me and I realized he was the one I was running away from."

"That's it?" He didn't seem entirely convinced.

I nodded. "Yes."

"But…if it didn't have anything to do with Eddie, then…what was your dream about?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through the curly locks of my hair. "It was really bizarre, actually. I wake up when I hear the door open and see a doll – Sarah's doll – come inside, telling me to follow it. I thought it was Sarah so I followed it out to the foyer, then it dropped itself over the stairs and it suddenly burst into flames!"

Fabian blinked. "Into flames?"

"Yeah, and then the house was on fire, but I didn't do anything – I just went downstairs and watch the whole house burn down," I continued. "When I look up I saw this writing on the wall that was marked by the black smoke of the fire."

"What did it say?" Fabian sounded intrigued, interested, that he was sitting on the washing machine.

"I can't remember."

"Can you try?"

"Um, let me see." I closed my eyes, my eyebrows knitted together, as I tried to recollect the events of my dream. For a second, it all passed through my mind in a quick blur, but I was able to catch it all clearly – the brightness of the flames, the darkness of the black smoke engulfing me, the smudges in the ceiling. "It said something about…preparing for the afterlife's return," I began to reminisce. "That I needed strength in my heart and mind, and that…the dark knight searches for the one who is Chosen. The rest you know."

"So…." He seemed to be slowly registering the whole thing. "Sarah is warning you to get ready for the _dark hour_ because that is when this _dark knight_ is coming for you, yeah?"

"True." I grimaced. "But there's more."

His eyes widen in disbelief.

"Fabian, I wasn't meant to come back this year," I started slowly. "Sarah has been trying all summer to warn me to not come back to England, to not come back to Anubis House, but I never noticed it. She even caused the delay of my flight as a last minute attempt to stop me, but all it did was make me late. So-"

"You're in danger," he finished for me with a deep sigh. "And you need to leave England, do you?"

I cringed. Not even Fabian's amazing accent can make that sound any better.

"When?" he asked in a low mutter.

"I can't leave England either way because Gran left to a trip to Florida with some of her senior friends and Noah. Also, Sarah never told me when the dark hour starts."

Fabian seemed relieved that I would not have to leave England – not to leave him – but still held concern in his eyes.

"I'm stumped," I admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way around this," he reassured me tenderly as he held me by my shoulders, giving me a comforting squeeze and an encouraging smile. "We always do. We just have to do some research on Egyptian history about this _dark hour_ that Sarah told you about and think who we know could be referred as the _dark knight_."

"Well, it definitely isn't Victor – Sarah always referred him as the _black bird_," I said.

"Yeah, but we can talk about this later," he retorted. "Right now, we have to go to school and when we get back we can go to the Frobisher library and start our research there. If Sarah is the one who told you all of this then her parents probably knew something about it."

I nodded, my gaze shifting down to his chest. I wasn't so sure what kind of expression I have on my face so I didn't want to be looking at Fabian directly if I seemed mortified or perhaps uncertain.

Fabian sighed softly as his hands left my shoulders to reach up and take my face in his palms – so gently that I could barely feel they were there – then I felt him lift my head up to meet his concern yet determined stare.

"I promise you, Nina, that whoever or whatever it is after you, I won't let it get to you," he declared, his thumb swiftly caressing my cheek softly, lovingly. "I know that you're worried about all of this, but trust me, I won't leave you alone. It can be Victor, a ghost, or a god, but I certainly won't let either of those hurt you."

I was at a loss of words by his promise – and how sincere he sounded when he declared them – so I just nodded at him with a tiny smile creeping on my lips.

Slowly, gently, he brought his head closer to me, and I closed my eyes as I felt his breath sliding off my flushing cheeks in balmy waves. I didn't know why but a single tear slide down from my eye and met his finger on my cheek. I figured that I must have been overwhelmed by his words that I was too distracted to even notice. Then the flesh of his lips – warm, tender and smooth – was molded together with mine in a swift motion, once again continuing the seductive dance we've formed together this year, only it was gentler, slower, and yet, it managed to make my breathing to go rag even with just a light brush.

When he pulled away, I whimpered in protest, feeling my lips tingling for his to return back soon; the cold temperature of the laundry room made me feel exposed, like I wasn't wearing any clothes when I really was. I was feeling all of this, almost like I was experiencing in a deadly illness, for his warmth to spread throughout of me.

I reached up to my toes to firmly press my lips against his in a quick yet clumsy force, our noses bumping into the other slightly painfully, but I still kept going along with the tame patterns of brushes being exchanged, each gradually making our kisses become more rushed and quite intimate. My hands, somehow, were found placed on his knees, slowly sliding over the fabric of his dark gray trousers then gliding over the leather material of his belt and up onto the cotton whiteness of his shirt, smoothing beneath my palms as I reached his collar.

Fabian seemed to be surprised by my fingertips lingering all over him, exploring every single detail of him I could muster, but he had relaxed afterwards as I curled my fingers around his tie in a tight grasp and pulled him closer to me, needing him closer than usual. I heard his intake of breath, as if my sudden intensity had caught him off guard, but he didn't pull away; instead he just applied more pressure on my lips – my lips probably swollen by now – and gently fisted the hair in the nape of my neck as he pulled me toward him, eagerly trying to drink me in.

I slid one hand up from his tie to caress the side of his neck, feeling his pulse accelerate beneath the patterns of my fingers. My icy hand was thawed by his skin. Our lips joined and rejoined sweetly. My worries of the dream were drowned by his kisses and his anger toward Eddie was deflated by my caresses.

My eyes flew open at the sound of the door being slammed open behind me. The noise startled Fabian, too, and he broke the contact of our lips as he looked over my head to see who had entered the laundry room. I, too, have glanced over my shoulder to see.

"Don't worry, Mick, I promise I won't turn your clothes – ah!"

Trudy. What had originally been urgency turned into awkwardness. Her hand still held the doorknob, a laundry hamper held in her other arm, and her wide eyes traveled from me, standing between the legs of my boyfriend in front of the washing machine, to Fabian, who has his hands buried deep in the depths of my hair, looking seriously flustered and completely embarrassed.

Trudy, who was the first to break out of the shocked trance, planted herself in the middle of the doorway, one foot stepped inside the room, and her free hand on her hip. She had a stern look on her face. She looked like a real mother, and had I not just witnessed her awkward pause when she first came in.

"So," she said, using a firm tone, "what is going on here?"

Thinking it might be better if I kept quiet, I let Fabian interject, although, he spoke in a stuttering and shaky voice. "N-Nina and I…we…w-we were talking about a few important things and needed some privacy." It seemed innocent enough.

Trudy seemed skeptical. "In the laundry room?"

This looked really bad. "It was the only place we can think if at the last minute," I blurted out unthinkingly. "You know how impossible it is to find any privacy in this house, Trudy."

Fabian glanced at me briefly. He was probably surprised at how well that lie had come out of me, as well as I was. It was because it wasn't entirely a lie; there was a hint of the truth in there between the lines.

Trudy cleared her throat as she shifted the basket of clothes in her arm and stood a little straighter. "Well, I understand that you two require some alone time, but next time find a better place," she insisted. "Imagine how Victor would have reacted if he was the one who came in here."

I gulped. She did have a good point. If Victor had been the one to walk in on me and Fabian in the position we are in now then he'd probably make us clean every single toilet of the school building with a toothbrush again, or worse.

"We understand, Trudy." Fabian's voice sounded sincere.

"All right, then," she replied, readjusting the basket in her arm again. "Now, you two should be on your way to school. We will pretend that this never happened, and I won't say a word to Victor or anyone else about this." She had a sly smirk on her face.

"Thanks, Trudy," I responded with a relieved sigh.

Fabian followed me closely as we left the laundry room, trying to shake off the feeling of embarrassment that was bubbling inside us. I was trying to die down the blush from my face while we took our bags from the empty table in silence. Though, I can hear Fabian stifling his laughter behind me while we walked out onto the halo of the porch light, and I groaned in agonizing horror when I saw that it was still pouring buckets outside. It wasn't heavy like before, but it was still enough to make me soak from head to toe.

"It's really heavy today," Fabian pointed out.

"Yeah." I looked at my side bag, expecting to see my jacket hanging over it, only to find it empty. "Darn – I forgot my jacket upstairs," I realized.

I looked up at Fabian to see him holding my royal blue jacket. I hadn't noticed until now that he was wearing a brown jacket over his blazer – it matched really well with his hair and the contrast of his slightly pale skin. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his torso was.

He handed me my jacket, interrupting my ogling.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief, sliding my arms through the sleeves. It felt cold – the way it did before when I first picked it up in the morning, hanging in the drafty room.

And then I saw a shiny gray 2005 Ford Mustang GT, parked in the front yard of the house – and heard Fabian mutter some intelligible words in a low, harsh whisper as he stared at the figure standing by the driver's side.

Leaning against the door, letting the showering rain wash over his body, Eddie Miller stuffed his hands deep inside the pocket of his jacket, and his hoodie was up. His face was impassive as stone as Fabian and I walked out through the light sprinkle toward my Audi. I can feel his eyes following me but I never looked up.

Fabian's low voice was furious. "This is making me uncomfortable."

"He's probably waiting for Patricia," I reassured him, noticing that her dark purple 2006 Chrysler SRT-6 was left to be washed away. "The brakes weren't working well yesterday so she's getting a ride to school with Eddie until she gets it to a mechanic to be fixed."

Fabian just nodded, though, he kept his eyes settled on Eddie's through the rain, as if he was silently telling him to keep a certain distance between me and him.

I sighed as I turned to the door, my keys already unlocking it, and my hand touched the handle.

"Nina?"

I turned and he was leaning toward me, his inhumanly, glorious face just inches from mine. My heart stopped beating altogether.

"Drive safe," he said. His breath blew in my face, stunning me. It was the same exquisite scent that clung to my jacket, but in a more concentrated form. I blinked, thoroughly dazed. He was smiling that crooked smile that he knew would make my heart lurch into life and jump into my throat.

"I will," I promised.

His eyes flicker back to Eddie's car, and then he leaned in to swiftly kiss me just under the edge of my jaw. My heart went frantic, and my eyes stared at him widely, shockingly, as he pulled back from me. I was used to Fabian kissing me below my jawline, but only when we were certain we are alone and in private. So, seeing him be so affectionate on my neck in public was a surprise – a very, very pleasant surprise.

"See you," I squeaked out.

He smiled widely at my reaction, and then turned to head over to the driver's side of his Mitsubishi.

It took every ounce of my concentration to finally stop fumbling with the handle of the door and slid inside the car, embracing the warmth that the seat provided me. It was like an impossible task for me to shove the key in the ignition because my hand was trembling as I did, and then felt the engine purr lively. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed out my hair so the heater could dry it on the drive to school.

I looked around to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the stilled, red clothed figure. Eddie was still leaning against the front door of the Mustang, and staring intently at my direction. I swiftly looked and threw the car in drive, almost hitting the delicate, hard brick structure of the Anubis House. Luckily I stomped on the brake in time. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car and cautiously pulled out again, with great success. I stared straight ahead as I reached the edge of the mud road, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.

Driving to school, my Audi seemed to have no problem with the unstable, slick mud that covered the trail. I drove very slowly, not wanting to cause a path of destruction through the forest.

When I get out of my car at school, the rain shower became faint, turned into a light sprinkling mist, though, I still zipped up my jacket and pulled my hood over my head. Before I locked the door, I pulled my bag over the top of the car and held it open as I searched through it thoroughly to make sure I have everything I needed – textbooks, materials, essays. Once I was sure I slung the strap over my shoulder as I fumbled with the key to set the alarm check and it fell into the puddle at my feet. As I bent down to get it, I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched sound, and it was fast becoming painfully loud to my ears. I jerked up, startled.

There were several things I have managed to see simultaneously. Everything around me wasn't moving in a slow motion like I see in those action movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb several things in clear detail at once.

Fabian was standing five cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces of our housemates and other friends, all frozen in the mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark red car, a weathered 1994 Nissan Silvia, that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the slippery layer of mud of the parking lot. It was going to hit the front of my car, and I was standing between them. There was no time left for me to blink my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the Nissan folding around the hood of the Audi, something hit me hard, but from the direction I had least expected. My head cracked against the dirty blacktop, splashing into a puddle of filth, and I felt something – heavy, solid, and warm – pinning me to the ground. I didn't have a chance to look up and see who my savior was because the car was still coming. I haven't noticed until I saw the Nissan, and gratingly around the front of the car, hitting the headlight, that I had been pull over to the rear of the Audi – still spinning and sliding – was about to collide with me again.

They say a person can see their life flashing before their eyes when they come to face with their death. I didn't. Instead I saw flashes of my fifth birthday – Gran taking me out for ice cream on the beach, the surprise party, my parents taking me out for Pizza Hut, my mother reciting the alphabet, the robbery in the bank, and the SUV crashing into us. I was reliving the moment I've experience my first car accident – the day my parents had died – the day I was meant to die.

A low oath made me assure that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long tanned arms were wrapped around me tightly, fisting my clothes harshly on my back, and I was pulled against a chest – his heart beating wildly against mine – as the Nissan lost its balance whilst flipping over onto its side, the top crashing into the windows of my Audi. The shards shattered all over our crouched position, some cutting up my skin.

My eyes have never blinked the entire time – never missing an aspect of the sane occurring all at once around me. Slowly I pushed myself up from the puddle I had been thrown into, droplets of its substance dripping all over my face, and I saw red. I felt a heavy weight on me shift away from me, leaving a tiny distance between us, and I found myself staring into two pools of deep green sea watching my face intently, waiting for a reaction from me. It did come but as a gasp of shock when I looked deeply into his eyes, capturing mental images from his subconscious, almost like a slideshow was being played out only for me from his gaze.

I can see him – clad in his pajamas, walking down the hallway of Anubis House toward the front door, following the similar doll out onto the front yard, and horrifically watched it get crushed by a car – this Nissan hovering above us – before it burst up into a wall of flames. Then it slowly morphed together into a figure; a wind came by to blow the heated element out, and there stood a figure of…Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.

Then a high-pitched metallic squeal hurt my ears, breaking away from our strong connection, and I quickly looked up only to be consumed by darkness. The last thing I heard was more glasses popping and light chattering around me.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In adapts bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name, _his_ name, and Alfie's. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Eddie's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Nina? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strained. I tried to sit up and realized he was lying on top of me, holding himself steady on his hands while he tried to keep the car from crushing us entirely. I would have thought that feat to be impossible, but then I noticed that the side mirror of the car was hooked onto the broken window of my car – he was just keeping it from breaking.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "You got hit in the head pretty hard."

I become aware of the throbbing ache centered all over the left side of my head, and above my right ear. Liquid tickled my skin and stained my clothes red. I was bleeding.

"Ow." I groaned.

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing a laugh

"How in the…," I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my hearings back. "When did you get here? And fast?"

"I was parked one car away from you, Nina," he answered, his tone serious.

I turned to lay on my back, and this time he let me, rising himself up a little to give me room as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force coming out of his gentle green eyes. What was I asking him?

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move!" I heard a boy from my English II class instruct.

"Get Alfie out of the car!" It was impossible not to recognize the high volume of Amber's voice crying. "Can anyone see Nina?"

There was a flurry of activity surrounding all around us. I tried to crawl over to the light I see above my head, but Eddie's legs had mine trapped, tangled, and had my skin pressed against the asphalt. It made me cringe.

"Just hold still for now."

"But it's wet," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. It was forced out, struggled.

"You said you were parked one car away from me," I suddenly remembered and his chuckle stopped. "But you couldn't have been fast enough to be here before the van."

His expression turned hard. "Does it matter? You're safe."

"It's still impossible." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I was absolutely held on to our argument; I know he isn't being very truthful, and he will admit it.

"Nina, I was getting out of the car when I saw the car go crazy and I pulled you out of the way," he retorted in a low, bone-chilling growl.

"I don't believe you." I set my jaw.

The green in his eyes were set ablaze. "Seriously, Nina."

"Tell me," I demanded.

"You know a simple _thank you_ would be nice, considering I just saved your life," he grumbled.

"Thank you." I can hear the sirens now. "And we're not done with this – you will explain everything to me later."

I heard him mutter under his breath about my demanding demeanor before he snapped out a raged, "Fine."

"Fine," I repeated angrily.

It took eight EMT's and two teachers – Mr. Sweet and Mr. Kyle – to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretches in. Both of us vehemently refused them but our wounds weren't convincing, and the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded us in the back of the separate ambulances.

The only thing that came to my relief was to see Fabian slip out of the active crowd and climb into the ambulance beside me, ignoring one of the paramedics' protests.

"I'm completely fine, Fabian," I sighed before he could open his mouth. "Just a few wounds – nothing serious."

He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out as a female came to wrap all my deep, very severe wounds in bandages, and ineptly considered the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen Eddie's car parked seven cars down from mine at a long distance between us that I knew would be impossible for him to reach me in time to pull me out of the way.

And then there was his father, Mr. Sweet, looking on from a short-ranged distance, with an expression that ranged from disappointed to determination but held no concern for his only child's safety.

I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen – a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the nearest hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. I was actually having a massive headache from all the chattering of the EMT's around me, talking about the conditions of my head and multiple wounds. I ground my teeth together.

They put me in the emergency room with a line of beds separated by pastel-pattered curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue before she unfastened the Velcro of my neck brace, releasing me from the pressure. When the nurse walked away to look for fresh bandages for my head injury and the utilities she needed to stitch up my tiny wounds, she didn't bother to close the curtain around me to give me any privacy. I decided to just rest my throbbing head in the meantime.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. He looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Nina, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Alfie – you look awful. Are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding our soiled bandages, expressing a myriad of shallow slices all over my forehead and his right head.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast and took a bad turn…." He winced as one of the nurses started dabbing his face.

I followed afterwards. "Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there for a second, and then you were gone…."

"Um…Eddie pulled me out of the way."

He seemed confused. "Really?"

"Yeah – he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.

"Eddie? I didn't see him with you…wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I guess so. He's here somewhere. He was next to my stretcher until they separated us here."

Not even Alfie saw Eddie near me when the accident occurred. I knew I wasn't crazy. But I still couldn't explain how he was able to reach me.

They wheeled me away to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. There was no crack in my skull, no concussion. I just broke my skin. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Alfie's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a velvet voice asked. My eyes flew open.

Eddie was standing at the foot of my bed; his wounds stitched up and bandaged, smirking. I glared at him. He probably thought I forgot of our agreement earlier, and was confident with pride.

"Hey, Eddie, I'm so sorry-" Alfie began.

Eddie lifted a hand to stop him.

"Hey, as long as I'm alive and breathing, don't worry about it," he said, flashing a brilliant grin. He moved to sit on the edge of Alfie's bed, facing me. He smirked again. "So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"Aside from the cuts, bruises, and the long gash on my forehead, there's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained with a groan.

"Calm down, your ticket out of here is on his way," he answered.

Then a doctor walked around the corner. He seemed young, but the circles under his eyes gave away that he must be in his late forties, and have blonde hair. He was dark skinned, a deeper shade of Alfie's skin tone. I noticed his name tag read DR. THOMAS. Apparently, he is my ticket out of here as Eddie recalled.

"So, Miss Martin," Dr. Thomas said in a remarkably appealing accent. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, for the last time. I hoped.

He walked to the light board on the wall over my head and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Your mate here told me the car hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Eddie.

The doctor's dark, cold fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"No really." I'd had worse.

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Eddie's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Well, your friends are in the waiting room – you can go home now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

I glanced at Eddie. "Is _he_ well enough to go to school?"

"Like I'm going to miss a chance to miss school and avoid my dad," Eddie said smugly. "Plus, with what happened today is bound to bump up my rep all around school. A win-win for me."

"Actually," Dr. Thomas corrected. "Most of the school seems to be in the waiting room for the three of you."

"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

Dr. Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly – I staggered, and Dr. Thomas caught me. He looked concern.

"I'm fine," I assured him again. "Thanks."

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"You are extremely lucky," Dr. Thomas, smiling as he signed my chair with a flourish.

"Yeah, lucky," I amended.

Dr. Thomas nodded in agreement, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Alfie, and walked at the next bed.

"_You'll_ have to stay with us a little longer to run you on some X-rays also," he said to Alfie, and began checking his wounds.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Eddie's side.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.

"Everyone is waiting for us," he said through his teeth.

I glanced at Dr. Thomas and Alfie.

"I'd like to speak to you, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glanced at me, then turned and strode down the long room. I nearly had run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.

His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity in them than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded.

"I saved your life – what else do I owe you?"

I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."

"Nina, the car hit your head solid, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My temper flared now and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back at me. "What do you want from me, Nina?"

"I want to know the truth," I retorted. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

It all came in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me – Alfie didn't see you either, so don't try to say I hit my head too hard. That car was going to crush me - and it didn't because of you, and pulled me out of the way – and you were probably just getting out of your car because I saw the door wide open – and the last minute the car was going to crush me, you flashed over to me and the distance between our cars would have made it impossible…." I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth.

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"You think I flashed over to you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded once, jaw tight.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of decision now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody," I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I chimed in. "I don't like to lie – especially to Fabian – so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just let it go and get on with your life?"

"No."

"Fine then…good luck trying to figure it out, Daphne."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. Even I have to admit that I was in danger of being distracted by the lousy, vivid images that would flash to me from within his gaze. It was like trying to fight back a strong blizzard.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

He paused, and for a brief moment, his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I think you know why," he whispered. And then he turned his back to me and walked away.

I was angry. It took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway where Eddie had left to.

The waiting room wasn't as unpleasant as I'd feared. There were only the faces I've recognized from Anubis House and some from classes, staring at me. Eddie was being interrogated by Patricia about his condition, but they also seem to be arguing in low tones. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument; it was about me.

Was Patricia jealous? The look of irritation and concern on her face seems to answer my question. I tightened my hands into fists by my sides. I couldn't believe this was all happening in one day. Fabian rushed to my side; I put up my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with me – at least, not life-threatening," I assured him with a forced smile. I was still aggravated, not in the mood to talk

"What did the doctor say?" he asked worriedly.

"Dr. Thomas saw me and said I was fine but I had to stay home for the rest of the day," I sighed. Mick, Amber, and Mara were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.

Fabian put an arm behind my back, trying to not touch me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at everyone and told them I'd be waiting for them at home, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief to get into the Mitsubishi. I can hear Joy's voice faintly telling me that she would bring my car back home after school.

We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thought that I barely knew Fabian was there. I was positive that Eddie's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.

When we got to Anubis House, Fabian finally spoke.

"Um…you'll need to call Evelyn." He hung his head.

I was appalled. "They called Gran!"

He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Ugh!" I groaned, running a hand through my hair as I fished out my phone with the other and dialed in Gran's number. "She's probably just freaking out now!"

"I'm sure she'll calm down once she hears your voice," Fabian tried to comfort me.

"I hope so." I placed my phone on my ear, listening to the other end ring, and reached over to Fabian to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get back from school."

"All right."

I slammed the door a little harder than necessary on my way out.

Gran was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least forty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home – forgetting the fact that home was empty in the meantime – but her pleas were easy to resist. I was consumed by the mystery Eddie presented. And more than a little obsessed by Sarah's mystery. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I didn't take my chance out of England like Sarah told me to.

I decided I might help Trudy with dinner for the others when they get back. Eddie kept watching me anxiously from the living room and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped by the bathroom to take three Tylenol. They did help, and, as the pain ceased, I began to make dinner with Trudy.

* * *

**A:N: **Well, there is the chapter for now. And to be honest, I'm planning to upload the other chapter also since I had already finished it at the same time so keep your eyes peeled for it tonight.

See you in the next.


	10. House of Nightmare

**A:N: **Another new chapter in one night? I wasn't kidding on the previous one. I wanted to make up for the loss of time I've wasted not focusing on this story.

I hope you all love it! Enjoy!

* * *

After eating dinner with the others when they came back from school today, I told – more like reassured – everyone I had a lot of homework to do and was about to go to bed early. Trudy reminded me to take it easy with my head like Dr. Thomas told me to, and Fabian agreed with her. He gave me a breath-taking chaste kiss on the tip of my nose and told me to have sweet dreams while I slept, before he went into the kitchen to wash up the used dishes. _Why would I dream about him when I know he is already mine?_

I didn't really have any homework. I just needed an excuse to be alone; too overwhelmed by the events that transpired today. I grabbed my back of toiletries when I made it to my room and went into the bathroom.

The shower didn't hurt nearly as long as I hoped it would, though. Even taking the time to blow-dry my hair and brushing the lasagna out of my teeth, I was soon out of things to do in the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, I crossed back to my room. I couldn't tell if Amber was asleep already, or if she was still downstairs with Alfie and reading the new issue of ELLE magazine. I went to peek in the dark, quiet room and saw her figure breathing evenly on her bed. She was fast asleep.

Sleep was making my body heavy, and I knew I was going to crash soon. I slowly dressed myself in the most comfortable clothes I found, but I was a bit sluggish so all I was able to put on was a pair of light lavender shorts and an old gray shirt of Fabian's. He had given it to me before summer break had started so that I could feel his warmth during the night even though he wasn't there, and made me miss him less.

Once I was fully dressed, I dug out my box beneath my bed until I found my headphones and I plugged them into my iPod. I settled it to shuffle, instantly finding my favorite song, _Believer_, by Christina Milian. Normally, a song by One Direction would play because Amber loves them so much and had downloaded them in my iPod without me knowing. She had been a mayor fan of that band ever since their first single, so whenever we have free time, we would listen to their songs. I put on the headphones, pressed PLAY, and lay down on my bed as I turned up the volume until it hurt my ears. I closed my eyes, but the illumination of the heart-shaped LED lights hung up on the ceilings still intruded, so I added a small pillow over the top half of my face.

I concentrated very carefully to the music, my foot twitching along with the rhythm of the lyrics being sung into my ears, and the slow-beat tempo of the music was humming into my ears. By the third time I'd listened through the song, I knew ever lyrics by heart.

And it worked. The heart-soothing thrums made it impossible for me to think about today – which was the purpose of the exercise. I listened to every song I have downloaded in my iPod again and again until I was silently humming along with each of the songs, then, finally, I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes afterwards to find myself sprawled in front of the door of Victor's office. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I could hear the familiar sound of bare feet tapping against the tiled floor of the foyer, and then I slowly rose up to my feet before I made my way down the stairwell. Once I reached the foyer, I noticed that the main hall was completely black, overtaken by the darkness, and I could hear tiny noises somewhere nearby, like various voices talking at the same time. I tried to follow the sound, but Eddie suddenly appeared behind me, wearing his pajamas and tugging my wrist, pulling me back toward the brightest part of the house.

"Eddie? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked my arm with all of his strength against my resistance; he was scaring me.

"Run, Nina, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.

"This way, Nina!" I recognized the beautiful, heart-lurching accent of Fabian's voice calling out from the staircase, and I could see him holding his hand out to me. He was also wearing his pajamas, and matched the same expression as Eddie.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Eddie's grasp.

But Eddie let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly dropping onto the tiled floor with a loud thud, then was being dragged over to the gloomy part of the house, thrashing. He struggled to grab anything he saw – a table, a chair, on the floor itself – as I watched in horror.

"Eddie!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a pool of scattering scarab beetles that were black as the night. They faced me, slowly crawling their way to me, all of their pinchers rapidly opening and closing, indicating their hunger. All of them were staring at me as they neared me, but they didn't do anything to attack me yet.

"Nina, run!" I heard the sweet sound of Amber's voice calling out to me from behind. I turned, only to regret it afterwards. She was there, but struggling to swipe the amount of beetles crawling on her, pinching her skin off of her arms, legs, and gorgeous face. Some have even gotten inside her and were peeling off the muscles, cutting up the veins of the blood current, and chewing up her arteries.

"Amber!" I shrieked in completely panic as she got consumed by the swarming black beetles and fell to the floor. There was another body next to hers, and seeing the dark-skinned arm reaching out of the pile of scattering beetles, I instantly knew it was Alfie.

I heard a thumping sound coming from upstairs. I looked up from the graphical scene in front of me, and saw Patricia's figure rolling down the steps as she tried to swipe the beetles off of her until her head collided with the base of the staircase whilst knocking herself into unconsciousness, letting the beetles enjoy her flesh.

Tears were already welled up in my eyes, and I didn't bother to wipe them away as they slithered down on my cheeks. My gaze looked up at Fabian, who still has his hand held out to me while he remained balanced with his hand on the railing and his face pleading me to accept him. I reached my hand out to his, my fingers trembling in anticipation as I stretched up to my toes to meet him in the middle.

And then, just as I was close to grabbing Fabian's hand, from the corner of my eye, I saw Victor emerge from the dark hall, his skin crippled, and his eyes black and vacant. The beetles were climbing onto him but didn't bite his skin off like they did to the others – like they did to my friends.

I stretched an inch toward Fabian's hand, toward him. He smiled a little, probably feeling a bit relieved to see the little gap left between us. Then I heard Victor's voice declare out:

_**Preparation is futile**_

_**A prophet from the gods**_

_**Will choose which fate**_

_**Your life will end in blood**_

_**An angel's cry fills the air**_

_**And a dripping tear will **_

_**Rain in the night.**_

I inched closer to Fabian's hand.

Suddenly scarab beetles came from the second floor hallway and crawled down the staircase, their pinches rapidly snapping, until they came in contact with Fabian's legs. I watched in horrific fear while Fabian thrashed and writhed to knock the beetles off him, but they kept on coming onto him. He stumbled down on the floor, grunting lightly, as the beetles covered his entire body until he was obviously paralyzed, and my ears hurt by the high screams of his torture.

"_NO!_" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed.

My sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the iPod off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor.

The LED lights in the ceiling were still on. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on the bedside table. It was five-thirty-seven in the morning. I groaned as I kicked the bed sheets off me and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, my feet tingling a little when they touched the floor. I was too uncomfortable, too distracted to fall asleep again. I leaned back a little and dipped my fingers under the elastic band in my shorts, yanking them off awkwardly as I tried to stay horizontal. I could feel the French braid in my hair, an uncomfortable ridge along the back of my skull. I turned my head to the side and ripped the rubber band off of the end, quickly combing through the plaits with my fingers.

I only had two and a half hours left to sleep before I had to get ready for school, but, somehow, even though my eyes stung and my body demanded to be rested, I couldn't find the strength to because I was afraid that gruesome, awful sight of any of my friends being overtaken by those thousand scarab beetles.

"Nina?"

I'd snapped my head up at the familiar feminine British accent with a gasp and saw Amber climbing off of her bed, slowly approaching me in a steady pace, as if she was afraid I would break down at any minute. I hadn't realized I had been crying until I felt my tears drip from the tip of my chin and heard a ragged sob rake through me.

Amber kneeled in front of me with her hand steadying her weight. Her hair was a mess; she looked like an electrical surge had pulsed through her. Her gray eyes were wide, alerted, her lips were pressed together in a tight line, and I could see she was trying to control her breathing.

"Why did you scream?" she questioned, exasperated.

"I…I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I-I was having a nightmare."

I watched as Amber breathed out a relieved sigh, ran a delicate hand through the tangle chaos of her golden hair, and looked up at me.

"You're crying," she noted.

I reached up to feel my face with my hands and brushed the hair out of my eyes. My face was wet like it had been in my dream, but it felt more like a flood leaking from my eyes. Salty tears coated my fingers and ran down my palms. I stared at them as the warm drops made tiny rivers down my hands.

One of Amber's slender, soft hands wiped more of the tears from my cheeks. She was calmer, but still alerted. Her eyes were red and weary – it pained me to know that it was partly my fault.

I couldn't stop myself from throwing myself into Amber's arms, wrapping mine around her fragile neck and burying my face in the bend of her shoulders as I let out a loud series of chocked sobs into her shirt. The image of Amber laying on the floor lifeless, motionless, while those scarab beetles consumed her…. More sobs surfaced as well as tears were formed in my eyes and slid down into the fabric of Amber's pajama top.

Then the door swung open with a loud bang, startling both me and Amber out of our embrace, as Trudy barged in with a frying pan in her hand. Following behind her closely were Mara, Patricia, and Joy – each of them wearing their baggy pajamas, their faces matching the same shocked expression, and their hairs are messy. Their eyes were red, weary, and seemed rushed.

"What is going on here?" Trudy asked, her words coming out in a rush, as she looked around the room frantically.

Amber answered for me; however, her voice was silent to my ears as I stared at her and Patricia in relief, mostly in disbelief to see them standing here in the same room as me, alive, breathing, and unharmed. Never seeing them covered in bite marks or their skins peeled off had helped me control my breathing into a normal state and my heart decelerate a little bit.

_Just a dream_, I told myself. _It was only a dream._

I took a deep breath as I ran my fingers through my hair, and then jumped again when realization struck me like a lightning bolt in an electric storm. More images of that horrid dream flashed in my mind – my breathing was uneven once again, and my blood pumped into my heart quickly, causing it to drum against the inside of my chest thus hurting me in the process of my hyperventilation. This is the first time in my like I've experienced an anxiety attack.

_It was just a dream_, I reminded. _It was only a dream_…. But it was also my worst nightmare, and my biggest fear.

"Where's Fabian?" I asked immediately when is face appeared in my mind, and instantly rose up on my feet, ignoring the concern gazes of the girls surrounding me in the room.

Warm, gentle hands were on my face; the tender fingers lingering on my cheeks have caressed over the skin to wipe the tears away, and held my head still as I stared into the kind, chocolate brown eyes of this wonderful British woman who became my surrogate mother.

"Nina…Nina, sweetheart, you need to sit down and relax for a moment," she insisted to me in a soft, kind voice.

"No," I protested. "I…I need to see him – I need to see if he's okay!"

I pulled her hands off of my face by her wrists before I ran past her. I didn't look behind me when the girls called out my name, and chose to ignore them as I slipped out of my room. The wooden floor was cold under my bare feet, stinging my skin was I dashed down the hallway, the silence broken by the calls of the girls echoing faintly and the footsteps of my sprint.

There was only one thing in my mind – one person I am thinking about, and needed to see, to make sure he is well, alive. The Fabian in my dream tonight had gone through a terrible experience only of my fear, of the warning that Sarah had told me, and came into a scenario. When I screamed in terror at the beetles' intentions on Fabian's flesh, it was fear that Fabian would be harmed that brought the cry of _"NO"_ to my lips.

Even though I was already at the edge of my death, I feared for him.

Around the corner, I reached my hand out to the door knob. But before my fingertips touched the gold layered metal knob, it suddenly turned to the side and the door swung open on its own. I stopped in a sudden halt, my eyes widen in shock and my lips parted slightly while I found myself staring into a pair of crystal sky blue eyes that reflected my expression. His gorgeous, inhuman face had stunned me into a shocked trance – I couldn't even believe it myself that he is standing here right now.

"N-Nina," he panted, breathless. His face was flushed in a faint shade of red, his hair was a total tornado of chaos, his shirt was wrinkled, and his pants were hovered below his waistline.

I swallowed hard, finally moving my frozen hands to my sides. "Fabian," I whimpered, the images of my dream – me, my nightmare of him being consumed by these thousands of hungry beetles – popping inside my mind and I flung myself onto him, latching my arms around his shoulders. "Oh my God, Fabian!"

The force of my embrace had made him stumble back into the doorframe with a thud, but I didn't pull away from him, and he just wrapped his arms around me, his large, slightly pale hands resting on the middle of my back as he quietly spoke into my ear in a hushed tone. My face was hidden by his shoulder, my fingers were curled in the hair of the nape of his neck while muffled sobs shuddered through my body and my tears absorbed by the soft fabric of his blue t-shirt.

I felt him frown deeply against the side of my head. "Nina. Nina, it's okay – nothing is going to hurt you."

I only whimpered. It was all I could think to do. He brushed my hair very gently behind my ear, and then softly pressed his lips against my temple. I knew he could feel and hear the beating of my rattling heart.

"Nina, love, calm down," he whispered as his fingers made slow, comforting patterns on my upper and lower back. "Everything is alright. You just had a nightmare, that's all. It will never happen to you, I promise."

I shook my head into his shoulder. "You're here…. You're here – you're alive."

"Of course, I'm here," he reassured me. "I'm not going anywhere."

My sobs were quieting a little, though, several hiccups came up from the back of my throat before I rose my head from his shoulder and pressed my forehead against his as I brought my hands up to his face, my fingers trembling slightly while I gently caressed his cheeks. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I'm standing in this hallway in nothing but a pair of panties and an old pajama shirt of Fabian.

I've noticed that the other guys were standing behind Fabian, all staring at me, clearly irritated by the rude awakening of the night, and obviously worn out. I can even feel the girls watching intently from the door of my room.

Then, my eyes came in contact with Eddie's gaze, and the images rushed to me before I could stop them. I see it – Patricia being dragged into the darkness of the living room – Alfie tumbling over the railing of the stairs with a group of scarab beetles – Jerome and Mara on the floor, lifeless – and me being overtaken by the beetles on the steps of the staircase. And then, Victor came out of the dark depths of the living room.

"What the devil is going on here?" The familiar voice of our caretaker broke the intense silence at the moment, along with the sound of his footsteps stomping on the staircase.

_Speak or think of the devil and the devil shall appear_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Victor, Nina had a nightmare, and seems to be in a panic state," Trudy explained worriedly as I laid my head back down on Fabian's shoulder, but my gaze with Eddie never broke apart and he didn't bother to look away. "I'm not sure what it was about that made her this way, but she is clearly unstable at the moment."

I can feel Victor's cold, blood-pumping stare on me from behind – I feel like an iced stake was piercing right through me, freezing my heart – and I let out another whimper as I tighten my grasp around Fabian's neck whilst breaking my intense gaze with Eddie. I'm sure Fabian can feel my heart rate accelerate.

"Is she injured in any way?" Victor asked. "Mentally or emotionally?"

"No, I don't think so." I imagined Trudy shaking her head while looking at me with concern eyes. "Should we call in the school nurse to check on her?"

"What good will that do?"

I closed my eyes shut as I felt a warm presence come behind me and a familiar, delicate hands stroke my back in a comforting manner. I didn't have to look to know it was Amber.

"This is purely a mental thing that can be fixed by a professional," Victor continued. "Besides it's almost five in the morning – the students have to be up in the next hour and the nurse doesn't come in until eight anyway."

"I'm still sleepy," I mumbled. My body was getting exhausted by the adrenaline that is wearing off.

"Mr. Rutter, bring Ms. Martin downstairs to the common room and Trudy shall give her a drink to help her with any condition she is in," Victor demanded. "The rest of you will go back to your rooms, and _only_ in your rooms, do as you please until it is time to get ready for school."

With that said he shoved his way through the boys and left the hallway.

Fabian tighten his hold around me for a second before he, somehow, lifted me up from my feet by his arms hooked under my legs and balancing me by my back. I secured my arms in a choke hold around his neck.

"Just relax, Nina," he whispered, his lips softly ghosting over my temple.

I tucked my face into his shoulder blade, under my own arm, and squeezed my eyes shut.

And I could hardly tell we were moving. I knew he was carefully walking down the steps so I wouldn't slip out of his grasp, but the movement was so smooth that I thought for a second, he was gliding over the stairs. I was tempted to peek, just to see if the other boys were slowly trailing behind us, but I resisted. My head was beginning to hurt from the adrenaline fading, and felt lightheaded. I distracted myself from the pain with listening to his breath come and go evenly.

I wasn't quite so sure we had stopped until I felt soft material come in contact with my back and a calloused hand touched my face.

"Go to sleep, Nina."

"No." I forced my lazy eyes open. I didn't want to go to sleep; I didn't want to go through the terrible, heart-wrenching deaths stored in my head. I stiffly unlocked my stronghold on his shoulders and slumped into the cushions of the couch with a huff.

I felt the corner shift as Fabian sat down.

"You need to rest." A hint of concern was heard wavering in his voice. "This is the second time you've gotten a nightmare and it seems to be worse since it made you scream."

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"I'm really worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, it's not your fault. But…do you want to talk about it? Maybe it would help you ease your mind a little."

I thought about it and then shuddered. "No, thank you."

Before I could register what was happening, Fabian hovered over me, his hands balancing himself on either side of my head, and carefully scooted beside me on the couch, lying on his side. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and slid the other beneath my head to be used as a pillow whilst he pulled me against his chest. I tensed, caught off-guard by his sudden actions.

I pulled back a bit, still in his warm embrace, and looked up at him. "Not that I'm complaining or anything…but, what are you doing?"

He was suddenly confused. "I saw you shudder – I thought you were cold."

"Oh," I sighed as I relaxed my muscles and rested my head on his arm.

"But, I suppose you aren't cold considering you're," he paused to let out an uncomfortable cough as he gestured a hand to my lower body, and bit his lower lips while his face suddenly became pink.

I looked down, and I was mortified when realization dawned to me; I wasn't wearing any pants. The large shirt I was wearing had pulled up slightly, over my waist, revealing a tiny patch of my blue striped underwear and my buttocks to Fabian's eyes. I immediately pulled the shirt down to the top of my knees and looked up at him, my cheeks matching the color of his.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He put his hand gently on the side of my face. "Quit apologizing, Nina," he said gently. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were just too shocked of your nightmare to even realize you weren't wearing any trousers, that's all. I sure hope the others haven't-"

I placed my hands over his mouth. "Don't."

He chuckled as he took my hand in his, gave the fingertips a quick kiss, and then held it on his chest, allowing me to feel the beating rate of his heart.

"Tell me what happened in your nightmare," he pleaded, and he bent his head forward to softly brush his lips against mine. "It would make me feel better knowing what is causing you to act this way." He placed a quick peck on my lips.

His breath made me hold still. Then I sighed.

"You died," I began. "Not just you – Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie – all of you were getting eaten alive by these black beetles. Victor was there, too, but he wasn't getting eaten. He was standing around the beetles as if they were nothing, like he was controlling them. Then he started chanting this weird rhyme or incantation. I don't know."

"Do you remember what he said?" Fabian asked.

"Sort of, um…." I raked through my brain to replay that piece of my dream. "I remember him saying that _protection is futile,_ that the _gods are going to choose how my life should end in_….There was also something about blood…and an angel…."

Fabian stared at me in bewilderment. "That's it?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much. Although there was something else that goes between them, I just can't remember the whole thing." I tapped my forehead. "It's right there. I just got to dig deep and see if I can remember."

"You have enough time to think about it later," he insisted as he pulled me closer to him, resting one hand on my lower back and the other stroking my hair. "But for now, you need to relax and sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." Though my body is going against my wishes.

"Trudy will be here soon with something that will help you with that."

I groaned as I hid my face in his shirt – his muscular, well-define chest – with the palm of my hands pressed against his lower abdomen, my fingers tracing over the elastic band of his baggy sweatpants and then exhaled deeply.

He laughed at my reaction, his mood becoming radiant.

"I'm scared to fall asleep," I admitted in a low mutter, and his laughter ceased when he heard me. "I don't want to have the same nightmare again," I added meekly.

"Then I'll sleep with you," he suggested quickly, though, his voice was polite. "If it helps you not have any nightmares and sleep better, I mean." He paused. "If it's all right with you, of course."

I smiled. This is one of the many things I love about Fabian. Whenever he has a suggestion for something, he would have thought of the consequences that it would bring and would make sure it was the right decision before he made it final. He is responsible and would take responsibility to anything.

I tilted my head up to him on his chin and nuzzled my head in his neck. "Of course, it's all right with me, Fabian."

I heard him breathe out a sigh of relief. I copied his sounds as I fluttered my eyes closed, my smile never leaving its place on my face, and folded my arms over my stomach between us. The soothing motion of his hand rotating on my back made goose bumps rise on my skin, the tiny hairs on the nape of my neck stood tall, and made my body completely drained from any remaining energy it held.

I can hear footsteps approaching us and I saw it was Trudy coming with her special homemade chocolate beverage – it was the same drink I usually had last year whenever I was too stressed about the mystery of the Mask of Anubis. The sweet, warm aroma assaulted my nostrils as Trudy gently placed it on the coffee table behind me and felt her fingers brush over my forehead whilst whispering me a quiet _good night_ before she left the living room.

Reluctantly, I turned around in Fabian's arms and reached out for the mug before I sat upright. I blew air into the heated substance then took a tentative sip of the delicious flavor of milk and cocoa chocolate, letting the sweetness wash over my tongue like an ocean wave. The warmth made my cold body tingle, making me sigh in delight, my nerves become numb, and my heart to go to hibernation. My breathing went back to an even rate.

Although, I had to place the mug back on the table because it was trembling within my grasp, needing to rest more than I thought. My balance was leaving me.

"Are you still in shock?" Fabian asked worriedly when he noticed my drowsy state and kindly led me back into his arms on the couch. Soon we were back in our previous position. "Or are you feeling faint?"

"I can't be sure, I'm feeling woozy," I managed to respond. "I think it's some of both, I think."

"You're probably beginning to feel tired," he murmured. Then he started to stroke my hair, running his fingers over my scalp as he rubbed my back and pressed his lips against the crown of my head.

"Probably," I grunted, closing my eyes. Then a thought came to my mind. "Hey Fabian?"

"Yes?"

"Today, this morning at the school, at the parking lot when the car accident happened"- I felt his muscles tense and I rubbed his arms to soothe him. –"by any chance, did you see Eddie anywhere near me when he pulled me away?"

"Hmm…," he hummed, and I imagined that adorable frown of his plastered over his face as he thought thoroughly. "I didn't even know he was there with you until the teachers pulled the car off of you two."

I winced a little when I felt his finger glide over the scar of my forehead.

"Sorry," he said. "Still tender?"

"A little," I responded with a weak chuckle.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," I answered. "I just didn't see him and was a bit freaked out when he came out of nowhere."

"I see," he grumbled gruffly, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Yeah," I whispered. I shimmied closer to his side until there wasn't any space between us with my hands pressed against his torso. I looked at the visible lines of his veins on his collarbone.

"You should get some sleep, Nina. School starts in a few hours."

I looked up at him with a small pout. "Can you sing me my lullaby?"

He chuckled quietly. "Of course."

I smiled delightfully at that marvelous sound, and, without speaking another word, I relaxed in the soft cushions as I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him to me to have no space between us. I snuggled up to him and heard him sigh in content as he circled an arm around my back then held me toward him securely. I felt his lips touch the top of my forehead and his chest let out a vibration as he started to quietly hum the familiar notes of my lullaby. It wasn't long before I was asleep once again in the arms of the man I thought I had once lost.

* * *

**A:N: **Well, that is enough for this night. I need to go to sleep early now so I can be well-rested enough for my FCAT tests tomorrow. Wish me luck to pass (cause I really need it -_-). So until then goodbye.

Reviews are your love. Show me your love and I will show you mine through chapters.


	11. House of Osirian

**A:N:** Oh my Gosh! Is it true? Am I really back to my favorite sanctuary? Yay!

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded lately I've had so much stuff going on right now with school, volleyball practice, chorus rehearsals, family problems, relationship problems, friendship problems, and also problems with myself :(. And on top of that, I'm looking for a part-time job. Everything has been so hectic that I nearly forgot about my story -_- but I'm back now!

Anyway I worked really hard on this chapter specifically for you all so I hope you enjoyed the results!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, the locations used in it, or the characters used in it. But I do own the plot!

**BTW: **Congratulations to my best friend/sister and her boyfriend who made five months together today! Hope they continue to be strong and last longer!

* * *

The weeks that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and at first, embarrassing.

To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of the week. Alfie was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somwhow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it – especially since nothing bad actually happened to me – but he remained insistent. He followed me bewtween classes and sat at our now crowded spot in the student's lounge. Fabian and Eddie were even less friendly towards each other than before, which made me worry that I've formed an intense rivalry between them.

Aside from the residents of Anubis House, no one seemed concern about Eddie, though. I explained over and over that he was the hero – how he had pulled me out of the way, and had nearly been crushed, too. I tried to be convincing. Patricia, Jerome, Amber, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't seen him until the car was pulled away.

I wondered to myself, why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly impossibly saving my life.

Eddie was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. Students avoided him as usual because he was the sun of the principal, and even his own dad doesn't try to talk to him. He still sat in the student's lounge with us as always, but he hardly ate his food, talking only to Patricia. He wouldn't even glance my way either.

In any class he was with me, he would sit at the very back of the classroom, as far from me as the space would allow and he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when I look back at him over my shoulder, his fists would suddenly ball up – skin stretched, even lighter over the bones – did I wonder if he wasn't quite so oblivious as he appeared.

He wished he hadn't pulled me out from the path of Alfie's car – there was no other conclusion I could come up to.

I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen him, until the ER, we'd both been so furious. I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly. But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude.

He was already seated when I got to Biology. Looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn towards me. He showed no signs that I was in the table next to him.

"Hello, Eddie," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.

He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.

And that was the last contact I had with him, though, he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself – from a distance, in the student's lounge or in the parking lot. I watched as he grew perceptibly distant of me day by day. But in class, I gave no more noticed that he existed than he showed me.

Despite my outright lies, the timer of my e-mails alerted Gran to my depression, and she called ma a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down.

The next Thursday, I was surprised that Amber wasn't in her usual gushing self on Trigonometry and English Honor II. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask why. If she was having any personal issues with Alfie, she would tell me when she wanted to.

My fears were strengthened during lunch when Fabian sat as close to me as possible as possible, chatting immediately with Mara. Patricia seemed emotionless and Joy was unusually quiet.

When lunch hour was over, Fabian and I walked through the halls in silence, hands entwined. We never made any eye contact – I would glance over at him occasionally to see if his eyes would avert to my way sometime, but he kept his gaze down on his feet as we walked, the uncomfortable look on his face is a bad sign. He didn't broach on the subject until we were at our seats, and, as always, I was electrically aware of Eddie, sitting very far behind me as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.

"So," Fabian started, looking at the table. "Mick just told me that he's planning to move back to Australia with his dad."

"He's what?" I stared at him in disbelief, my voice high and cracked. "What would make him decide something like that so suddenly?"

"Well…." He examined his knuckles, uninterested. "He said he has a talk with Jerome."

"What did Jerome say to him?" I let disappointment color my tone, though, I was afraid Jerome might have told Mick some harsh words that may include Mara becaise he knew she is a taboo to him.

Fabian's face was bright red as he looked up at me. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything…but, I kind of overheard Jerome saying to Mick that if he was in his shoes than he would have fought for Mara to be with him and never would have left like a coward."

I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. Even for Jerome that was a pretty low thing to say to Mick in his emotional state.

"I can't believe he would say something like that," I said. "From what Mara told me last year, Jerome's changed."

"Apparently not entirely," he murmured.

"But…as much as I hate to admit it," I grimaced. "I agree with Jerome with one thing – Mick is being a bit of a coward."

Fabian stared at me incredulously.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I'm not talking about last year when he left to Austrailia," I explained quickly. "I'm talking about now. The whole feud between Mick, Mara, and Jerome has been going on for months since the party, and Mick is running away from closure. He knows that's what he needs."

"Well, when you put it like that…," Fabian trailed off.

"For once Jerome is right about something," I said. "Maybe you should go and talk to Mick about this – he needs to hear it from his best friend."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled and turned to the board when he saw Mr. Sweet walk into the room. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Sweet began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.

Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyways, always looking down.

I couldn't stop fidgeting with my fingers sometimes whenever I felt the heavy weight of a gaze held upon me from behind. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face from whoever it was watching me.

The class seemed to drag longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for the person's gaze to tear away from me? The person never did; I continued to write down notes and sit like I'm breathing when I actually forgot how to. Was it a stalker? Or some perverted creep in this class? I questioned myself how I had not felt this way before.

When the bell rang at last, I lowered my head a little to hide my face entirely from whoever it was watching me as I gathered my things, hoping that the person would leave immediately.

"Nina?" _His_ voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than just a few months.

I turned slowly, unwillingly. I can feel Fabian's posture tense stiffly beside me, and saw is jaw clench tightly when my eyes swept past his too-perfect face. The look on my face was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an electrical note of venom in my voice.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited.

"Then what do you want, _Edison_?" I asked, opening my eyes again.

"I need your help with something." He sounded sincere. His eyes flicered over to Fabian for a second. "It's _really_ important – and it has to be just the two of us. _Alone_."

I looked at Fabian. His face was turned to stone.

"What about?" I asked again, my voice guarded.

"It's mostly about the car accident a few weeks ago," he explained. "You said you wanted to know how I saved you, right?"

My eyes narrowed. He chose to speak of this now?

"Oh, so _now_ you decided to tell me the truth?" I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself the trouble weeks ago, you know."

He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.

When he finally spoke, he sounded as mad as me. "Sorry if my life doesn't center around yours. I have other things more important to worry about, too."

"Then why are you wasting your time talking to me about something that happened weeks ago?" I snapped as I rose from my chair, only reaching Eddie's chin while I stood tall in front of him. Fabian must have felt the negative vibes I'm feeling, because he held me by the arm to prevent me from getting any closer to Eddie.

"Look, do you want to know or not?" He was definitely angry.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He clenched his jaw, his eyes glaring wildly at me while he slowly took a few deep breaths to remain calm, trying to regain his composure from his high. I did the same. "Just meet me in front of my dad's office when you're ready," he mumbled a minute later.

I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusation I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, and walked out of the classroom briskly, knowing Fabian was following me closely from behind. I swept through the crowded hallways, holding the books closely to my chest, until I reached my locker and dialed in the combination then turned the key in the lock.

Fabian reached me shortly. "Are you okay?"

"No," I grumbled as I yanked my locker open and dumped all my books inside before I slammed it loudly with an aggravated groan.

"Sorry – stupid question," he murmured.

I frowned when I saw the dejected look on his face. I realized my voice sounded a bit sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Eddie had already used up all my patience for the day.

"I'm sorry, Fabian," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "It's just…Eddie has been driving me insane since the accident and I was just getting used to it till he came up to me. He's been acting really bipolar around me."

"Don't let him get under your skin so easily," Fabian said. "Some things aren't worth worrying about – especially when it's all in the past. What happened a few weeks ago is already irrelevant; you're alive and breathing, that's all that matters."

"I know where you're getting at," I sighed again. "But, Fabian, if you were in my position during the accident then you'd understand why I'm like this. I know what I saw and I want to find out how it happened."

Fabian clicked his tongue as he combed his fingers through his luscious, dark hair. "You already have your mind set on this?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then I guess I won't stop you."

I smiled at him appreciatively, my eyes glowing in relief. I stretched to my toes to give him a cheek kiss on the cheek, my hands holding onto his shoulders to remain balanced, and then lowered back down to my usual height. I can see him lighten up in pleasure by my affections but then his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Although, I can't help but wonder…," he muttered. "Is why he told you to meet at Mr. Sweet's office."

I shrugged.

"Be careful with him, Nina," he warned. "You know how gossip is around this school….And with Eddie trying to uphold his image as some _bad boy_, anything can happen."

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my blazer. "You're just going to have to trust me on this, Fabian."

"I _do_ trust you," he retorted immediately. "It's Eddie I don't really trust."

My eyebrows knitted together when I heard how rough he mentioned Eddie's name and his eyes narrowed at the sound. A smirk – a devious, playful smirk – broke out on my face as realization hit me and I raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Oh, my God," I gasped, my eyes widening. "You're jealous!"

He seemed baffled. "W-what?"

"You're jealous at the thought of me and Eddie being alone," I taunted.

"O-o-of course not!" he declined, crossing his arms over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed. "I-I'm just worried about your safety, that's all. Eddie may have saved your from Senkhara and from getting crushed by that car but he's still Eddie."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Besides if there were any gossip of you two going on around the school then imagine how Patricia would react to them," he continued. "She would go on a raging rampage if she believed them, and the first person she would probably go after is you."

"Right," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "And I'm the Queen of England."

"I'm serious!"

"Fabian, you're no better liar than I am," I replied with a smirk. "Just admit that you're jealous."

"I have nothing to admit to you," he shot back. "I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not." He slowly rolled every syllable on his tongue to emphasize his point to me while giving my nose a light tap with his finger, and a tiny smile played on his lips.

My nose scrunched up under his touch – a bit of a habit of mine that I've picked up ages ago. Whenever someone played with my nose, I would make this odd face I tried to shake off te sensation my nose gave. I've been doing this since I was eight. Gran knew I didn't like it and would touch my nose to tease me.

He laughed.

I held my hands up in defeat. "Fine. I give up. Since you're so stubborn to admit it, I won't push you to tell me you are jealous."

"Cheers," he smiled pleasantly.

I rolled my eyes again. Men and their pride.

"So…." He suddenly became serious. "I guess you have to meet up with Eddie, yeah?"

I frowned, not liking how the mood around us instantly changed unpleasantly. "Yeah, I guess so." I held out my hand to him. "Walk me there?"

Fabian smiled, then nodded and took my hand. We turned away from my locker and headed down the hallway, which was half-empty of students. I could have sworn there were several tenth year girls quietly walking behind us while staring at Fabian. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

Just as a precaution, I let go of Fabian's hand to link my arms around his and rested my head against his shoulder blade. I can hear some of the girls groaning in despair or grumbling. I smiled to myself.

Ever since the beginning of the eleventh year, some of the tenth year girls have been fawning over Fabian as one of the heartthrob of their eye, and have heard various rumors of him, of his perks. Of course, I didn't blame them if he instantly caught their attention – their naive, young minds weren't strong enough to not be influenced of the unattainable. Fabian is a very interesting guy…and brilliant…and heartwarming…and beautiful…and perfect…and talented…and possibly too surreal to even set foot on this planet.

With those type of rumors circulating around campus, it doesn't shock me that the female population of tenth year students never knew about Fabian and I. Apparently, I don't seem interesting to be with him. Or it could be because I'm an American. There are some Brits in this school who have the wrong impression of my kind – saying that the British or American don't potentially make a very nice couple. I intend to ignore those comments.

We walked aimlessly through the slightly silent halls, to the south corridors by the gym. There was nowhere to look without meeting envious eyes of a tenth year female wandering around. Fabian walked me a few feet to the office door, where Eddie was waiting for my arrival, and turned to me but his eyes stayed on Eddie's figure.

"I'm not entirely sure about this, Nina," he said, tilting his head to avoid staring. "I'm starting to have an uneasy feeling right not just by looking at Eddie. And he doesn't seem too happy either. Maybe I should wait for you until you're finished talking to him."

I sighed as I rubbed his forearm in an attempt to comfort him. "I know you're worried about me and assume that Eddie has other things in his mind, but I really need to find out what happened last month."

"And if you're wrong?" he asked. "What if it was a concussion?"

"Then put me in a mental institution – I'm crazy." I tried to make my voice sound cheerful, playful, but it croaked a little. I was afraid to be wrong of this whole thing and that I might have gotten insane after all.

"I'll be ready to make the call," he replied, making me giggle. Then he raised a hand to my face and tenderly brushed a few strands of my hair away from my face, a tiny smile breaking across his luscious, full lips. "Just give me a bell if he gives you any trouble, okay?" he added.

"Don't stress to much about it." I shook my head. "I'll be done with him in a rush."

Fabian was staring at me intently, his face difficult to read as he studied my face. I watched as his eyes gradually soften, my words slowly sinking in.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was thinking when he brought his lips down to mine unexpectedly, without warning. His warm breath filled my mouth, tickling my tongue and drying up the airways of my throat. His hands held me firmly by the waist, his palms resting against the curve as he stepped closer and pushed my body up against him, crushing our chests together. My hands had a mind of their own – sliding up over his torso, fiddling with the collar of his gray sweater, and then caressing the side of his neck as I stretched up to my toes whilst pressing my lips back the same vigor.

Fabian moved his month in quick, gentle strokes, and after shaking off the momentarily shock of surprise, I happily kissed him back, forgetting for a second that Eddie was watching us from the office door.

I was glad that I have a grip around Fabian because the overwhelming sensation he brought upon me was making me go weak in the knees, and I knew I would have collapsed right here. I hummed lightly into the kiss, sightly quietly every time I thought we were about to break away, only for one or the other to start the dance all over again. Our lips knew how to move…pressing and sliding…opening and closing….

I gently pulled my lips from his, opening my eyes slowly to see his were still closed. I slid one hand to his face, my fingers gently stroking his flushed cheeks while the other trailed down on his arm to his hand on my waist and interlocked our fingers together. That is when he opened his eyes at me, his eyes glowing like his smile.

"Maybe I'll rush a little bit more," I whispered as I reached to the very top of my toes, desperately trying to get closer to him – if that were possible – to feel his lips on mine again.

He placed a hand on my face, his palm cupping my cheek, as he tightened his hold on my hand and lightly – tortuously, and painfully – pressed his lips on mine with hardly any pressure applied. But I could still feel myself getting lost in the moment, forgetting that we were in the hallways with Eddie in the same floor.

Fabian pulled away from me, leaving me breathless. I frowned. I didn't want this moment of perfection to end so soon. He chuckled at my reaction.

"I love you," he said. It caught me off guard since he don't usually let this kind of intimacy between us to be shown in public and this particular phrase often came up when we're alone, though it was obvious we both felt it.

"I love you, too, Fabian." I leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the bridge of his nose, and relentlessly let go of his hand. "I'll see you back at the house when I'm done."

"See you then." He kissed my forehead and walked down the hallways.

I tried to die down the warmth flooded in my cheeks while I turned around from the sight of the angel fading away and walked toward the office, keeping my eyes down as I counted the squares of the tiles on the floor I'm walking on. I was already eager to leave the campus and head back home now.

When I looked up I saw Eddie leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and was staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Love?" he laughed. "You two are the most corniest people I've ever met."

Anger instantly flared within me. "Being quite nosy, aren't you, Eddie?"

"Technically-" He pushed himself off of the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "-it's not considered nosy if you two are _exchanging each other's feelings_ a few feet in front of me," he snickered."

I scowled at his charming face. His eyes were light today, a soft, forest green color. Then I had to look down, to resemble my now-tangled thoughts.

"Is this why you wanted me to come?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be explaining to me about last month, not irritating me to death."

"Saw an opportunity to tease so I couldn't resist – you're _way_ too easy to tick off, too."

"You…," I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger could physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused. "So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Alfie's car didn't do the job?"

Rage flashed in his fogged-green eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.

"Nina, you really need to chill out," he said, his low voice cold.

Chill out? My hands tingled – I wanted to hit something. I was surprised myself. I was usually a nonviolent person. I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called. I kept walking, stomping angrily through the silence of the hallways. But he was next to me, easily keeping up wit my pace.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't right," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "Look, I did tell you to meet up here because I wanted to explain about weeks ago," he continued. "But it's true when I said you needed to chill out."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you got me sidetracked," he chuckled. He seem to have recovered his good humor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.

"You're doing it again."

I signed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"Look, you're an expert on anything abnormal, right?" he asked. "Like anything beyond, out of this world, or supernatural?"

"Kind of," I answered him, whirling toward him.

His eyes were wickedly relieved. "Good. This year a lot of weird stuff has been happening to me, and I think – well, I hope – you're the only one who can explain it to me."

"It depends." I crossed my arms. "What kind of weird stuff are we talking about?"

Eddie glanced around the hallways to make sure there were no one in sight before he leaned toward me and said it in a quiet voice, "I knew that car was going to crush you."

That was unexpected…and certainly weird.

"What?" I wasn't so sure what he was getting at. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true," he retorted. "The night before that day, I've had this weird dream of some rag doll leading me out of the front yard and saw if get run over by Alfie's car."

My eyes widen in shock when I heard this.

"Wait, by any chance was this doll missing an eye?"

He seemed taken back. "Yeah, it had a crack in the head."

"And when the car crushed it, did it suddenly burst into flames?"

He was staring at me nervously now. "H-how'd you know that?"

"And did the flames conjure up into an old lady wearing a white nightgown?"

By now Eddie was taking a few steps away from me with a apprehensive expression on his face while he held his hands up and sputtering.

"Okay, how do you know all of that?" he demanded.

"Because I saw it," I explained. "Last month, when you pulled me out of the way and the car had us pinned down, I saw what you dreamed that night when I looked in your eyes…," I trailed off.

Eddie stayed silent, waiting for me to continue.

"That woman you saw was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe," I went on. "She used to live in Anubis House and that doll was hers when she was a little girl….She was in my dream, too, that night to warn me about some _dark knight_ coming after me when the _dark hour_ comes, and I bet you know what I'm talking because I saw how you reacted when I mentioned it."

Eddie nodded.

"This _dark hour_ Sarah was talking about is probably coming soon if she warned the both of us about it," I said. "And that accident was probably a reminder to me to get out of England, and Sarah knew it would happen. She went to you to tell you to save me."

"Wow, you explained that better than I did," Eddie mused. I gave him a smack across the shoulder.

"Eddie, this is serious," I said. "Now, tell me, is this the only weird thing that has happened to you?"

He shook his head. "There's another thing."

I groaned. "What else is there?"

"Well, lately, I've been getting these weird feelings since school started," he murmured softly. "It's like one minute I'm fine and then the next I'm depressed. After a while it just goes away like nothing happened."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's weird-"

"I know!"

"-because that happened to me, too," I finished. "I usually get angry for no reason and then it takes me a while to get better before it happens again. And all of this started when school did."

Eddie inhaled sharply through his teeth as he ran his hand through the spikes of his hair roughly, sliding his hand down to the nape of his neck and then exhaled.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" he intrigued.

"We should head back to the house and find out more about this." I started to walk again, to the double doors at the end of the hallway. "Fabian's Uncle gave him a book of Egyptian history so maybe there's something in there about this."

"Or we could go to someone who knows this stuff and is in the same building as us." He matched my pace again.

"Who?" I asked, mystified. I realized I had stopped walking again. We were standing by the double doors of the hallway now, and the faint ray of the afternoon sun had given his face more color.

"Come with me," he commanded. He gripped a fistful of my blazer with one hand and soon he was towing me toward the principal's office, pulling me by my sleeve. It was all I could do to keep from falling backwards. He'd probably drag me along anyway if I did.

"Let go!" I ordered. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the smooth, marble floor until we reached the door. Then he finally freed me. I stumbled against the wall beside the door.

"You're so pushy!" I grumbled as I straightened out the wrinkles of my blazer.

He didn't reply; he just turned the knob and barged into the room without hesitation, shocking me by his boldness. I had to remind myself that the principal was actually his father. I followed him in then, knowing he wanted me to followed.

Sitting behind the desk, with a cup of fresh tea and a plate of half-bitten sandwich, Mr. Sweet was reading a tiny, thick novel until he heard the door open. His usual dark gray blazer was hung over the back of his chair. When he saw me and Eddie enter the office, he immediately rose up onto his fist, his novel forgotten altogether.

"Edison! And Ms. Martin! What are you two do-"

"This will only take a second, Dad," Eddie interrupted, lazily slumping into one of the chairs and placed his feet on top of Mr. Sweet's desk. I quietly sat at the chair beside him politely. He may be Eddie's father but he was still the principal of the school.

"Of course," Mr. Sweet murmured, flashing a quick cautious glance at me as he sat back down. He pushed Eddie's off of his desk and swiped his hand across the surface to sweep away the dirt from it. "What is all this about?"

"I think you know what it's all about," Eddie snarled. "It's time you explain to me what the heck is an Osirian."

"Edison, I know how eager you are about this, but I am incredibly busy," Mr. Sweet lied with a sigh as he gestured his hands to the two large towers of paper stacked on his desk. "I was just taking a break until you suddenly barged into my office."

Suddenly I felt a new energy inside me. It was ten times intense than the last time I felt this way. A surge of absolute rage rippled through me – the shift was so strong that it rocked my body and blurred my vision. I dug my nails deeply into the leather material of the armrest to keep myself from doing anything reckless.

"Busy from-"

"Actually, Mr. Sweet, this is for a paper I'm writing for AP World History," I interrupted Eddie, trying to keep my voice calm and steady as I spoke. "I decided to write about Osiris and Eddie –" I shot him a glare "-said that you're an expert on Osiris' history and thought maybe you could give me some facts. All I found out is something about an Osirian. Could you explain to me, please?"

Mr. Sweet sat there in silence for a moment, quietly reading me through the gaze of my pleasing – and hopefully convincing – eyes, contemplating whether he should or should not explain to me of the Osirian. I was losing my patience a little.

"Very, well then," he finally spoke. "What do you want to know about, Ms. Martin?"

I tapped my thumb against the armrest in a quick rhythm while I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to not seem suspicious as I began my interrogation.

"Well, for starters, what is an Osirian exactly?" I asked innocently. "I tried to look for it in the Internet but there isn't any."

"That's because not _everything_ in Egyptian history can be found in the Internet," he said. "What you're looking for is quite old history of the god, Osiris – you will need to look for it in a book, an ancient text. Perhaps there is a book about it in the Frobisher Library, and I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind to help you."

"But if you know it was from an ancient text then you probably know it already," I pointed out. "Do you?"

"Indeed, I do," he sighed, pulling his glasses off and setting them on his desk. "But I only know little about the Osirian."

"That's fine," I answered quickly. "I'll just use whatever information I have of Osiris and figure something out."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Eddie anxiously leaning forward. I pressed my lips together to hide my smile. I saw Mr. Sweet steal a glance at Eddie.

"As you know, the Osirian is originated by the Egyptian god, Osiris," he began. "It is read in ancient text the Osirian is the counter-part of every Paragon that is born for every twenty-five years, destined to protect him or her at all cost while they tried to keep balance in the world and protect the treasures of the gods from anyone who has had intentions for their power."

I nodded, encouraging him to keep going.

"The Osirian has to be a complete opposite of the Paragon – whether it's their personality, gender, or age, so it could be anyone exactly," he continued. "Sometimes, if it were possible, the bloodline skips generations but it's very rare for that to happen. The person who is part of the royal family bloodline can also have their powers in an early age also but that is also rare – it doesn't start until puberty."

"Powers?" Eddie asked. "What kind of powers?"

"The powers of the Osirian are very strong, even possible enough to take over the Paragon's place," Mr. Sweet answered. "They are quite similar to the Paragon's, but with more force."

"What about the Paragon?" I asked. "Is it important for the Osirian to always be around the Paragon?"

"Not all the time," Mr. Sweet shook his head in grieve. "You see, if the Osirian and the Paragon ever find each other someday it is because a dark hour is coming soon. The protector can't have its Chosen One alone at all if that time of the generation comes or else their separation would bring the world to a certain downfall."

"A-a certain downfall?" I stuttered.

Mr. Sweet nodded.

"And…what do you mean by _downfall_?" Eddie asked. I can tell he was also being affected by this information; his voice was sounded slightly wavered.

Mr. Sweet hesitated, his lips quivering slightly as he glanced between me and Eddie with nervous eyes before he looked down at his desk, interlocking his hands.

"The Apocalypse," he answered in a gentle matter.

I gasped loudly, my eyes widening in pure fear as his words sink in. I turned to Eddie when I heard his intake of breath, and saw him staring at me with the same look of panic.

"But that's all an ancient legend," Mr. Sweet chuckled. It was too unconvincing for me; it sounded forced through my ears.

Eddie and I shared the same uncomfortable laugh.

"So do the Osirian and the Paragon have some sort of…link or something?"

Mr. Sweet sighed. "Yes, they do. Without the link, they would be vulnerable and their powers would be too useless. They're like a power source for each other – they can trigger their energy both physically, mentally, and emotionally." You can say that again.

"So is that enough information for you, Ms. Martin?" Mr. Sweet asked me.

"Yes!" I scrambled up to my feet hastily. "Yeah, that's all I needed for the paper. Thank you, Mr. Sweet."

"Anytime." He rose up also. "Now run along, you two. Oh, but, Edison…tomorrow I need to speak to you of something important."

"Whatever," Eddie grumbled as he hopped off of the chair and headed over to the door, then held it open for me. I smiled at him bashfully, clutching onto the strap of my bag tightly, and left the office. The moment I heard the door click behind me. I let out a wild, breathless gasp.

"The Apocalypse?"

"You tell me," Eddie exhaled; apparently he has been holding his breath the entire time. He scratched the nape of his neck as we began to walk down the hallways, our footsteps echoing in the silence of the building. "I guess we can cross out what Sarah meant by _dark hour_."

"This can't be happening," I groaned, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Hey, it's better that we know now than never, right?" Eddie pointed out. "If we can stop that Egyptian ghost last year then this is no big deal."

"No big deal?" I stared at him incredulously. "Eddie, this is the Apocalypse we're talking about here – Senkhara is nothing compared to this. If you think she was bad then get ready to face Hell when it gets loose someday."

"Well, when you put it like that…."

We were outside of the building now, and were making our way over to my Audi. I almost run to it; there was this negative vibe going around campus that I needed to get away from. The Audi suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the tail lights, get new windows, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up.

"Look at the bright side; at least we know why we've been getting those weird mood swings and can see what's going on in our heads."

"Actually, I think only I can do that," I said as I unlocked the door. "You, on the other hand, can see what's going to happen to me in the future."

"Oh, sure, take the good powers." He pouted childishly as I opened the door and climbed inside. He closed the door behind me, and tapped the top of my car. "See you back at the house," he said before he slouched off to his car.

I shoved the key in the ignition then I revved the engine silently and whirled out of the parking space. Eddie was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. I honked my horn at him and he waved at me in a playful manner. I rolled my eyes, knowing he can see me through the reflection of his rear view mirror.

His laughter roared out of his Mustang as he sped down the dirt road back to Anubis House, and I giggled under my breath. I drove home carefully, legally, muttering to myself the whole way.

When we got home, Trudy announced that she was making chicken enchiladas for today, and saw her in the kitchen, simmering the onions and chilies. Eddie told me he was going to see if Patricia wanted to download any new music or videos in her iPod before he left upstairs.

I decided to see Fabian – to see him in all of his godlike radiance – to tell him about my afternoon in Mr. Sweet's office. But when I stepped onto the main hallway, I've noticed a bright red flash glowing dimly on my chest and glanced down to see the source was actually coming out of the red crystal of my locket, indicating that there was a secret passageway nearby from where I'm standing. I held the locket in my hand as I slowly walked deeper into the hall, noticing how brighter it got with every step I took.

From the corner of my eye, another red glow flooded by me and I turned to my left, my eyes watching the locket as it brighten up even more in the palm of my hand. My gaze followed up, noticing that I'm standing in front of he sarcophagus, and that the other glow was actually coming from the center of its crown.

Slipping the chain from my neck, I raised the locket up to the crown, rising up to my toes to reach the very center, and made sure the Eye of Horus touched the tiny slot before I came back down. I almost had a stroke when the mouth of the pharaoh suddenly snapped open with a thud, but then I realized for a minute before I raised my hand out and reached into the little chamber inside. My fingers tickled when I felt soft material glide across my skin and fumbled with it for a moment before I managed to capture it between my fingers.

When I pulled my hand out, it turned out to be a piece of a crumpled paper and the door to the chamber snapped shut afterwards. I smoothed out the wrinkles of the paper squinting my eyes a little to clear my vision as I tried to read out the black smudges printed on the sheet. Soon I was able to understand.

It read:

_**Search for the source**_

_**Of all your questions**_

_**The beginning shall be your end.**_

_**All your wandering thoughts**_

_**Shall be answered after the next.**_

_Strength shall be needed in heart and mind_, Sarah had written in my dream.

I stared at the piece of paper with intense, anxious eyes. I groaned inwardly. Had Sarah really meant it when she spoke of the _dark hour_? Could it be that the legends Mr. Sweet spoke to me and Eddie scoffed at be true?

The answer was clearly printed on this piece of paper held between my fingertips.

Yes. Yes, they were.

* * *

And thus this concludes today's episode! Now you know a bit more about the history of the Osirian and the Paragon and Eddie and Nina's odd...experiences! But remember this is the House of Anubis, where twist could be made at any time or any place so keep your eyes peeled for them.

Reviews are love!

Until next time my fellow explorers!


	12. House of Beginnings

**A:N: **A second update so soon? Well of course ^.^ I couldn't help but want to please you all. I didn't have any school today, my activities were cancelled and I am alone for the rest of the day! Yay!

Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter very much it was quite interesting to write.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, the locations used in it, or the characters used in it. But I do own the plot.

* * *

The remainder of the school day was pure torture. There was no other adjective to describe it because the whole time I wanted nothing more than to drive home, go to my room, and try to decipher that short riddle from the small piece of paper I found in the other day in the sarcophagus. I couldn't stop thinking about it – about the tension, the anxiety, and the curiosity. Today, more so than any other, forced me to completely despise the fact that it took eight hours in total for each period per day.

The other worst thing about this day was making me stay out of focus also. Eddie seemed to actually be paying attention to the lessons for once and hadn't tried to make any attempts bringing up out meeting with Mr. Sweet. He did still sit at our usual spot at the student's lounge in complete silence, making things inconveniently awkward. The whole period, Patricia stared at me expectantly, as if I were responsible for his unusual behavior. It frustrated me that she automatically associated me with him, as if we were a couple, when she knew I clearly love Fabian.

After our discussion with Mr. Sweet yesterday, I knew things would be even more awkward than they already were. I wasn't looking forward to seeing him all day, but I still wanted to talk to him about the _dark hour_ and speak to him about the riddle I've found. I hated feeling this eagerness he had looming me – almost as if every time he was around me, my brain would immediately shut down and my body does reckless things on their own accord. It was so frustrating – _he_ was frustrating.

I wish I could say that my last class of the day showed some signs of normalcy, but then I'd be a liar. I could feel Eddie's eyes on me the entire fifty minutes, just daring me to look in his direction. Eventually, it become impossible to avoid his glances. I let out a low, frustrated sigh as I sneaked a peek over my shoulder to where he was sitting behind me, squinting the thin screen of my hair. His arms were crossed and he was slumped back in his chair, not even bothering to hide the fact he was staring at me, watching me. The instant my eyes met his, I felt the familiar pull of gravity locking me under his gaze and felt a rush of flaring emotions within me. He looked like he was in agony – his brow was furrowed and the corner of his mouth were twisted into a painful grimace.

His eyes – deep and mysterious – were boring into mine, analyzing them, and trying to have a silent commotion wit me across the small distance between us. My eyes flickered away from him for a second, noticing another gaze was settled on me, and quickly turned back around. I decided to avoid Eddie for the rest of the period after that – after seeing that deadly glare Patricia had sent.

At the ring of the final bell, I had shoved all of my things into my bag, was out of my seat, and into the hallway in record time, patiently waiting for Eddie by his locker. My eyes lit up as the familiar mop of dirty blonde hair appear from the crowd packed in the hallways and approached me. I pushed off of his locker and stepped back as he came to open it. I locked my arms over my chest.

"So, what's up?" I asked, breaking the short silence between us, as I watched him shove his textbooks in his locker and another in his bag for later.

"Nothing's up." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He saw it from the corner of his eye.

"I'm serious, Nina, nothing is wrong," he reassured me.

"Don't play dumb with me – I can _feel_ it back there," I replied, deadpanned. "You're uncomfortable with something."

"Wow, you just found out a lot about yourself yesterday and you're already used to your _mood detecting_ abilities," he mused before he slammed his locker shut and leaned against his shoulder lazily as he slung his blazer over his other one.

"Living in Anubis House for two years changes you," I said with a grin. "Especially when you're the only one who can see ghosts and hear them."

He stared at me like I spoke in another language.

"But, stop trying to change the subject," I retorted. "What's up?"

Eddie breathed out a sigh, his breath surprisingly cold when it came across my face, and then hung his head low. He used his free hand to rub the base of his neck, his muscles becoming incredibly visible as he breathed, and the thin hairline of the nape of his neck was tempting – I was ashamed of myself of wanting to run my fingers through it.

"I talked to my dad this morning," Eddie mumbled, breaking me out of my trance.

"And how was it?" I asked. He just sighed again and turned his back to me then began to walk down the hallway. I figured he'd want me to follow, so I did. I basically had to increase my momentum to match his pace.

"He finally talked to me about being the Osirian," he admitted as we walked. "He told me why he left me and my mom. Turns out he isn't really the bad guy."

I stayed silent out of politeness.

"He told me that the reason he did that was because he didn't want us-" He gestured his hands between the two of us. "- to meet. He had a _feeling_ that I'd be the Osirian – whatever that means – so he kept me away by moving all the way over here. He wanted me to hate him so I wouldn't come here."

"So why did he bring you out here if he wanted you to stay away?" I asked, perplexed.

"Because when he saw how you and Fabian hung out together a lot, he thought that maybe he was the Osirian so he brought me out here," he explained. "But then he realized that the two of you have a lot of things in common, and that's when the rest is history."

He may have said that – his tone incredibly sincere, calm, and truthful; I didn't believe it. Also, I can still feel the uncomfortable vibes surfacing from within him.

"What else?" I pressed on.

"There's no more." He shook his head.

We were standing near the restrooms now, speaking in the middle of the hallways, ignoring the many glares and stares of our respective classmates walking past us, mumbling.

"Eddie, I can feel _it_," I pointed out. "You're not telling me something – I know it."

He sighed, his shoulders slumped as he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression. I rolled my eyes. I knew that he was playing it off as annoyed just to stall me from my question. I raised one hand and gently placed it one his upper arm, my fingers grazing over the define muscles of his biceps.

"Please, tell me, Eddie," I whispered, almost inaudibly, with, what I hoped to be, a pleading face. "I want to help."

I will be surprised if he can even hear my voice through all the loud chattering surrounding us. He still didn't look at me when he lowered his head, but he closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

He exhaled sharply. "It's not really something you can help me with."

"You never know until you tell me," I croaked softly.

He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched. Then he sighed, and finally opened his eyes. I waited, but he didn't speak to me yet. His face was conflicted.

"He told me that there might – _might_ – be a possibility that I'd go crazed for power,"he admitted regrettably.

I stared at him in pure shock.

"That's the same reaction I've had when he told me," he chuckled, but it was forced.

"B-but, what would make Mr. Sweet think that?"

"We're opposites, remember?" Eddie noted. "Ying and Yang – sun and moon-"

"Good and bad," I said my thoughts out loud, not bothering to hide my complete disbelief and looked down at my feet in conflict. So many questions started to pile up in my mind, but two particular ones continued to repeat inside my ears. How can someone destined to protect be influenced by the powers of the gods? And would Eddie ever turn his back on me when I need him the most? He certainly didn't last year at the Frobisher Library, and he didn't even know what was going on at the time.

"He even told me that Rene Zeldman-"

"Rufus Zeno," I corrected automatically.

"Right – that he was the Osirian to Sarah," he remarked. "And if that can happen to him then-"

"It can happen to you," I finished.

"Simple as that," he mumbled.

"Yeah, but, Eddie, you're nothing like Rufus." I tried to sound as positive as I could manage to be. "Just because he let something like power get to his head it doesn't mean you'll let it happen to yourself. That wouldn't be fair."

He laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you before? Life isn't fair."

"Believe me, I'm more familiar with that phrase than anyone else that it's practically my guide through life," I agreed dryly. "But I meant what I said about you, Eddie. Don't let it get to your head."

His eyes became tender. "I guess I'll consider it," he said with a slight smirk. "Anyway, I got to get going. Patricia's been acting up a lot lately."

"Probably that _time of the month_ for her," I said.

Eddie shuddered. "TMI."

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly.

Eddie gave my shoulder a light tap, smiled at me a little, before he turned around and pushed his way through the double door, disappearing instantly with the crowd.

I stood there for a minute, staring at the same direction he had just left in – where he had just suddenly whisked away from the building like a gentle feather floating along with the gentle breeze. After a while, I grasped onto the strap of my bag tightly as I sighed softly to myself and then turned around to head over to my locker to take out my Trigonometry textbook, but before I could even make a step, a gravitational pull had violently yanked me to the side by my sleeve.

The pull was so strong that I could hardly make out what had passed by me; everything was just a flash of white blur. The chattering voices of the students have faded away into faint murmurs before a loud slam was echoed in an unexpected silence – the voice were shut out from an earshot. The only thing left was the grunting escaping from my lips as I struggled against the incredible grasp on my sleeve and my shoes being dragged across the floor.

Eventually, it stopped in a sudden halt, but not before another yank was made and I felt my entire backside roughly come in contact with a flat, hard surface. Then a hand came into my view; its nails perfectly manicured and well-polished that it literally glistened beneath the dim white lights.

"Is there something going on between you and Eddie?"

Amber Meradeth Millington.

She was leaning against the stall she had thrown me against with her hand on the door beside my head and the other holding the strap of her designer bag. She had a stern, interrogative look on her face. She looked like a police office questioning a criminal like the show I usually watched.

I cringed when I felt a pang of pain shoot through me and rubbed a hand over the nape of my neck to soothe it away. I hope I didn't get a bruise there afterwards.

"Amber, have you ever thought that a simple "_Hey Nina, I need to talk to you"_ would be enough to get my attention?" I hissed under my breath. "It'd be a lot more subtle than slamming me against the bathroom stall."

She ignored my question. "Is there something going on between you and Eddie?" she repeated.

"What?" I was taken by surprise. "Of course not!"

She didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," I nodded. "What would make you think there's something going on with Eddie?"

"Because-" She let go of the strap of her bag and pointed a finger, basically poking my collarbone through my through. "-the two of you have been acting really weird lately for the past weeks. First, Eddie asked you how you slept – which was a big mistake to do since he already has a girlfriend and that's Patricia – then after he saves you from getting crushed by Alfie's car, you two suddenly start to avoid each other."

Wow. She is really observant this year.

"Eddie was the one who avoided me at every chance he had. I was just respecting his space and left him alone until he felt like it to talk to me again."

"Then, can you explain why you two were here alone after school yesterday?" she urged on. "Why weren't you with Fabian?"

"I was with Fabian, but then-" I paused when I realized something. "Wait, how'd you know I stayed after school yesterday?"

"I was trying to get my phone back yesterday from Ms. Hause today," she answered easily. "I saw you being dragged into Mr. Sweet's office by Eddie when I was just leaving."

"Oh," was all I could muster to say.

"Exactly," Amber nodded. "And also, I saw how the two of you were looking at each other today – and Patricia and Fabian noticed."

My eyes widen when I heard her say his name. "F-Fabian saw me looking at Eddie?"

"Of course, he saw, Neens!" she huffed in exasperation. "He's sitting right next to you during the entire period or did you forget?"

I didn't respond; I was feeling guilty at the fact that I actually did forget Fabian was sitting next to me in AP Biology. I was too engrossed with Eddie that I didn't acknowledge his presence at all.

"He was asking me for you, Nina – saying that it's important," Amber continued. "Fabian may not let it show now, but he is obviously worried about what's going on between you and Eddie. Everyone found it weird that you didn't come home with him yesterday, you know."

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and raking my nails across my scalp. "Look, Amber, I know where you're going with this – I do. But I promise there is nothing going on with me and Eddie," I spoke to her. "Yesterday, he and I just went to Mr. Sweet to talk to him about something really, _really_ important. Nothing more than that."

Amber was nibbling the outline of her lips nervously, mentally debating on whether she should or should not believe my truthful words.

"You know me better than this," I added. "I would never cheat on Fabian – I would never hurt him like that or at all."

"I know you aren't that type of person to do that, Nina, but it's just," she took a moment to breath before she continued, "you and Eddie have been acting so different that I couldn't help but think like that. I just don't want anything bad to happen to Fabina like last term."

"I understand what you're saying," I replied in a soft tone. I reached a hand out and settled it on her small shoulder, in an attempt to assure her from her dilemma. "But, I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen between Fabian and I, okay? I love him." My cheeks instantly flared bright red when I realized I had just did; I've confessed my deep feelings for Fabian to the one person who is completely OCD of our relationship and supports us the most.

"Aww!" Amber cooed before she let out a high-pitched, ear-defying squeal that possibly made the walls of the bathroom shutter and vibrate by its ridiculous volume being echoed throughout the silence. I am absolutely certain that my ears won't stop ringing for a while.

"That is so cute," she retorted with a soft, deep sigh. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Amber can be just a dramatic romantic when it came to those things.

"Oh, Amber," I giggled. Then I became serious again. "So, do you believe me now? About Fabian and I?" I asked hesitantly. "That there's absolutely nothing going on between me and Eddie?"

Amber tilted her head to one side, raising an eyebrow. "Nina, I said I thought about it, not that I believed it. So yes, I do."

I sighed in relief.

"But, be careful, too," she warned me. "With whatever it is that you and Eddie are doing could be taken the wrong way." Hint, hint. Amber gestured her delicate hands to herself. "And gossip will spread, too, if someone catches you two alone like I did. The entire school knows about you and Fabian – even the lower grades."

"Because of you," I smiled shyly. "Last year, the day after prom, you started to talk to every girl about us. Or as you put it; _The most adorable couple alive_."

I almost laughed out loud if I hadn't pressed my lips together. I stifled my laughter even when Amber have me a playful smack on the arm with a smirk and then linked her arms around mine as we made our departure from the school bathroom.

"If it weren't for me then you and Fabian probably wouldn't have gotten together in the first place," she pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone as we walked down the hallways. "You two would have probably still be fancying each other secretly and be so shy to admit you do."

"Point taken."

"Although, as cute as I found the way you two fancied each other, I was becoming really impatient with the process," she admitted. I rolled my eyes at that but I was still smiling widely. I hadn't noticed it until now that the building was completely emptied from the crowding students and we were the only two in plain sight.

"Okay, enough about my love life – let's talk about you," I insisted, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about my personal life anymore.

"What do you want to know?" She sounded intrigued. Excellent.

"Any big plans for this weekend?" I asked with a shrug. It felt like months rather than days since I'd spoken to Amber. "Actually did you have fun with Alfie last Friday?"

"It was so much fun!" Amber gushed. Needing no more information than that, she launched into a minute-by-minute account of the previous Friday. I would let out a grunt or an amused hum at the right places, but it wasn't easy to concentrate. Amber, Alfie, the picnic date, their first real kiss – they all seemed strangely irrelevant at the moment. My thoughts kept flashing back at the crumpled piece of paper hidden between the pages of my binder inside my bag.

"I honestly can't believe he had the courage to do that!" Amber said once I got out of my Audi and slammed the door closed before putting the automatic lock on it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said Alfie snogged me! Can you believe it? Our first real snog!"

"That's great, Ambs," I said.

"So what did you and Fabian do last Friday?" Amber challenged, sounding bothered by my lack of attention. Or maybe she was upset because I hadn't asked for details.

"Nothing, really. We just hung around in the living room, watched some movies – mostly _Swinging with the Finkels_ – and went out for a walk a few times." As I said these words I checks inside my bag to make sure I've had that binder with the crumpled paper inside while following Amber up the stairs of the house. She had held the door open for me to enter so I shut it closed behind me.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" she asked as we walked into the living room and dropped onto the soft cushions of the couch. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until I sat down.

"Not that I know of," I shrugged. "Why?"

"Good, because I was thinking of arranging a double date for the four of us – just like last time, only it won't be like last time exactly," she offered.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked uneasily. "The last time we went on a double date it ended with Alfie running a tractor over the food and left us hungry."

"Positive," she nodded confidently.

I blew a puff of air at her stubborn attitude and pursed my lips. "Fine by me," I responded, not really caring what I was doing as long as I was with Fabian.

"Yay!" she cheered happily, springing up on her feet and walked – or skipped – out of the living room, probably to tell Alfie of their upcoming plans for the weekend.

I rose from the couch also, stretching my stiff arms above my head and then tugged the sleeves of my blazer until I peeled it off from my shoulders, slinging it over my arm as I walked over to the table in the dining room. I dropped my bag on the table before I opened the main compartment and grabbed my binder, letting myself go to the curiosity that has been torturing me for the last night or twelve hours. I placed it on the table, opening it wide as I sit down on a random chair and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from its hidden spot between the pages. I brought out my pen also.

I smooth out the wrinkles between the center of the paper and clicked the top of my pen before I began to write the three sentences on the loose leaf paper. Once I was down, I ripped the tiny paper into shreds and then headed into the kitchen to dump it in the garbage chute before I came back to the dining table. I read those three sentences over and over again, tapping my pen in a rhythm I have playing in my head while I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand. Nothing came into my mood for the past few minutes.

I circled the words _source_ and _beginning_ because, for some unfathomable reason, they seem to capture my interest the most. I drew a line between them, connecting the bubbles together like a bridge linking them. Source…beginning….It was at the tip of my tongue. I just can't pronounce it.

"What are you doing Ms. Martin?" A deep, bone-chilling voice asked me sternly from behind, startling me out of my contemplation. I glanced over to find Fabian standing in the doorway, his bag held onto his shoulder and a can of lemon-lime soda in his hand. He was grinning widely, his purely white teeth showing.

"Geez, you scared me," I admitted with a sigh and smiled. "I thought you were Victor."

"That's punishment for not answering any of my calls all afternoon," he retorted as he walked over to where I was sitting and brought his bag on the table next to mine. He saw the riddle written in my binder. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I silently cursed at myself for being careless enough to have it open like that and shrugged my shoulders while instantly closing my binder. "It's nothing important right now – just homework."

He stood beside me; examining my features skeptically before finally caving in and leaning down to give me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I've been trying to call you to talk to you about Sarah's warning," he remarked, pulling out a composition notebook from inside his bag and opening it in front of me on the table, showing me a page filled with notes written in his inhumanly elegant script. "This is what I managed to figure out from what you told me," he said as he guided his finger over his writings.

I peered down to the page, impressed by how well organized it was and the information that it provided.

**_Afterlife's return = Senkhara (possibly)_**

**_The Dark Knight = Osirian or soul of a warrior_**

**_A prophet from the gods = Destiny or decisions made_**

**_Blood = Possible death or loss_**

**_An angel's cry = Possible guardian from Heaven_**

**_Strength needed in heart and mind = Intelligence and determination_**

I gulped hard once I finished reading his notes but I continued to stare at the page in bewilderment, mostly at the second line, my eyes trailing over it repeatedly, and exhaled softly as my thumb twitched over the edges of the notebook. I feel like the answer was slapped directly across my face.

"I figured something else out," Fabian told me. He walked around the table and stood behind me, extending his arm over my shoulder whilst pointing his notes again. "What Sarah told you wasn't just a warning about the dark hour," he explained. "If you read between the lines then you'll see a hidden message in them; it's almost like Sarah is telling you what is going to happen this year – like she saw it in a vision."

I stared at him in disbelief. "A vision?"

"That is what I think," he said. "As ridiculous it may sound it's the only theory I've got."

I placed the notebook down, sinking my teeth into the flesh of my lips nervously, and tapped my nails against the surface of the table as I register the information.

"So, you're saying there could be a possibility that I might die?" My words stumbled out before I could stop them. "Or that Sarah saw when I'm going to die?"

"No, no!" Fabian insisted immediately. "It doesn't say who will die, but if there is going to be any blood then it could also mean that someone is injured really badly to bleed – these are just my theories."

I let out a shaky sigh as I crossed my arms over my chest and rested my elbows against the edges of the table. I scanned over Fabian's notes for a minute, licking my lips once in a while, or tightening my hands into fists against my rib cage while I tried to keep my breathing even. I stopped at the second line, reading it again to make sure I hadn't misread it, and turned to Fabian.

"You think the dark knight is the Osirian?" I asked.

His face flashed pink. "I-I'm not assuming it's Eddie – it could be anybody. But the Osirian seems to fit the description better because a knight is a protector, and the Osirian is the protector of the Chosen One. So it could be-"

"But what if it isn't Eddie?" I interrupted. "In the dream it said _searches for the Chosen_ so it can't be him. Why would he be searching for me if I'm right here?"

"I was just getting to that," Fabian retorted.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," he nodded. "Anyway, I've been thinking about it, too, and knew that it hardly make any sense if it was Eddie, so I thought about it more. Then I came up with another theory."

I waited for him to continue.

"Maybe Sarah isn't referring to _your_ Osirian," he murmured softly to me. "What if she was talking about her protector instead?"

My eyebrows furrowed at that. My lips pressed together in a tight line as I twiddled with the end of my curly, light brown hair and my other hand tapping against the edge of the table in a rapid motion. I haven't thought about that now that Fabian mentioned it; Sarah hadn't told me if were Eddie I had to worry about or if it had to be someone from her generation. But, now that I'm thinking back of that one night a month ago, I certainly hope that Fabian is wrong about all of this because I have a theory of who is could be looking for me.

"Has Sarah ever told you who her Osirian is?" Fabian asked, breaking me out of my contemplation, and turned to him staring at me intently. I thought to myself for a moment, debating whether I should tell him about my meeting in Mr. Sweet's office now or not at all. I chose the latter.

"No." I remained calm. "She didn't say."

"Are you sure?" he tried again, examining my face. I wonder what kind of face I'm doing to make him stare at me like that.

"Yes." I nodded.

He backed off politely. "All right then."

I glanced over at the binder for a second, remembering it held the riddle I've found in the sarcophagus yesterday, hearing a mental voice calling me to figure it out right away and learn where it is that it would take me if I ever learn to crack it. Then my gaze went over to Fabian, who was reading the notes he had written with that tiny frown of his that almost mesmerized me from my thoughts, and wondered if I should let him in the situation I'm in. It would be selfish to bring him into something like this when all he wanted from this year is to be a regular teenager.

With me – that is impossible. I'm not a normal teenage girl. I'm a descendant of a bloodline of Amneris; a child chosen by Egyptian gods to protect their treasures from those who have bad intentions for them. I didn't have a choice to live in normality – my life was already chosen for me to live in. No matter what I do, or how hard I tried, I can never be known as a normal teenager at all. No one else around me, part of my life, can be safe with me involved in what they do.

And I want to spare Fabian from this.

But then again, I already brought Fabian into the supernatural – into the abnormality he had been wanting to avoid all year and yet here he was; trying to figure out what Sarah's warning mean for me. To protect me from something that doesn't really concern him and is supposed to be my responsibility, not his. I own him enough to not being him deeper into my problems. These types of things had put a strain on our relationship, and I don't need this again.

"You know, let's just forget about it at the moment," I insisted softly as I pried his notebook from his hands and pushed it away from his reach. "Let's just so some homework."

Fabian stared at me with incredulous eyes. "Are you serious? B-but, Nina, what about the knight? And the dark hour?"

I shook my head. "I just want to distract myself from all of this. I don't want to focus on the dark knight or the dark hour at the moment," I said honestly.

"But, Nina-"

"We'll focus on it later," I nodded my head back to the doorway behind me. "We don't want Victor to hear this."

He opened his mouth, probably to protest against my decisions or to remind me of the anonymous time I have until the dark hour came, but when I put my hand on top of his, he closed his mouth and remained quiet.

"Please," I whispered hopefully. Fabian's dark blue eyes watching me made me anxious.

To my surprise, he agreed. "If that's what makes you comfortable then…okay. Besides, I need to study for an Algebra test for next Tuesday. The test isn't to be taken lightly."

I swallowed hard and forced a smile on my face while nodding my head. I reached for my binder, opened it in a clean page, then took my Trigonometry textbook from my bag and flipped to the chapter I have bookmarked. I heard the chair next to me squeal across the floorboards as Fabian joined me, textbooks already stacked on the table, and opened a notebook, shooting me a quick crooked, alluring smile before fully devoting his attention with Algebra.

Not even twenty minutes passed and I found myself blankly staring at the different equations in front of me, trying to pass if off as being productive. All the numbers and letters were blurred as my mind swirled, dancing around in my epiphany. I felt like jumping out of my chair and shouting at Fabian about my newly found discovery, to figure out the riddle. I didn't want to do homework for the riddle; I wanted to talk to Fabian. I wanted to laugh with him. I wanted to embrace him. I wanted to kiss him. I feel like I've been neglecting him lately.

The silence was beginning to eat away at me as I glanced over to catch a peek at him. His head was down at his textbook – brows furrowed in concentration as he idly chewed the top of his pen. He was sitting so close to me that every now and then, his arm would brush against mine, causing a slight tingle to shoot through my entire body. I must have been unconsciously gaping at the distinguished muscles of his forearms, since he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, because he turned his head to me and smirked.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asked jokingly, his voice low and husky.

"No, I'm sorry," I mumbled, quickly turning my attention back to my textbook. I could still feel his eyes on me, so I carefully peeked over at him. He was smiling wryly at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. Of course, I know that wasn't possible. Was it?

"You're not concentrating on your homework at all, are you?" he asked, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Trigonometry isn't the most exciting subject," I verified, instantaneously biting down on my bottom lip.

"Is that so?" He sounded amused, his chest letting out a rumbling chuckle as he closed his textbook and notebook then scooted his chair back a little. He seemed relaxed in the chair I tried to picture him in. His beautiful, surreal humanity lit up in the dining room and brightened up my mood instantly. It was a moment before I could look away.

Without warning, the words spoken in my conversation with Amber were flooding into the forefront of my mind. Amber watching me sternly and scolding – her words reminding me of my relationship with Fabian – concern of my growing friendship with Eddie – the anticipation of the earnestly of her rant. I shivered and immediately blocked out Amber's voice from the inside of my ears.

"Are you sure you don't want to figure out what Sarah is trying to tell you?" Fabian asked. "There is a senet message in there, we just need to think harder to find out what it is."

"No," I answered eventually. "I just – I need to some time to take in everything. It's a little to much for a girl like me."

Fabian nodded in acceptance of my vague response, but I could tell he wasn't satisfied by it. I know he would get the answer out of me somehow and hopefully at that point, I would say them.

"Actually Fabian?" I called out to him hesitantly.

"Hmm?" He sounded as if I had pulled him from another train of thought.

I rose up from my chair. "I need to tell you something," I murmured quietly as I approached him to his side of the table and boldly, nervously, slid onto his lap and kept myself balanced by holding onto the back of his chair behind him. I felt him jump a little by my sudden actions but made no movements to push me off.

"What is it?" he inquired, his jaw slightly flexing. He slipped an arm around my waist hesitantly, his fingers firmly anchoring me by the curve, and held me against him. His other hand brushed over the skin of my outer thigh, his calloused fingers gently rubbed the bend of my knee as he cradled me to him.

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to decide where to begin. He was attentively looking into my eyes, waiting for my response.

"I want you to know that I love you." My words came out small, timid, barely above a whisper, and my hand gripped the chair tightly when I saw his whole body inhale. "And that nothing – I mean _absolutely nothing_ or _anyone_ can stop me from loving you this way. Not even myself." I bit my lip for a second before I rest my forehead against the side of his head. "I need you in my life, Fabian. I _want_ you in my life," I continued, my lips close to his ears. "I love you so much."

I can feel him close his eyes and his grasp on my waist tightened. I listened to him quietly as he exhaled sharply, letting out all of the air that his lungs held, and felt his shoulder shake along with the sound of his chuckling – that sound was basically Heaven to my ears.

"You honestly have no idea how happy you make me whenever you say that to me." His mouth and throat must be dry because he sounded hoarse; I barely recognized his voice.

I nodded slowly against his head with a tiny smile. "I'm glad…." Tilting my head up a bit, I planted a quick, small kiss on his cheek, nearby the sideburns by his ear. His sharp inhale made me pull back slightly, and it made me realize his body posture. He was tense; his muscles seemed rigid, and made me notice just how much my actions were affecting him. He was barely keeping it together, but then again, neither was I.

Licking my lips, I kissed his cheek again and again until I inched closer to my target then felt his warm, delicious breath linger on mine before I pressed them against his in a heated lock. My eyes flutter shut in pure bliss at the sensation of his lips and my heart pounded in joy when he responded to mine.

He immediately caught up with my tender patterns, moving our lips delicately and gracefully – sighs filling our mouths whenever we parted our lips for a second then let out a nearly inaudible moan as we repeated the steps of our natural dance and added more flare between us at every brush being exchanged. I would tilt my head to the side to mold our lips even more as I leaned against him, sliding one hand to the nape of his neck and tangled my fingers in the soft depths of his extremely soft hair while my other hand still held onto the chair.

His hand slithered up my back, gliding over the clasp of my bra through the fabric of my shirt, and got buried in the curls of my hair. His other hand was still clinging onto my thigh, the tips of his fingers causing my body to vibrate when they brush over the bend of my knee.

The sounds of our lips moving filled the otherwise silent room, which made me subconsciously wonder how long this moment will last until someone caught us in the engagement. Eventually, while it seemed like an eternally of pure bliss, I felt Fabian part his lips, making me follow his actions unconsciously and gripped onto his hair as I pulled his head closer, loving how my body is being fueled by his warmth.

The moment was perfect – and arousing – until I felt something warm, slick, and smooth rub over my lower lip. I just jumped, my eyes snapping wide open in shock, my lips going numb, and I was about to pull away when I heard a startled gasp behind me. I broke away from Fabian as quickly as I could, accidentally biting a small part of his lips and possibly, what I think, his tongue also, before I glanced over my shoulder in panic.

My worries were soon drowned by relief when I saw Joy standing at the doorway; her face was astonished – mouth parted slightly – her dark brown eyes a bit widen in surprise. Even in this situation, I managed to notice bits of her appearance; a gray, long sleeved shirt beneath a black tank top that passes her waist and a pair of black jeans. Her footwear was matching flats. Her short, brown hair was loose.

"You two should get one of those _Do Not Disturb_ signs if you don't want Victor to catch you two like that," she chuckled uneasily, probably feeling a bit uncomfortable to be caught in a heated moment between Fabian and I thus witnessing the intimate physical side of our relationship. "Or anyone for that matter," she added before she waltzed into the kitchen to get a glass out of the cabinets and went to the refrigerator to fill it up with some orange juice.

"Right," I exhaled, scrambling off of a dumbfounded Fabian and straightened out the wrinkles from my clothes.

"Oh, and Nina," Joy called me from the kitchen as I began to shove my stuff into my bag hastily, trying to not look in Fabian's direction when I feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of my head, and stopped for a minute to look back at Joy. "Amber asked me to tell you that she needed to talk to you. Something about arrangement, I think."

I nodded. I shoved the binder and my Trigonometry textbook in my bag, gave Fabian a quick kiss on the cheek without really looking at him, took my blazer from the back of the chair then left the dining room in a rush. As I reached the staircase, I can hear Joy asking Fabian what was the matter with me, but I didn't hear his voice – his sweet, outstanding voice – reply to her, and I couldn't stop the bubbling feeling of guilt built up in me. I couldn't believe I left him like that, without saying goodbye to him, all because I was surprised by how far he was showing his affections to me.

What was the matter with me? Why did I react the way I did? He didn't touch me inappropriately – just in the right places I approved of for his hands to be at. He didn't do anything that made me uncomfortable or made me feel offended and disrespected in any way whatsoever. So what happened to me back there?

I stopped for a second and leaned against a nearby wall with a deep sigh. I hadn't realized until now that I was in the hallway of the second floor. I raised one hand to my face to tenderly trail my fingertips over the outline of my lips where Fabian had rubbed his tongue over, where it was still tingling violently. I let out a shaky breath, the cold temperature of my breath causing the warm spot on my lips to quiver. I swallowed hard.

Fabian's tongue…I honestly didn't expect him to actually kiss me like that, though, I should have probably prepared for it. We have been a couple for five months now, we've been acting more intimidate whenever we are alone and sometimes out in public, in the school campus, but never as far like that. We never went far enough to anything entirely sexual – kisses on the neck, on the shoulder, and hands roaming beneath the chest area – that is how far we've gotten together. Fabian is the one known to have the tendency of better self-control than me in this case if moments between us would escalate to the point we're close to crossing the line and I would follow.

I guess I must be wearing him down and I'm afraid that neither of us would be able to stop the next time we are influenced in intimacy.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the sound of the door knob turning had broke the silence around me and turned my head over to the door beside me as it swung open, revealing an irritated Amber there. But when she saw me standing a few feet away from her, the pronounced irritation on her face had changed to relief and curiosity as she saw how my posture was. She took a step out of the room.

"Where have you been?" Her voice sounded suspicious.

"I got sidetracked," I admitted sheepishly. "But Joy said you needed to talk to me." I picked up my bag I've previously dropped while I was wandering though my thoughts.

That was all I needed to distract her. "Yes!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into our room, where I saw the most shocking sight I've ever feared of the most; piles of clothes, accessories, and makeup stacked on both of our beds. Amber was already searching through them while I just stood there in front of the closed door, my blazer and bag fallen to the ground as well as my jaw did.

"What is all of this?" I breathed, my voice almost gone.

"Preparation for our double date this Sunday." She rolled her eyes as if it was childishly obvious. "Getting your outfit ready for the day of your date is like the main law in relationships – especially for us birds."

"Alfie agreed?"

"Yes – he said he wanted to make up for our first date. He's probably talking to Fabian and planning for this Sunday. Isn't he sweet?"

"Wonderful."

I groaned inwardly as I dropped myself onto my bed – or what is left of it to be called as my bed – and buried my face in my pillow while I listened to Amber explain why it is so important to find colors that matched my skin tone yet brought out my personality.

For the rest of the afternoon at my room, I've spent most of my time modeling out the outfits that Amber had chosen for me, letting her be the judge on if it was the correct one for me or to try on another. It turned out that the two piles of clothes were actually meant for me to try out – Amber had already fixed up her own while I was downstairs occupied with the _other_ things downstairs and had needed me to come up here to do exactly what I'm doing now. I will be the first to admit that half of the outfits were extraordinary, completely amazing designs, and I could see them on Project Runway someday, but they really didn't suit me.

It was quite a challenge for Amber to not collide her sense of clothes with my own. Both of us have different personalities and see clothes alternatively. Amber loves to wear things that sparkle, large – and wide – enough for the human eye to see, included way too much pink, and is flashy. Mine is the exact opposite. I love wearing minimal jewelry – tiny and less shine – lesser design on them, plain colors, and simple. Not too much flare and definitely not too boring.

Because of this, it took us about three hours to search through the piles of each three categories until Amber found the _real_ me. And I actually agree with her. We settled on a black and white striped shirt with a red leather jacket that ended above my waist, and a pair of denim shorts. She had insisted I'd wear a gorgeous pair of heels that I found to be ridiculously high for me, but I decided to wear my multi-colored converse. My only accessories were a long chained necklace that held many charms, a pair of studs, a feather earring that Amber made for me for my sixteenth birthday, and the Eye of Horus locket.

Once we were done, we started to clear the room from our scattered clothes – actually I did it by myself because Amber was afraid to ruin her twenty pound manicure again – and before we know it, dinner was ready.

"You know, it's been a while since we've been up there," Amber suddenly stated as we came across the hallway of the door that leads us to the attic above, our arms linked the entire time.

"The attic?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But it's not really an attic anymore since Trudy cleaned it up and turned it into a guest room."

"True," I sighed, tilting my head to the side and pursed my lips. "A lot of…_really_ weird memories up there."

She giggled. "Too many if you think about it."

"Like the time we did the Sibuna reunion last year?" I reminisced automatically. "Alfie accidentally spilled grape juice over you – I remember that."

"Ugh!" Amber shuddered. "Don't remind me of that," she grumbled fiercely through her teeth. "A pair of cute pajamas ruined on the first night I wear them. Do you know how much they cost me? Forty-nine pounds!"

I almost choked on my own saliva. "F-forty-nine pounds? For a pair of pajamas?"

"They were designer," she retorted. "Really expensive."

"Oh, Amber." I rolled my eyes. "You and your obsession."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed very dramatically. I stared at her for a minute, blinking my eyes rapidly before my straight face was broken by a smile creeping onto my face and threw my head back as I barked a laugh. That was an excellent impersonation of my favorite character, Cat Valentine, from my favorite Nickelodeon show, Victorious.

"Very good impersonation, Amber!" I managed to squeak out.

"I know," she agreed, smug.

"But it's true what you say," I said after my laughter died down a little, but a few giggles escaped past my lips. "It has been a while since we've been up there."

"And don't you find it weird too?" she suddenly asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "We became best mates forever because of the attic," she explained after she noticed my confused expression. "If it weren't for Patricia locking you up in there then you probably wouldn't have found that picture of Sarah in that secret panel and Sibuna wouldn't have been born."

I gave her a light shove. "Don't be so modest – you know you're the one who created Sibuna in the first place. Not even Fabian and I thought about doing a club."

"Still," she shrugged. "It's hard to believe it all started because of the attic."

"And all it took was to…open…it." My voice suddenly slowed as I thought back at the words that Amber had just spoken, feeling a strong twist in the pit of my stomach when the word _started_ came across my mind, and I narrowed my eyes at the door while my eyebrows furrowed.

_Search for the source of all your questions_….Of course! The attic; every question I've ever asked myself since I've gotten to Liverpool International started when Patricia had locked me up in there. _The beginning shall be your end_….The attic was what made me ask myself constantly and now that I know, that part of the riddle was over.

"Anyway, let's get going!" Amber's high-pitched, energized voice had made me break out of my reverie, but I never broke my gaze on the door. "Before Mick…suddenly eats all of the food." Her tone lowered for a minute, probably because of Mick's decision to move back to Australia.

"Actually, Amber, you go ahead." I wracked my brain for some excusable reason. "I'm going to get something from the room but I'll meet you there. Promise to save me one of everything?"

"Promise." She held up her delicate pinkie finger to me. I grinned at her childish concealment as I wrapped my finger around hers, sealing the deal. Then she let go of my arm and skipped off toward the door down the hall in a hurry – maybe she didn't want to miss the appetizers.

I waited till the door was clicked shut, and listened to Amber's footsteps as she hopped down the stairs, every step fading away into silence. And I was sure that she was in the dining room, I started to slowly step closer to the door nervously, every movement of my feet making the floorboards creak under my weight, my heart beating unevenly under my heaving chest, and my palms began to sweat as I reached into my hair to pull out a bobby pin.

The new lock pad wasn't exactly as complicated as I thought it would be for me. It had taken me less than fifteen seconds to hear it click and then quietly opened it before I slipped inside, closing the door behind me. While I went up the stairs silently I can feel the same adrenaline, that feeling of my blood pumping, the rush surfacing from my pores as I neared the door and carefully pushed it open. I cringed a bit when it let out a long, high creak.

I wasn't exactly used to how well the attic transformed into, how clean it is. I would always expect to see the same old drab walls, scattered sheets, and antique furniture when I come up here.

"Okay, Sarah, I've figured out the riddle," I whispered to no one, glancing around at anything I caught in plain sight – bed, bookshelf, chair, etc. "What is it that you want me to look up here?"

I began to search everywhere I thought could be productive to hide any specific, important items; beneath the bed was dust, inside the tiny jars on the desk were emptyness, under the pillow were plain bed sheets – there was nothing. Not eve behind the two antique wardrobes beside the window. My last destination was the bookshelf and the old modern painting of London hanging a few feet away from it. I looked between the books, trying to surpress the urge to stop and read some of the many classic I've spotted through my search, trying to find anything extraordinary.

By the time I finished looking through the last row, I was ready to give up till I've noticed the crystal of my locket giving off a dim red glint and held it in my hand as I rose up onto my feet. I walked around for a whie, always looking at the locket to watch the brightness of the light increase and decrease with every step I took closer or further away from the secret passage that it is indicating to me to find. My eyes narrowed at the crystal when it began to brighten up even more when I turned over to the eastern side of the room, watching it flash over my face rapidly, and then my legs began to pull me forward unconsciously.

I stopped for a second when the wooden wall come into my sight. I looked up from the locket, for the first time since I saw the light, and realized that I was standing in front of the gorgeous, classic sepia-colored painting of London. At first I thought that perhaps the secret passage was somewhere nearly the bed, but when I held the locket closer to the framed painting, it cotinued to illuminate so bright to the point it made my eyes squint, and then dropped it from my hands, letting it hang around my neck as I stared at the modern sight of what is London.

"What are you trying to tell me, Sarah?" I asked quietly to myself. I raised one hand up to gently grip onto the edges of the painting, ready to pull the picture away from the wall, but just when I began to, a loud creak squealing behind me had made me jump, startled, and whirled around. The glow of my locket stopped abundantly.

"What are you doing up here, Ms. Martin?"

A lump of suspense was stuck in the middle of my throat when I recognized that familiar, deep and heavy voice of Victor demanding as he suddenly appeared from the doorway of the attic. I must have been quiet for a long time because he pursed his lips as he folded his arms across his chest and glared down at me – I almost shrunk at the spot.

"Well?" he grumbled.

"Victor, I was…um…erm…," I tried to get my mind work again, struggling to break through the fog clouding my thoughts progress. "T-trying to fix up this portrait!" I said eventually. "Something this well-portioned should be taken care of."

He didn't buy me for a second. His face was red, veins were popping out of his forehead, and his shoulders were tense – he was furious.

"Get out," he ordered in a strain voice, almost like he was trying to keep his voice calm as he could while pointing his finger toward the only exit out.

I didn't need to be told twice; I scurried out of the attic, successfully avoid to make any contact with Victor's glare on me, and let out a shaky breath once I was out of earshot. I vaguely heard his voice calling out to me to remind me to get ready for my punishment in the morning. I groaned in aggravation as I reached the end of the stairs and stepped through the door, entering the hallway once again.

It wasn't until I heard the door slam shut that I thought to myself inwardly at what just happened; what was Victor doing up there, too?

* * *

Ooh, it seems like things are starting to really heat up right now aren't they? Victor made his second appearance once again and he and Nina have another intense encounter. And also...what could it be that Sarah wanted Nina to find in the attic this time? And how important is it?

Well I guess we'll all have to find out next time on the House of Anubis.

Reviews are your love!

Goodbye!


End file.
